What Would Maura Say?
by tki143
Summary: Someone Maura never thought she'd see again returns and creates problems for Jane and Mara. Sequel to What Would Jane Say? Rated M for rape/sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**What Would Maura Say?**

**This is a sequel to What Would Jane Say. It seemed a lot of people wanted one so here ya go.**

**Chapter 1**

Jane and Maura had been together about two months and as far as Maura was concerned they have been the best two months of her life. Tonight was the first night in a string of days when they were not involved in a case and they were sitting on Maura's couch watching reruns of Law and Order. "Jane I cannot believe you do not see the similarities between you and Abby."

"For one look at the way she dresses. She's all girlie. Could you see her chasing after bad guys in those heels? I don't think so. And she's always second chair, never in charge of the prosecution. I would have to be in charge. She just sits there and listens while Jack does all the work, can you see me just sitting there? No way."

"I'm not talking about those attributes, I'm talking about the physical similarities. Look at her hair."

"You always say mine is flying all over the place, hers is flat and just lays there." Jane smirked at Maura.

Maura playfully slapped her arm. "I'm talking about the color not the texture. You both have the same dark wavy hair, the same piercing eyes, and infectious smile the same olive colored skin."

"But she's always so serious. Can you see her doing the Tidy dance with a nun? She too much of a stick in the mud." Jane reached forward and grabbed her beer and took a big swig. "I'm running low you want another one?" Just then the doorbell rang. "Why don't you get that while I get the drinks." Jane headed off toward the kitchen whistling.

Maura was smiling as she opened the door but the smile disappeared as soon as she saw who was standing there.

"Sweetie who was at the door?" Jane looked up when she walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Am I interrupting something?" Jane's voice was as hard as steel. Maura jumped back from Ian's kiss as if she had been burned.

Ian bristled at the tone Jane used and also her use of the term of endearment. He looked at Maura. "Sweetie?"

"Yes sweetie. That's what most people call the woman they're in love with." Jane walked over and tried to put her arm around Maura but she ducked out from under her arm and stepped away. "What the hell Maura? Maybe I should leave you two alone so you can rekindle the old flame. Then I'll come back and arrest him like I should right now because we all know he's a fugitive. Then I can also arrest you for harboring a fugitive." Then she grabbed her keys and stormed out the door.

Maura saw the look of betrayal on Jane's face and she felt her heart break and knew she had made a big mistake. She ran to the door to stop her but she stood there and watched as Jane raced out of the driveway. "What have I done?"

"The right thing." Ian said as he tried to wrap his arms around her from behind. She did the same thing to him as she'd done to Jane she ducked out from under his arms and at that moment knew what she needed to do.

"Ian would you like a glass of wine?" She headed towards the kitchen and missed the look of triumph on Ian's face.

"Sure Maura that would be nice." He sat on the couch thinking he had won.

Maura tried to call Jane but she wasn't answering her phone so she left a message. She grabbed the bottle of wine and another glass and walked back out to the living room. She placed Ian's wine on the coffee table then sat down in the chair across from the couch and took a sip of her wine and thought before she spoke. "Things have changed since last you were here. As you could see I've changed. I've found out a few things about myself that I have tried to ignore for years."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're a lesbian and you were the last time I was here? Or are you just experimenting? I think I can help you make up your mind." Ian gave her his best smile.

"You've already helped Ian. You've helped immensely. More than you'll ever know. Now I just need to find a way to make things right." Maura stood up with her glass of wine and stared pacing. It was then that she realized how much of an influence Jane has been in her life since they'd become lovers. She never used to pace until she started spending more time with Jane and now she found that it really did help. She stopped and turned towards Ian. "I once told someone that you were the love of my life and at that time I really thought you were. Every time you left I would sit around the house and mope. Jane would come by and cheer me up, something she does without really trying. The last time you left she was there for me and for some reason your leaving didn't bother me as much, because she was there. She always has been." She started pacing again. "Then when I saw you at the door I felt a momentary excitement but then it was gone because there was someone else that gave me what you used to without expecting anything in return."

"But you kissed me. That had to mean something." Ian tried to make her see reason.

"No, you kissed me I didn't kiss you. I did not respond but I don't think you noticed."

"Semantics Maura that's all it is." Ian saw that he was losing the battle and he became desperate. "You can't say what we had wasn't special."

"I'm not saying it wasn't special it was and it always will be but it's over. Jane showed me that what we had was just the sex. We used each other, I was a convenience for you when you were in town as you were for me. You knew I'd always be here waiting for you just like you thought tonight I'd gladly take you to my bed. But hopefully tonight my bed will have the real love of my life next to me. Jane has shown me what real love feels like. Now I'm asking you to leave so I can concentrate on finding Jane."

"You're choosing that dyke over me?" Ian started to show his real colors as he approached Maura. He grabbed her and forcibly kissed her hoping she would respond. When she didn't he pushed her up against the wall and tried even harder. "Come on Maura I know you better than anyone, I know that sometimes you like it rough like now. Does Jane make you feel like I can?"

Maura pushed as hard as she could to get him to stop. "Ian stop, you don't really mean this. Please stop. Don't do this."

He held her hands above her head and pushed her hands hard against the wall. "You didn't answer my question." Ian's teeth bit into her neck and she yelped in pain. Maura reached up and scratched his face. He slapped her across the face. "Does Jane make you feel as good as I do?"

"No Ian, Jane makes me feel so much more." He slapped her across the face then she gasped when he forced his leg between her legs. "Ian stop or I'll scream."

"Who would come to your rescue? It seems Jane has deserted you." Ian pushed even harder against her.

"Jane may not be here but her mother is and I believe Maura asked you to stop. Now let her go or you'll regret it." Ian turned around and came face to face with Angela Rizzoli holding a baseball bat in her hand. "I've spent the majority of my life with men and a daughter who all loved baseball so don't think I don't know how to use this thing. And I promise you I will. Now get off of her and leave." Angela took another step toward them and Ian finally moved away from Maura. Maura looked at Angela with tears rolling down her cheeks and tried to hold the shirt together where Ian had ripped it. "You want me to call Jane and tell her what I just saw?" Angela saw the handprint on Maura's cheek and wanted to slap Ian herself but she restrained herself.

"No Angela I'll just be happy if he left. Please leave Ian and don't come back."

"This isn't over Maura. I don't give up what is rightfully mine." He headed for the door.

"I am nobody's property Ian and if that's what you think then maybe I never knew you to begin with. Now leave."

Maura and Angela watched as Ian walked out her door and Angela watched from the window as he drove away in his rental car. She finally turned around to face Maura and she looked so lost. She walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "Want to talk about it?"

"I need a shower." She ran towards the bathroom and threw up as soon as she got there." Angela heard from outside the door and left her alone. Maura tore off all of her clothes and threw them on the floor and got in the shower and turned it on as hot as she could stand. She scrubbed every inch of her skin until it was raw and then just let the water soothe her skin. She rested her head against the wall and cried until there were no tears left. "What have I done?" She dried off and put on Jane's bathrobe and it immediately comforted her. She picked up her clothes and walked straight to the back garbage can and threw them all away.

Angela stood up as soon as Maura walked into the living room and followed her out to the kitchen and watched as she threw the clothes away. They probably cost more than what most made in a month but she understood. When Maura walked back in Angela opened her arms and Maura walked into them and welcomed the motherly hug. "Do you want something to eat?" Maura laughed because she remembered Jane once saying that her Ma's answer to every problem is a good meal.

"Not right now but thank you. Thank you for showing up when you did."

"Just doing my daughters bidding. Want to talk about it? Let's sit down. Want some more wine?" Angela reached forward and poured her a glass without waiting for a reply.

"Thank you." Maura took a sip of the wine the saw the glass she had set out for Ian and she picked it up and walked out to the kitchen and rinsed it and placed it in the dishwasher. She then returned to the couch. "Jane and I were having one of our rare quiet nights and then the doorbell rang and it was Ian. Jane had gone out to the kitchen to refill our drinks and when she came out Ian was kissing me. She didn't give me the opportunity to explain, she just grabbed her keys and left. I told Ian that I no longer loved him the way he wanted and that I loved Jane and therefore could never be with him again and he tried to convince me that he could change my mind. That's when you walked in. By the way how did you know I needed help? Not that I'm complaining." She gave Angela a small smile which did not reach her eyes.

"Jane called me and told me to check on you. Well she actually told me to come over and do what I do best, break up whatever you and Ian might have been doing. I don't think this is what she had in mind. Are you ok?" Angela asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure. Jane left and I'm not sure she'll ever forgive me for this. I know I didn't do anything wrong but I feel as if I did. Ian was kissing me but I did not kiss him back. I tried to call her but she didn't answer her phone, she doesn't want to talk to me." The tears were flowing freely now and she did nothing to stop them. "I was not kissing him, there's a difference but Jane only saw what she thought she saw."

"I understand. Remember I've been around her a lot longer than you and I know how she jumps to conclusions. But Jane still loves you or else she never would have called me. Granted she wanted me to make sure that you didn't get too comfortable with Ian but she did call. I'm going to call Jane and tell her to get her butt back here right now and once I tell her what happened she won't be able to get here fast enough." She pulled out her phone and was getting ready to dial when Maura's hand stopped her.

"No Angela I want you to promise that you will never tell Jane what happened here tonight." Maura's eyes pleaded with her.

"Why wouldn't I tell her that Ian was in the process of trying to rape you when I interrupted? She'll make him wish he never knocked on your door."

"He wasn't trying to rape me Angela." Maura looked at her with a confused expression.

"Well what was it if it wasn't rape? Did you want to has sex with him?" Angela asked.

"Of course not I would never do that to Jane!"

"But he was trying to get you to have sex with him against your will right? What better way is there to describe rape?"

Maura thought about it for a minute then took a deep breath. "Jane must never know about this. He was angry and jealous, he'd just lost me to another woman, and it was a blow to his manhood. He was trying to prove he was still a man."

"Maura you sound like most women who have been raped, you're making excuses for the man. Jane should know." Angela saw the torment in Maura's eyes and she enveloped her in her arms again. "What do you think would have happened if I hadn't shown up when I did? Would he have stopped? Had he ever done this before? You don't know if he would have gone through with it or not do you? Would you have been able to stop him? Did you want to stop him?"

At the last question Maura jumped up from the couch and stepped away from Angela. "Of course I wanted to stop him, more than you'll ever know! How could you even ask that? You know how much I love Jane. If Jane knew about this she would stop at nothing to get to Ian and do something that could hurt her career. I will not be responsible for that. He's gone, can't we just leave it at that? Please? I'll talk to Jane about it ok?" Maura sat in the same chair she had been sitting in earlier and hung her head. "I can't have Jane going after him, there's no telling what she would do to him. I can't let that happen. Don't you understand that Angela?" She looked up at Angela with pleading eyes.

"Oh Maura I do understand but at least she would realize you didn't choose Ian over her. Maybe we can convince her without having to tell her about this but I will tell her if it comes down to it. I just want you to know that."

"Thank you Angela. Now I am going to try to call her and if she doesn't answer will you call her and try to get her to talk to me?" Maura pulled out her phone and hit Jane's number. The phone went straight to voicemail. "She's turned her phone off. I think I'll run by her place and talk to her. Thank you Angela I appreciate you coming over and I love Jane for sending you. I love Jane period you have to believe me. I'll talk to you later." Maura walked over and gave Angela a hug. "Now go home and go to bed."

Maura grabbed her keys and headed towards Jane's house. When she got to her apartment she didn't see Jane's car parked anywhere on the street so she used her key to enter the apartment. The apartment was empty and Maura realized she was going to have to do a little more searching if she was going to make things right with Jane. She left a note telling Jane she had been there and that she was looking for her. She headed over to the Dirty Robber first thinking maybe Jane needed a drink to soothe her nerves, she wasn't there and it was then that Maura realized how little she still knew about Jane. She had no idea where to look next. She headed over to the precinct thinking maybe she went back to work but she wasn't there either so Maura headed home hoping Jane would come back. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jane sat in her car looking out at the Massachusetts's Bay with a heavy heart. She always had confidence in herself in almost every part of her life except her love life. She'd gotten her heart broken so many times but she thought Maura was different. If she was why was she kissing Ian and why did she rebuff her at the door? Did she still love Ian? She had said he was the love of her life. Maybe seeing him again after all this time changed her mind about us. Should I have stayed and fought? That's just not my style when it comes to things of the heart. If she wants Ian she can have him, all I want is for her to be happy. She pulled out her phone and got out of the car and called Lieutenant Cavanaugh. "Sir I'm sorry to be calling so late but I need some personal time off. Maybe a week."

"You ok Rizzoli?" She wasn't surprised at his question he was one of the few who cared about his people.

"Yes Sir I just need to take care of something. I have the time saved up so that shouldn't be a problem." She waited for his answer.

"I know you have the time you never take any time off so I guess we'll see you in a week."

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate this." Jane sat back on the beach and sighed. "So Jo what should we do for a week?" Jo took off running down the beach and Jane took off after him. "Hey slow down, first we have to find a place to stay then we can run." Jo stopped and looked back at Jane. "Come on let's go find a cheap place to lay our heads where they let in mutts like you." She smiled down at the little dog as she followed her back to her car. Jo jumped in when Jane opened the door and she took off up the coast line to find a place to stay. She found a small Bed and Breakfast that was situated right on the beach and they had one room left. The owners fell in love with Jo when they saw her so it looked as if fate has finally allowed something to go Jane's way for a change. She grabbed her bag from the car and went to her room and decided she needed to call her mother. Maybe she'd be sleeping and she could just leave a message and not have to explain anything.

No such luck her mother answered on the second ring. "Jane where are you Maura's very worried about you and so am I?"

"Just listen Ma and don't ask any questions ok? I just need some time alone so I'm gonna be gone for about a week to think about things and I don't want anyone trying to find me. I'm fine and I'm turning my phone off as soon as we hang up so don't try calling. Tell everyone I'm fine and I'll be back ok? Bye Ma love ya." She hung up not giving Angela time to get a word in edgewise and turned the phone off immediately. "Hey Jo let's go for a run, I need to get rid of all this energy." She grabbed the chain and hooked her up and walked out the door. It was after 11:00 p.m. so they had the beach all to themselves and she liked it that way. She released Jo from her chain. "Don't go far." Jane sat on the beach and just listened to the waves hitting the shore and it calmed her soul. Jo came over and laid her head on Jane's leg and let out a sigh. "Yeah I know how you feel its peaceful here isn't it? I think we both need to get some sleep maybe I can think better in the morning. Let's go." Jo took off running towards the B&B and Jane walked slowly behind her unaware of the looks she was getting from behind one of the windows of the B&B. She lay down on her bed and realized she missed Maura and she knew if she lost her it would be a very long time if ever before she got over it. Her heart was breaking just thinking it about a life without her, she knew it was too late to go back to just being friends, she'd have to leave homicide so she wouldn't see Maura every day. The thought of not working in homicide hurt almost as much as living without Maura but only almost. She could live with another job but she couldn't live without Maura. She reached down into the cooler she'd brought with her and opened a beer and drank most of it in one continuous gulp. It didn't make her feel any better but a few more might help her be able to sleep. She finished one and cracked open another until she finally laid her head back and was able to fall asleep.

"Aw shit I never learn do I?" Jo jumped up next to Jane and made her presence known. "Let me hit the bathroom first then I'll take you out." She walked to the bathroom then came back out and finger combed her hair. "Can't look like total shit if I run into someone. Don't want to scare anyone off now do we? Let's go girl." Jane walked out the door and started walking down the beach taking much the same path she had taken the night before. She let Jo run and sat down and watched her.

"Are you here alone?" Jane shaded her eyes and looked up at one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen and she took her breath away. "Mind if I join you?"

Jane cleared her throat before she spoke. "Sure pull up a spot. I'm Jane."

"I'm Shannon, pleased to meet you." She held out her hand and Jane took it and felt a tingle up her arm.

"Likewise. To answer your question, yes I'm here alone. I have some decisions to make and I thought I could do the thinking here." Jane was surprised she said that much.

"Oh I'm sorry did you want to be alone? Maybe I should leave." She started to get up to leave.

"Naw that's ok. I'm good at multi-taking so I can think and talk at the same time." Shannon laughed and Jane liked her laugh. "So are you here by yourself?"

"Yes, I come here all the time, my partner and I used to come here every weekend but Jackie decided she wanted to be with someone else so I'm here while she moves out of our house. I get the B&B and she gets the car." Shannon laughed again. "We'd been together for 10 years when one day we'd both realized we gotten into a rut and when we sat down and talked about it we decided it made more sense for us to be friends than it did for us to remain lovers. It was all very amicable but watching her leave for good was harder than I thought it would be so here I am. I'm not sure who got the better end of the deal, this B&B is great but our BMW is something too."

"Yeah but sooner or later the car will get old but this B&B will always be here. The car will need repairs that will cost more than this B&B and she'll be the one paying for them." Jane smiled at her.

"Are you one of those glass half full kind of girl? Cuz I hate those kind of people." She returned Jane's smile.

"Oh hell no. It seems my glass has always been half empty and I kind of like it like that. That way you don't get disappointed. And in my line of work disappointment is a daily occurrence." Jane looked down the beach and whistled for Jo and watched as she came running. "Jo this is Shannon, Shannon this is Jo Friday."

"Oh he's so cute."

"He's a she. My ex-partner named her. He has this twisted way of thinking when it comes to animals. He rescued her one morning then got his throat slit that day and somehow I ended up with her. But she's my best bud aren't you sweetie?" Jane pulled Jo in and kissed her nose.

"So what line of work are you in where your partner get's his throat slit and you speak about it as if it's a daily occurrence?" Shannon cocked her head and gave Jane her full attention.

"I'm a detective with the Boston Police Department Homicide Division so I see death and dying and witness what one human being can do to another every day. I love what I do but it gets to ya sometimes."

"Is that why you're here sitting on a beach at 8:00 in the morning?" She asked Jane seriously.

"No. I may have fallen in love with the wrong person but I can't stop loving her. I'm afraid she may have stopped loving me." Jane hung her head to stop Shannon from seeing the tears that were threatening.

She felt a comforting hand on her back. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not right now maybe later. Right now I'm getting hungry. Have you eaten yet? Care to join me for breakfast?" Jane stood up and wiped the sand off her but and reached down to help Shannon up. Once again she felt the electricity when their hands met. She dropped her hand as soon as she was standing. "So how's the food here?"

"Oh it's excellent. Mama D. makes the best French Toast you've ever had the pleasure of eating. It melts on your tongue." Jane watched as her tongue came out and licked her lips and she felt a shiver run up her spine. What the hell was wrong with her? She loved Maura but yet this woman is making her feel things only Maura had made her feel before. Maybe it has always been there and Maura woke it up. But if she loved Maura should she be feeling this way about another woman? It's not like she wanted to sleep with her, she just noticed how beautiful she was and she sent tingles up her spine. How could she feel this way if she loved Maura? "Jane don't over think things. I can see the wheels turning. Let's go eat a nice meal and have a nice talk. You aren't doing anything wrong." She reached out and grabbed Jane's arm and dragged her behind her.

"God not you too. Maura does that all the time. She sometimes knows what I'm thinking before I do. She says the same thing, don't over think things. I over think things and she over analyzes things. She's a certified genius and I swear she knows more than Google." Jane smiled as Shannon led them into the dining room and found an empty table and sat them both down.

"Maura? What a beautiful name. Tell me about her." Shannon said as she poured both of them cups of coffee from the carafe on the table.

"God where do I start. She the Chief Medical Examiner for Boston and she was assigned to my department about six years ago. She wears Gucci to a crime scene and she always looks as if she ready to do a photo shoot." Shannon watched as Jane talked about Maura and saw the love shining in her eyes and remembered what it felt like when she and Jackie first got together. "She uses words that most people need to look up in the dictionary. I usually stop her and tell her to speak English and she laughs and puts her finger to her chin as she tries to find normal words to describe what her big words mean. She refuses to guess, she calls an obvious blood stain a reddish brown substance." Jane laughed at the reminder.

"Let's order some food ok?" Shannon made recommendations and Jane went along with her and ordered the French Toast.

She sipped her coffee and thought about what she had been telling Shannon. She loved Maura with all of her heart and she didn't know what she would do if Maura didn't lover her back. Should she fight Ian? Did Maura love him more than she loved her? She needed answers but she need this time to think first. She shook her head and brought herself back to the present and looked across the table at Shannon who was looking at her. "What? I haven't eaten yet so I can't have anything in my teeth." She did what she always did, defused the situation with humor.

Shannon smiled from across the table. "No you look fine, better than fine actually but you're thinking again aren't you? You went somewhere and it looked like a good place for a minute then you went somewhere else. Want to talk more?" Shannon sat back with her coffee and watched the beautiful woman across from her gather her thoughts.

"It surprised the hell out of me when Maura and I became friends. It took awhile because she's pretty awkward in social situations unless it's at a party or some big shindig then she's in her element. She upper crust I'm blue collar. My Pa's a plumber and Ma works at the diner at the police station but somehow Maura and I became friends. We've been best friends for six years but a couple of months ago we finally gave in to feelings we'd both been feeling and ignoring from the very beginning. I tell ya I was floored when I realized she returned my feelings. She's so beautiful she takes my breath away every time I look at her." Once again Jane seemed to be in her own little world as she spoke about Maura and Shannon sat and watched the love on her face. "She was kidnapped a couple of months ago and tortured pretty bad and I wanted to kill the guy that did it to her but she talked me out of it. She's still healing and has had some bad dreams and I'm lucky enough to be the one to help her through them the same way she helped me through some of mine."

"I thought you looked familiar. You're Detective Jane Rizzoli, the woman who killed The Surgeon and shot herself to stop a bad cop who had already killed a few people. And Maura is the daughter of Patrick Doyle who you shot and almost killed. She must love you very much to get past the fact that you shot her father. Wow I'm even more impressed now."

"Don't be. If I had had the guts I would have killed The Surgeon when he had me the second time instead of waiting until he almost raped Maura. I shot myself because Bobby told me he was waiting for Maura to come out the front door so he could make me watch him shoot her. I couldn't let that happen. And I shot Doyle because he was going to shoot me and my partner. He even told Maura that later."

"So you've killed twice for her and almost died yourself to stop someone from killing her? Oh to love someone that much, that must be a burden." Shannon knew she was baiting Jane.

"Loving her isn't a burden but her loving me is. On more than one occasion I've shown up at her door needing stitches or my nose reset or a bag of ice or something along those lines. She hates what I do and she hates that I would do everything all over again should the same sequence of events happen. Deep down I know she thinks more like my Ma, who thinks I should have a nice cushy desk job and push out babies every nine months." Jane wondered where those thoughts came from, she knew Maura would never want her to quit her job.

"Has Maura ever said those exact words to you?" Shannon smiled at Jane know the truth.

"No but who would ever want someone who leaves home in the morning not knowing if they'll be coming home in one piece or not? I sure wouldn't. That's why I love Maura. She has the nice cushy desk job and she does make a fine picture sitting behind that desk. She works long hours but so do I. We complement each other." Jane sat back and thought about the answer she just gave.

"Apparently Maura entered the relationship with her eyes wide open and knew what she was getting into didn't she? She's worked beside you for six years and from what you've said she's patched you up more than once. So what makes you think she wants you to quit your job?" Shannon poured more coffee for both of them and sat back.

"I may have exaggerated a little there. She has said she hates what I do but she prefaced it by saying I wouldn't be me if I did anything else. But she did say she hated what I did." Jane knew she sounded defensive.

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. What makes you think she doesn't love you?"

"Oh that's the part I haven't gotten to yet. You see neither one of us had ever been with a woman before we slept with each other." Jane laughed at the look of surprise on Shannon's face. "Yup up until two months ago we were both sleeping with men. That's' kind of how Maura's sperm donor, that how I think of Paddy Doyle, got shot. I slept with an FBI agent the night before when I should have been with Maura at the hospital because someone had run her mother over the night before but they were trying to kill Maura."

"And I thought I had an exciting life. Yours puts mine to shame."

"Oh if you only knew. But I digress. I slept with Agent Dean and I told him about Doyle being Maura's dad, something I promised Maura I never do. The next day he followed me to the warehouse where Maura was going to try to help us find out who killed a fireman. The guy showed up and pulled a gun on Maura so Doyle shot him then Dean shot Doyle and Doyle turned towards me with his gun and I shot him again. Maura didn't talk to me for almost a month. It took me having to almost cut her leg open from end to end and her almost dying for her to forgive me."

"You're not making this up are you? The two of you have really been through what you're saying? You should write a book." Shannon could only shake her head and smile.

"Nope this is our daily life, why do you think I'm here? I had to get away." Jane sat back and looked at her plate and realized she had eaten everything on the plate without remembering a single bite. That happens when she's talking or even thinking about Maura, she consumers her, mind and body.

"What about Maura? How is she coping right now? Whose there for her?"

Jane sat up and thought about it and didn't like the direction her thoughts were going. "I only want what's best for her. I need this time to think and it will also give her the time to decide who she wants to be with, me or Ian. I'm still angry and I need to think."

Two days later the two of them were sitting on the beach talking when Jo went crazy and ran off. Both women turned in the direction she was running and Jane stood up and smiled then started walking towards the woman that was bending down and petting Jo but looking intently at Jane and Shannon. "I can't believe she found me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Ma what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Jane wasn't sure if she was angry or happy.

"Whose that woman you are sitting with?" Angela didn't like the way the woman was looking at Jane.

"Her name is Shannon and she's been listening to me talking about Maura for almost three days. Again why are you here and how did you find me?"

"Maura made a list of all the hotels and motels up and down the coast and she was calling every one of them to find where you were registered**. **She was looking for you and she intended to come after you."

"What do you mean intended, where is she? Is she ok? Ma is she hurt?" Jane felt her insides do a flip flop at the thought.

"I don't know, she disappeared. I thought maybe she was here. This was the next place on her list and when I called and found you registered I thought she'd be here but she didn't call in to work for time off she just disappeared. I think Ian took her."

"Why would you think that? Did he do something to her?" Jane was turning back towards Shannon to get her things. "Shannon this is my mother Angela, Ma this is Shannon. I gotta go something's happened to Maura. Thanks for being my sounding board it really helped." Shannon stood up and walked towards Jane to give her a hug and Angela was surprised when she allowed it.

"Jane it was a pleasure to meet you now go save your lady love as you were meant to." Shannon smiled towards Angela. "And it was a pleasure to meet you Angela. Jane's told me about you. You sound like and extraordinary person and Jane is lucky to have you."

Angela looked a Jane hoping for an answer but Jane just shrugged her shoulders. "We'll talk about it later Ma tell me what you think happened to Maura and how Ian is involved. We can talk on the way back." Jane ran back to the B&B and threw her things into the bag and settled her account at the front desk and was ready to go in half an hour. "Tommy and Frankie can come up later and get your car." They climbed in her car and she took off at break neck speed. "This way I can use my siren if I have to. Did you contact Korsak and Frost? What are they doing? How long has she been gone? What makes you think Ian took her? If that bastard harms one hair on her head I'll kill him. What can…?"

She was stopped when Angela placed her hand over her mouth to stop her from asking anymore questions. "Are you this way during an interrogation? No wonder you have such a high solve rate, they confess just to stop you from asking anymore questions. When you first called to tell me you were ok I wanted to tell you what happened that night but I promised Maura I wouldn't unless I had to but then you hung up and didn't give me a chance."

"What happened that night? What did that piece of shit do to Maura?" Jane's hands clenched the wheel so tight her hands turned white.

"After you called me to tell me to interrupt anything that may be going on I was just in time to stop him from forcing himself on Maura." Angela was proud of the way she put it, she didn't want to mention rape just yet.

"Are you trying to tell me he was going to rape her? I'll kill him with my bare hands." Her foot pressed on the accelerator a little harder. "What exactly happened?"

"Maura told him she had chosen you over him, and if you hadn't run off all bent out of shape we could have avoided all of this. He didn't believe her and he wanted to see if he could change her mind and when she refused his advances he got angry and decided to take what he thought was his. He slapped her when she told him you made her feel better than he did. I heard it just as I entered the back door. She scratched him pretty good and his pretty face isn't so pretty right now."

"I'm going to kill the bastard, I know I've said it before but I'm going to kill the bastard. What have Korsak and Frost been able to find out?"

Lieutenant Cavanaugh pulled them off of everything and this is all they are working on. They haven't left the office for two days, they knew you'd kill them if they did." She made eye contact with Jane and they both smiled. "They checked all of the airports and shipyards and his passport hasn't been used so they think he still has her in Boston. Her passport is still at her house so it would be hard for him to get her out of the country. Their pictures have been on all of the local channels. Haven't you been watching any TV or have you been spending all of your time with that bimbo that was looking at you like you were a filet mignon and it was dinner time?"

"What are you talking about? Are you talking about Shannon? She sat and listened to me talk about Maura. She did not make any moves on me. She just broke up with her girlfriend and she wasn't looking for anyone." Jane took a quick glance at her mother.

"You didn't see the predatory look in her eyes as you walked towards me. She was angry that I interrupted your little get together."

"But Ma she's been listening to me talk about Maura for the last 2 days. Why would she do that if she wanted me that way?"

"Did she ever encourage you to go back and fight for Maura?" Jane didn't say anything. "I didn't think so. Did she give you her number and did you give her yours?" Jane was quiet again. "And what would Maura think about that?" Once again she was greeted with silence. "Do you feel guilty for anything that happened in the last two days?" Jane just kept driving. "Your silence speaks volumes Jane. Throw her number away right now. Your future is with Maura not that woman. How long have you loved Maura? Years Jane, years. She may very well be fighting for her life as we speak. You didn't see Ian, when he left he told Maura it wasn't over and he didn't give up what was rightfully his. He thinks Maura is his possession and he's ready to fight for her."

"She's no one possession and once we find her I will fight tooth and nail for her but we have to find her first. So what else have Korsak and Frost been able to find out?"

"Frankie said her car is at the precinct so somehow Ian somehow got to her there. No one saw her leave so they must have gone out the back door." Angela reached over and patted Jane's knee to try to calm her down.

"Ma nothing happened between me and Shannon. O love Maura too much to let that happen, you know that right?" Angela nodded. "Do you know if the guys looked at the security tapes from the back dock? They had to have thought of that right? Frost would have done that, he had to have done it. We'll be there in about 20 minutes, can you call the precinct and get Korsak on the phone for me?" She handed her phone to Angela. "Put it on speaker so I can talk."

"Korsak." Jane heard her old partner's voice and as always it instilled in her that he was a rock and always had been.

"Korsak, Ma found me and I'm on my way back there and should be there soon. Did Frost check out the tapes from the docks and if her did what did he see?"

"Jane I'm glad you're on your way back. We watched the tapes the first day and it was Ian and it looks like he knocked her out somehow because he was carrying her out the back door to his car. Frost got the plate number and we've got every unit out there looking for it. We'll find her Jane. Get back here so we can put our heads together. See ya soon kiddo."

"Ok have those tapes ready I want to see them. Then we can sit down and talk." Jane pushed down on the accelerator and was hitting 70 when she saw the lights behind her. "Aw shit I don't have time for this." She slammed her hand against the steering wheel then pulled out her badge.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" He saw her detective badge but didn't relent. "That still doesn't give you the right to speed."

"Do you know who Dr. Maura Isles is? Have you checked your bulletins today? I am working her case and am on my way back to my precinct with information concerning this case." She pulled out her notebook. "What's you badge number? I want to know in case my Lieutenant asks me why I took so long getting back. I can tell him I was wasting time on the side of the road talking to a cop that apparently didn't check the bulletins before he left his precinct this morning and kept the detective in charge of the Maura Isles abduction answering unnecessary questions. So what is your badge number Office Conrad?"

"That won't be necessary Detective Rizzoli you can go, have a nice day Ma'am." He turned and almost ran back to his cruiser.

"Did he just call me Ma'am? I can't believe he called me Ma'am." Jane put the car in gear and pulled back out into the traffic and hit the gas. She looked over and saw that her mother was just barely holding back her laugh and before she knew it her mother was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop herself from joining her.

"You know sometimes it's so fun to watch you in action. Just like that car dealer that sold me that lemon. That kid looked like he was going to piss his pants."

Jane wiped her eyes from the tear because she was laughing so hard. "Ma if it weren't for Maura being the one missing I never would have done that. I would not have been going that fast for anyone but Maura. What I did was wrong, it's misuse of my position. We're lucky we're back in my territory and the kid knew what I was talking about otherwise that may not have worked. I still can't believe he called me Ma'am."

Angela started laughing again. "Now you know how I feel."

"But you're old Ma they should call you Ma'am, I'm not even 40 and he called me Ma'am." Jane sulked for the last few minutes until they pulled into the parking lot at the precinct. She sat and stared at Maura's Prius and almost lost it.

"We'll find her sweetie and we'll beat the crap out of Ian and he will rue the day he took her. Let's go find her. You go upstairs and I'll bring up coffee and food in a few minutes." She leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek and patted her arm. "Come on."

Jane reached for the door handle and almost ripped it out of the door with her anger. "Thanks for everything Ma." Jane walked over and surprised her mother by enveloping her in a long tight hug. "I love you. Thanks for coming to get me and thanks for putting up with me." She kissed her cheek and pulled back.

"I love you too Jane and I will do everything I can to help you find Maura, she's like a daughter to me and save me one chance to punch that asshole before you lock him up."

Jane laughed as she opened the door to the precinct. "Sure Ma we'll save a shot for you. You'll really scare him."

"You didn't see him when I showed up at Maura's with a baseball bat ready to take him on."

Jane pictured it and couldn't help but laugh. "I'll see ya later Ma. Love ya."

"Go get 'em Janie." Angela smiled as she headed to the diner.

Jane pushed the button for the elevator and saw that it was three floors up and decided to take the stairs. She took them two at a time and crashed through the doors into the bullpen. "Ok Frost show me what you've got and tell me where we're at?" She looked at the murder board and saw stills from the security tapes of Ian carrying Maura out the back door, obviously unconscious.

"Welcome back. Where the hell have you been and why didn't you call any of us?" Korsak stood up from his desk as he was talking and walked right up to her so he was standing less than a foot in front of her. "Since when do you turn off your phone and leave us no way to contact you? How could you?" Jane could see how angry he was and she knew she deserved it.

"Korsak I'm sorry I've just been dealing with some personal issues and I needed the time alone. I called Cavanaugh and told him that I needed the time and he said it was fine." She looked him in the eye and he was able to see her pain. "I had some thinking to do and I now know it was wrong, if I had been here this never would have happened because I would have been with her."

"It wouldn't have made any difference. We need to do something about the security on this back door. How many times has Maura been through there lately?"

"Don't you think we should have done something the first time? A little late now don't ya think?" Jane was right in Korsak's face.

"Alright you two knock it off, let's put that anger to work and concentrate on finding Maura." Frost walked up and squeezed between the two of them forcing them apart. "Nice tan by the way Rizzoli."

Jane took a deep breath and looked back and forth between her ex-partner and current partner then smirked. "Ok guys let's get to work."

**Raise your hand if you thought it was Maura coming down the beach. Come on, how many thought it was her be honest? Reviews are extremely welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Chapter 4 WARNING! Graphic sex/rape scene, if you can't handle it skip this chapter. I'm sorry if this offends anyone, it is not intended.**

Maura woke slowly from her drug induced sleep and carefully tested her arms and legs and felt the chain on her ankle. She tugged on it then huffed in frustration and lay back down on the bed. How could she have misjudged him so badly? He had been her knight in shining armor for so many years and she never knew he had this side. But she had always dropped everything whenever he was in town but this time she hadn't. This time she'd chosen Jane and it had made all the difference in the world. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway so she closed her eyes and pretended she was still knocked out. When the door slammed open it surprised her and her body flinched and Ian saw it.

"So you're finally awake are you? I guess I misjudged the dosage for a woman as small as you. You've been out longer than I had anticipated. Now we can make up for lost time. Out here you can make as much noise as you want because no one will hear you." He had an evil grin on his face and reached for his belt. Maura's eyes immediately went to the bulge in his jeans and remembered how excited she used to be when she saw what she could do to him but now it only made her nauseous. She closed her eyes and tried to think of Jane and it worked until she felt his fist slam into her chin. She opened her eyes and stared at Ian, never once had he been so angry with her that he became physical. They'd had their fights, especially when it came to Jane and she usually gave in but it had never gotten physical. "Don't think about that slut while I'm getting ready to make love to you. Show me how much you love me Maura. Forget about that bitch."

"Do you expect me to love you after what you've done? You tried to rape me in my own home and now you've kidnapped me and chained me up and you expect me to love you as if nothing has changed. You're about to rape me right now and as far as I'm concerned I will never love you again. Maybe I never did love you." She smiled a small smile when she saw the bulge disappear.

"I never tried to rape you Maura I didn't have to. You like it rough and I was trying to get my point across that I can make you feel so much better than that dyke ever can or ever will." He walked away and buckled his belt. "You're mine Maura and no bitch is going to take you away from me. Soon we can head to Canada and fly out from there. You always said you wanted to join me in my cause, well now you can." He walked over and took her face tightly in one hand. "Now you can join me in the jungle and no one will ever find you. I'm going to go get us some dinner so you be a good girl and wait for me. I'll be back soon." While he still held her face he leaned down and kissed her but as he was pulling away Maura bit his lip and drew blood. He raised his hand and slapped her across the face and looked at her with a feral look on his face and gave her an evil smile. "If you want it rough we've got all the time in the world, just wait until I come back then I'll show you how rough I can be." He slapped her again for good measure. He turned and walked out of the room.

When Maura heard the car pull away she looked around the room. She saw a window across the room and slid her legs off the side of the bed and started to walk across the room. She made it to the window before the chain stopped her. She looked out the window and her hopes of rescue were dashed when she saw nothing but trees surrounding the area. It was then that she realized she was in the middle of nowhere and if she was going to escape she was on her own. She sat back down on the bed and thought of Jane and the way things ended and realized she didn't want it to end that way and for that to happen she was going to have to get out of there.

For once Ian's ego may have been hid downfall. He was so sure that she was a helpless woman and he left her alone. She looked around the room to see what she had to work with and it wasn't much. She needed something to try to unlock the chain. She finally sat back down on the bed and tried to think of what Jane would do. Jane would rip the chain right out of the wall. Maura got down on the floor and put her feet on the wall on either side of the spot where the chain was attached to the wall and pulled with every ounce of strength she had. There was absolutely no give whatsoever. She tried again with the same result. She got angry and thought of never being able to see or hold Jane again and put everything she felt into pulling the chain and looked down and saw it give just the smallest amount but it gave her hope. She looked around the room again for something that may help her dig into the wood but Ian left nothing that she could either use to free herself or as a weapon. She heard footsteps in the hall again so she scurried to the bed then looked at the wall to make sure what she had done couldn't be detected and she was satisfied so she took a deep breath and tried to relax.

This time the door opened slowly and Ian entered with a bag of Chinese Food and started to spread it out on a small table. "You'll have to settle for a plastic spoon because I don't think I can trust you with chopsticks. I might lose and eye or something." He smiled at her as if they were sitting down to fine cuisine at one of the places they used to go. As if nothing was any different, she couldn't believe she once loved him to distraction. Jane had been right in not trusting him.

Ian reached over and forcefully grabbed her hand and slammed it down on the table. "Ian why do you keep hurting me? If you're trying to get me to love you again you're going about it the wrong way." She rubbed her wrist when he let go. Why are you going to such lengths Ian? Don't you trust me? You trusted me when you asked me to help you smuggled drugs out of the United States. You trusted me when I put everything on the line for you. Why don't you trust me now?" She watched as Ian thought about it and wasn't stupid enough to think he'd fall for it but it was worth trying to gain his trust.

She watched as he licked the spot on his lip where she had bitten him and he bared his teeth in an evil grin then reached up and felt the scratches on his face. "Look what you've done to me Maura. You've probably scared my face for life and under normal circumstances it would please me to be marked by you but knowing that you've given your body to…to that bitch and have said I'd never be yours again it causes me to think twice about trusting you." Maura watched as his hands clenched into tight fists while he fought some inner struggle. Once again he reached across the table and grabbed her behind the head and pulled her towards him and Maura struggled to get away. He pulled her harder and kissed her roughly then pushed her away. Maura fought the urge to wipe her lips on the back of her hand. "See you don't want me, but by the time I'm done with you nobody will want you and in the jungle no one will care what you look like."

"Why Ian? You never seemed to care that I was seeing other people while you were gone. I was always there for you whenever you came to town. Just this once I wasn't available, why can't you accept that? We had always said we were free to seek comfort and release from others and if the other found someone and it was serious we would let go. Why can't you do that now? Is it because it's a woman or because it's Jane? You still blame Jane for ending up on Interpol's wanted list don't you? That was your own doing not Jane's. Above all else she's a police officer and she felt duty bound to report what you were doing. I was very angry with her and her mother for medaling but I understood why they did what they did. They are good honest people who did what they thought was right." She felt proud of herself for standing up to him for a change but it didn't last long when he slapped her across the face again but it wasn't as hard as before because she was able to turn her face to deflect some of the sting.

"You don't get it do you? I thought you were smarter than that Maura. Sure I blame her for me now having to sneak in and out of the different countries I have to go to get the drugs I so badly need but to lose you to another woman and to know everything we had was a lie is hard for a man to take." He grabbed her hand again and squeezed a hard as he could.

"Ian stop you're hurting me!" His grip loosened a bit but he still held tight. "What makes you think everything we had was a lie? Until a few days ago I still loved you. You held a special place in my heart and I thought you always would. But you've ruined that by doing what you've done. I will never forgive you for this and I will never forget. And you better pray Jane never gets a hold of you because she will kill you." His hand flew to her cheek so fast that she didn't have a chance to react to the closed fist that made contact with her chin again. She tasted blood on her lip and tried not to let Ian know how much he'd hurt her. She held back the tears that were threatening to fall, she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was getting to her.

Ian stood up and came around to her side of the table and yanked her up by the hair and threw her down on the bed. He reached down and ripped her shirt open and leaned down and bit her hard on her shoulder. She yelped in pain but didn't scream as her body begged her to do. "You used to like it when I did that. How's it feel now? Does Jane do that when you ask for it like you used to with me?" Maura was fighting as hard as she could but he was so much stronger than she was. He released the front clasp on her bra and pushed it off both of her shoulders and leaned down and took one of her breasts in his mouth then bit hard enough to draw blood. He licked the blood then slapped Maura across the face. "So how many have you slept with since I left? I guess you've doubled your options by including women in your pool to choose from. So does this make you as much of a whore as your dyke cop?" He back handed her and she felt the skin break and felt the blood on her cheek.

"Ian please stop. You don't have to do this. You could just leave the country and go back to what you've been doing and no one would bother you. Leave me here and I will tell them I escaped when you left. Just please stop." She didn't care that the tears were flowing freely now and she was essentially begging for her life. "I promise I won't tell anyone where you went."

Ian reached down and unbuttoned her pants and lowered the zipper then roughly pulled down both the pants and her panties in one move. He then held her hands above her head and looked down at her and leaned down and kissed her. But there was none of the gentleness they once shared, this was primal, and man taking what he thought was his whether she was or not. Maura clenched her legs together and tried to fight him off in the only way she had left. She kicked and moved as much as she could trying to throw him off of her. She watched as he undid his belt and lowered his zipper and released himself and slammed himself into her. Maura screamed in pain because there was no lubrication and it felt like her was ripping her apart. Her screams did not stop him in the least, it seemed as if they spurred him one. He pounded into her over and over again mercilessly. She turned her head away so she didn't have to look at him but her grabbed he viciously grabbed her face between one hand and forced her to look at him. "You used to watch until you were ready to climax then they would close, keep them open now." He panted between thrusts but took no pity on her. He suddenly stopped and pulled out of her. "Turn over."

"No Ian please stop." Ian grabbed her arm and forced her to turn over then without warning plunged into her again and laughed when she screamed loudly in pain.

"Damn look at all that blood on the bed. I may have to stitch that up when I'm done with you." His evil laugh rang in her ears. Maura felt nothing but the pain from his thrusts, she'd shut down her emotions and hoped it would be over soon. She screamed in pain when Ian grabbed her hair and pulled her head back further than it was ever meant to go. She felt the tendons and muscles in her neck stretched beyond their limits. "How does that feel, you like that?" He threw her head forward and released her but continued to thrust into her without mercy.

Maura was trying to think of anything but what was happening to her. She pictured the last time her and Jane had made love and hoped it would not be the last. She finally felt Ian's body stiffen and his orgasm mercifully stopped the thrusting. When he was finished he pulled out of her and turned her over and spread her legs. "Doesn't look any worse than some of the women I've treated in the jungle after they've given birth. Maybe there's damage inside because there's too much blood for just that small tear. Oh well there's nothing I can do out here, you'll just have to live with it." He pushed her legs back together as if the site disgusted him and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later and threw some clothes at her. "You can dress whenever you want but it gets cold out here at night." Maura dressed as soon as he left the room then lay back down and curled up in the fetal position and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 It appears that I have offended some with my last chapter, I can assure you that was not my intention and I apologize to those who were offended. Trust me I know what happens to someone who has been raped and I know what the recovery is like and how different people respond. **

"Frost have you been able to find a cell phone for Ian? He must have one. We can track it like we did Jenny's and find her again. How about property in his name? It's been five days and we've got nothing. I can't believe this. "

"Jane I've tried everything and nothing has popped up in his name." Frost looked just as frustrated as Jane felt.

"Wait!" She stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair. "Give me about half an hour and we'll put that computer to good use. I'll be back as soon as I can." She literally ran out of the room and didn't wait for the elevator. She took the stairs two at a time and ran out the back door to her car. She hit the lights and siren and headed out of the parking lot. She arrived at her apartment in about 15 minutes and ran up the stairs. When she opened the door Jo jumped up to get her attention. "Not right not sweetie but if this works out we will go for a long run tonight." She sat down at her desk and started rummaging through the top drawer. She found the piece of paper she had thrown in there months ago and ran back out the door. She made it back to the precinct in record time, her tires screeching when she entered the parking lot and cops were running every which way to get out of her way.

"Hey Rizzoli ya trying to kill all of us at one time or what?" One of the cops yelled as she jumped out of her car.

"Just you Rayburn." She yelled over her shoulder as she ran into the building and once again took the stairs not even checking the elevator. She ran to Frost's desk and threw down the piece of paper. "Try…those…names." She bent over trying to catch her breath,

"Do we want to know what that list is and where you got it?" Korsak asked from his desk.

"Remember when Ma found all of those passports that Ian was carrying? On a hunch I went back the next day and copied the names. I forgot I had the list until Frost said nothing came up under his name and I thought _what about other names_ and that's when I remembered I had the names he used back then. Why wouldn't he use one of them if he was running from us? He doesn't know I have the list so he might just think it's safe to use one of those names." Jane sat down at her desk and stared at Frost, her leg quickly bouncing up and down trying to release the nervous energy built up in her body.

"Got it! Here's a phone that's active. Now be patient while I track it." Frost held up his hand for Jane to be quiet.

Her leg doubled its speed until she had to stand up and pace. "Can you do…?" Frost shushed her. "You did not just shush me." She turned to Korsak. "Did he just shush me? I cannot believe you shushed me. I don't even let Maura shush me."

"Now we can go." He grabbed his laptop and gun and headed towards the door. "You might want to let Korsak drive seeing as though you seem a bit distracted."

"Hell no he drives like a grandma on her way to church. Let's go. Which way?"

"Head south, do you know where Downes Field is?" Frost asked as he watched his computer screen.

"Yeah I used to play soccer there all the time. Is that where they are?" She took a quick glance at the computer screen. Her foot pressed on the accelerator and she looked in the rearview mirror as Korsak grabbed the handle above the window and held on for dear life and she smiled. "What's the matter Korsak, I always get us there don't I?"

"Oh I know we'll get there, it's the twists and turns in between that worry me. You drive worse than a New York cabbie." Korsak's voice was about an octave higher. Having ridden with Jane for years he knew she didn't take unnecessary risks but it didn't mean her driving didn't scare the crap out of him.

"Ah but they don't have a siren or lights." Jane actually winked at him in the mirror before focusing all of her attention on getting to the park. "What side of the park are we headed for?"

"Over by Jamaica Pond. So that would be the…"

"South end. I know exactly where it is." She looked at Korsak just as she pushed her foot down and the car sped up even more.

Korsak looked up and made eye contact with her in the mirror. "If you're going to drive like a maniac at least keep your eyes on the road." His hand was almost white as he clutched the strap tighter.

"Wimp." Jane said under her breath. She really liked Korsak and picking on him was one of her favorite pastimes. She let up on the accelerator just a little and watched him relax. She was tempted to step on it again but she didn't, she just turned back to the road. "What part of the Pond are we headed for?"

"Southwest side wooded area. Looks like there's a small cabin in the woods where he's keeping her. We can park at the Maliotis Cultural Center and work our way through the woods from there. Nothing came up in property ownership so he may have found it by accident or bought it under a different name. But his phone is definitely in the cabin under one of his alias'."

"It's still active so that must mean he's there and if he's there Maura's there. Ok were approaching the parking lot, this time it's just the three of us so we have to do this right. We need to be a quiet as possible so we don't give ourselves away. Does he have any weapons registered to him?"

They all waited while Frost's computer went through the process of checking all registered weapons. "One of the alias' owns a Smith & Wesson so he could be armed and dangerous." They pulled into the parking lot and all of them stood by the back of the car and looked at the map. Frost pointed to the spot where the phone signal was coming from and they plotted out their course and started into the trees. When they got close to the cabin they stopped and looked for the best way to approach the cabin without giving themselves away.

Jane was heading for the front door when she heard Maura scream and she stopped dead in her tracks and looked to her left and saw Frost had heard it to so they crept closer to the house.

"Ian please stop." Maura knew she wasn't going to be able to make him stop. He had taken her at his whim over the past couple of days so why should this be any different? "Ian you're hurting me."

Jane signaled that she was going in the front door and for Frost and Korsak to take the back. Both doors were unlocked so they just walked in and Jane signaled to the closed door where they could hear Maura's screams. Jane opened the door slowly and was tempted to shoot Ian right then and there but she restrained herself. "I believe the woman said she wanted you to stop." Jane said with barely restrained anger then she walked over to the bed and pulled him off of Maura and threw him to the floor she looked at him laying on the floor with his pants around his ankles and kicked him in the ribs until her leg got tired then kicked him in the face for good measure. He lay there cowering until she walked away from him.

Ian slowly stood up and was reaching for his weapon when Frost's cold voice stopped him. "Go for it. Give us all a reason to blow your head off. Come on go for it. Do it. Please."

Jane walked slowly toward the other side of the bed. She removed her coat and gently used it to cover Maura. She knelt down beside the bed and reached for Maura's hand but Maura snatched it away from her. "Don't touch me." She said it so quietly that Jane almost didn't hear it. Jane had seen this in many rape victims, they sometimes didn't want anyone to touch them so Jane just sat there in case she changed her mind.

"You really can't do this to me." Jane looked over the top of the bed and saw Korsak hit Ian in the stomach. "I will have all of you brought up on charges." Frost drew his arm back and took a swing that landed right in the middle of Ian's nose and Jane heard the satisfying breaking of bones and felt that there would never be enough they could do to him to make up for what he'd done to Maura.

She looked down at Maura's face and cried at the lost look she saw there almost as if she were looking through her not at her. "Maura I know you're probably mad at me right now and I don't blame you but I just want you to know I'm here. I will always be here for you. I never should have left you, if I had trusted you none of this would have happened. I swear I will never leave you again. I promise." She thought she saw something flicker in Maura's eyes but then it was gone.

"Jane I've got the FBI coming to pick him up and they will keep him under lock and key until we can prepare a case against him. Then after our trial is over they will charge him with drug smuggling. He won't see the light of day for the rest of his life. Is she going to be ok?"

"I honestly don't know Korsak. I'm not sure of anything right now. She won't let me touch her and I can't seem to reach her. What do I do?" Jane looked up him with tears in her eyes.

"Just be there for her. There's an ambulance on the way to take her back. I'll take your car back if you want to ride with her."

Jane looked down at Maura as she lay curled up on the bed then back up at Korsak. "Whether she wants me to or not I'm going to ride back with her and until someone tears me away from her I will be by her side." She looked back at Maura and all she wanted to do was lay down beside her and wrap her in her arms but she didn't think it was what Maura wanted right now. She leaned down close to Maura and whispered. "I'll be here Maura, I'm right here and I love you." But Maura just stared at her then closed her eyes.

The paramedics looked Maura over and loaded her in the back of the ambulance and Jane climbed in behind them. She watched as they worked the IV's and Maura answered their questions with one or two word answers not the medical jargon Jane was used to hearing from her. She compared this ride with the one they took a couple of months ago when Maura wouldn't let go of her hand even when they took her into the emergency room. This was the complete opposite, she couldn't be further from her in mind body and spirit. Jane hoped she could fix this because she knew she couldn't live without her. She needed to find a way to make this right.

She leaned her head back against the back of the ambulance and closed her eyes. "Don't give up on me Maura. Don't give up on us."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane was sitting in the waiting room rocking back and forth on a chair trying to figure out how to fix everything when she was suddenly engulfed in a hug. "Janie have you heard anything?"

"She doesn't want to talk to me Ma. She blames me for this. I don't blame her because I blame myself too. What can I do to make this right?" Jane cried on her mother's shoulder something she doesn't do very often.

"Did she actually say she didn't want to talk to you? Why would she blame you for this?" Angela held her until Jane pulled herself together and wiggled out of her arms.

Jane stood up and started pacing. "Why wouldn't she blame me? If I had trusted her love for me I would have known she wouldn't choose Ian over me and none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have had the chance to…my god Ma he raped her. I talked to the paramedics afterward and she told them. But the only timed she talked to me was when she told me not to touch to her. She always wants me there when she's hurt so what else can it be but she blames me and never wants to talk to me again."

"Maybe she's in shock." Angela tried to defend Maura.

"That's what I thought at first but when she talked to the paramedics she seemed ok, except she wasn't using the 50 million dollar words she usually uses. She would use one or two words to answer their questions. And not once did she offer any advice to the paramedics." Jane looked up hopefully when she heard high heels clicking down the hallway but it was Constance. She came in and sat down in the chair next to Jane.

"How is she?" She asked Jane then looked back and forth between the two women. "What's wrong? Is she ok?"

Jane continued pacing as Angela explained everything to Constance. When she was done Constance stood up in Jane's path and stopped her pacing. "She loves you Jane. She always has."

"But she blames me for this. If I had been here this never would have happened. She would be fine instead of in there suffering and not asking for me like she usually does. I fucked up and I don't know how to fix it." Jane started pacing again. Jane looked over Constance's shoulder when a nurse entered the room. "Is she ok?"

"Looks like the ribs that were broken a couple of months ago are bruised pretty badly and there are quite a few new cuts and abrasions. There is extensive bruising and she suffered a concussion so we are going to keep her here for observation at least overnight maybe more. She says she doesn't want any visitors right now so you may as well go home." She turned around and walked out of the room.

Jane dropped down into a chair and dropped her head onto her hands. "What the hell have I done? I messed up the best thing that ever happened to me." She looked up at both women with pleading eyes. "I can't live without her."

Both women sat down on either side of Jane and Angela pulled her into a hug. "She loves you sweetie and things will be different tomorrow. Let's go home and get a good night's sleep ok." She stood up and pulled Jane up with her and Jane allowed her to lead her down the hallway out to Angela's car. She felt like a walking zombie and there's was nothing she could do to change that until Maura let her in again. She sat in the car and just watched the city lights go by and when they pulled up in the driveway she got out and walked into the house as if in a trance and went straight to the guest room knowing she couldn't sleep in the bed they had shared. She curled up and closed he eyes and hoped sleep would take her away and just let her sleep and pray that things would be different in the morning.

Angela and Constance sat on the couch and talked. "Do you think Maura will forgive her?"

"I hope so because they are so good for each other. And Jane really loves her more than she's ever loved anyone before." Angela leaned back against the back of the couch. "I really believe she can't make it without Maura. The complete each other. I hope Maura can forgive her because they need each other."

"I know Maura loves Jane as much as Jane loves her and if she can forgive her for shooting Paddy I think she'll find it in her heart to forgive her for this but it may take time. Can you tell me what happened to her?" Constance wasn't sure she wanted to know but if she wanted to be prepare to help take care of Maura she will have to know what happened.

"I'm not sure this is anything a mother wants to hear about her daughter but from what Jane was able to gather Ian apparently raped her repeatedly. And he beat her too." Angela stopped when Constance raised her hands to her face and started crying.

"I am such a horrible mother. I thought he was perfect for her and I always hoped he would come back and settle down and marry Maura. How could I have been such a poor judge of character?"

"Maura loved him too and she told Jane he was the love of her life so I guess he fooled her too. She'd always been available to him except this time and he went crazy. Maybe it's always been there but she never said no until a few days ago. Maybe we'll never know."

"I guess there's nothing we can do tonight so I think I am going to go to bed. I'll take Maura's room and I'll see you in the morning." She leaned over and gave Angela a hug, something she was getting used to after spending more time with Angela.

"I'll be over in the morning to make breakfast so sleep in if you want. I'll wake you when it's ready." She stood and walked out the door to the guesthouse.

_Jane was tied to a chair and being force to watch Ian rape Maura and she was screaming. "Don't touch her you bastard." He didn't pay any attention to her and she screamed until she was hoarse and her throat hurt. When he was done he crawled off of her and punched Jane in the face as he left the room. She looked at Maura and saw that she was crying. "Don't cry Maura I'll get us out of here."_

"_Don't look at me Jane. I'm sorry you had to watch that. I feel so ashamed for what I let him do to me."_

"_Oh no sweetie, this is not your fault. He's doing this to you, you are not letting him rape you. I'm going to kill him for this. Maura I love you."_

_Maura started to cry. "How can you still love me after what has happened?"_

"_This is not your fault it's mine. I love you."_

"_I love you too Jane. I love you so much."_

_Jane heard Ian coming down the hallway again and she knew what he was coming for and she felt helpless because there was nothing she could do._

Jane woke from the dream, she was drenched in sweat and knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning so she got up and got dressed and called a cab. She arrived at the hospital shortly after 3:30 am and she was wondering how she was going to get past the nurses and into Maura's room.

She slipped into the ICU and walked up to the nurse's station and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jan sitting behind the desk. "Did you give up on being a trauma nurse?" Jane whispered.

Jan looked up and smiled. "I was wondering if you'd show up tonight or not. Sue take over for me for a few minutes will you?" Jan walked around the desk and took Jane's arm and started leading her down the hall. "Come with me I think we need to talk." Jane followed knowing if Jan wanted to talk it was important.

"Is Maura ok?" Jane asked as she followed her down the hallway.

Jan finally found an empty room and pulled Jane inside and shut the door behind them. "She's as good as can be expected after what she's been through." She held up her hand when she saw Jane was going to say something. "She's in a pretty dark place emotionally right now and she doesn't know what she wants or needs right now. I still don't know what happened and I'm not sure I want to right now."

"I know she doesn't want to see me right now because she blames me for what happened to her but I just want to go in and sit by her. I'll leave before she wakes in the morning. I just need to see that she's ok physically. I know mentally and emotionally we have a lot of work to do and I'm going to help her through this in whatever way I can, even if it means leaving her alone to work it out. It would kill me but if that's what she needs I'll do it but tonight I just need to watch her. Please just let me sit in the room for a few hours."

"If I didn't believe you'd be the best thing for her I would never let you near her but I think she needs you. I do know she was raped by Ian and that can do something to a person's way of thinking and I know Maura has always been protected her whole life so something like this has got to be devastating."

"I had a dream about that tonight, that's why I'm here. This is not her fault, it's mine and Ian's not hers. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to her if that's what it takes."

"That's what I thought but I needed to hear it from you. Come on I'll get you in there. Try not to wake her up ok?"

Jane smiled at her. "Thanks Jan, and I'll do my best not to wake her up." Jane stood at the door to Maura's room just watching her for a couple of minutes. She looked at the machines hooked up and knew they were just for monitoring but it still scared her. She looked so small laying in the bed. Jane quietly pulled up a chair but didn't take Maura's hand. As much as she wanted to she remembered Maura asked her not to so she just rested her hands on the bed beside her. She looked down on the woman she would give her life for and couldn't stop the tears from falling and she laid her head down on the bed and whispered. "God Maura I am so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe in you, or maybe it was I couldn't believe you could love me as much as you had said you loved Ian. I love you so much and I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I hope you'll give me a chance to make it up to you. I'll spend the rest of my days making it up to you if you'll let me. I will never doubt you or our love again. Please forgive me." She was crying even harder now and her shoulder shook with her sobs.

"Don't cry Jane."

She looked up quickly at Maura. "I'm sorry I promised Jan I wouldn't wake you up. You probably don't want me here so I'll leave." She started to stand but Maura's hand stopped her.

"Don't go. Please sit." Her throat was very dry. "Can I have some water please?" Jane almost tripped over herself getting the water.

Jane filled a glass and wasn't sure if she should just hand it to her or help her sit up to drink it. She chose to hand it to her and fought the urge to help her. "How are you feeling?" God what a stupid question.

"I'm going to need time to recover but I think I'll be ok." Jane watched as she said it matter of factly, as if she'd practiced how she was going to answer that question. "Why are you here?"

Jane looked Maura straight in the eye and answered. "I can't be anywhere else. I don't want to be anywhere else. I want to be here for you if you'll let me." The tears were falling again.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for t hat yet. I think I really just want to be alone for a little while." Maura knew it hurt Jane to hear those words but she needed to say them. "I know I'm partly to blame for you leaving but you left no way for me to contact you to explain. I was shocked when I saw Ian and I felt he deserved an explanation but you just tried to play the cavewoman and stake your claim instead of giving me that opportunity. I was not kissing him, he was kissing me, there's a big difference but did you give me time to explain? No you just assumed what you saw was what really happened. I need time to think Jane. Please try to understand."

Jane stood beside the bed trying to take in what Maura had said. "If that's what you need I guess I don't have a choice do I? I want you to know how sorry I am that I left but I thought you needed the time to decide if it was me or Ian you wanted."

"See Jane that's the problem. You don't trust my love for you. There was never a decision to be made, it had been made months, maybe even years ago. But you didn't stay around to see that." Maura fought back the tears.

"So you want me to leave?" Maura nodded her head even when what she really wanted was to be wrapped in Jane's arms to keep the world at bay. "Do you know how long…" Jane didn't even know how to finish the sentence. Maura shook her head not knowing if she could talk without crying. "Ok, I just want you to know I'll be waiting. I love you." Maura could hear the hurt in Jane's voice. Jane turned and slowly started to walk out of the room but turned at the door. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be in that bed and I will never forgive myself for that. I'll get my stuff out of your house." She turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Maura had to bite her tongue to keep from calling Jane back. She let the tears fall and laid her head back to think. She heard a bang against the wall and cringed because she knew it was probably Jane's hand making contact with the wall. She knew she loved Jane but could she live with someone that was so high strung and high maintenance? She knew Jane had been hurt by love in the past and had every right to mistrust people but she thought their relationship was different. They had been through so much together and she was sure she had never given Jane any reason to doubt her love but at the first sign of anything amiss Jane takes off.

"Are you ok?" Maura turned toward the door and saw Jan. "I couldn't help but notice Jane was a bit upset when she left. Want to talk about it? Am I in trouble for letting her in?"

"No you're not in trouble." Maura tried to smile but it came out as more of grimace. "I know I love her but I can't get past the fact that she took off and didn't wait for me to explain things And didn't leave any way for me to contact her." Maura told Jan what had happened at the house and the ensuing days. "I can't believe she turned her phone off and took the week off with no explanation." She sniffled when she finished talking and Jan handed her a Kleenex. "When I needed her the most she wasn't there."

"She thinks you blame her for what happened. Do you?" Jan sat in the chair Jane had vacated and just waited for Maura. She watched as the thought about it.

"Deep down I know she's not responsible for what Ian did but I can't help but think that if she had stayed Ian would not have come back. Or if she'd left her phone on I could have talked to her to explain and she would have come back. I just want to erase the past few days"

"Well we know that's not possible so what are you going to do now? Do you love her?"

"You know I do. But is that enough?" Maura started to cry again because she didn't want to live her life without Jane. "I think we have a lot to work out before things will be right again. Can I trust her to be there in the tough situations like this?"

"Maura she's almost given her life twice to protect you. I'd almost turn for someone who loved me that much." Jan smiled at Maura.

"You're not making this any easier." She smiled at Jan.

"I've watched the two of you for years and I've never met two people who are meant to be together more than the two of you. Isn't there a happy medium? I know you hate that she takes chances and most times doesn't think before she acts but that's what makes her one of the best cops on the force." Jan sat back with a satisfied smile.

"Proud of yourself aren't you? What about her taking off?"

"She'll learn from that mistake. Has she ever lived with anyone before?" Maura shook her head. Has she ever been in a relationship this long?" Again Maura shook her head. "Have you?" Maura shook her head again. "Have you thought about how she probably felt when she saw Ian kissing you?" Another shake of the head. "She was probably scared and her fight or flight instinct kicked in and when her way of fighting, i.e. staking her claim, didn't work the flight plan kicked in."

"So what am I supposed to do? Forgive her and pretend nothing happened? I can't do that." Maura covered her face and cried.

"Give her a couple of days to think about it and realized where she went wrong and see if she makes the necessary changes to make things right. She blames herself and is kicking herself as it is but a couple of days stewing won't hurt her."

"I don't know if I can do that to her. I think we have a lot of talking to do and I need her in my life." Maura looked at Jan with sad eyes.

"I know you do but give it time. You're going to have a lot of work to get through this and I know Jane will be there for you if you let her but most of the mental recovery is going to have to be done by you for you. I have the name of a good therapist who only deals with rape cases I'll get her number for you ok? She's also been through it herself and runs a group you might want to check out."

"I'll think about it but having her number might help. I'll give her a call in a day or two. Can you give me something to help me sleep? I know I don't usually take anything but I think I need something now."

"Sure sweetie, the doctor left orders in case you asked so I get that now. I'll be right back." Jan left the room and Maura once again laid her head back and closed her eyes.

Jane entered Maura's house and sat down on the couch and cried as she looked around the house she had begun to think of as her home. "God Rizzoli you are so stupid. How could you have been so selfish to have taken off and not thought about what it would do to Maura."

"I've been wondering the same thing for the past few days."

Jane jumped off the couch and reached for the gun that wasn't there. "Geez Ma you're lucky I'm not carrying my gun or you'd be dead." Jane sat back down and buried her head in her hands.

"Why are you here Jane?" Angela sat next to her and patted her knee.

"I went home but had a bad dream so I went to the hospital to just sit with Maura. She woke up and ultimately told me she didn't want me around right now so I'm here to move my things back to my place."

"Is everything ok?" They both turned to see Constance standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jane's moving out." Angela supplied as she headed for the kitchen.

"Why, has something happened?" Constance sat down in the chair across from the two women.

"Maura blames me for everything and she doesn't want to see me right now." Jane couldn't stop the tears.

"Did she say that?" Angela asked as she came in from the kitchen with a tray laden with food and drinks. "I can't see Maura blaming you for something that was beyond your control. Although if you had been around…" Angela let the sentence speak for itself.

"Don't you think I know that Ma? Don't you think I haven't played this over and over again in my head and know I was wrong for running away? Don't you think I know if I had been here Ian never would have come for her, or if he had I could have stopped him?" Jane was up and pacing frantically and almost screaming. "I've spent the last three days kicking myself up one side and down the other for leaving her alone. I should have been here for her. When she needed me the most I was off some beach."

"With Shannon." Angela said her name as if it was a dirty word.

"Ma nothing happened. She listened to me talk about Maura for two days. Yeah she was a beautiful woman but she couldn't hold a candle to Maura. No one can. Now I need to find a way to prove that to Maura. She's my other half, I don't feel complete without her and I don't think I ever will. What can I do?" Jane stopped and looked back and forth between the two mothers.

"Give her time. She's been through a lot over the last few days and it will take time for her to recover from this, if she ever does, but I know she will need you to help her. She loves you and you can't just turn that off."

"You didn't see her Constance. I've hurt her bad. How many more times will she forgive me? I don't know if I'd be a patient as she's been." Jane reached down and grabbed the bottle of beer her Ma placed on the coffee table and took a long swallow. "Maybe I should send flowers and balloons. Naw she said to leave her alone so I will. I'll wait until she asks for me and give her the space she wants. God I hate this! I'm so used to being there for her and now I'm on the outside looking in. Let me go pack my stuff and get out of here."

"Why don't you stay here tonight and maybe things will look different in the morning? You'll have to sleep in Maura's room because I'm in the guest room." Constance walked over and placed her hand on Jane's shoulder. "She'll come around don't worry. Just be patient." She surprised herself by walking up to Jane and kissing her on the cheek. "Good night darling. Good night Angela."

Good night Constance and thank you." Jane smiled through her tears.

"Good night Constance, I'll still have breakfast in the morning." She turned to Jane. "Go to your room and we can talk more in the morning." Jane allowed Angela to give her a hug.

"G'night Ma see ya in the morning." Jane walked down the hallway to the room she and Maura have shared for the past two months and she lay down on the bed and grabbed Maura's pillow and inhaled her scent then curled up with it and cried until she fell asleep.

She woke a few hours later and felt like someone drove over her with a Mac Truck. She stumbled to the bathroom and stripped off last night's clothes and climbed into the shower and stood under the spray and let the hot water work out the kinks in her body. She soaped up and rinsed off going through the motions without even thinking about it. She climbed out of the shower and dried off then picked up her phone and called in to work and took the day off. She walked back into the bedroom and pulled out her suitcase and threw all of her clothes into it. She walked back into the bathroom and threw all of her things into a plastic bag and threw it in on top of her clothes. She walked through the bedroom making sure she had all of her things then walked into the living room and looked around and threw her things into a box she'd found in the garage. She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took what was left of the six pack of beer and set it on top of the box. "That'll come in handy once I get home." She looked around the kitchen and didn't see anything else.

She went back out to the living room and sat down on the couch as she had done so many times before over the last six years and wondered if it would ever be the same again. She let the tears fall in great racking sobs and didn't hear Constance come up behind her until she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to ask if you're ok because I can see that you're not. Do you want some company?" Jane motioned to the empty space beside her. "This isn't forever Jane. You two are meant to be together. I've never seen Maura as happy as she is when she's with you."

"But you didn't see her at the hospital. She doesn't trust me anymore." She looked at Constance and her heart broke at the sadness in Jane's eyes.

"Well then you'll just have to gain it back. Show her you can be there for her and that you will be there for her. She's going to need your love and support to get through this ordeal." Constance placed a hand on Jane's knee as she'd seen Angela do and was surprised when Jane didn't move away.

"What if I'm just a constant reminder and she can't get past that? I can't live without her Constance. She completes me, I don't feel whole without her. I don't know how many times I woke up last night and reached for her and felt empty when I realized she wasn't there. My eyes feel like they're almost swollen shut I've cried so much. I'm the tough one I just don't cry but this has wrung be out."

Just then the back door opened and Angela came into the living room. When she saw the suitcase and box she shook her head. "Do you really think that's necessary? You'll be moving back as soon as you make up." Angela sat down next to Jane and pulled her into a hug and when Jane didn't pull away it worried her even more. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Naw, I'm going to take my stuff and head back to my place. If you find anything else I may have left just grab it and I'll get it from you ok? Constance thank you for listening to me this morning and I'm glad Maura will have you here. Let me know if you need anything and I will get it for you. Ma I'll see you at work and feel free to come over to my place." Once again she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she picked up the box and suitcase and headed for the door.

"Jane you don't have to do this. Maura will come around and see how much she needs you and you'll have to bring everything back again." Angela couldn't stand to see Jane falling apart like she was.

"Well then I'll pack it all up and bring it all back again. As you can see it's not very much." She held up the suitcase and box. "I travel light Ma. I guess I'll see you then." She turned to walk away.

"What about the family dinner on Sunday?"

"I guess we'll have to play it by ear and see where things are by then. I don't think Maura should be left alone right now so if that means I have to skip it then so be it. Now I have to go. Come on Jo." She watched as Jo didn't move. "What! You too? Fine stay here then maybe you can keep Maura company." She turned and almost ran out the door before she completely fell apart when she got to her car. She threw her things in the backseat and pulled out of the driveway and started driving but had to pull over because she couldn't see through her tears. She sat behind the wheel and bawled her eyes out until she felt under control and pulled out again. When she got back to her apartment she opened the door and was met by a silence that was deafening. She set the suitcase down next to the couch and placed the box on the coffee table and took one of the now lukewarm beers and swallowed more than half before she slammed it down on the coffee table. "Yuck I hate warm beer." She looked around her apartment then turned on the TV and changed the channel to ESPN then took the rest of the beer to the kitchen and put it in the refrigerator. She stood looking at the empty refrigerator. "I hate grocery shopping even more than I hate lukewarm beer. Damn is anything every gunna go my way today?" She then went back out to the living room and sat back to watch TV and promptly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Mother I really can do this for myself." Maura was trying to pull her shirt over her head and wincing in pain.

"I can see that. Look how much pain you are in. If you let me help there wouldn't be any pain at all. You're as stubborn as…" She stopped mid sentence and looked up at Maura.

"You can say her name around me mother. I'm not going to fall to pieces." Maura allowed her to help with her shirt because doing it herself hurt like hell.

"That's better than Jane was yesterday. I've never seen someone in so much pain. She truly loves you and regrets what she did. And I think she's learned her lesson."

"This isn't about teaching Jane a lesson Mother. I would never be that cruel. I would love nothing more than to call Jane and fall back into the routine we had. But some things have to change before that's going to happen, things I still need to think about. Don't you think this is killing me to? I need her so much but I needed her a week ago and she ran away. I need to know that won't happen again. I need time to figure out if I can trust her to not do it again. Or If I can even trust myself to love again." At that she sat down in the chair and started to cry. "I know I did nothing wrong but I feel so dirty. I've taken 4 showers in two days and I can't seem to get rid of the feeling. I feel so damaged, mentally, physically and emotionally. If I was so wrong about Ian how can I be sure about anyone?"

"Jane isn't just anyone Maura. Other than a week ago has Jane ever let you down? How did you put it? Has she ever not had your back? Was this the first time she encountered a past paramour?" Maura nodded her head. "But in every other situation she's been there right? Don't you think if she had known what was happening she wouldn't have been there to do her best to stop it from happening? She would have killed Ian rather than let him take you and you know that." She watched Maura's eyes and saw the truth there. She was a broken woman. But she knew she was strong enough to be pieced back together and she thought Jane was the woman that could help her the most.

"I know that Mother and I'm surprised she hasn't done it yet." Maura smiled a sad smile.

"The day's not over yet darling." Constance gave Maura a genuine smile which caused Maura to smile back at her. "Are you ready to go home now?"

"Yes Mother I am." Before they could walk out of the room Jan showed up with a wheel chair. "Were you just sitting outside the room waiting and listening?"

"What do you mean? I was just coming to get you to head out of here. You ready?" Jan placed the wheel chair in front of her for her to sit in. "Don't bother saying you don't need it, you know the policy. Sit your butt down so I can get rid of you."

"Gladly." She sat in the chair. "Especially since you are going to speak to me in such a manner." She turned and smiled up at Jan. "Let's go."

Constance walked beside the chair the same as she had only a couple of months before when Maura had been released after her last kidnapping ordeal but the atmosphere is markedly different. The last time Jane and Maura were embarking on the beginning of their life together, this time Jane was nowhere in sight and Maura was solemn. Constance ran ahead to open the car door for Maura then waited until she was buckled in to turn to Jan with a questioning glance.

"She called twice last night and once again this morning and I gave her a complete update both times. I hate to see what this is doing to the two of them. They belong together and Jane could really be good for Maura at a time like this but that's something Maura will have to realize on her own. Take care of her ok?"

"I will until Jane can take over. Thank you Jan you are a good friend and Maura needs all she can get right now." Constance turned back and climbed behind the wheel.

"Why do I feel there's a conspiracy going on behind my back?" Maura asked as her mother started the car.

"I was just asking if there was anything special I needed to do to take care of you." Constance kept her eyes facing forward hoping Maura couldn't see the lie in her eyes.

"We covered that before I left Mother. How many times did Jane check on me?" Maura turned to her mother with a small smile.

"Twice last night and once this morning. She really cares for you Maura." Constance took a quick look at Maura.

"I know she does and as I told you this is not about whether we love each other, because we do, it's whether we love each other enough to survive this. I can hardly stand for anyone to touch me. I cringe when someone gets too close and I jump at loud noises. I have to get past that before I can expect anyone else to understand it. Every five minutes I want to take a shower because I don't think I'll ever feel clean again. I have to figure this out and I thinksome extensive therapy is in my future and I can't ask Jane to wait while I pull myself together."

"I know you won't ask her and you don't have to but she will be waiting, maybe not so patiently but she'll wait. This is killing her."

"Whose side are you on Mother?" She said it with a smile to take the sting out of it. "Since when are you Jane's champion? I know she'll wait but I will never ask it of her. I love her so much my heart is breaking but I need to fix myself before I can fix us. I know I don't have to do it alone but some of it I have to. If you want to keep Jane updated I don't care. You and Angela can call her ten times a day I don't care."

Constance reached over and patted Maura knee. "We will dear." They were silent for the rest of the drive home and Constance ran around the car to help Maura out and Maura allowed it because even though it was early afternoon she was quite tired. When they walked in the house Maura was surprised when Jo came running to greet her. She felt a leap in her heart thinking Jane might be there so she looked around the house and saw no sign of her. She looked up with a questioning look at Constance. "She chose to stay here when Jane tried to get her to leave.

She thought about what that must have done to Jane. That had to have felt like the ultimate betrayal. Not only had Maura turned her back on her but Jo did too. "Oh Jo you should be with Jane, she's your mommy not me. She needs you right now."

Jane thought she could keep you company. Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat."

"Not right now. I think I'm going to lie down for a little while, but thank you." She headed for her room without looking back. She entered her room and felt the emptiness right away. She sat down on the bed and that put her face to face with the empty side of the closet. She remembered when she moved her clothes out of there to make room for Jane's and the loving look Jane had given her when she told her it was her half. The reality of the situation hit her and she buried her face in her hands and cried. "Oh Jane I need you so badly." She reached for her phone but stopped herself from dialing. "I need to do this for myself and by myself." She went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath and decided to pamper herself. She stripped off her clothes and lowered herself into the warm water and laid her head back and took a deep breath. That's when she smelled it. She smelled Jane, or to be more precise the soap and lotion Jane used. It was everywhere. It both calmed and saddened her. She felt as if Jane was with her and that gave her strength but it also made her want her even more. She closed her eyes and for the first time since Ian abducted her she thought about Jane without thinking if she had stayed things would have been different.

She put herself in Jane's shoes for the first time. She thought back to all of the times she had been so jealous of Casey being able to touch and hold Jane and how many excuses she made to avoid being with them having to watch them. How many times had Jane come to her after a date and she had been secretly happy when it didn't go good? Was she angry because Jane told Dean about Paddy Doyle or because she'd slept with him? How on the few occasions they did double date she'd wished she were the one lavishing the attention on Jane and she were the one going home with her at the end of the date. She thought back to the night Ian had shown up and wondered how she would have felt had it been her in Jane's shoes. She probably would have left but she never would have turned her phone off. But Jane did not think with her head as Maura did, she thought with her heart. Her heart told her Maura preferred Ian to her and she ran. The last time Ian had been there she had told Jane he was the love of her life and the topic had never come up again. She thought she could understand why Jane did what she did but why did she turn her phone off?

She remembered going to work the next day expecting to see Jane and explain everything but she was nowhere in sight. She found out she had called in and taken the week off and she was torn between being angry or being hurt. It turned out to be a little of both but mostly angry. She'd finished the only autopsy for the day and went out to sit on the back dock like she did when she needed time to think and get some fresh air and that was when Ian grabbed her. She had forgotten that he knew about her little habit of sneaking out to the dock. They had even met there a couple of times to transfer the drugs she had gotten for him and they exchanged quite a few heated kisses. Deep down she knew she'd blamed Jane for everything that had happened to her and now realized how wrong she had been. Jane could not protect her every minute of every day, although she tried. She knew she loved Jane but could she allow her into her life when she had so much more baggage than she had before? Would Jane be patient enough through what she knew was going to be a very hard recovery if she ever recovered?

She finally climbed out of the tub and dried off. Not bothering to dress she climbed into the bed and it to smelled of Jane. She held the pillow that Jane used and pulled it tight so she could inhale the scent that was uniquely Jane. She wondered if Jane had slept here last night. She moved over to Jane's side of the bed and curled up and fell asleep hugging her pillow. It was still light out when she woke feeling a little more rested but still not quite herself. She combed her hair and decided she was hungry. She headed out to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and saw the empty spot that had always held Jane's beer and knew she was going to last very long without her.

"Do you want me to make you something?" She jumped at the sound and immediately cowered in fright. Angela ran over to her and wrapped her in her arms. "Oh Maura I am so sorry. How could I have been so stupid? I'll make sure to make more noise when I come in next time." She walked Maura out to the couch and sat her down next to Constance who had entered with her. "Take care of her while I make something to eat." She turned and walked away muttering to herself. "Stupid Angela, that's all she needs is someone scaring the crap out of her in her own home." She whipped up an omelet and brought it out to Maura. "Once again Maura I am so sorry I scared you. Maybe I'll go buy a bell or something and start wearing that."

Maura smiled up at her. "That won't be necessary Angela. How about doing what Frankie does? Slam the door when you come in so I know you're here."

"I'm going to have a talk with that boy, he should not be coming in without waiting for you to answer the door."

"Oh he hasn't since he caught Jane and I in a…shall we call a compromising position? He saw Jane as no brother should." Maura laughed at the memory. "I think he still blushes when he sees us together. That's a memory that will stay with him for a very long time and Jane loves to remind him at every opportunity just to watch him blush." Maura had a dreamy look on her face and both mothers exchanged a hopeful glance. "Oh Angela this is a wonderful omelet, not as good as Jane's but good none the less. Thank you." She smiled at Angela.

"Are you telling me Jane cooks better than me?" Maura looked to see if she was serious and saw the twinkle in her eye and nodded. "Good. I'm glad she soaked up some of the things I taught her. I made her spend so much time with me in the kitchen so she better have learned something. And it nice to know she cooks for you. She never did for anyone else. She never let them stay around long enough."

Maura felt her heartbeat accelerate at the thought and knew she was lost. She still had some things to work out before she could make the move to let Jane back in but she knew she would let her back in sooner rather than later. "She adds things I would never have thought of adding to spice things up or give it a special flavor. And she won't tell me what she adds because she says I'll keep her around as long as she keeps it a secret. Little does she know I'd keep her around even if she couldn't boil water."

The three of them sat and watched TV for a few hours and once again Maura realized how much Jane added to just something as mundane as watching TV. She would yell at the TV if she didn't agree with what had been said or if it was a ball game she would be up yelling at the umpire. She was so animated and Maura missed that. "I think I am going to retire for the night and maybe catch up on my reading." She leaned over and kissed Angela on the cheek. "Thank you for everything." Then she turned to her mother and kissed her cheek too. "Thank you Mother, it's nice having you here and I'm glad you're here for me to confide in. I love you."

"I love you too darling, sleep tight." Angela and Constance watched as she slowly walked down the hallway to her room.

"How much you want to bet she calls Jane tomorrow?"

"Angela are you asking me if I want to bet on my daughter's love life?" Constance turned and saw the huge grin on Angela's face.

"Yeah. Twenty bucks says she calls her tomorrow." Angela loved playing with Constance to see how far out of her comfort zone she could push her.

"I say she wait at least 2 maybe 3 more days." She surprised Angela by holding out her hand to shake on their bet.

"You're on." Angela shook the offered hand then stood up to head back to the guesthouse. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Angela." Constance headed to the guest room but couldn't help but hear Maura crying in her own room. As hard as it was she continued to her room deciding Maura needed to work on this herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A couple of days later Jane walked into the bullpen with two cups of coffee and sat down at her desk. "Geez Rizzoli you look like death warmed over."

"No Frost that would be a step up from how I feel. I haven't slept for two days and my best friend blames me for everything that has happened and she's right. If it weren't for me she would be downstairs happily cutting people open as if nothing were any different."

"What's with the two cups of coffee, whose the other one for?" Frost glanced up over his computer.

"Me. They don't make cups large enough for the amount of coffee I am going to need to make it through this day. Where's Ian?" Jane looked at Frost and he was surprised by the hatred he saw in her eyes.

"He's down in a general public lock up, you want me to have him brought up to one of the interrogation rooms for you?" This made Korsak lean forward in his seat. Frost was already on the phone calling down to holding.

"Yeah I'd like to have a few words with him. Has he lawyered up yet?" Jane placed her gun in her desk drawer then placed her badge next to it.

"No, what are you going to do to him Jane?" Korsak knew what she wanted to do he just wanted to know if that was what she was going to do.

"I'm hoping to get some answers to a few things that have been bothering me and if his face happens to come in contact with my fist a few times I might feel better. I wonder why he hasn't lawyered up." Jane stood up and looked at Frost.

"He's in interrogation room three."

"Korsak come on I want you in there with me in case I get out of line." Jane headed out in the direction of the interrogation rooms and Korsak followed after her.

Frost ran out too. "Oh hell no I am not going to miss this." He went to the viewing room for #3.

Jane entered the room and was happy to see Ian chained to the table and sporting a few bruises that weren't there the last time she saw him. "Hey Ian how ya doing? You've been read your Miranda Rights and I understand you haven't asked for a lawyer yet why is that?"

"I'm hoping you guys give me enough ammunition for a lawsuit against the Boston Police Department. I'll be a millionaire."

"Too bad you'll be in prison and won't be able to spend it. I see they've been treating you good downstairs?" Jane gestured to the bruises.

"Hell no, every cop and guard has taken a shot at me. This is unconstitutional and violates every right in the book." Ian was livid and Jane sat down across from him appearing calm and collected when inside she was seething.

"You lost those rights when you raped one of our own. Every cop in this building has worked with Maura in one capacity or another and she has helped them close more cases than you can ever imagine. She's a personal friend of the DA who I believe will be prosecuting you personally. They all owe her and you're the payback. Speaking of payback." Jane reached across the table and punched him in his already broken nose. "That's for Maura."

"You bitch. You can't do that." He struggled with the chains wanting to get to Jane.

Jane looked up a Korsak standing in the corner. "Did he just say I can't do this?" She punched him again.

"I do believe he did Detective Rizzoli." Korsak just smiled as he looked at Ian who sat there with blood running down his face.

"So Ian I would like you to answer a couple of questions for me. First I would like to know how someone could do what you did to Maura? You profess to love her and she thought you were the love of her life but yet you can brutally rape her repeatedly." Jane reached over and grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed his face against the top of the table. "Why would you do that to her?"

"Because she chose you, a fucking dyke, over me and I wanted her to remember what it was like to be with a real man and change her mind." Ian said the last part with a sneer on his face.

"And you thought that would make her love you and not me? Spoken like a true asshole. What better way to win a woman over than to rape her and beat her. That would sure endear you to me. Wouldn't that make you change your mind Korsak?" She smiled at Korsak.

"If I were a woman it would make me want to kill him and I kind of know the feeling because I would like nothing more than to put a bullet through that scrawny little brain of yours." He had pulled his gun and had it pressed against his temple and Ian started to tremble

"Aw that's too good for him Korsak, if that were the case I would have put one there the first time I met him and found out he was using Maura to smuggle drugs. He only cares about himself so I think the slow process that he is going through now would be far more satisfying. I can't believe you felt you had to prove your manhood by raping her."

"I figured you wouldn't want to touch her after I had her." Jane slammed his head against the table again.

Jane finally dropped all pretense of being calm. "Well your skewed way of thinking backfired Ian. I love her more now than I ever did before and if she'll have me I intend to show her that love for the rest of our lives."

"She's so damaged now she won't let anyone touch her. I've worked with women who had been raped by soldiers in the Congo and they never let another person except me touch them. Maura will shy away from anyone who tries to touch her. And forget about making love, that will never happen."

"Ever heard the added about needing a woman's touch. Maybe that's what Maura needs and I intend to be the one she needs. We've got enough on you to put you away for a very long time then Interpol intends to charge you with smuggling and I do believe that carries a sentence of not less than 5 years and not more than 40 years. If death or serious bodily injury, not less than 20 years or more than life. Fine of not more than $5 million if an individual, $25 million if not an individual. I do believe what you did to Maura would put you in the category of not less than 20 years. So let's see, 15 years or more for the rape then at least another 20, more if I have anything to say about it before you'll ever see life outside prison bars. How do you like them apples Ian?" She watched the light go out in Ian's eyes. "Yeah think about it, you'll be at least 75 years old by the time you get out. And I will have spent every one of those 75 years helping Maura forget what you did to her by making her happy and making the sweetest love to her every chance she gives me. So I will leave you with those thoughts to sleep on tonight. Have a good life and I will see you in court." With that she took one more swing for good measure and hit him square on the jaw. "That one was for me." She whispered in his ear as she left the room.

"You bitch you're going to pay for that." Ian yelled at her retreating back.

"Maybe but it was worth it." Jane said without even turning around. "Korsak I'm going down to the diner to see Ma."

"Tell her I said hi." Korsak smiled at her.

"Eww stop smiling like that when you're talking about my Ma and if you want to say hi say it yourself." Jane turned around and walked away.

"Think she's going for ice?" Frost asked as he walked out of the viewing room.

"Yeah she cut herself a couple of times when she hit him but she'd never admit it."

"Nah she's too tough." They both went backup to the bullpen.

Jane was holding her hand as she walked into the diner and when Angela saw her she came running over. "What did you do now?"

"I'll tell ya all about it if you bring me a bowl of ice so I can soak it. And a cup of coffee please." Angela hurried off and returned shortly with ice, a cup of coffee and a bottle of aspirin. "Thanks Ma."

Angela watched as she slowly placed her hand in the ice and winced when Jane winced. "What happened?"

"Korsak and I went to speak to Ian and I may have hit him a couple of times. Well more than a couple of times, and his head may have hit the table a few times. Oh and Korsak held his gun to his head too."

"How bad did he look when you left?" Jane looked up trying to gage her mother's reaction.

"Let's just say a raccoon's eyes aren't as black as his are. Unless someone set's his nose soon it's going to heal pretty crooked. I think I split his lip one of the times I hit him. The guys downstairs where they're holding him aren't being gentle with him either." She wasn't sure if she should be happy about someone being beaten but if anyone deserved it Ian did.

"Good! I was hoping you'd stand up for Maura and show that son of a bitch whose boss." She finally smiled at Jane and came around and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's she doing Ma? This is killing me." Jane clenched her fists and yelped at the pain in her hand.

"She started therapy two days ago and she really like the therapist. She's a friend of Jan's." Angela patted Jane's shoulder and sat back down. She doesn't smile very much, except when she's with Jo, I think she's been good for her. Maura wanted to send her back the first night but I thought she would remind her of you so I talked her out of it."

"Oh you little devil you. Thanks I'm glad you're on my side. I really miss her Ma." Jane looked up with tears in her eyes. "I've cried so much in the last week, I just can't believe how she means to me."

Angela reached across the table and placed her hand on Jane's. "Be patient, she's got a lot of things to work out for herself before she let you back in. She doesn't trust herself right now so how could she trust you?"

"How can I prove to her that she can trust me if I'm not there?" Jane asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"By honoring her request that you give her time and space. She misses you too, I can see it and I thought sure she would have called you by now. That just shows you how much work she thinks she has to do before she's ready to talk. She doesn't say much to Constance or me either."

"Any idea when she might be back at work? I know she took an extended leave of absence because Pike is driving me up the wall with his constant barbs about Maura's unprofessionalism. Has she told you how long she'll be gone?"

"She just keeps saying she won't know but it won't be until she feels ready." Angela said sympathetically. "She really felt bad that you weren't at the family dinner on Sunday."

"I was working, so tell her not to worry about it. If I have to work next Sunday I will too, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable in her own home. I want people around her that love her. I'd rather stay away than take everyone away from her."

"Oh sweetie I wish she knew what you were doing for her, she wouldn't want you to stay away from your family for her." Angela held on to Jane's hand.

"Don't you dare tell her. Just tell her I'm in the middle of a case that I need to concentrate on. I'll tell Frost and Korsak to back me up if she asks. I gotta get back to work thanks for listening Ma. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie and I will listen whenever you need an ear." Angela watched as she walked away with her head hung down. She'd never seen Jane this depressed and she hoped it didn't go on much longer.

Jane headed back to the bullpen and wondered if she broke her hand because it still hurt like hell. "I supposed I should go have it x-rayed. Shit just one more thing to worry about."

"Talking to yourself Rizzoli?" She turned and saw Crowe behind her.

"Beats talking to you Crowe." She turned the corner and walked into their office.

"What happened to your hand?" Crowe asked casually.

"It had a collision with that piece of shit Ian but I think he got the worst of it." She expected a sarcastic response but was surprised.

"Good for you. I took my turn babysitting him last night and I think my fist may have had the same type of collision that yours did. How's the Doc doing?"

"Ok I guess, under the circumstances." Jane was even more surprised that she was having a somewhat normal conversation with Crowe.

"Well you tell her we're all pulling for her." Crowe turned and walked away.

Jane was shaking her head as she sat down at her desk. "What's with the confused look?" Jane looked up at Korsak to answer.

"I just had a conversation with Crowe that didn't include one sarcastic comment or criticism. Who was that masked man? Hey guys if Maura or anyone asks I was working on the Sanchez case last Sunday and I probably will be this Sunday too ok? Just back me up."

"If we're going to lie for you we at least deserve to know why?" Frost asked from across the room.

"Well I skipped last Sunday's family dinner at Maura's house because I think she needs people around her more than I do right now and it may happen again this Sunday. Ma already knows so if you'll back me up we'll be ok."

"Sure Jane if that's what you want then I'll back you up on it."

"So will I, you want to come over and watch some baseball? You too Frost." Korsak extended the invitation. "We could get drunk and eat stuff that's bad for us. We could order pizzas and I'll pick up some chips and crap like that. What do ya say?"

"Sounds like a plan, better than working or sitting home alone. I'll bring the beer since you're doing this for me. We still going to the Robber tonight?"

"Sure the first rounds on me."

"Ok so what have we got going on?" Frost set up the video on their latest murder suspect that had somehow eluded them for three days.

"Double homicide, woman and her daughter. Suspect is the father. We got credit cards setup so if they are used we get a notification, there's surveillance on his house and place of work but he's laying low somewhere and wherever it is either his friends aren't telling or don't know where he is. His name is John Cretin."

"I assume we got his picture out there? I'm going to go talk to Rondo and see if he knows anything. Be back soon." She went to Rondo's neighborhood and waited in a rundown diner. She didn't have to wait long before he showed up.

"Hey Vanilla what's shakin'?" Rondo chewed on his toothpick and smiled at Jane as she sat in the diner.

"Have a seat, want something to eat?" She waited until Rondo placed his order and got his coffee before she asked the important questions. "What's the word on the street about John Cretin? We need to find him."

"That's one mean dude. You definitely don't want to meet up with him by yourself."

"Know where I can find him?" Jane knew what came next, she'd done this dance with Rondo many times.

"Well Vanilla I seem to recall something being said but it's kind of fuzzy." Jane slid a twenty dollar bill across the table. "Oh yeah I heard he was originally a Southie and he's hiding out near the high school."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Jane waited.

"I'm not sure if I heard them say an address or not." Rondo smiled across the table at Jane.

She slid another twenty across the table. "Maybe this will refresh your memory."

"His sister lives off of Dorchester and 8th. Don't go by yourself Vanilla he capped his own wife and kid don't think he won't take you out too."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now do you have the sister's name or is that going to cost me too?" Jane sat back because now that she was close she was tired of this game. "Come on we really need to get this guy."

"Got a pen?" Jane handed him a pen and he wrote an address on the napkin and slid it across to her. "Don't go alone I like you too much Vanilla."

"You like my money Rondo don't lie to me." Jane sat back and finished her coffee and signaled for the check. She paid for the meal and slid out of the booth. "Thanks man, see ya around."

Rondo slid out and followed her out of the diner. "Vanilla don't go out there alone I tell ya you don't want to take him on alone."

She pulled out her phone and dialed Korsak's number. "Hey Korsak Rondo came through for me. Here's the address, I'll meet you there." She hung up and turned to Rondo. "Satisfied? I won't go alone. Now get out of here so I can go catch a bad guy. Thanks again."

"My pleasure Vanilla, say hello to that beautiful mother of yours for me ok?"

"You just like her because she fed you." Jane laughed at his antics.

"Oh you wound me Vanilla." Ronda said as he leaned in her car window. "Be careful." He slapped the top of her car and walked away.

Jane sped away and headed south. She arrived down the street from the address before Korsak and Frost and sat and watched for any activity. She pulled out her phone and called Frost. "You let him drive? Wimp. I'm at the east end of 8th Street about 4 houses down from the address, I'm keeping an eye on things. I'll let you know if anything changes before you get here. Tell Korsak the gas is on the right and it goes faster if you push on the pedal." She hung up and slid down in the seat to make herself less visible. She sat up when she saw Korsak's car pull up behind her. "Did you get a warrant?"

"That's what took us so long. Let's go get him." Korsak started towards the house. "Jane take the back, Frost you follow me in the front. Ready?" They all nodded and headed forward at a trot. Jane ran around back and waited for Korsak's signal. "Boston Police we're coming in."

Jane was just getting ready to enter the back door when she saw something out of the corner of her eyes. She turned just as a fist slammed into the side of her head. She turned and whipped her leg out and caught him in the gut. "Frost, Korsak out back." She yelled as she turned towards Cretin. "Come on I've been having a bad week and I need to blow off steam."

"You must be the stupid one. You think you can take me on alone? Bring it on." He advanced on Jane just as Frost and Korsak came around the corner. She made the mistake of turning towards the two of them and it gave him the opportunity her was looking for. He lunged just as Jane turned back and she felt the blade slice across her stomach.

"Ah shit." She said as she jumped back. She heard the gunshot and watched as Cretin fell to the ground holding his shoulder. Jane looked down at her stomach then sat down on the stair leading up to the back door. "This was one of my best shirts." Was the last thing she said as she slid off the stair to the ground unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Maura woke up screaming and drenched in sweat. She was getting used to the dreams but this one was different. She got up as she has over the past two weeks and took a shower to rid herself of the dirty feelings that came with each dream. She stood in the shower and let the water wash it away. In her mind she knew it was unreasonable but it made her feel cleaner therefore she did it. She changed the sheets again and turned the light on and sat on the bed hugging her knees to her chest and let the tears fall. She wanted to call Jane to talk about it like they had done so often in the past but she still wasn't ready to open that door. She grabbed the medical journal she had been reading before she fell asleep but knew it was useless and threw it across the room in anger.

"Why me?" She screamed. "What did I do to deserve this? Nothing. You did nothing wrong, you didn't deserve it you're a good person. It was something that happened to you, you did not ask for it. You're a good person. You're a good person." She'd been telling herself this for the past two weeks and she was beginning to finally believe it. She turned off the light and closed her eyes with the mantra going through her head over and over again until she fell asleep.

"So Maura how has your week been? Still having the dreams?"

Maura smiled at the doctor's direct approach. "Let's not beat around the bush now Doctor. I'm feeling a little better this week. I'm still having dreams but they seem to be changing somewhat." Maura sat back on the comfortable couch and sipped her tea and watched the doctor pour her own tea from a small tea pot.

"How are they changing?" Dr. Brenda Stryker, the doctor Jan had recommended, sat back with her pen and paper waiting for Maura's answer.

"Up until a last night I kept dreaming that I was never rescued and the rapes kept happening over and over again. I'd scream but Ian would never stop. He'd laugh then leave me alone. I see it happening even when I'm awake. But last night Jane rescued me and shot Ian."

"So do you have any idea what that means? And why the dream changed?"

"That I'm past the Denial and Isolation stage and now I'm angry and want to kill the bastard." She sat back rather satisfied with herself.

Brenda laughed at the smug look on Maura's face. "Why would it be Jane killing him and not you?"

Maura thought about it for a few minutes then smiled. "Because she's the badass cop, as she would put it and I'm the badass part time protector."

"Is there a story behind that statement?"

"When Charles Hoyt escaped from prison Jane was having problems sleeping and I showed up at her apartment determined to do what I could to help her sleep. She showed me the very basics on how to shoot her gun and then she pointed it towards her door and told me to shoot if anyone came through it. As she was walking away I asked her if I looked like a badass and she said I did."

"So Jane trusted you enough to protect her life?" Brenda asked quietly.

"Yes she did."

"So why then do you think she ran away this time?"

"Because…because she risks her life everyday and there are days she takes it for granted but it isn't every day that she risks her heart and that's new to her." They smugness left Maura when she realized what she was saying.

"But this isn't about Jane this is about you. Why do you think it keeps coming back to her?"

"Because without Jane I revert back to that girl in school that everyone picked on and called a geek. I'm like my tortoise Bass, I hide in my shell. She opened me up to a whole new world and has helped me make friends with people I never would have thought I'd be friends with. I'm not a snob but growing up I was never in many positions to interact with the people I work with every day. Then when I started as the Police Department Medical Examiner I didn't know how to even approach them. Jane made it easy, she makes everything easy. First it was just her and I sharing a lunch in my office, and then we started going out to different places for lunch. Places I never would have set foot in before meeting her. Take for instance the Dirty Robber Bar, it's a cop bar and it gets very noisy and sometimes they even have fights. I used to prefer a much quieter sedate atmosphere but I now look forward to Friday nights spent at the Dirty Robber with Jane, Vince, Barry, and Frankie drinking wine and sometimes I would have a beer. I still take Jane to a quiet restaurant on occasion

but I really enjoy our times at the Dirty Robber. I do enjoy the quiet evenings too but they aren't as often as nights at the Robber." Maura sat back with a wistful smile on her face when she realized today was Friday and she wondered if Jane was going to be at the Robber tonight.

"Why aren't the nights at quiet restaurants as often anymore?" Brenda was watching Maura's face as she apparently thought about something, and she didn't know if it was a pleasant thought or not.

"Because with both of our schedules being so erratic it is hard to not only make reservations but to keep them once we've made them. There have been times when we've been all dressed up and ready to go out when we've gotten a call and we have to change and head to a crime a scene. With the Robber we can drop in anytime and there always seems to be someone there that we know and we always have a good time."

"Have you kept in touch with any of your friends from college or your old life?" She said adding air quotes.

"No because in college I was a couple of years younger than most of the other students because I started college early. And I've come to realize that I didn't like the way I was as I was growing up. I was a snob, as Jane has lovingly put it, and I've realized that I rubbed people the wrong way at the precinct and most other places within my line of work. I don't keep in touch with most of those people because Jane doesn't like who I become when I'm with them. For instance, there was a murder that involved one of my old boyfriends and I became involved with him again and almost let it get in the way of the investigation. I actually asked Jane to treat the Fairfields differently than other suspects, of course I didn't realize it at the time. I couldn't believe they would be involved but it turned out that Garrett, the man I was seeing, was the murderer. I turned my back on Jane and all of my friends because the Fairfields didn't like them. I even allowed them to put Jane down because she was blue collar. I felt bad afterwards but during the investigation I fell right back into the Maura I was growing up. I only talked to Jane on the job because I gave all my attention to Garrett."

"What happened after the investigation?"

"Jane acted as if nothing happened. She handled it with her usual sarcasm and things went back to normal."

"Do you still blame Jane for you being raped?"

"I know I shouldn't but I do sometimes." Maura felt bad about blaming Jane but she couldn't help it.

"Why do you keep saying you shouldn't blame her?" The topic had come up a couple of times but Maura never wanted to talk about it.

"Because she wasn't the one that raped me Ian was." Maura was wringing her hands together. She didn't like talking about .

"But?" Dr. Stryker nudged Maura to continue.

"If she loved me enough she should have stayed and fought for me. She shouldn't have left me alone with him." Brenda just sat and let Maura work it out for herself. "But as far as she knew she was leaving me with someone who loved me and didn't think he meant me any harm. She never would have left if she thought I was in danger."

Brenda was encouraged because this was the part Maura never talked about. They'd gone over the rape over and over again and she let Maura talk about it but she had always avoided Jane's part in what happened. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know if you've heard our story or not but we've been through a lot together." Maura thought about it for a minute.

"No I don't know your story do you want to tell me?"

"Jane and I have been best friends for over 6 years and on more than one occasion Jane has almost died to protect me. The first time was when the precinct had been taken over by a dirty cop and Jane's brother had been shot. He had a tension pneumothorax and I had to insert a tube to relieve the pressure on his lung. Bobby, the bad cop, had us all believing he was on our side while all the time trying to find the evidence against him. Then he decided to use Jane as his leverage to get out of there and he told her he knew I was going to come after them and would shoot me when I came out the door and she would have to watch it. She grabbed his hand and shot him by shooting through herself, she did it to save me."

"I read about that in the paper. I thought it was a rather risky move on her part."

"I thought so too but it was only recently that I found out that he was going to shoot me. Jane never said anything to anyone, she just let everyone believe she did something stupid. They gave her a medal for it and she just put the medal in a drawer and forgot about it. She never thought she was a hero and still doesn't."

"You mentioned a second time." Dr. Stryker prodded her.

"Did you ever hear of the one they called the Surgeon?" Maura watched as she nodded her head. "Well he was Jane's personal nightmare. She was one of the detectives investigating his case. He was fixated on this doctor and Jane got wind of where he was holding her and she and her partner Vince Korsak went out to check it out. Jane went down the stairs without waiting for Korsak and Charles Hoyt was waiting for her and knocked her out. When she woke up he had her pinned to the ground with a scalpel through each hand." She shuddered at the thought and watched and the doctor winced too. "But Korsak got there in time to save her. Once she recovered she asked for a new partner because she thought Vince didn't trust her anymore."

"Did he still trust her?"

"He says he did but Jane didn't think so."

"So she just assumed that he no longer trusted her. She never asked him before she asked for a new partner?"

"No she just did what she thought was best." That caused Maura to pause a moment.

Brenda watched as Maura processed what she just said and knew it was an important piece of information. "So what else happened?"

"Hoyt escaped from prison and found a way to get to her again but she managed to kill one man and injure Hoyt and escape him again. Hoyt had a way to get into her head even though he was behind bars. The man she killed was his apprentice. Then the final time was when he had a prison guard kill a man just to get Jane into the prison so he could tell her about another murder he had committed. He told her he was dying and wanted to talk to her. I told her I wanted to go with her because I could tell if he was lying or not. At this point we didn't know the guard was in on it. Once we were in the room with Hoyt he was supposed to have been tethered to the bed but he wasn't and he was able to overpower Jane and handed her over to the guard. He came over to me and zapped me with the guard's stun gun and was going to rape me and make Jane watch. She managed to overpower the guard and was fighting with Hoyt when she stabbed him with the scalpel we was going to use one her." Maura's hand was unconsciously rubbing the small scar on her neck.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you two had been through a lot together. So what do you think happened this time? Why did she run away?"

"Maybe she was doing what she thought was best for me, just like she did with Korsak. I had told her that Ian was the love of my life the last time he was here and we'd never discussed it since. I'd told her in the past that whenever Ian came to town I was available to him. I was never in a serious relationship when he was in town so it was easy to spend time with him. I guess I was never in a serious relationship until Jane. Maybe she ran away because she thought I would do the same to her that I'd done in the past. Did she really think I would do that to her? She should have asked instead of assumed. Yes she should have asked. She should have fought for me. She should have trusted my love for her but she didn't or maybe she didn't love me enough to fight for me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"What's so wrong with me that makes me so hard to love. My own birth mother doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I could save her daughter's life but she still won't talk to me. Jane either doesn't love me enough or doesn't trust me so there must be something wrong with me."

"Have you ever thought it could be the other people with something wrong not you? Why do you naturally assume there has to be something wrong with you? You've told me about your birth mother so why is it you think she doesn't want you?"

"Well it's been weeks since I told her I was her daughter and I haven't heard from her, what else am I to assume?"

"I don't know you tell me. What else could it be?"

"I only deal with facts Brenda and the fact is she hasn't called or made any attempt to contact me."

"Ok let's try something then. I'm not going to ask you to put yourself in her position because you clearly would not reject a child in need so let's try this. When you go home tonight I want you to make a list of the possible reasons why Hope hasn't called you or tried to contact you. I want you to think like she might be thinking and come up with at least five reasons that do not reflect negatively on you. You're doing better Maura, believe me you've come a long way in a short time. Continue with the group and I'll see you in two days ok?"

"I do feel better about myself, maybe not much but a little bit. Baby steps right?"

"Right. Let me walk you out."

"No that's ok. I think I know the way out by now." Maura smiled at the doctor and turned towards the door and left. She sat in her car and thought about the session. She was usually drained after her sessions but for the first time she felt hopeful. She started her car and started to drive home. She changed her direction and stopped on the way home and went shopping. Something she hadn't done since Ian showed up at her door. She would have to remember to tell Brenda because this could be a breakthrough. She got home and the house was empty, she had told her mother to resume her life and she was in Europe at the moment. Angela was probably still at work so Maura decided to cook dinner. Another thing she hadn't done in over the past two weeks. She was in the kitchen when Angela knocked on the front door and came in. Maura turned and smiled when she walked into the kitchen.

"Well you look better today. And you're cooking. Are you ok?" Angela smiled at the woman she considered one of her own.

"I am feeling better and I felt like cooking dinner for you to say thank you for all you've done for me this past or so. It couldn't have been easy for you. You must feel like you're being torn in different direction between Jane and me." Maura turned back to the stew she was making.

Angela walked up behind Maura and tentatively put her hand on her shoulder and sighed in relief when Maura didn't shy away from her like she'd been doing the last two weeks. "I'm a mother, I'm used to being pulled in all different directions by my children so don't worry about it." Maura felt a warm feeling course through her as Angela referred to her as one of her children.

"Well if you would please set the table we can eat." Maura carried the stew into the dining room then went back to the kitchen for a bottle of wine. She poured a glass for both of them then raised her glass to Angela. "Thank you for being patient with me."

"You're easy to be patient with. I don't t know what I would have done in your situation and I don't think I would have been as strong as you've been. You amaze me Maura." Angela watched as she blushed from the compliment.

"Behind closed doors I'm not that strong. I've been having bad dreams and I can't seem to stop them."

"Jane told me that once she killed Hoyt her dreams came less often and they weren't as bad when she did have them. So maybe you have to figure out how to defeat the demons causing the dreams." Angela took a bite of the stew.

"Are you saying I should kill Ian?" Maura smiled across the table to show Angela she was kidding.

"Maybe not actually kill him but metaphorically kill him. Figure how to do that and maybe you can get past this. I know you'll never forget it but you can and will get past it." She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Maura's. "You're a strong woman and you will survive. By the way Barry and Vince wanted me to say hi and tell you they miss you."

"Thank you. I should give them a call. I will on Monday. So how was your day?" The two of them had a quiet evening and Maura eventually decided to go to bed early to start on her list for Brenda.

**5 Reasons why I haven't heard from Hope.**

She's been busy

She's worried about what this will do to Caylin

She's still trying to process the fact that I'm not dead

She's like me and she will research whether it could be true or not that I am alive

She accepts that I am alive and is just not ready to pursue a relationship

Maura sat back and surveyed her list. She wasn't happy with it but none of them were negative. "That's just going to have to do for now. I can always change it if I come up with something better." She set the list aside and thought about what she and Dr. Stryker had talked about today. Mainly about Jane's part in everything. Would Jane have been able to stop Ian? Was she being fair to Jane? When Ian abducted her it was because he surprised her at work because he knew Jane would be at the house whenever she was at home so he planned it to avoid Jane. But why did she leave that night and why did she turn off her phone? Only Jane could answer those questions and maybe she was ready to face her and get those answers. She finally laid down and fell asleep thinking about calling Jane in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Don't you dare!" Jane lay on the exam table waiting for someone to stitch her up.

"She would want to know." Frost sat in the chair by the bed.

"Man it's just a scratch." Jane tried to laugh it off.

"It's more than a scratch and you know it." Jan said as she entered the room. "This is getting to be too much of a habit, between you and Maura you keep this emergency room busy."

"I'm going to leave you two alone so she can stitch you up, I don't think I want to watch."

"You just don't want to throw up. Don't call her." Jane lay back down on the bed with a huff of frustration.

"Who don't you want him to call?" Jan asked as she gathered together everything she would need to stitch Jane up. "You're lucky this wasn't just a centimeter deeper or you'd be in surgery right now."

"Thank god the cretin named Cretin doesn't spend his free time sharpening his knife and today was a dull day." Jane said with her usual sarcastic tone.

"Jane this is serious, if he had gone straight in instead of slicing you could very well be on a different table, Maura's table."

"Well seeing as though I haven't seen her since the last time I was here that would be an improvement wouldn't it?"

Jan tried not to smile but Jane's sarcasm was one think she actually liked about her. "You do have a sharp tongue Detective Rizzoli. Someday that's going to get you in trouble."

"That time has already come and gone a few times over." Jane smiled up at her.

"So Maura still hasn't called you huh?" Jane just shook her head. "She's got a lot on her mind right now."

"You don't think I know that. I've always been the one to be there to help cheer her up but how can I cheer her up if she blames me for what happened?" Jane looked pleadingly at Jan.

"Just give her time, her mind will come to the conclusion that it wasn't your fault and when that happens she'll call." Jan gave her a couple of shots to numb her abdomen and waited for it to kick in. "So it Frost really that bad? Would he really throw up?"

Jane laughed. "In a heartbeat. Most of the guys pick on him because he spends most of his near the bushes at crime scenes and at the sink when he's watching an autopsy."

"But you don't?"

"Just every once in awhile, because I actually feel sorry for him but I don't want him to know that. A couple of weeks ago Maura had to cut off the finger of a girl to find out who she was and Frost passed out, as he went down he said he was tying his shoes, but he didn't have a laces. Next thing we knew he was out cold on the floor."

Jan started stitching and it took her about 45 minutes and then Jane was ready to go. "So are you going to tell Maura about this?"

"Not right now, she has too much on her plate as it is, she doesn't need to know about this." She gave Jan a look that told her she didn't want her telling Maura either. "I'll tell her after she's better, yes she'll probably be mad, maybe not if she's mad at me, but I'll deal with it then."

"She had trust issue right now you know that right?" Jan said carefully.

"You think I don't know that? I have screwed up her trust in so many ways over the last week or so that I would be surprised if she ever talked to me again but she doesn't need this right now. You know she'd come running if she knew about this because it's what she does, but she doesn't need me right now." Jane felt the tears starting to come and she had to get out of there. "Are we done yet? I need to get going."

"Here, the doctor figured you'd need these." She handed her a prescription for pain pills. She felt bad for Jane but she felt worse for Maura. "Don't do anything stupid on the job ok?"

"I don't have a death wish if that what you're thinking, I have too many things to look forward to in the future. Getting Maura back is on the top of my list so I'm not going to do anything crazy. But thanks for worrying about me. Thanks for stitching me up again. I'll be seeing you around."

"Not too soon I hope. Now get out of here." Jan pushed Jane towards the door.

Jane walked down the hallway and saw Frost sitting on one of the chairs. When he saw Jane he stood up and walked towards her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am for the most part. Are we still on for going to the Dirty Robber?" Jane wrapped her arm around his and started walking them out of the hospital.

"If you're up to it, Korsak and Frankie are already there. You might want to change your shirt if you don't want anyone to know something happened. I told Korsak not to say anything to Frankie, I thought I'd leave that up to you if you want him to know." He unlocked the car so Jane could get in then ran around to the driver's side to get in.

"Thanks partner, I'd rather he didn't if I can help it. Ma had a way of getting things out of him and if she finds out she'll tell Maura for sure." Jane said sadly as she buckled her seatbelt.

Frost started up the car and drove out of the parking lot. "Would it be so bad if she knew? Why don't you want her to know? At least it might get her talking to you again." Frost said hopefully. "I really want the happy Rizzoli back again, as hard as she is to live with sometimes, it's much easier than living with this sullen Rizzoli. You haven't smiled in almost two weeks and you haven't gone out with us since Maura was…"

"Don't say it Frost." Jane pointed at him as she often does when she wants someone to know how serious she is. "I still haven't been able to say it to myself let alone say it out loud. I know it doesn't erase that fact that it happened but it still hurts to say it because something that dirty and sick shouldn't be said in the same sentence with Maura. It never should have happened to her, I should have protected her against Ian. I don't even know how she's doing because Ma made a promise to Maura that she wouldn't talk about it and for once she's keeping her mouth shut. It's driving me crazy. I haven't seen her since the night she asked me to leave her hospital room and it's killing me to not know if she's ok. Ma says she's ok but that's all I can get out of her. Why can't she be sneaky like she was with Casey and slip me a note or something telling me what's happening with her?"

"Because if Maura found out she wouldn't trust her anymore and your Mom knows how much she needs to know she can trust her right now." Frost ducked thinking Jane was going to hit him but was surprised when she didn't move a muscle. He looked her way and was surprised to see her clenched jaw and anger in her eyes. "You're not still blaming yourself are you?" Jane didn't trust her voice to talk so she just nodded her head. "Well I think you should stop, the Grand Jury indicted Ian for rape, kidnapping and assault and I'm sure they could throw in a few more to bargain with. Because she's a federal official they might be able to be stricter with sentencing."

"I hope they throw the fucking book at him and he never sees the light of day outside a prison ever again in his life." Jane was still seething and Frost hesitated to ask what had been bothering since it all started.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask but I may not answer." Jane answered truthfully.

"Why did you leave her alone with him and then take off with no way for anyone to get a hold of you?" Frost gave her a quick glance.

"Fair question but until I talk to Maura about it I'm not going to discuss it with anyone. She deserves to be the first to know my reasons behind my actions that night. Let me just say, if I had it to do all over again I never would have left."

"Good enough for me." He said as he pulled into the parking lot of the precinct and stopped by Jane's car. "See you at the Robber."

"Yeah I'll be there soon." Jane walked into the building and went to her locker and pulled out a new shirt and changed. Then as she had every night for the past week she headed down to the morgue and made sure no one was there and went into Maura's office and sat in her chair. She felt closest to Maura here and she could still smell her scent in the room. She stood up and looked around then turned off the lights and left the building through the back entrance. She walked in the door of the Dirty Robber and found Korsak, Frost and Frankie sitting in their booth in the back. For a minute she felt her heart skip a beat at the empty space that was usually filled by Maura and she tried to shake it off as she walked through the filled bar. "Hey guys." She slid into the booth next to Frankie. Frost signaled the waitress and she brought Jane's beer over and set it down in front of her. Jane looked up and thanked her before she took a sip and set the mug down.

"Het Janie how ya doing?" Frankie wrapped his arm around Jane's shoulder and pulled her towards him. She couldn't stop the small yelp of pain and she grabbed her stomach then Frankie let her go and leaned back to look at her.

"What happened now?" Frankie asked with a concerned look.

"Frankie ya gotta promise not to tell Ma. No matter what she threatens you can't tell her." He looked back and forth between Frost and Korsak they both raised their hands in surrender.

"Ok I promise."

"I mean you can't tell her anything." Jane pleaded with him.

"Sure Jane I promise I will not tell Ma. Now tell me what happened."

Jane took a sip of her beer then carefully turned to face Frankie. "We went out to arrest this guy and Frost and Korsak took the front door while I covered the back. I was getting ready to go in when the jerk came running out the back and before I knew it he pulled a knife and cut me."

"How bad and why don't you want Ma to know?"

"It hurts like a son of a bitch but I can live with it. I don't want Ma to know because she'd tell Maura and Maura would feel the need to come running to make sure I'm ok and I don't want her worrying about me when she's trying to deal with everything else."

"Ok I won't say anything. You know they'll both find out sooner or later and then they'll be pissed."

"I'll deal with that then. Now can we talk about something else?" They spent the next couple of hours just trying to have a good time but they all noticed the absence of Maura and the atmosphere was somewhat subdued. At about 9:00 Jane decided to call it a night so she said goodnight to everyone and headed home. She opened her apartment door and went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer. She couldn't believe she only drank two beers tonight, she wanted to get drunk hoping to help her sleep but she knew it wouldn't help. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself and get her act together so that when Maura wanted to talk to her she had her head on straight and was ready to answer her questions as best as she could. She left the beer on the coffee table and went to take a long shower. She was so tired, she laid down on the bed intending to thrown on a t-shirt before she fell asleep but she was asleep before she knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Maura woke the next morning feeling well rested for the first time in weeks. She actually made it through the night without dreaming. She was not naïve enough to think they were gone for good but it felt good to finally get a good night's sleep. She lay in bed for a few minutes luxuriating in the feel of being rested for a change. She made her way to the bathroom and took a long hot shower then dried off and chose one of her favorite dresses and put on her makeup then headed downstairs. She smelled the wonderful cooking as soon as she opened her bedroom door and she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Angela turned at the sound of Maura entering the kitchen and smiled. "You look wonderful, are you headed somewhere special?"

Maura sat down at the counter and smiled at Angela. "No I just felt like dressing up today. I think I may have had a breakthrough but I'm not sure. I made it through the night without dreaming for a change."

"I know." Angela placed a plate in front of Maura and went back for her own.

"What do you mean you know?" Maura picked up her fork and waited for Angela's answer.

"I've heard your screams in the night and I have had to stop myself from running over here and taking you in my arms and making the demons go away. But I stopped myself because I didn't think you'd want me to know." Maura lowered her head in embarrassment until she felt fingers under her chin forcing her head up. "Don't you ever be embarrassed about being human, it backs up my belief that you are not a cyborg like Jane says you are." That got a smile out of Maura.

"I thought maybe I would call Jane and ask her if she would like to go out to dinner tonight." Maura smiled up at the look of delight on Angela's face.

"You'd better call her before she heads into work and gets caught up in a case."

"What do you mean? It's Saturday she has the day off doesn't she?" Maura gave Angela a confused look.

"Oh shoot I wasn't supposed to tell you that, forget I said that and just call her." Angela was avoiding Maura's eyes but when she did look up she wasn't sure if the look on Maura's face was anger or confusion, maybe it was a little bit of both.

"Why weren't you supposed to tell me and what else is there you're keeping from me?"

"She's been putting in a lot of extra hours over the last two weeks because she's been having problems sleeping. Cavanaugh told her she could work if she needed to. You should see her desk , you can actually see the desk now, she's cleaned up all of her paperwork and even some of Korsak's too. She says sitting at home gives her too much time to think. She told me not to tell you because then you would worry about her and she told me you need to focus on yourself and get better and not worry about her."

"How many hours has she been putting in?" Maura asked quietly.

"Maybe 10 or 11." Angela picked up their plates and took them over to the sink and started rinsing them.

"A day? Are you telling me she's working 10 to 11 hours a day? How many days a week?" Now Maura was getting angry.

"See that's what Jane was worried about." Angela pointed at Maura at Maura's angry face. "Already you're worrying about her."

"I always worry about Jane. How many days a week?" Maura walked up and stood beside Angela. Angela mumbled something but Maura couldn't hear her. "What did you say Angela?"

Angela finally turned and faced Maura with a hint of defiance. "Seven days. Satisfied? She hasn't taken a day off since she found out that Ian took you. First it was so she could find you, then it was because she couldn't sleep. But if you give her a call maybe she'll relax enough to get a good night's sleep and things can get back to normal, or a close to normal as possible."

"Angela don't get your hopes up. Jane and I have a lot of work to do and I'm not sure she'll be willing to put in the time and effort that will be necessary for us to repair our relationship. She may not want to work at it." Maura shuddered at the thought that she may lose Jane. She poured another cup of coffee and sat down at the counter again.

"Maura, Jane would jump through hoops for you, you know that." Angela sat down across from her again.

"Why I would want her to jumping through hoops? That would be silly not to mention unproductive." She looked at Angela who appeared to be trying not to laugh. "Oh is that another one of those sayings that make no sense?"

"Ah but Maura it does make sense you said it yourself that it would be silly and unproductive yet Jane would still do it if you asked her to. She would do anything to make you happy and if it meant staying away like she has for the last week or so then she would. If it meant pleading and begging on her knees in the middle of a crowded Dirty Robber she would."

"That won't be necessary, although the thought is appealing. I think I'll call her so she can worry all day about what I want to talk to her about." Maura walked around the counter and kissed Angela on the cheek. "Thank you again for everything." She turned and walked out of the kitchen with a little more spring in her step.

Angela sat at the counter and watched her leave the room. "You go girl." She whispered to herself and smiled.

Jane was cleaning her apartment, something she only did when it became necessary, when her phone rang. "Please be a murder so I have an excuse to stop torturing myself." She didn't bother to look at the caller ID before she answered. "Rizzoli."

"Hi." Was the tentative response on the other end of the line.

Jane was so shocked she had to sit down and since she was nowhere near a chair she sat on the floor. "Maura? Is something wrong? Are you ok? Is something wrong with Ma?" She went through every scenario in her head except the one where it was just Maura calling to talk.

Maura laughed a small laugh and Jane's heart leapt. "No Jane nothing is wrong. I was calling to see if you would join me for dinner this evening so we could talk. I've made reservations for 7:00 p.m. at that little Italian place you're always saying you want to try so I'll be waiting. If you don't show I'll understand, but I hope you'll be there. Don't work too hard. Bye." She hung up before Jane had a chance to say anything.

Jane stared down at her phone like it was a foreign object. She checked the caller ID to make sure Maura really had called. "Did she just hang up on me? Oh shit now I have to figure out what to wear. It's not a date so what do you wear to have a conversation that very well could change the rest of your life?" She ran to her bedroom and started pulling clothes out of her closet. "What the hell should I wear? Maybe I should go shopping. I can't believe I just said that. But I really want to look good for her but not in something I've already worn. Shit I hate shopping." She changed clothes and grabbed her keys and headed out.

She went to a little shop she had seen on one of their stake outs and she figured she'd made enough money in overtime this past week to splurge a little bit. She walked in and looked around for a little while before she was approached by one of the men working there.

"So sweetie what can I help you with?" He looked her up and down and smiled. "Oh will you let me pick something out that I think would be perfect for you? You are marvelous and I would love to dress you. Is this for a date or special occasion?"

Jane smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'm not exactly sure. It's definitely a special occasion for me but I'm not sure about her intentions. See I screwed up royally with my girlfriend two weeks ago and we haven't spoken since and she called today and said she wanted to meet so we could talk tonight."

"James come out here please." He yelled to someone in the back room.

A man Jane could only assume was James came walking out with a measuring tape over his shoulder. "Oh my god what a woman. What we could do with that body." Jane couldn't help but laugh. "Sean we could make her look marvelous. Not that you don't look good already honey but we could make you look stunning. As you may already know my name is James and this is my partner, not only in the store but in life too, Sean. We own this little shop and I can honestly say you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

"James we don't have much time, this is for tonight. What's your name doll?"

"Jane, and I do have a bit of a budget but I want to look good." Jane smiled at the two men eyeing her like she was a specimen under a microscope.

"Budget be damned, if we can't outfit you without breaking the bank nobody can. Are you looking for a dress or a suit?"

"What do you think would be best?" Jane asked as she was led over to a table and ushered into a chair.

"Oh I think she would look elegant in that suit we got in the other day. You know which one I'm talking about right?" He winked at Sean and Jane watched as he ran to the back room.

Sean sat across from her at the table then took her hand to look at her nails. "Oh sweetie let me get started on these nails."

"What are you doing, I came for an outfit not a manicure." Jane tried to pull her hand back but Sean wouldn't release it.

"Jane, if you want to impress your girl we have to smooth out these nails and rough skin. It's what I'll be doing while James tailors the suit."

Just then James came back out with a beautiful black suit. "Wow! There's no way I can afford that."

"Just go try it on so I can figure out what adjustments I need to make to it. " He handed the suit to Jane and turned her around and pushed her towards the dressing room.

Jane tried the suit on and decided that no matter what it cost she'd find a way to pay for it. It fit her like it was made for her. She walked back out to the showing room and both men smiled. "You make my job so easy." James walked around and tugged the suit here and there then walked back to face her. "I guess we need to find you a shirt huh? I can't see any changes I need to make." He turned to a rack of shirts and pulled out a black one and a white one and shoved them into Jane's hands. "Go try those on and let me see you in both of them with the suit."

"Is he always this bossy?" She asked Sean as she started walking away.

"Only when he's on a roll. Now go." Sean turned to James. "She's perfect, do you think we can talk her into it?"

"I think if she wants that suit as much as she appears we can talk her into it easily." They smiled at each other and waited for Jane to come back.

Jane came back with the white shirt and there was a big smile on her face. "I like this one." James grabbed one of the black ties off the rack and expertly tied it in seconds then loosened it and turned Jane towards a mirror. "Oh that's cool. I like the tie hanging there loosely."

James then grabbed a white tie and removed her black one and tied it. "Now go back and put on the black one with this tie."

Jane came back minutes later and her smile was almost radiant. "This is what I want for tonight. And I'll figure out how to pay you for it but I want this."

"Go back and change back into your own clothes then come back out here and let me start the manicure while we discuss a proposition with you that I think will benefit both of us handsomely."

Jane changed and came back out she handed the suit to James then allowed Sean to take her hand and start filing her nails. "I'm not into anything kinky if that's what you have in mind."

Both men looked at each other and started laughing. "No we're not into that either. We've been thinking about a new idea for advertising but have been having problems finding someone who fit our idea of what we want. When you walked through the door I knew you were that someone. All we want is for you to pose for a few pictures and let us use them in our advertising."

"You want me to be your model? Why the hell would you want to do that? And where is that a benefit for you?"

"Because you're gorgeous and that suit fits you like a glove as if it were made for you. Don't you want to know how you would benefit?" Sean placed her hand in a solution to soak and went to work on her other hand.

"Well yeah I guess."

"Instead of paying you in money we'll give you that suit for free and anytime you need another you come to us and it's yours free too. If anyone asks where you got it you tell them about us and we get free advertising that way. Keep in mind we have a large advertising campaign planned so you may see yourself on a billboard, in the newspaper or magazines."

"And I get the suit free?" Jane smiled at the two men.

"And any future suits you may need." Sean said as he placed her other hand in the solution to soak.

"Suits? Plural suits? How many are we talking about?" Jane looked back and forth between the two men.

"If the campaign goes the way we think it will you can have free suits for life. With your face and body out there we'll have women beating down our door and that will pay for any suits you need."

"Is there a contract or something I need to sign?"

"We'll get to that but first we have to ask you a couple of questions. We have to make sure your image won't sully our shop. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a detective with the Boston Police Department."

James almost did a dance behind her. "Oh my god that's perfect! And you don't mind if your picture shows up everywhere?"

"Do I get to see the pictures before you plaster them everywhere? I don't want to be the laughing stock of the town." Jane started to wonder if she's gotten into something more than she bargained for.

"Yes you will have final say but let me show you some of the models we're had in so far." James ran to the back room and came running back out with a photo album. He sat down next to Jane and opened the book so she could see the pictures.

Jane sighed in relief when she saw that all of the models were completely dressed in suits and dresses. "Why don't you use these they look good enough?" Jane pointed to one of the pictures in the album.

"That's what I thought but I don't want good enough I want perfect and you're perfect. I knew it when you walked through the door. You are the epitome of what J&S wants out there. What do you think?"

She looked at Sean then down at her hands. "Can I take them out now?"

"Sure here's a towel." She wiped her hands then held out her hand to shake both of their hands.

"I guess we've got a deal. Do we need some lawyers or something to make this official?"

"So you're ok with not getting paid?"

"I saw the price tag on that suit and I knew I couldn't afford it and I was actually thinking about breaking into my savings to pay for it so getting it and any others for free is payment enough. I feel good in that suit and that doesn't happen for me very often when I need to dress up. So yeah I guess I'm ok with getting paid in suits as long as they all look as good as this one does."

"Sweetie you make the suit look good not the other way around. You have the natural grace and beauty and the confidence to carry it off. So I guess we have a deal then. Can you come by on Monday so we can go over the contract?"

"Works for me." She stood up to leave and shook their hands again and left the shop with the suit and feeling good for a change. She went out for lunch then headed home and found shoes that looked great with the suit. She sat down on her couch then started worrying about what Maura wanted to talk about.

Across town in her Beacon Hill home Maura was throwing every dress she had on her bed in disgust. "What am I going to wear?" For the first time since she'd been raped she felt like dressing up and looking good. She'd heard the women in her group talk about dressing down so as to appear less attractive and Maura realized that subconsciously she had been doing that. She had been dressing in drab colors instead of the vibrant colors she was used to. She hadn't been spending much time with her makeup and the colors had been more subdued than normal and her hair looked and felt like straw. She picked up her phone and called to see if she could get in with her beautician at this last date but as luck would have it she'd had a cancellation and could fit her in. But she still needed to pick out a dress. "Oh well I'll just go shopping after I get my hair done." She returned all of the dresses to her closet then saw the new dresses she had bought the day before hanging on the back of her door. "I forgot about these." She pulled the plastic off of the dresses and smiled at the little black dress hanging there. "Oh yes that will be perfect." She smiled a private smile and headed out the door to have her hair done.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Maura was sitting at the table sipping a glass of wine when she looked up and choked on her wine. . Every head in the room was gazing in the same direction as Jane Rizzoli walked across the room with her confident stride and stopped at Maura's table. Maura stood up and walked around the table to give her a brief hug. She then walked back around to her chair and was surprised when Jane was behind her and held her chair for her then took the one to her left. "You look stunning! Is that an Armani?" Maura reached over and touched the sleeve of the suit. "It fits you perfectly."

Jane's throat was as dry as a bone and she had to take a sip of water. She couldn't believe the vision of beauty sitting across from her. She hadn't forgotten how gorgeous Maura was but tonight she was glowing. "God Maura you're beautiful." Jane said in a whisper. Neither woman was aware of the stares they were receiving from the other patrons of the restaurant or what a striking couple they made. Jane watched as Maura blushed and she smiled.

"Have you been hiding this suit somewhere? You didn't buy it just for tonight did you?" Maura was worried that Jane spent beyond her means when anything she had in her closet would have made her look gorgeous tonight.

"You're not going to believe what happened today but that story can wait until later but you might say I got it cheap. And yes it's Armani." Jane sat back and smiled as the waiter came by and took her drink order. "So how are you, you look good?"

"It has taken me awhile to get to this point and I've done a lot of soul searching." At that statement Jane felt her heart plummet and she gulped. Maura saw the look on her face but she wasn't ready to let her off the hook just yet. She could tell Jane wanted to say something but she kept quiet and let her speak."I've been to a few very intensive therapy sessions, something I should have done ever before I was raped." Maura watched as Jane cringed at her frankness and watched her eyes take on a combination of anger and sadness. "It has helped me come to a few conclusions about myself. I am worthy of love, there is nothing wrong with me that would cause someone to not love me and I am capable of loving very deeply. But those feelings also come with a negative side, if and when I let myself love someone the way I know I can I open myself up to get hurt." Maura was surprised that Jane hadn't interrupted her but it also gave her hope that maybe they can make things work. "You hurt me very deeply when you left that night. It told me you doubted my love for you and it made me doubt myself, I wondered why I wasn't worth fighting for. You hurt me even more when you weren't there when I needed you the most, oh you eventually showed up and as always you were my knight in shining armor but by that time the damage had already been done." Maura leaned back in her chair to allow the server to place her food in front of her and Jane did the same.

Maura took a bite of her veal and washed it down with a sip of her wine then took another bite and watched Jane take a bite of her steak. "How's the steak?"

"Huh? Oh it's ok." Jane's mind was not on eating at that moment. It was on what Maura had said and she hoped this conversation wasn't going in the direction she thought it would. Was it too late to fight for Maura?

"Just ok?" Maura took another bite of her food and thought it was a good as advertised.

"Guess maybe I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was." Maura took a good look at Jane and saw that she had lost weight and there were dark circles under her eyes.

"Jane I'm not going to promise you anything. I still have a lot of work to do and I have to concentrate on myself right now. Where that leaves us I'm not sure. I do know I still love you but you hurt me beyond what I thought I was capable of hurting. My heart is broken and I don't know if it can be repaired. Do I want it to? More than anything. Do I want to be with you? Yes I do. But I'm not sure I can open myself up to be hurt like that again and I don't know if I can trust you enough to not break my heart again. I don't know what it will take to regain that trust. Why did you leave that night and why did you turn off your phone? I needed you and you weren't there." Maura sat back and took a deep breath and sat back and took a sip of her wine.

Jane poured more wine for both of them then took a deep breath and tried to think before she answered. "You have no idea how many times I've kicked myself for leaving and for turning off my phone. I've never done that before and I'll never do it again. You had said Ian was the love of your life and when you ducked when I tried to put my arm around you I thought that meant you'd made your choice. It tore my heart out to leave you and I know I should have stayed and fought for you but I remembered how crushed you were the last time he left and I didn't want to stand in the way of your happiness. I should have arrested his ass right then and there but I was a coward but I wanted you to be happy and if that was with Ian then I was going to bow out gracefully. I turned my phone off because I knew you'd want to call and explain and I didn't want to listen and I didn't want to be your second choice. If I'd known what he was going to do to you I would have shot him right then and there and you have no idea how hard it was for me to holster my gun when we entered that house and I saw him on top of you." Jane fingered the cuts that were still obvious on her hands from the questioning of Ian. "He's not so pretty anymore. He can't do that to you and expect to get away scott clean."

Maura reached across the table and took one of Jane's hands in both of hers and looked at the cuts and bruises. She also felt the jolt of electricity she felt whenever she touched Jane in any way. "What did you do to him? Are you hurt?" She said as she released Jane's hand and instantly missed the contact.

"No I'm fine but I got in a few good licks in at the cabin and again when I had him in the interrogation room. These are from the interrogation room. I may have slammed his head into the table a couple of times too." She lowered her head so she didn't have to see the contempt on Maura's face. She knew how Maura felt about police taking advantage of their position with suspects.

"Good!" Jane's head snapped up at the one word Maura said but her inflection spoke volumes. "I wish I had had the guts to fight back harder than I did."

"How could you?" Jane was adamant in her defense of Maura. "He held you captive and you had no idea where you were and from what he told me you didn't have much of a choice in the matter. This is not your fault Maura. You did nothing wrong. This falls squarely on my shoulders and Ian's. And you should not feel bad about yourself, I know it's easy for me to say because it didn't happen to me but you are a wonderful, beautiful person no matter what. If you weren't the person you were I never would have gone all cavewoman on you that night and tried to stake my claim, although I failed miserably as a cavewoman. I should have fought for you, you are worth fighting for but I was so scared and so used to being dumped that I didn't even think before I acted. I do that a lot but I'm working on it."

"So how bad is Ian hurt?" Jane looked at her face to see if the question was being asked out of concern for Ian or out of curiosity and decided it was curiosity.

"Well as I've told you before, you have a lot of friends around the precinct and every one of them have taken a shot at Mr. Faulkner in one way or another. Ian said he wants to defend himself so I'd like to see what happens. They have him in with the general public and the inmates there have apparently been talking their own shots at him to. It will be hard to prove any of it was done by the police since it will be his word against ours. The booking photos didn't show any signs of distress so all of this happened after he was released into the general public." Jane took a sip of her wine then looked at Maura. "Where does all of this leave us? I know I screwed up royally and I don't deserve a second chance but if you give me one I promise I will never give you a reason to doubt me again. I will do whatever I can to regain your trust. But I will understand if you'd rather not resume our relationship." Jane reached down to her stomach and felt a wetness and came up with blood on her fingers she was glad she wore the black shirt. "Maura I am going to give you time to think about that while I visit the bathroom, I'll be right back." She set her napkin down and hurried out of the room. When she got to the bathroom she untucked her shirt and looked at the wound and it was then she realized in all the excitement she forgot to change the bandage that morning. "Damn what am I supposed to do now?"

Maura opened the bathroom door just as Jane was trying to reapply then bandage but it wasn't sticking. "Jane what happened?" Maura swatted her hands away from the bandage and removed it completely. "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday and I just realized that I was so excited after you called that I forgot to change the bandage and it looks like I may have popped one of the stitches today changing clothes over and over. I just need to go home and put a new bandage on it, don't worry about it."

Maura felt hurt that Jane would keep something like this from her and then not ask her to fix it like she had in the past. "Are you on any pain pills? Because if you are you shouldn't be drinking."

"I have some but I thought I'd need a drink or two to make it through the night so I didn't take any before I left and right now I'm regretting it. Let me take care of the bill and then I'll run home and fix it. I'll understand if you don't but do you want to come to my place to help me?"

Jane knew she'd done the right thing when Maura's face broke out in a brilliant smile. "I would love to but I invited you so I will take care of the bill. We could go to my house, it's closer and I could put in another stitch so it will stop bleeding. Besides you still haven't told me how you could afford and Armani suit."

"Oh that's hilarious, you're going to love it. Can I put paper towel around it so I don't completely ruin the shirt?"

"I suppose for this short of time it won't hurt. Since when are you concerned about ruining a shirt?" Maura smiled at her as she watched Jane stuff the paper towels in her shirt to keep the wound covered and away from her shirt..

"Since this shirt costs about as much as I make in a week and I really like it." Jane smiled back at Maura then placed her hand at Maura's back as she escorted her out of the bathroom. Just that small touch sent shivers up Maura' spine.

Maura took care of the bill while Jane waited at the door for her. When Maura joined her she placed her hand at Maura's back again and when she shivered this time Jane took off her coat and wrapped it around Maura's shoulders as she escorted her to her car. When they got to her car she handed the coat back and she immediately missed the warmth and Jane's smell. "So is it my house or your apartment?"

"I guess it make more sense to go to your house or this may not stop bleeding. Besides I kind of miss Jo and I'd like to say hi. So I'll follow you there." She waited until Maura shut her car door then walked to hers and started the engine. She followed Maura's car and pulled into the familiar as Maura pulled her car into the garage. Jane walked through the garage and followed Maura into the house.

As soon as they entered the house Jo came running then stopped when she saw Jane then ran to her and jumped up on her. Jane tried to squat down but her stomach hurt too much so she walked over and sat down on the couch and Jo jumped up next to her. "Hey there sweetie, I've missed you ya mutt." She leaned down and kissed the little dog and got a sloppy kiss in return. "This is the most lovin' I've gotten in awhile and it's from a dog. What a sad state that is."

Maura heard what she said but waited long enough so Jane wouldn't realize she had. "Ok Jo you're going to have to get down while I take care of your mommy. Maybe you should take her home with you tonight, her and Bass have been getting on each other's nerves all week."

Jane watched as Jo walked over and lay down next to Bass. "Yeah I can see that. Watch out you might break out in hives if you keep that up." She smiled up at Maura. "She seems content here so maybe I'll leave her here for the time being and it would give me an excuse to visit."

Maura looked over at Jo and Bass. "Traitor." She said to Jo. "Jane you don't need an excuse to visit.." Jane gave Maura a look that begged to differ. "Ok you don't need an excuse now."

"Thank you, I won't take advantage of that. So where do you want me?"

"There is fine." Maura set all of her supplies down on the coffee table and sat on it across from Jane. "Here take this. It's one of the pills you had from the last injury, you left them here." She handed her the pill and a glass of water. Jane took her shirt off and as always the site of her abs and well sculpted muscles did things to Maura that no other person had been able to do. She took a deep breath and threaded a sterilized needle. "I don't have to tell you this is going to hurt but it is. Are you ready?" Jane nodded and prepared herself.

"Ouch!" Jane yelled but stayed still. Maura hand stopped. "Keep going get it over with." Jane grabbed the couch in both hands and gritted her teeth and she made it through the stitching.

"I put in an extra one to make sure it stayed closed this time." She smiled down at Jane as she prepared a new bandage. "So tell me about the Armani suit and how you ended up owning something you couldn't afford."

"When you called this morning I decided after pulling every outfit out of my closet that I needed something new for tonight. So I decided to go shopping, go ahead let it out, I know you want to laugh."

"No I won't laugh because you obviously did ok on your own." Maura leaned forward to apply the bandage and breathed in the scent that was all Jane.

'Well Frost and I were on a stakeout last week and I saw this little shop called J&S so I thought I'd check them out." Jane tried to think of something other than the fact that Maura was mere inches away from her as she applied the bandage.

"Oh I've seen that shop but never went in, you got this there? I'm going to have to check it out." Maura turned her head as she spoke and found herself inches away from Jane's chest and she was so tempted to place a kiss there but she knew she had to resist. She sat back and surveyed her work and leaned back satisfied.

Maura picked up all of the supplies but Jane reached out for her hand to stop her. "Just leave it for a few minutes and sit with me."

"Ok, so finish your story."

"I walked into the shop and both men started gushing over me. Sean called James out from the back and then he went running back again with this suit. I tried it on and it was as if it was made for me and I decided then and there I'd do anything to have it. I was ready to break into my savings. I've never wanted a piece of clothing so much. They told me to take the suit off and come back out to the show room because they had a proposition for me." She watched the wary look appear in Maura's eye. "I told them I wasn't into anything kinky and they assured me it was nothing like that. Well it turns out they are starting a new advertising campaign and they want me to be their model. Can you imagine that? I couldn't believe they would want me."

"Why not? You're very beautiful woman, I've always told you that but you refused to believe it. So what do you have to do?"

"They want me to come in on Monday so we can go over the contract and then we'd discuss everything else." Jane wanted to ask her to go with her but she thought maybe it was too soon to be asking that of her.

"Did they mention how much you would get paid?" Maura asked as she got up from the couch and headed out to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of water. She handed one to Jane then sat down again.

"I get final say in the pictures they use and all the suits I want." Jane sat back proud of herself.

"Suits? You're becoming a model for the price of suits? How many suits?" Maura decided she had no right to tell Jane what to do.

"Maura don't be mad. You know how much this suit costs and they gave it to me and let me walk out the door on a handshake. You don't find people willing to do business on a handshake anymore. They said I could come in anytime I wanted and they would -give me a suit like this one. I couldn't afford this one suit even if I saved for months and you know that. If you don't trust them, come with me on Monday and check them out. Bring a lawyer if you want to." Jane was proud of herself because she found a way to get Maura to go with her.

"I think I will and I know just the lawyer t bring too. I'm happy for you Jane I really am and if it turns out these men are legitimate then we can have a celebratory dinner Monday night ok? We can go wherever you want to go to celebrate. And I'm not mad at you." Maura reached over and took Jane's hand and squeezed it quickly then released it.

Jane looked at her watch and stood up. "Thanks for patching me up again as usual. I'm going to head home now so I guess I'll see you Monday then." Jane walked towards the door and turned when she got there and Maura almost bumped into her. Jane put her hands up to stop her and she found herself holding her by the shoulder. She looked in Maura's eyes and saw the same desire she felt but she knew it would be a big mistake to take advantage of the moment. "I'll see you Monday." Jane opened the door and started to leave.

"Jane, you could sleep in the guest room then you'd be here for the family dinner and you can watch football or baseball or whatever sport is on with your brothers." Maura spoke faster than she had intended.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Good night Maura." Jane turned again to leave only to be stopped by Maura again.

"Will you join us for dinner tomorrow?" Maura asked hopefully.

Jane turned back to face her. "I'll think about it." She stopped on the way home and bought a bottle of Maura's favorite wine. "Just in case."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Maura woke the next morning with a sense of excitement that she hadn't felt in a very long time. She knew it was because Jane may be coming to dinner later that night. She tried to tamp down the excitement but she couldn't do it. She felt like she was going on her first date. But she knew it was too soon to start again and that would keep her from doing anything stupid and she hoped Jane was stronger than her and she would do what she did last night and put a halt to things. She jumped out of bed and ran into the shower then headed downstairs to where Angela was in her usual spot making breakfast.

Angela turned and watched a beaming Maura pour a cup of coffee. "I guess from the smile on your face last night went ok. Spill it."

"You want me to spill my coffee? Why would I do that?" Maura once again saw the look of merriment in Angela's. "Another one?"

Angela laughed as she placed a plate in front of Maura and sat down with her own. "Yes and it means tell me everything."

"Then why don't you just say that? Oh well. Last night went very well. Jane looked amazing, she showed up in this Armani suit that fit her like a glove. I did most of the talking and she listened intently and I'm not sure where we stand but at least we're talking again. She said she'd think about coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh that means she'll be here. Now I need to make cannoli and gnocchi. She loves my cannoli and gnocchi. I'll make enough for her to take to work tomorrow. I'm so glad you two are talking again."

"She didn't say she would come she said she would think about it." Maura finished her breakfast and took her plate to the sink.

"When Jane says that it means she'll be there. She just doesn't want you to know she's giving in so easy. Trust me she's sitting at home trying to figure out what to wear and how fashionably late she should be, but she'll be here. She can't decide between wearing jeans so it's just a normal day or dress up to impress you. Believe me, she's more worried than you are."

"Why does she feel she has to impress me. I already love her so there's no need to impress me."

Jane may come across as confident but deep down she's scared that she is going to lose everything so she runs away before it can happen. You're the same way except you don't let people get too close in the first place, that way they can't hurt you. Jane got through your defenses and you got through hers so you have the power to hurt each other very deeply. So I'm going to give you the same advice I'd give Jane. Go for it!" Angela turned and headed for the back door without looking back.

Jane was wondering what she had to do to make Maura trust her again. She knew she had to take it slowly because the hurt she's caused Maura runs deep. She knew Maura didn't trust easily so gaining it back will probably be twice as hard.. But there has to be a way, there had to be. "Shit I guess I'll just follow her lead. Right now I'm going to clean." She turned on some music then started in the bathroom until it was spotless then she moved to the bedroom and collected all the dirty clothes and threw them in the washing machine. One the way back from the laundry room she started picking up things in the living room. "Damn Rizzoli you're a slob. How did this place get so messy? Oh yeah it happened when first you turned your back on the only woman you'll ever love. Then to deal with that you started working so much you were dead on your feet by the time you got home and you'd undress on your way to bed then fall on the bed and sleep until you woke up a couple of hours later then start all over again. Time to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your shit together. That means stop talking to yourself!" Before she knew it her hips were swaying to the music and cleaning was getting easier, well maybe not easier at least it was somewhat fun.

She went and threw the clothes in the dryer and started on the kitchen and by the time she was done her apartment was spotless from top to bottom and she was all danced out. She looked at the clock and realized she only had an hour before she should be at Maura's house. She folded the dry clothes then jumped in the shower and got ready to go. She was getting ready to leave and had to go back for the bottle of wine and headed out. She turned the final corner to Maura's house and she felt her stomach flutter and it had nothing to do with being hungry and everything to do with seeing Maura. She sat in the driveway to calm her nerves. After awhile she realized it wasn't going to happen so she got out of the car and approached the door.

Maura heard the car in the driveway and peeked out the window and saw that it was Jane. She resisted running to the door and flinging it open. When after a minute the bell still hadn't rung she was beginning to think that Jane changed her mind. "Just go out there already and drag her butt in here so we can eat." Maura turned around and made eye contact with Angela. "Dinner is ready so go get her." Angela came over and pushed Maura toward the door just as the doorbell rang.

Maura took a deep breath then opened the door and smiled. "Hi Jane come on in."

Jane walked in and handed the bottle of wine to Maura and was surprised when Maura went up on her tiptoe and kissed her cheek. "Brought you some wine. Hope it's ok for dinner."

"Thank you Jane it's perfect. Come on your mother is getting anxious, dinner is ready." Maura took Jane's arm and walked her to the table.

"It's about time you got here. See Maura I told you fashionably late." Angela said as she walked up to Jane and kissed her cheek.

"I wasn't trying to be late Ma, I was cleaning the house and I lost track of time. I know it sounds like a lame excuse but it's the truth. Hey Frankie how ya doin'?" Jane sat down in the spot Maura directed her to then watched as Maura sat across from her.

"Nice to have you back sis." Frankie smiled at her from across the table.

"What's for dinner?" Jane asked her mother.

"I made cannoli and gnocchi and manicotti. And there's enough for you to take to work tomorrow." She looked up and smiled at everyone around the table.

"Where's Tommy?"

"He couldn't get off from work at the hardware store. He said to say hi if you made it here tonight."

"So Jane is your abdomen feeling better today?" She looked u p at Jane and was surprised by the look a fear on her face.

"What's wrong with your stomach Jane?" Angela looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Nothing Ma it's just a scratch." Jane gave Maura a pleading look, a look Maura either chose to ignore or she didn't understand.

"Jane that is much more than a scratch and you should probably not be doing as much as you are doing. A scratch does not require 22 stitches." Maura looked at Jane innocently.

"What did you do count them while you were putting two more in last night?" Jane wasn't mad, how could she be with Maura having no idea what was going on.

"No of course not I called Jan and she told me."

"Well I would sure like it if someone told me what happened." Angela raised her voice enough to interrupt their conversation.

"Yes Jane you never did tell me what happened." Maura set her napkin down and rested her head on her hands and gave Jane her full attention.

"Frost, Korsak and I were going to arrest this guy who killed his girlfriend and their daughter. I took the back door while Frost and Korsak covered the front. When Korsak announced our presence the guy came running out the backdoor and almost knocked me down. We were sizing each other up when Frost and Korsak came around the corner and I made a rookie mistake of turning towards them. That's when he came at me with a knife and cut me. I'm fine Ma don't worry."

Angela turned to Frankie. "Did you know about this?" Frankie turned to Jane then back at Angela.

"Don't get mad at him Ma I told him not to tell you and I threatened bodily harm if he did." She smiled over at Frankie and he gave her a relieved smile.

"Why would you do that and why didn't you want me to know?" Now it was Jane's turn to squirm.

She looked up at Maura then back to her mother. "Because I knew if you knew you'd tell Maura and then she'd come running to help."

"And what would be so wrong about that?" Maura asked with a hurt tone in her voice.

"Because you needed to concentrate on your own recovery and I didn't want to distract you from that. I knew you weren't ready to see me yet so I made everyone promise not to say anything. Please understand, it wasn't because I didn't want you there, believe me I wanted you there more than anything but I couldn't do that to you. I knew that this all had to be at your pace and I wasn't going to do anything to screw that up. I'd already screwed up enough."

Neither one of the women had noticed that Angela and Frankie had left the table until Jane finished talking. "Looks like we're alone. Would you like some wine?"

"That would be nice." Jane picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen and rinsed it like she always had and put it in the dishwasher. Then she went out and was getting ready to grab the other things on the table when Maura came out with the wine and two glasses.

"Leave that for now I'll take care of it later, let's sit and talk." She walked to the living room and placed the bottle and the two glasses on the table then sat down on the couch with her legs tucked under her. She handed the corkscrew to Jane before she sat down and motioned to the bottle.

"As you wish Madame." Jane bowed with a flourish. "So how are you doing today?" Jane handed her a glass and poured herself one and sat on the other end of the couch giving Maura plenty of space. Something Maura didn't miss.

"Well I'm feeling pretty good today. It's been awhile since I've felt this good. As a matter of fact the last two days have been almost normal."

"Can you tell me what you've been feeling? You don't have to if it's too soon." Jane turned on the couch so she could give Maura her undivided attention.

Maura took a sip of her wine and thought about what to say. "Mostly I've been feeling dirty. I bet my water bill goes up this month." She smiled at Jane. "I feel as if I did something to deserve this, but the group meetings and therapy have told me that's normal. I know I didn't deserve it and I beginning to believe it."

"No Maura you did not deserve this, as I've said before, you are a loving and generous woman and you, not any woman deserves what you went through."

"I know that Jane but it has taken me time to believe that and there are still times when those feelings creep in. Especially after I've had a dream. I wake up feeling like I'm back in that cabin just waiting for the next time Ian was going to rape me and I wonder why, what did I do. Did I dress wrong, did I give him the wrong impression, the impression that I wanted him? But then I remember what I have learned in group with all the other women who have been through this. I did nothing wrong, I did not deserve this and Ian is to blame."

Jane wanted so badly to wrap her in her arms and take all the hurt away but she knew this was Maura's fight. "I blame myself too and I don't doubt that you do too. I wouldn't blame you if you did. If I had just stayed and fought for you Ian would have left, or if I had been there to protect you you would not have had to endure what you did."

"Can I be honest with you?" Maura asked tentatively.

"I wish you would." Jane took a sip of her wine knowing what she was going to hear was not going to be good.

"I did and to a certain extent still do blame you. I know it's wrong but I do. I don't believe there was anything you could have done to stop what happened, but in the back of my mind I wonder if it would have turned out differently if you had stayed. When I saw you drive away I felt my world fall apart and watched as Ian felt he had won. I was not a prize to be won, by either one of you but it sure felt as if there was a contest going on and I was the cupie doll." She held out her glass and Jane refilled it without saying anything. "Someday I hope to be able to tell you what happened in that cabin, not to make you feel any worse than you already do but to help you understand what I survived. That's not going to happen for awhile but I hope I'll be able to tell you someday soon. When you rescued me, and I never thanked you for that, thank you, I felt so dirty and I had been so manhandled by Ian that I didn't want anyone to touch me. Not just you, anyone. Then to have to endure the exam at the hospital is like going through it all over again. They took my clothes, they took pictures and they did a rape kit. It's was so demeaning."

Jane was worried about the lack of emotion in her delivery but it may be the only way she can get through this. "Do you think there's anything we can do to change the process or make it less strenuous on a woman?"

"I'm sure there is but I can't think of anything right now. Why?"

"Maybe we could work on a way to make it less demeaning, and have them implement it at Mass General. That way women would not have to endure what you went through." Jane smiled a sad smile.

"That might be a good idea. I'll think about it and then we can talk about it. Thank you." Maura reached across the back of the couch and placed her hand on Jane's shoulder and left it there.

"What are you thanking me for?" Jane looked confused.

"For trying to help me find something positive in all of this. It's very important that I look for the positive so that I don't concentrate on the negative." She squeezed Jane's shoulder.

"I want to help you get through this in any way I can." Jane looked a Maura and gave her a half smile that Maura noticed did not reach her eyes.

"Hey, we forgot to tell your mother about the modeling job. She'll be so excited." Maura jumped up and grabbed Jane's hand. "Let's go tell her." Jane allowed her to pull her up off the couch and they walked through the backyard to the guest house. Maura knocked on the door and it was opened by Angela.

"What are you girls up to now?" Angela could only describe the smile on Maura's face as impish.

"Jane has something to tell you that she forgot to tell you at dinner." Maura pushed Jane forward.

"It's nothing really." Jane actually hung her head so they couldn't see her blushing.

"How can you say a modeling job is nothing?" Maura exclaimed loudly.

"You got a modeling job? A real life modeling job? Are you going to quit the police force?" Angela danced around as if it were Christmas.

"Hell, no I won't be quitting my job. As far as I know this is a onetime shot and they'll never need me again. They just want me to model some suits. And I'm not getting paid in money, they are paying me in suits." Jane stood back for the blast from Angela.

"What do you mean you'll be paid in suits? Are they too cheap to pay you? Maura you can't let her do that." Angela turned to Maura knowing if anyone could talk her out of it Maura could.

Maura put her hand out to settle Angela down. "We are going to talk to them tomorrow and I will be bringing my lawyer with us. If the contract is legitimate then being paid in suits is not a bad idea and Jane seems happy with that so why not."

"Well as long as it gets her face out there maybe there will be other offers and she can quit her job." Angela looked hopefully at Jane.

"Ma this is not going to lead to other jobs because I have no intention of giving up my current job. I love my job and it's all I've wanted to be since I could remember, so I will not give it up. So get that thought out of your head. The place that asked me is just a little shop so it's not like I'm going to be plastered all over Boston. Don't get your hopes up ok?" Jane looked pointedly at her mother knowing she would keep pushing her to give up her job.

"Well how big are they going to go?"

"I have no idea Ma, that's what we'll discuss tomorrow. So I think I am going to head home for the night." She leaned forward and kissed Angela's cheek, then turned to walk Maura back to her house. "Maura I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Do you have therapy tomorrow?" Maura nodded. "Why don't you call me when you get done and I will have talked to James or Sean by then and I can give you a time?"

"You don't want to come back to the house? It's still early." Maura was surprised Jane was leaving so early.

"I don't want to wear my welcome thin so I had better head out." Jane still had her hand at Maura's back. "Let me go get sopme leftovers and then I'm outta here."

Maura waited until Jane came back out on the back porch. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"We both know that probably wouldn't be a good idea. And as beautiful as you look tonight it's hard enough for me to walk away so just let me leave while I still can ok?" Jane was almost pleading with her. "I want you so much right now and you're not ready for that so I am going to walk away and just leave and I'll talk to you tomorrow. I hope you have a quiet night and have sweet dreams." She turned to walk away and turned back and Maura was still standing at the same spot so she waved and walked away. She got in her car and took a deep breath and started the car and left before she could change her mind. "Damn it's hard to resist that woman, she's killing me."

Maura stood on the back porch and thought about the evening. It was nice to have Jane around again, she hadn't realized how much livelier the dinners were when Jane was there. She missed that, she missed Jane, but Jane was right she wasn't ready yet. Once again Jane was stronger than she was and she seemed to know what Maura needed better than Maura did. "But damn it's hard to resist that woman."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jane woke the next morning before her alarm went off and she lay in bed thinking about the night before. "It wasn't as bad as it could have been. There were no awkward moments like there should have been it actually felt pretty good, just like before. We can get through this." Jane hopped out of bed after she turned her alarm clock off and jumped in the shower. She was dressed and out the door in less than half an hour. She stopped and got coffee for Frost, Korsak and an extra large one for herself. She was whistling when she entered the bullpen and Frost and Korsak looked up surprised. "A coffee for you Frost and one for you Korsak, plus three sugars." She placed the coffees on their desks and sat down at her own and turned on her computer.

She felt their eyes on her and she tried very hard not to smile, finally she looked up at the two of them. "What?"

"You're smiling." Frost said from behind his computer.

"And you're whistling." She turned to Korsak and smiled again. "You haven't smiled in almost two weeks. You saw Dr. Isles last night didn't you. That's why you cancelled out on watching the game."

"Did you see her? What happened?" Frost scooted his chair closer to Jane's desk.

"I swear you two are like two old ladies getting together and gossiping over Mint Juleps on a Sunday afternoon." She shook her head and pretended to ignore them.

"Mint Juleps, do people really drink those things?"

"Yeah Frost little old ladies do." Jane laughed at she read he emails. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"I'd say paperwork but you don't have any." Cavanaugh said from behind her. "Korsak still has some so maybe he'll give you some of his. Do we have everything sown up tight with Faulkner? I don't want him slipping through the cracks. We might want to get some statements from some of the guys down in lockup as to how he got those cuts and bruises. Some of the inmates might drop a dime on some of the others if we can offer them a deal."

"I'll get right on that boss and thanks." Jane didn't have to say anymore because he knew what she was thanking him for just like she knew he was sending her down to find someone who would take the blame so the department wouldn't have to. "I think I'll check with the DA to see if they have any deals in the works. Frost want to help me out downstairs?" She locked her gun in her desk drawer and watched as Frost did the same thing.

"Sure let me bring my laptop so we can input their statements right away. Let's go." Jane was surprised he waited until they got in the elevator before he said anything more. "So what happened last night?"

"We had our weekly family dinner and then I went home. End of statement." Jane smiled and pushed the down button.

"But…"

"I said end of statement and that means end of statement. Nothing more nothing less." Jane walked out as the doors opened.

"Would you tell me if there was more?" Frost walked behind her.

"No." Jane showed her badge to the officer on the desk. "We'd like to talk to these prisoners." She handed him the list she gotten from the DA of prisoners that they are thinking of releasing but could keep if they needed to. "So Frost here's what we're going to do. First we are going to talk to these guys and see if they know of or were involved in any of the beatings of Ian. Then offer them a deal to let them go if they cooperate and are willing to testify against Ian in court. But make sure they were involved because we don't want anyone perjuring themselves."

Jane sat down across the table from the first prisoner and opened up the folder she had on him. "Burglary, burglary and more burglary, oh look an auto theft. All auto body shops. What ya building your own car or something. Got a lawyer yet?" He just nodded his head petulantly. "Want to call them?"

"Let me hear what ya gotta say then I'll see if I need him or not." She looked across at the pocked faced kid across from her and leaned back in her chair. "Hey I've seen you before, you're that crazy cop that shot herself to kill that dirty cop aren't you?"

"That's crazy Detective to you. I want to make a deal with you in exchange for some information and your testimony at a later date." Jane paged through his file as if she were reading every word when in reality she was watching him over the top of the folder as he thought about her deal.

"What do I get in return?" He sat forward trying to intimidate Jane.

Jane leaned forward too. "How about we let you out of here with monitoring until you testify and after that you get freedom, complete freedom. Until the next time you screw up that is."

"What do you want?" He asked warily.

"Information. There's a prisoner in the general population that's taken a few hits from you and your fellow inmates. If you give me a few names of the others that have taken their shots at him then you're home free."

"You talking about that guy with the accent? Ian something? He's scared of his own shadow." He sat back with an evil laugh. "Almost everyone's had their time with him. He says he's his own lawyer. Isn't there a saying about that or something?"

"Something like 'A man who is his own lawyer has a fool for a client'. You're pretty smart for a thief."

"Yeah and that's sucker sure is a fool. I'm just doing it for the money. I'm actually putting myself through college but I need the money to supplement my income. What do you want me to say? I'll say anything to get rid of that pompous ass."

Jane slid a tablet across the table. "I just want you to write down what's been happening down here since Ian Faulkner arrived. If you have a couple of names of others who had a part in his treatment that would help too. Just tell the truth, that way when it comes time to testify you won't get caught in a lie. Don't embellish we want this to stick. He hurt a friend of mine and I want him to pay."

"What did he do?" He watched as Jane's face changed from neutral to angry before she lowered her face. "He raped her didn't he?" Jane's head jerked up and he could see it in her eyes. "Man that's low, that makes him the lowest of the low inside, that puts him just above a pedophile. If the guys find out what he did he'll be lucky if he even makes it to trial."

"I don't want him dead, I want him to pay for it, I just want names." She watched as he started writing. "Just remember we have to be able to read it and when we get it typed up we'll have you read it and sign it."

"I bet you every guy down here would testify once they find out what he did. I wouldn't be surprised if someone hasn't already made him his bitch." He looked at Jane's evil smile and for a moment he knew he'd never want to get on her bad side.

Jane handed him her card. "If anyone else wants to talk to me I'll see if there's anything I can do for them with the DA. But I don't want anyone lying because they'd throw the whole case out if they found out." He slid the tablet back over to her and she read the neat handwriting. "Thanks, this will help a lot toward getting this guy and getting you out of here." She took her card back from him and wrote a number on the back of it. "When you get out of here call that guy, he owns a body shop and he's short a few guys to help around the place. Ask for Jimmy and he'll help you out. What are you going to college for?"

"I want to own my own shop someday and go legit. So I'm taking some business classes. Think he'd help me with that?" He leaned forward again but this time it was curiosity that shown in his eyes.

"Yeah I know he will. And thank for this." She held up the tablet and turned to leave then turned back. "Give him a call and stay out of trouble or I'll come after you personally." She called for the guard and left. She and Frost spent most of the morning interviewing and late morning they had a pretty good list to go one. She finally called it quits so they could get some lunch. She was sitting at her desk going over the statements eating last night's leftovers when she decided to call J&S.

"J&S this is Sean what can I do for you today?" Jane had to smile at the upbeat sound of his voice.

"Hey Sean this is Jane and I was wondering what time would be a good time to stop by tonight?"

"God that voice oozes pure sex, I wonder if you would be interested in talking for our TV add because we'd have women and men beating our door down."

Jane had to laugh. "That might cost you an extra suit."

"Honey it would be worth it. Can you come by around 6ish? Maybe we should make it a business dinner then we can write it off on our taxes. I know just the place. We can meet here then walk over there."

"That sounds good, Maura has decided to bring a lawyer with us." Jane wrote it down on her calendar.

"Is she as beautiful as her name?" Sean asked in a flirty tone.

"Yeah but she's already taken." Jane had to laugh again and she decided that she might actually like to spend time with these guys outside of the shop. She wondered how Frost and Korsak would handle them and that put another smile on her face.

"Spoken like a true dyke staking her claim."

"Nope that's what got me in trouble in the first place. She is a prize to be given but not to be won." Jane said it in an awe struck voice as if she just realized what a treasure she truly had and may still lose.

"Oh stop that brings tears to my eyes. I'm going to hang up before you have me bawling into my fabric. We'll see you around 6 then."

"Sure Sean see you then."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I went shopping for clothes! I bought two new outfits. Then I called Jane and invited her to dinner." Maura sat on Brenda's couch and couldn't help but smile.

"I can tell both of those things were big steps for you how do you feel about that?"

"The dinner started out just a little stilted but it didn't last long. I guess we just had to test the waters first and when we found they were ok we jumped right in. She had gotten hurt on the job and forgotten to change the bandage so we went to my house afterward and I stitched her up again and replaced the bandage for her."

"Do you keep something at your house to numb the area or do you just do it without anything?"

Maura had to laugh at the look on Brenda's face. "I've lost track of the number of times I've stitched her up and no I do not numb the area because those are controlled drugs and I have no need for them, other than Jane that is. She just grits her teeth and lets me do it. She's the strongest woman I've ever met."

"Why hadn't she changed the bandage herself? A little careless don't you think?" Brenda watched her face for her reaction and wasn't surprised when she came to her defense.

"Well that's actually my fault. I called her and asked her out to dinner and she said she got all flustered because she didn't have anything to wear so she went out shopping, something she hates to do. By the time she walked out of the shop, not only did she have an Armani suit, for free, she also had a modeling job." Maura told her the whole story and they were both laughing about it by the time she got done. "I'm supposed to meet her tonight with my lawyer to go over the contract."

"You've been very busy over the last few days, what else has happened?"

"She came over for the family dinner yesterday. It was nice to spend time with her again. The dinner was a bit more lively because Jane and Frankie argued about the ballgame from the day before whereas the Sunday before was rather subdued because everyone felt Jane's absence but no one wanted to talk about it. There was none of that last night. We easily fell back into the same routine. We talked after her mother and Frankie left and it felt good to talk to her. I told her I blamed her and she didn't argue with me.

Brenda waited until she was finished writing before she looked up. "Do you think that's a good thing? Do you think she is afraid to fight back thinking you're too fragile?"

"No, that's not her style. She's already said she shoulders some of blame so I guess she didn't think there was anything to argue about. But it was nice to sit and talk with her, I could tell there were a lot of questions she wanted to ask but she knew I wasn't ready to answer them. I told her I hoped someday to be able to tell her about what happened to me but she knows it will take some time before that happens."

"So how did you feel when you were with her?" Brenda watched her face as she thought about it and there was a light there that she hadn't seen before.

"It felt nice, she's always been a good listener but now it seems as if she processes things longer before she speaks. Almost as if she is thinking about my feelings before she answers. She's trying very hard and it's making things easier. She's stronger than I am." Maura sat and thought about her answer and smiled a secret smile.

"Why do you say she's stronger than you are?"

"Because both nights I asked her to stay longer after she said she had to leave and both nights she said that it wasn't a good idea and she left. Last night she told me she wanted me and the though didn't scare me. She makes me feel like I'm still desirable. And for a change it feels nice. But as much as she wants me she knows I'm not ready so she walked away. Jane and I have always had a very active sex life and for both of us to go this long without having sex has got to be driving her crazy."

"What about you? Is it driving you crazy?"

"Up until I saw Jane two days ago it was the furthest thing from my mind, now it's all I can think about. It's just like when we first got together, I miss her touch, her loving and being held afterward like she does. She makes me feel cherished."

"Do you think you're ready for that?" Brenda had counseled many rape victims and they all recover at their own speed. There is no set time frame for any one person.

"I don't know but when I'm with her I feel the way I did before Ian raped me. I see the love in her eyes and see that she is willing to put her needs on hold for me. She always been an unselfish woman and until now I've always hated that she always put everyone else before herself but now I see what it does to her. Sometimes it's rewarding and other times it's frustrating in more ways than one." Maura smiled at Brenda. "I think I want to try to rebuild what we had, but go slow. I want to show her how much I still love her. She once asked if we could make out like teenagers, maybe that's what I want now. I want to feel loved, loved by Jane."

"As I told you when we first met, everyone recovers at their own pace. Things could very well be fine between you and Jane but be prepare in case things don't go as you expect. Some woman have flashbacks and can't go through with it so I would recommend that you talk to Jane about that beforehand so that she's not taken by surprised if you change your mind."

Maura felt an excitement she hadn't felt in a long time. "So it's ok to be feeling this excited?"

Brenda laughed at the childlike excitement she saw in Maura's eyes. "Yes my child go with my blessing and have a good time. Speaking of time, our time is up. We are already set up for two days from now so I guess I will see you in two days." Both women stood up and Maura walked out of the office with a big grin on her face. She got to her car and immediately called Jane.

"Hey Maura how's your day going?" Maura could hear the smile in her voice and she hoped it was because of her call.

"Fine, I just finished therapy and I was wondering if you had a time for tonight so I can call David and tell him where and when to meet us."

"My don't we sound chipper today, was it a good session?"

Maura liked that Jane was taking an interest in this new part of her life. "Yes it was a very good session I think I made some inroads today that may change a few things."

"Do I want to know what things will be changing?" Jane asked with the same humor in her voice.

"All in good time my dear, all in good time. So what time tonight?" Maura laughed at Jane's playful banter.

"Just for that maybe I won't let you come along with me." Jane paused for effect. "Ok how about I pick you up about 5:30, Sean says he has a place picked out for dinner. So have David meet us at the shop at 6:00. Will that work for you?"

"Let me check my calendar and get back to you. Oh it does appear that my schedule had just cleared for that particular time slot so I will see you at 5:30." She actually giggled. "Jane be safe ok?"

"I will, thank you and I'll see you at 5:30. Have a good day." _I love you! _She said to herself as she hung up the phone.

"That must have been Maura you've got that dreamy look on your face again." Frost said as he ducked from the pencil Jane threw at him.

"Don't even go there Frost." Jane couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey at least she's smiling again. So leave her alone." He smiled at Jane but she could see how badly he too wanted to pick on her.

"Go ahead Korsak get it out of your system." Jane sat back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's no fun when you give me permission to do it." Korsak pretended to pout. "I hope you guys can make it work this time. Don't screw it up Rizzoli, you may not get another chance."

"You think I haven't thought about that? That's why I'm taking it slow and letting her set the pace. It's like a grown up game of follow the leader."

"What's new you always followed her around like a little puppy dog anyway." Jane threw a wadded up piece of paper at Frost. "She had you wrapped around her little finger and you went willingly." He ducked the ink pen she threw. "What are you going to throw next?" Jane picked up her stapler and held it over her head as if she was going to throw it. "Ouch that could hurt. Ok I give up."

Jane looked at the time and shut down her computer. "I gotta go guys. I've got an engagement at 5:30. See you tomorrow."

"An engagement? Is that what they call it these days? We used to call it a date." Korsak was ready to duck but nothing came flying his way.

"No I really do have a meeting with a couple of guys. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm outta here." Jane grabbed her coat from the back of her chair and almost ran out the door. She drove home and jumped in the shower then changed into one of her favorite shirts, a blue silk shirt with a pair of black jeans. She ran out the door with just enough time to get to Maura's by 5:30. She pulled into Maura's driveway and ran to the door and it opened before she even knocked. The vision of Maura standing in front of her never ceased to amaze her. She had on a dress that was the exact same color as her shirt and as usual her makeup was flawless. Jane realized she was staring and shook herself out of it. "God you're beautiful."

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself. At least we don't clash. We must be on the same wavelength, I like your shirt."

"And I love your dress. I don't have to ask if you're ready so let's go. Is David ok with this?" Jane asked as she escorted Maura to her car.

"He's actually excited. He's used to boring corporate paperwork and he was glad to get out of the office. He'll meet us at the shop so we'd better get going."

"Yeah I'm not sure how long he'll last along with Sean and James." Jane ran around to her side of the car.

"Why do you say that?" Maura turned in her seat as Jane started the car.

"Let's just say they are both rather flamboyant if you get my drift." Jane turned to Maura and smiled.

"So you're saying they are both gay right?"

They are obviously gay and David is a man's man so he may have a bit of a problem with them." Jane looked ahead and concentrated on her driving.

"Are you saying he's prejudice?" Maura turned towards Jane ready to defend her friend.

"No I'm saying if we don't get there soon they will both have him buying a new suit or two." Jane pulled up in front of the store and saw David standing outside with his arms crossed looking impatient. "Oh oh he doesn't look happy." Jane smiled at Maura as she got out of the car. 'Hey David what's the matter?"

"I walked in the door and they both started looking at me a was dinner and they hadn't eaten all day. You really want to work with those two?"

"Jane! Honey I'm glad you're here." James came running up and Maura was surprise when Jane let him give her a hug. "He's such a fuddy duddy. You described him to a tee and we were just having a little fun with him and he freaked out."

"They were trying to measure my inseam, or that's what they said they were trying to do." David was hiding behind Jane hoping she would keep James away from him.

Just then Sean came out of the shop and locked the door behind him. "And this lovely lady must be the beautiful Maura." Jane watched as Maura actually blushed. "You were right Jane she is a vision of loveliness and she's got a body to die for."

"So you've been talking about me have you?" Maura turned and smiled up at Jane. "What else have you been saying about me?"

"Well lovely lady she definitely wasn't lying. By the way I am Sean and that's my partner James." Sean took Jane's arm and led them down the sidewalk. "James leave the poor man alone." He said over his shoulder to the two men behind them.

"But he's so easy to pick on. Are you sure he's a lawyer? He won't even stand up and fight for himself." James was laughing behind them.

"I am very capable of standing up for myself I just wasn't expecting to be accosted when I walked in the door. Keep those two away from me."

Jane looked over her shoulder and saw the little smirk on David's face and knew he was ok. "Ah quit bitching David and just enjoy the attention for a change. Why didn't you bring Susan along?"

"If I'd known I was going to need protection I would have. She told me to say hi to the two of you though."

Maura was just taking it all in. This was something she had missed over the last two weeks. She always had fun when she was with Jane. She looked up at Jane and smiled. "You ok?" Jane whispered to her.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's arm and Jane covered it with her hand and held it there. "Very much so, thank you."

They arrived at the restaurant and James and Sean were greeted by the owner as if they were old friends. "It's about time you started bringing more people with you, I can't live on what little you two eat."

"Andrew this is Jane, Maura and David. Jane is going to be our saving grace." James had his arm around Jane's waist and he introduced her to Andrew.

"Oh yeah I can see she's as perfect as you said she was. She'll have men and women flocking to your store so they can look like her." Maura wasn't sure she liked the idea of women oogling Jane.

Maura watched as Jane blushed a bright shade of red at the compliment. "Hey we don't have a deal yet so let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's sit down so we can talk about it ok?" Jane did what she always did when she was uncomfortable, she took control and led the way. Andrew led them to a table and Jane held Maura's chair for her then sat down in the chair to her right and took a sip of her water.

They all placed their drink orders and Sean handed David the contract and he immediately started going over it. "Jane are you sure you're ok with being paid in suits and not money?"

"Hey make sure there's something in there that says they have to be good quality suits." She winked at James over her glass of water and waited for David's reply.

"I suppose we could write up an addendum to include that." He didn't even look up from the contract as he wrote on the tablet to his right.

"I want to include a shirt with each one too." Jane looked at Maura and smirked.

"I'm sure we could manage that." James said from his side of the table. "Add that to the addendum too David."

Maura was finding it very hard to keep from laughing. "Jane did you want to decide which billboards we use, might want something about that in there too." Sean added his two cents.

David finally looked up from the contract to see everyone around the table smiling. "This is serious business people. I do believe that this contract is quite sufficient for the purpose of James and Sean using Jane as a model. It doesn't mention if this is a onetime shot or what your intention are in that respect."

"That was something we wanted to talk to Jane about tonight." Sean spoke up. "When I spoke with Jane on the phone today I realized her voice is another asset that we might want to explore using. It just oozes sex and sex sells. We thought maybe she would like to do a radio spot for us."

Maura's mind was stuck on what Sean had said about Jane's voice and she knew exactly what he was talking about except she had firsthand knowledge of how sexy it could really get. If they thought this was sexy they should hear it when she's really turned on. Maura felt herself getting lost in memories of the two of them in a much more intimate setting where it was just the two of them. She licked her lips and opened her eyes when Jane cleared her throat. Jane leaned over very close to her and whispered in her ear. "Impure thoughts?." She felt Jane's lips on her ear just before she pulled away.

Maura leaned towards Jane to whisper back. "Never."

Jane sat there looking at Maura and wondering what she was up to. There was definitely some serious flirting going on and she wasn't sure what to do about it. It was almost as if they were back to the way they were before they started dating. Maybe I'll just play along and keep following her lead. It was fun before to flirt so maybe she could have some fun with it now.

David was one of the few people that Maura called friend and he knew she recently went through a traumatic experience and had shut herself off from everyone. He now watched the obvious flirting going on between her and Jane and was happy for his friend. She had come into his office last week to sign some papers for one of her charities and to tell you the truth she looked like crap. And it took a major change to say that about Dr. Maura Isles. She looked unkempt and sallow, as if she'd lost the will to live. Now she looked almost like the old Maura except there was a hesitancy in her movements like she was almost afraid to touch anyone, especially Jane. He remembered one night when the two of them met him and Susan for dinner and they were all over each other. But now they seemed stiff with each other. Jane was her usual self, she touched Maura when she had the chance but she seemed to hesitate each time. Maura looked at Jane with want and desire in her eyes but she didn't touch her like she used to. What happened must have been something big for these two to be the way they were now.

"Hey David get your head out of the clouds and join us mere mortals here on earth." Jane nudged him with her elbow. "As long as we're talking business I want to make sure you send your bill to me not to Maura as I'm sure she's already told you do." Jane held up her hand when Maura started to argue. She turned to Maura. "We'll talk about it later ok?"

"Ok." Maura knew now was not the time to argue. "We will discuss it later you can be sure."

"Ok Sean and James what are we talking about when you mentioned radio and how many suits do I get? If they are all like the last one I could become a suit hound and want a closet full of them." James pulled out another sheet of paper and handed it to Jane. "Wow are you kidding me? This is what you plan on spending on your campaign? How much of that would have been for me?" James circled the number on the sheet. "Whoa! I can buy a lot of suits for that amount."

"If need be we can pay you half in cash and half in suits if you want. But you won't have to pay taxes on suits. Right David?" Sean looked to David but he already knew the answer.

"No you would not have to pay taxes on the suits. You would not have to declare them at all." He smiled a sly smile at the two other men. "So that's what this is all about, taxes?"

"Of course, she gets the suits free and we get that lovely face, that exquisite body and that to die for voice for free. It's a great trade off."

Maura placed her hand on Jane's arm to get her attention. "And the way you go through shirts at work they will come in very handy." She then turned to James and Sean. "You gentlemen may lose money at the rate she goes through shirts on the job."

Jane looked down at the hand still on her arm and placed her hand over it then smiled at Maura. "I'm not that bad am I?" Maura just gave her a knowing look that made Jane laugh. "Ok, you're right as always." Jane turned back to David. "Do we have a deal or what?"

"Well it looks on the up and up so I'd say it would be safe to sign if you're sure you want to do business with the likes of them." He pointed at James and Sean who feigned looking as if they'd been wronged.

"Ok Who has a pen?" Jane gave Maura a huge smile before she signed the contract. She then turned back to Maura. "Thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here." She gave Jane a smile that melted Jane's heart and gave her hope.

"Ok folks now that you've got the business out of the way are you ready to eat?" Andrew stood by the side of the table with menus. He handed one to each person then walked away.

Maura stood up. "I'll be right back." She told the table in general. Jane watched her walk towards Andrew and she said something to him and he smiled and nodded his head. She turned back and made eye contact with Jane and smiled. Maura returned to the table and sat down next to Jane and leaned over towards Jane. "Don't even ask you'll find out soon enough."

They all ordered their food and sat back and spent the time getting to know each other. Their food came and they still talked while they ate and by the time the meal was over Jane and Maura felt they had know James and Sean forever and David was hired by James and Sean to handle the business end of their shop. They all sat back and let the food settle and soon Andrew returned to the table with a bottle and 5 glasses. "What's this?" Jane asked.

"This is a Laurent Perrier Brut Rosé Champagne that the good doctor has ordered to celebrate the joining of forces at this table. Well she ordered champagne and I chose this particular bottle." They all watched as he opened the bottle and poured a glass for each of them.

Maura stood and held her glass for a toast. "To a new friendship, and new partnership and a new beginnings." They all clinked glasses and sat down to finish the bottle. David decided he needed to get home to his wife so he left shortly after the champagne was opened so the four remaining did most of the drinking. Andrew finally came over to the table and told them they had to leave because the restaurant was closing. The four new friends were surprised at how late it was when they finally left and walked down the sidewalk together.

"So how big is the billboard I'm going to be on and where is it?" Jane asked.

"We have a billboard over by Tremont & Park, it's like selling a house location is everything and this is a great location." James was very proud of himself for being able to lock in that prime location.

"My god you got a spot by the Commons? How the did you manage that?" Maura sounded very impressed and Jane couldn't figure out what all the excitement was all about. "Jane this is fantastic."

"Why is it so fantastic?" Jane turned and walked backwards as she faced the other three.

"Because it's prime real estate baby, everybody will see it and then they will come running to our store to buy whatever suit you're wearing. This particular billboard is electronic so we can take tons of pictures and use all of them if we want to." James was jumping up and down he was so excited. "We have a studio set up for Thursday at 6:00p. that work for you?"

"Unless there's a murder that takes me away that should work fine. I just try to make sure I'm done by then. How many sessions do you think it will take?" Jane turned back around and walked next to Maura. She felt Maura's hand on her arm and looked towards her then placed her hand on top of hers and kept walking.

"Well it depends on how good you are. We have about 5 suits picked out but we'll bring more and because of this great digital age we'll be able to see the pictures as we shoot so we can pick them out and get started right away." Sean spoke a little calmer than James but not much. Both men were very excited and it was contagious.

"Jane would you mind if I came along and watched?" Jane was surprised buy happy that Maura wanted to be a part of this.

"Oh hell yeah! I would love it if you were there." By this time they were back at the shop and saying their goodbyes. Jane and Maura went to Jane's car and headed back to Maura's house. The closer they got to the house the more nervous Jane became. She pulled up in the driveway and turned to Maura. "Thanks for a great night. I really had a good time."

"Would you like to come in for a little while, we could talk some more." Maura pulled he lip between her teeth, a habit she had when she was nervous.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Jane watched her as she was biting her lip. She's as nervous as I am.

"I don't know anymore Jane I just know I don't want you to go home right now." Maura got out of the car and left the decision up to Jane as to whether she would follow or not.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Jane said as she got out of the car and followed Maura to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After the second time Maura dropped the keys Jane bent down and picked them up then reached around Maura and unlocked the door. She leaned in and whispered. "I'm nervous too." Then pushed the door open. She dropped the keys on the small table by the door and just stood there.

Maura turned around and was surprised to see that Jane hadn't moved. "Come in Jane, make yourself comfortable, would you like a beer?"

"No I think I've had enough for tonight, how about a water." Jane sat down on one end of the couch and waited.

Maura walked into the kitchen and rested both hands on the counter and took a deep breath. "For god's sakes it Jane, you've done this before." She turned and grabbed two bottles of water and headed back into the living room. She stopped when she saw Jane sitting on the couch and smiled at her. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Jane patted the couch next to her. "Come on, sit down and we can talk about the weather or sports or the latest medical breakthrough." Maura laughed as she walked to the couch and sat down next to Jane. "So Dr. Isles how about that last Journal of Medical Science? Quite the centerfold don't ya think?"

Leave it to Jane to find a way to break the ice. "Thank you." Maura laughed and playfully slapped Jane's arm that was resting on the back of the couch.

Maura turned from Jane and Jane noticed she was mumbling. "The Maura I know does not mumble. What have you done with her?"

Maura turned back to Jane and spoke up. "Baby steps, that's what I'm saying. It's something I learned in group therapy. It reminds me to go slow because right now I don't want to go slow but I have to or we may regret it or I should say I might regret it. I know I want you but I'm not ready for all of you. Do you understand what I mean? I'm not saying this very well am I?"

"So let me see if I've got this right? You got the hots for me but you're not ready to go all the way but we can sit here and make out like teenagers and you would be ok with that. Does that about cover it?" Jane sat there with a very satisfied grin on her face.

"Yes but I'm scared I'm going to disappoint you." Maura all of the sudden became very serious.

Jane sat up very quickly from her slouched position and opened her arms and she was grateful when Maura leaned in to them." "Sweetie you could never disappoint me." She kissed the top of her head. "See baby step number one, I kissed the top of your head and you didn't freak out. How about here?" She kissed her temple and heard Maura giggle. "So far so good." She stopped at her ear and gave it a little lick and felt Maura's body shiver. "Oooh that must have been a good one. Are we still ok?" Maura nodded. Jane kissed her neck then moved around to her lips and placed a quick kiss on her lips and started to pull away when Maura grabbed her head to deepen the kiss.

Maura placed her hands around Jane's neck and pulled her in tight. When she pulled back she looked at Jane's flushed face. "You were taking too long."

"I'm not complaining. Definitely not complaining." Jane placed one arm around Maura and held her gently so as not to spook her.

Maura reached down and untucked Jane's shirt a moved her hand across her abdomen. "I have always loved your abdominal muscular structure." She dragged her nails across her stomach and reveled in the responsive moan and the shiver that coursed through Jane's body.

"Oh shit that feels so good. I've missed you so much Maura." As much as Jane wanted to devour the woman on top of her she forced herself to let Maura have complete control, something she was not used to doing. She reached up and slowly unzipped her dress so that if Maura wanted her to stop she could. But Maura didn't stop her and Jane rested her hand on her bare back for a minute so Maura could adjust to it. He hips were moving of their own accord because Maura's lips were moving across her abdomen towards her breasts. When she finally felt her lips on her breast her groan was a combination of pleasure and relief. "Maura don't stop."

"I don't intend to." She bit down gently on the already hard nipple and groaned when Jane's hips almost bucked her off of her. She placed her hand on Jane's hip and pushed down then straddled her with her own hips. "God I love how you respond to my touch."

Jane moved her hands around to the front and reached up to lower the straps of her dress and groaned when she saw that it had a built in bra and as she lowered her breast in all their glory were revealed to her. As she looked at Maura she saw where Ian had bitten her hard enough to leave scars and she sat up and gently kissed each mark on her lovely body. She felt Maura's body still but she didn't stop her. "You're still beautiful you know that right? Just like you told me that my scars showed that I was a survivor yours do too. You beat that son of a bitch by surviving and I love you all the more because of that." Inside she was seething at what she was seeing but she couldn't let Maura see that.

"You still love me? After all that's happened you still love me?" Maura just stared at Jane.

Jane finally sat all the way up and held Maura at arm's length so she could make sure Maura was listening. "I never stopped loving you, I couldn't do that even if my life depended on it. I will always be here whether you want me or not. Now let me tuck you in ok?" She stood up and reached for Maura's hand and pulled her up. She walked ahead of her to the bedroom and turned the light on. "My god Maura!" She turned and looked back at Maura with a shocked expression and Maura looked up at her sheepishly. "We're you taking inventory or did a tornado go through here?"

"I couldn't decide what to wear tonight so I tried on everything at least once, some twice." Maura scurried to grab dresses and hang them up in her closet. When she was done she turned around to Jane who was sitting in the chair in the corner.

"All done?" Maura smiled at her and nodded her head. "Go get ready for bed." She pointed to the bathroom.

"Bossy aren't you?" Maura said but did as she was told. She came back out and Jane was still sitting in the same spot waiting for Maura.

Jane stood up when Maura approached her. She turned towards the bed and turned down the covers for Maura to lie down. She pulled the covers up and sat down next to her on the bed. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked with her hair fanned out on her pillow. "God you're so beautiful." She leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep." She ran her fingers through Maura's hair and couldn't believe she was lucky enough to get a second chance. She sat there and watched as Maura's eyes began to droop and then waited until her breathing evened out. She reached for the chair behind her and pulled it closer to the bed and sat down to watch over her. About 3 hours later she was jolted by a piercing scream, she threw the book down that she had been reading and leaned forward slowly and whispered Maura's name. When she got no response she tentatively touched her shoulder and was shocked at the strength with which Maura grabbed her wrist but she kept screaming. "Maura wake up." Jane didn't want to yell because she thought that would scare her. "Damn what did Maura do when I had my dreams?" She gently wrapped her arms around Maura and started rocking her. "It's ok sweetie I've got you. I'm right here." She left Maura's arms free so she wouldn't feel as if she couldn't move. She rubbed her back in soothing circles until she felt Maura starting to calm down. "That's it honey, come back to me. It's ok."

She felt Maura's hand finally let go of her wrist and both hands grabbed the front of her shirt and buried her face in her chest and cried. By the time she had finished crying she felt spent and she clung to Jane as if her life depended on it. "Why are you still dressed?" Maura leaned back so she could look at Jane's face and she saw the tired lines on her face. "You haven't slept have you? Why not?"

"I hadn't planned on staying, I was going to go home but once you fell asleep I found myself just watching you. Then I picked out a book and decided I would stay in case you had a dream, that way you wouldn't be alone." She watched Maura's reaction. "I didn't want to assume you wanted me to stay so I just sat here." Jane said the last somewhat shyly.

"Will you lie down next to me and just hold me?" Maura looked into Jane's dark eyes and saw the love there.

"Of course I will." Jane removed her shoes and climbed in next to Maura and opened her arms and Maura lay her head down on Jane's shoulder and wrapped her arm around Jane's stomach and pulled her close. "Can I put my arms around you?"

"Please do." Maura wiggled until she was comfortable then sighed in contentment.

"Maura if I do anything that scares you, you will tell me won't you? I don't want you forcing yourself to endure something you're not ready for. If I hold you too tight let me know. If you need anything let me know ok? I just want you to know I'm here for you." Jane's hand was rubbing up and down Maura's arm.

"How is it you know all this stuff about how a rape victim feels?" Maura's hand was making slow circles on Jane's stomach.

"I kind of did some research. I picked up a couple of books written by rape victims and I did a Google search to help me try to understand just a little of what you're going through. I know I'll never understand it all because only someone who's been there can understand but it helped me to know some of what to expect. I'm in this for the long haul if you'll let me."

Let's just get through this night and we'll go from there ok? Right now I want you to wrap your arms around me and hold me close so I can feel safe." Maura grabbed Jane's arm and wrapped it around her waist and held it there with her own arm. "Now get some sleep." Maura kissed Jane then lay back down again and fell asleep. It took Jane a little while to fall asleep but she finally shut her eyes and did fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Maura woke the next morning and reached out for Jane but all she felt was an empty bed. The bed was still warm so it hadn't been long since she left. Maura rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was past 9:00 am. She got up and used the bathroom then went back to the bed, she assumed Jane had left for work so when the bedroom door started to open she began to panic. Jane walked in the room and saw the look on Maura's face and she set the tray down and ran to Maura's side of the bed and took her hand. "What's the matter? Did you have another dream? I'm sorry I wasn't here. Are you ok? Tell me what's wrong."

"I will if you quit asking questions." Maura pulled Jane down next to her. "I thought you left for work so when I saw the door opening..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh honey I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you." Jane lowered her head thinking she messed everything up.

"So what's my surprise?" Jane looked up and saw that Maura was smiling so she picked up the tray at the end of the bed and placed it on Maura's lap and with a flourish she removed the cover from the dish. Maura looked down and saw that there was only one serving and looked back up at Jane. "Where's yours?"

"I didn't want to assume anything so I figured I would head home and get some more sleep then maybe call you later and see if you wanted to do something together."

"What about work?"

"I called in and asked Cavanaugh for a couple of days off and he said he was tired of my ass always being around so he told me to take as many as I need then call him when I'm ready to come back. Why do you ask?" Jane smiled down at Maura.

"What if I suggested that you go in my top left drawer and pull out the shirt and shorts there and change clothes and lay down next to me and help me eat this food. Then we could both go back to sleep and when we wake up we can watch some movies or do something together."

Jane walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer, there on the left side was her Patriots jersey and her favorite pair of shorts. She turned back to Maura with a smirk on her face. "I've been looking for this shirt for the past two weeks, how did I miss it when I was packing my stuff?"

"When you took off that night I was getting ready for bed and it was laying at the end of the bed so I slept with it, then put it under my pillow and brought it out when I missed you most. I finally got around to washing it yesterday." She smiled sheepishly at Jane. Jane walked into the bathroom and came back out in the shirt and shorts and sat down next to Maura. She picked up the fork and cut off a piece of the omelet and fed it to Maura. She watched as Maura closed her eyes to savor the taste and when she opened her eyes to look at Jane there was a look of pure delight on her face.

"This is the best omelet yet." She cut off a piece and held it out to Jane and watched her chew and her mind began to think about other things that mouth has done to her and she immediately shut that thought off and took another bite for herself. They traded bites and ate the fruit and when they were done Maura placed the tray on the chest at the end of the bed and went back to her spot on the bed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Maura nodded her head and pushed Jane's shoulder down so she was laying down. She then snuggled up against Jane and pulled her arms around her and laid her head on Jane's shoulder. Jane smiled as Maura went through her usual routine of getting comfortable then sighed in contentment when she rested her head on her shoulder. She turned her head and kissed the top of her head. "Good night."

"Good night Jane. Thank you for staying."

"Believe me when I say it's my pleasure." Maura felt and heard her laugh and it gave her a good feeling. "Go to sleep, I'll be here if you need me."

"I know." Maura said on the end of a yawn. They were both asleep within minutes.

Maura woke a couple of hours later and was able to watch Jane sleep. She knew how much Jane hated to read but she went out and did research so she would be better able to deal with her. She hated to do research of any kind, she usually came to me for that so it meant a lot for her to do that. She had been very patient and understanding last night, through her fumbling attempts at making love and especially through her dream. It was nice to wake up in her arms after the dream and it was nice to fall back to sleep feeling protected like she always did with Jane. Did she still blame her for what happened? Would she be here if she did? Common sense says if she didn't trust her she wouldn't be here but am I thinking with my head or my heart? She rested her head on her hand so she could look down at Jane and thought hard about those questions. She knew that Ian probably would not have let Jane stand in the way of him doing what he wanted to do so was it really fair to blame Jane? Ok she can't blame her for Ian raping her but she still turned her phone off when she needed her. What about that?

That was the first time in the six years that they've known each other that she wasn't there for her. She thought I had made a decision between her and Ian and she was hurt so she ran. Can I forgive her for that? I think unconsciously I already have by allowing her back into my life as I have.

"You're thinking too much. Don't over analyze this." Jane opened one eye and looked up at Maura.

"What is this?" Maura smiled as she gestured between the two of them.

"That is totally up to you. Just know that I am here for you whenever you need me."

Maura leaned down and gave Jane a very gentle kiss. "I know that now. You've been so patient and understanding and I thank you for that. I would really like to resume our relationship but I'm not sure how I'm going to be when we make love. Some women in the group have said they couldn't do it. I'm not sure what will happen but I do want to try. I love you Jane and I don't want to lose you." She had tears in her eyes when she finished talking.

Jane sat up and took her in her arms then lay back down and just held her. "You're not going to lose me. No matter what. So how do you want to handle this?" She mimicked Maura's gesture between the two of them.

"Well…" She pulled herself out of Jane's arms and leaned down for a kiss. "This is about where we left off last night right?" Jane just nodded her head. Maura deepened the kiss and Jane let her hands rest at her sides not wanting to move to fast. Maura reached up and pushed Jane's shirt up over her head and moaned then slowly moved her lips to take a hardened nipple into her mouth.

"Oh shit! Damn Maura that feels good." Maura straddled Jane's hips and continued her assault on her breasts. Jane felt Maura's hand at the waist of her shorts and she waited to see what she was going to do with it before she lifted her hips. She felt the hand start pushing on her shorts so she lifted her hips to allow her to push them down to her ankles then she kicked them off. "Maura, can I undress you?"

Maura's hand stopped and she looked at Jane for a second then she smiled. "Yes you can." Maura lay back down and looked up at Jane as she unbuttoned the top of her pajamas. She watched Jane's eyes as she slowly lowered her mouth to her breasts and gently sucked on her hardened nipple. Maura couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips and Jane turned her head and smiled lovingly at Maura. She was moving at a slow maddening pace but Maura loved it. Her hips moved of their own accord and the moans were getting louder and louder. Jane's hand moved to her free breast and caressed it for fear that anything rougher would be too much of a reminder of Ian. Her hand didn't move from her breast until Maura's hand came up and pushed it down to the warm and wet apex of her legs. Jane rubbed her fingers in the copious amounts of fluid and took her engorged clit between her fingers afraid to be as rough as they had been before Ian. "Inside Jane. I want you inside me!"

"Are you sure Maura?" Jane asked in a soft voice and Maura looked up into the eyes filled with nothing but love and nodded her head because she didn't think she could speak without crying. Jane entered her slowly and just held her fingers there until she was sure Maura was ok. Once again Jane was unsure as to how to proceed and she felt Maura's hand guiding hers and setting the pace. She looked up at Maura and she had her eyes closed then when Maura tried to move her hand away Jane held on to it so that both of their hands were inside her. Maura opened her eyes in surprise but realized what Jane was doing, she was allowing Maura to still have control over what was happening to her body. The feel of both of their hands moving inside of her was so arousing that she opened her legs wider to see how deep they could both go. She felt Jane's fingers curling inside her and touching her g-spot every time they plunged inside her. She sped up their hands to an almost frenzied pace and felt her muscles tightening. "Open your eyes Maura, I want you see it's me."

Maura opened her eyes and kept them open until one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever experienced took over her body. "Jane! Oh God Jane." She screamed Jane's name and road out the orgasm until her body couldn't take anymore. She removed their hands but held on to Jane's and with her eyes still closed waited until her breathing slowed so she could speak. She looked up at Jane with tears in her eyes but she was smiling. "Thank you." Was all Maura could think to say. She let the tears fall and Jane just bundled her in her arms and held her while she cried.

Jane figured the tears were a good thing as long as Maura was smiling so she just held her and let her cry. She felt her body finally relax and realized Maura had fallen asleep so she just held her while she slept. She didn't want to leave because she knew what a gift Maura had given her in allowing her to even touch her body let alone make love to her and she didn't want her to wake up alone. Jane was too wound up to fall asleep so she just lay there watching Maura sleep. She was able to finally get a look at the scars on her body that hadn't been there the last time they made love and the longer she looked the more she wanted to kill Ian with her bare hands. She felt Maura move in her arms and she realized she was squeezing her so she relaxed her body.

Maura woke up about an hour later cocooned in Jane's arms and she decided she never wanted to leave. She opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep in the middle of their lovemaking session. Then she remembered how she had felt and she looked up at Jane who was lying there looking at her. "Hey there sleepy head how are you feeling?" Jane asked with a gently smile on her face.

"Pretty good actually. Better than I have in a very long time. Do you know that I haven't even been able to touch myself since Ian raped me but you gave me the best orgasm in my life because you knew how to get through the wall I had built up around myself to keep from getting hurt again? Thank you for being so patient and understanding."

"I just followed your lead Maura. I would have been more than willing to wait as long as you wanted but when you took my hand and led me I just followed. By the way that was way past sexy having you guiding my hand, if I hadn't been so concentrated on making you feel good I probably would have come without you even touching me."

"Speaking of which."


	19. Chapter 19

**This is just a short chapter because I want to keep m y readers coming back. The reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.**

**Chapter 19**

Maura leaned over Jane. "It would appear that I fell asleep before I could enjoy the pleasure of your body."

"Maura if you're not ready for this it's ok I understand. I'm ok." Jane looked up at the woman above her and had to gulp at the predatory look in her eyes.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easy. It's my turn to enjoy myself." Maura bent down and kissed Jane's collar bone.

"I think you've got that backwards, I'm the one who is going to enjoy herself." Maura reached up and placed Jane's arms above her head.

"Speak for yourself, just the smell of you excites me. I always enjoy myself when I see what I can do to your body. It's a major ego boost to see my tough detective begging for release then fall apart in my arms." As Maura spoke she was dropping kisses all around Jane's neck and shoulders. "Let's see how long you can keep those hands up there ok?"

"Come on Maura you're not being fair. It's been weeks and you know how much I love the feel of your body and now you say I can't touch you." Jane was almost whining.

"I didn't say you can't touch me I was just wondering how long you could keep them up there." The smile Maura gave Jane said just as much as her words. The challenge has been thrown out there and now the test is to see if Jane is up to it or not.

"You are so not nice." Jane said but her hands were still above her head when Maura leaned down and took a nipple between her teeth and bit down gently. "Oh shit. That feels so good." Maura looked up and saw that Jane had grabbed the rungs of the headboard and her hands were almost white from gripping it so hard.

She kissed her way up to Jane's neck and smiled as Jane turned her head to give her better access. Maura finally straddled Jane's leg and her right leg was pushed against Jane's wet core. Jane started rubbing against Maura's leg and Maura rubbed against Jane's and they were both panting heavily. Maura stopped rubbing long enough to force her hand between the two of them and thrust two fingers inside Jane then forced them deeper by rubbing her body against Jane. "Damn Maura I'm so close. Don't stop." Maura did stop rubbing against her so that she could pull her fingers out almost all of the way out and she stopped. When Jane finally looked up at her she plunged them in and back out again before Jane could even prepare herself. "Fuck!"

"Yes Jane that is what it's called." Maura then added a third finger and plunged them in as far as she could and then curled them inside and felt Jane's hips move to match her rhythm. They were in perfect sync with each other as they always have been. Maura leaned forward and bit down on her ear lobe then whispered. "Come for me Jane." It was in such a sultry voice that Jane could do nothing but comply with her demand and her body fell apart.

When the last spasm left her body she looked up at Maura who had a very satisfied grin on her face. "Wow. You should be proud of yourself, I've never felt anything like that before. Not in all the times we've made love have I felt you let go like that. It was great. Thank you."

"As I said before I take pleasure in pleasing you and I felt like really pleasing you today. I'm so glad I could accommodate you." She couldn't help but smile at the satisfied look on Jane's face. "So would you like to do anything special today? Shall we see what's on TV?"

"Can we stay right here and watch so we can snuggle?" Jane never really liked to snuggle but Maura made it her favorite pastime. "I'll go get food and beverages and we can eat in bed. What do you think?"

"I think I would like the company for a change. I've gotten kind of tired of my own company."

"When is your next therapy session?" Jane asked nonchalantly as she threw on her shorts.

"Tomorrow at three then again Thursday at three. When are you going back to work?" Maura asked quietly, she didn't want to admit how much she liked having Jane around.

"I'll probably go back Thursday morning. Will you be available the night they take the pictures? I would like you to be there but if you have other plans I would understand. You don't have to go I can deal with it myself but I…" The finger placed on her lips stopped her babbling.

"I had already planned to be even if you didn't want me there. Somebody has to look out for your best interest, it may as well be me. If this thing grows you may need a business manager I could do that. You'd quit your job and we'd settle down and start shooting out babies for Mama Rizzoli, she would be so happy." Maura laughed at the incredulous look on Jane's face.

"Don't you start too. I'm leaving." She started walking out of the room.

Maura jumped out of bed and grabbed Jane's arm. "No don't leave I was just kidding. We can wait to have babies after you're done being a model." Jane turned at looked at Maura who was holding in a barely contained laugh.

"I'm still leaving, we need sustenance and it's not going to magically appear so sit your ass back down on the bed or help me get stuff ready for a movie marathon." She reached out and tickled Maura until she yelled for Jane to stop then she headed downstairs for the food. She was still smiling as she headed back upstairs and was surprised when Maura had selected a rerun of NCIS that Jane really liked. It was the episode when Gibbs hired Kate after she left the secret service. "Damn Maura I love this episode are you sure you want to watch this? You don't have to."

"We'll lay here and watch the whole season if that's what you want to do. I've kind of grown to like the show over the past week or two so let's settle in and have our marathon shall we?" She patted the bed beside her and Jane set the tray of snacks on the foot of the bed and fluffed up her pillow and settled in beside Maura. A few hours later Jane looked over and smiled because Maura had fallen asleep. "Damn you're so beautiful, I'm going to show you I'm worth letting me back in. I'll protect you." Jane's phone rang a few minutes later and she tried to grab it before Maura woke but she didn't get there in time. "Rizzoli." Maura watched as Jane listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone and she could tell Jane didn't like what she was hearing. "Damn it how did that happen? Weren't they watching him?" Jane listened for a little while longer. "Yeah I'll stay with her." Jane turned to Maura with anger in her eyes. "That was Cavanaugh, Ian escaped.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"They were on their way to an arraignment and he apparently had someone help him overpower the guards and he got away. Cavanaugh told me to not let you out of my sight. Let's head over to my apartment really quick so I can pick up some clothes. Then we can come back here and baton down the hatches and settle in and wait for the asshole to make his move."

"Do you really think he would be stupid enough to come after me? Why wouldn't he head for the border and get out of here?" Maura felt a full fledge panic attack coming on. Jane walked over and took her in her arms.

"Because if it was me I would not give you up. Not that I would stalk you or anything but I could never walk away from you. Cavanaugh is putting extra patrols on your house and when we get back from my place we'll lock everything up tight and have Ma stay with us instead of in the guesthouse. I don't want him using her to get to us. Let's go." Maura jumped up and got dressed in about 5 minutes and didn't bother with her hair or makeup and they were out the door 10 minutes later. At her apartment Jane threw her stuff in the same suitcase she had packed two week ago and grabbed her spare gun and ammunition and threw them in on top of her clothes then zipped up the bag and they were out the door in 20 minutes. "We need to stop and pick up groceries because there will be no takeout while we're waiting because I can't trust the delivery boys."

"You are a suspicious one aren't you?" Maura asked in a quiet voice.

"It's what will keep us alive. We can't trust anyone. Let's go talk to Ma and then go grocery shopping and settle in." Jane took Maura's hand and led her out of the apartment. When they entered the diner they took a table in the corner. Angela watched from across the room and she smiled and headed for their table.

"So what are you two up to today? And what can I get you to eat?" She pulled out her pad and paper ready to write.

"We're not here to eat I just wanted to let you know what's going on. Ian escaped so I want you to sleep in the house until we catch him. I don't want him to be able to get to you in the guesthouse so we're all going to be staying in the house. Frankie is going to sleep on the couch and you'll take the spare room."

Angela looked between the two women concern lacing her face. "Ian escaped? My god what kind of system do we have here? First Hoyt escapes and gets to you now Ian. I'm sure Janie will take good care of you dear." She patted Maura's arm. "So Jane where are you going to sleep if I'm in the guest room?"

"She'll be staying in my room where she belongs." Maura smiled and reached over to take Jane's hand. Jane brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"I knew you'd work it out, I just didn't think it would be this soon. I'm guess I'm not surprised, when my girl puts her mind to something she goes after it."

"Actually Ma it was Maura that made it happen. I would have waited forever if I had to but Maura jumped me before I knew what was happening." Maura reached over and slapped Jane's arm playfully. "Ouch!" She smiled at Maura then turned serious. "Ma we have to take this serious so I want you to wait for Frankie to take you home and he'll bring you in in the morning. Do not go anywhere alone, always have a cop with you. We are going to have someone stationed in and outside the house. If Frankie isn't around use one of the cops at the house. We will hand pick all of the cops and introduce you to all of them and if someone else shows up do not let them in."

"Don't you think you're overdoing it Jane?" Angela asked as she sat down next to her.

"No Ma. If Ian had someone help him escape then I'm not taking any chances on what he might be capable of doing. So please take this serious. You already know most of the cops here but I want you to know all of the ones we choose for this detail. Do not let them near you if they are not a part of this team. Maura and I have to go we'll see you at home. Cavanaugh already briefed Frankie and they will introduce you to the team. Be safe Ma." Jane stood up and kissed her cheek before she and Maura left. Before they left the building Jane checked the parking lot then walked Maura to the car and helped her in then ran around to the driver's side. "So now to therapy, where's the office?" Maura was surprised she remembered after all she had on her mind today but she gave her the address and they took off. Jane kept looking in the mirror and saw the squad car following at a safe distance and tried to relax. She pulled into the parking lot and walked Maura to Brenda's office and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked. "Aren't you staying here?"

"No I am going to sit in the parking lot and watch things from there. Call me when you're done and I will come up and get you."

"Why would you sit in the parking lot when you can sit here in the office? I don't understand."

Jane took her hand and sat her down in one of the chairs and faced her. "Because if he comes after you I don't want to take the chance that other people in this building might get hurt. If we can take him in the parking lot there would be fewer bystanders. Call me when you're done." She leaned over and kissed her just as Brenda opened the door.

"Well I hope you're Jane because if not I'd hate to be you when Jane finds out." She smiled down at the two of them.

Jane stood up and walked towards her with her hand outstretched to shake her hand. "Yes I'm Jane and yes I would not be happy if I wasn't me." She turned back to Maura. "I'll be waiting, call me when you're done. Please be careful." She leaned over and kissed her passionately then turned and left.

"Well Maura would you like to join me in my office or do you want to chase after her?" Maura shook her head then laughed as she followed Brenda into the office. "I see there has been a change in the situation you look radiant."

Maura smiled up at her as she poured tea then sat down on the couch. "Things have changed a little bit but right now Jane is in protective mode. Ian escaped from custody earlier today and Jane has immobilized half of the Boston PD to protect me and get him. It's amazing to watch her when she is in action, her mind is like a well oiled machine . When she goes into cop mode there is no stopping her."

"So is this what has brought you two back together again?" Brenda watched her closely.

"No Jane and I went to dinner with the two men who are going to use her as a model and afterward I invited her in to talk about where I wanted our relationship to go. As I said before she had been the strong one and stopped me each time and she was right but I didn't want to stop this time. I know I said I wasn't going to do anything until I was ready but last night I was ready. Jane was so gentle and understanding. She actually bought a couple of books and did research on how rape victims feel afterward. Jane hates to read and hates to do research even more. She asked a lot of questions and let me take the lead and set the pace. It was so sensual."

Brenda watched her face and realized Maura had taken a huge step by letting Jane back in. "So you don't blame her anymore?"

"I realized that once Ian found out about Jane and I there was no stopping him from what he wanted to do. He wanted to ruin me for anyone else. I don't think Jane would have been able to stop him, he would have found a way to get me. So no I don't blame her anymore. She also told me that she left because she thought I had made my decision and she was hurt. This is the first time in the six years we've known each other that she wasn't there for me, granted it was a major event in my life but she didn't know what was going to happen. When things like this happen to her she always came to me, this time she didn't have anyone to go to so she internalized it and took off. One time in six years isn't too bad of a record. We talked for a long time and then I let her make love to me. There was only one second of hesitation but then she smiled at me and I knew she would never hurt me like Ian did and we made love like we never have before. She held me and I felt the love again and it made me whole."

"So what about Ian? How are you going to handle things?"

"I'm better prepared now. He has shown me his true colors and if I ever come face to face with him again he will find a different woman. I will not give up as easily as I did before and he will not win." Maura took a dainty sip of her tea but the look on her face was anything but dainty. She looked ready to take on the world.

"So you're ready to fight back are you? That's a major step towards your recovery. You keep taking steps like this you'll soon have no need for me. I'm proud of you. I sure would hate to be Ian when he crosses paths with you." She smiled across the room at Maura.

"He will have to take on both Jane and I because she won't be leaving my side until we find him. Right now she's in the parking lot watching for Ian and there is a squad car circling the lot. If it were not for the fact that I know Ian is out there I would feel smothered but I feel loved and protected instead. Jane has changed that, I'm not afraid of Ian anymore."

"But what if Jane wasn't there? Would you still be strong?"

"Yes, she has helped me believe that I am worth loving and I always was. Ian did not take that away from me. Now he's made me angry, and he's never seen me angry." Maura stood up and started pacing. "I want to stand face to face with him and tell him what his acts have done to me then tell him what Jane has done to help me heal. I want to hurt him, both physically and emotionally. For the first time in my life I want revenge and that's not a feeling I'm accustomed to. I'm angry beyond belief and Ian will not know what hit him. But don't worry, I want to see justice served, I want to watch him suffer in a court of law and I want to be the one to put him behind bars for a very long time."

"Well I hate to end our session on that note but our time is up. You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"No, as I said I want to see justice served. I will let the system take care of him. I guess I'll see you on Thursday then." Maura stood up and pulled out her phone as she left the office and called Jane. "I'm ready to go now I'll meet you at the front door."

"No stay where you are I'll come up there." Jane parked the car at the front door and ran up the stairs to the second floor to meet Maura. "How'd it go?" Jane asked as she leaned forward and kissed her.

"Pretty good as far as therapy sessions go. Where to now?" Maura took Jane's arm as they walked to the elevator.

"First we'll pick up some groceries and then we'll head home. Then we'll see." Jane had her gun drawn when the elevator door opened, she checked both directions then hurried Maura to the door and out to her car. She watched as the black and white fell in behind them as they headed home.

"Jane I know this is probably not the best time to bring this up but, do you still consider my house your home?" She didn't want to look at Jane for fear she would see something she didn't like there.

"I always have but I'm not moving back just yet." Jane kept her eyes straight ahead. "The reason is because I want to start over again. I know we've done things backwards, we should not have made love, not that I didn't really really enjoy it but because we need to start at the beginning. We need to date, we've never really dated. We went from being friends to being lovers overnight. I know a lot of people consider our friendship as our dating period but I don't. I need to regain your complete trust because I know there are still some doubts." She held up her hand to stop Maura from saying anything. "It's ok to have doubts, I know I would, and if you don't have doubts you should. Wait! That didn't come out right. I let you down at the worst point in your life and I need to show you I can be trusted. I think moving back in now would be too soon, as much as the idea of waking up next to you every day is very appealing, the thought of you not trusting me over rides that. But until we get Ian I'm all yours." She finally turned and gave Maura her biggest smile. She pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store and the conversation halted as they shopped for what they might need for the week.

When they were back in the car Maura picked up the conversation as if they hadn't stopped. "I'm not sure I agree with you. I think I know my mind well enough. I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you. And I certainly would not have made love to you if I didn't trust you. But if you feel the need to deprive both of us the experience of waking up next to each other then so be it." Maura turned her head away to hide the small smile on her face.

"You don't have to look at it that way do you? That's so unfair. How about we talk about this when Ian is taken care of?" Jane asked as she pulled into the driveway and opened the garage door. She checked that the squad car was behind them then she got out of the car and did the room by room search of the house. She closed the garage door and helped Maura into the house.

"I will concede your point for now but after Ian is in custody once again we will discuss this in great detail. Maybe you'll change your mind by then and we won't have to." She carried the last bag to the kitchen and started putting things away. "Do you realize this is the first time we've ever gone grocery shopping together? And we did it without any arguments, that must mean something. I'll have to research that."

Jane walked up and put her arms around Maura's waist. "It means we like the same foods and other stuff. We already knew what the other liked and we've shopped separately for each other before so it shouldn't surprises anyone that we didn't have any major disagreements while we shopped. Although that look you gave me when I grabbed the box of coco puffs was priceless."

Maura used her perfect ass to push Jane away from her. "You do realize those are full of preservatives and have no nutrients whatsoever right?" Maura turned to put the milk away.

"You do realize you sit right beside me and eat them on occasion right?" Jane mimicked Maura perfectly then swatted her perfect ass as she left the room. She went into the living room and started closing and locking windows then pulling the curtains closed.

"What are you doing? It's beautiful outside and we should let the air in." Maura walked over to the window Jane had just left and reached for the curtain.

"Don't!" The force in Jane's voice stopped her immediately. "What he can't see he can't shoot. Keep him guessing as to where we are in the house at all times. If he doesn't know where we are he'll hesitate to come in. Here are your new keys." She dropped a set of keys into her hand. "I had the locks changed today and Sgt. Joseph dropped them off while I was waiting for you."

"Oh I forgot he had a set. Thank you." Maura went up on her tiptoes and kissed her cheek. Jane pulled her full against her and kissed her passionately.

What Jane hadn't realized was that what she couldn't see outside her house she couldn't shoot either. And that was what Ian was thinking as he watched from behind the house across the street. He watched as the patrol car drove by slowly. "The bitch may think she's won but this isn't over yet." He watched a little longer until Frankie and Angela came home. "One big happy family." He snarled as he walked back to his car parked a block away.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Maura watched as Jane closed all of the curtains that she loved to have opened because she bought the house because of the amount of light that came in. Jane turned around and looked at the sad look on Maura's face. She walked over and wrapped her arms around her. "It's only temporary sweetie. As soon as that asshole is behind bars again we'll let the sunshine in again. We can even put in a bigger window if you want more sun." She lifted Maura's face up with her hand. "This will all be over soon ok? But right now I need to teach you a few things." She walked over to her bag and pulled out her spare gun. She checked the safety then handed it to Maura. "It's not as big as my own gun but it will get the job done." She walked around behind her and wrapped her arms around her to show her how to hold it. "Stretch your arms out straight but don't lock them. Keep them lose but be ready for the kick. Just aim at the chest and pull the trigger slowly." Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's neck, then licked the spot.

Maura turned around in Jane's arms and kissed her thoroughly then spoke in a sweet voice. "It won't be his chest I'll be aiming at." She looked down at Jane's crotch then back up at Jane. "If you get my drift."

"Ouch! I'm so glad I'm on your good side again. That's a hard spot to hit so aim a little lower because the kick will bring your shot up." She smiled at Maura then took the gun away from her and loaded it the made sure the safety was on and handed it back to Maura. "Get used to the feel of it in your hand." She turned Maura around again and placed her hands on the gun then took her thumb and placed it on the safety. "All you have to do is flick this up with your thumb and it's ready to shoot. Practice taking the safety off until it feels natural." Jane watched her until she turned and smiled at Jane as her thumb expertly flicked the switch back and forth. Jane then took the gun away and placed it on the coffee table then sat Maura down next to her. "Practice picking it up and flicking the safety at the same time. You being right handed it would be best to have it lying with the safety down so that when you pick it up the safety is right there. Now try it a few times." Jane watched again as Maura practiced. She was glad Maura was taking this seriously and listening to her very intently. "I want this to go where ever you go in the house. Tomorrow we can go out and get you a permit and maybe go to the range and let you fire it a few times so you can feel what the kick feels like. I hope you never have to shoot it but I want you to be ready if you do.

"Jane what if I can't?" Maura looked up at Jane with the saddest eyes and it broke Jane's heart that she had a part in putting it there.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that. I plan on being there with you and hope you won't have to. If I'm not in the same room you scream like bloody murder and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"There's no way you can get from one spot to another in a heartbeat Jane. Be realistic." Maura picked up the gun again and pointed it at a make believe target.

"There's my badass girlfriend. God you're sexy when you do that." Jane walked over and kissed her neck.

"God I hope we catch this jerk quick because I don't know how much of this I can stand. I'm glad you guys are back together again but can you confine it to the bedroom?" Frankie complained with a good natured smile on his face as he walked out of the kitchen.

Maura turned in Jane's arms and smiled at Frankie but held Jane's arms around her waist. "I'm sorry if this is cramping your style Frankie. Did I get that right?" She looked over her shoulder at Jane and she and Frankie laughed.

"Yeah Maura ya got it right but you can't cramp the style unless someone has a style and Frankie has no style." She deflected the pillow Frankie threw at her.

Maura loved moments like this with the Rizzoli family. Even under duress they could still joke and play with each other and she felt fortunate that they made her a part of it.

Frankie pulled out a stack of photos and set them down on the coffee table. "That's the whole team. Korsak sent them over for you, Maura and Ma to look through." Frankie looked up as their mother walked in wiping her hands on a dishtowel. "Ma come on over and look through these pictures. They are pictures Korsak took just today because we wanted recent pictures of the complete team."

"For someone who refuses to join the 21st Century when it comes to electronics he didn't do half bad with these pictures." Jane said as she sat down next to Maura and picked up one of the pictures. "Kinney, I like him, we went through the academy together."

"We had so many volunteers, Cavanaugh had to turn guys away." Frankie looked at Maura from the chair he was sitting in. "And here you thought the cops didn't like you. We had so many beat cops coming in it was like you were a movie star or somebody. They do like you Maura."

Maura looked around the room at three of the most important people in her life and was overwhelmed by what Frankie told her and she reached out with a shaky hand to take Jane's hand.

"Hell look at her, who wouldn't want to guard her all day long. I've even caught you checking out her ass a time or two Frankie." Jane looked at her brother with a mock angry look.

Frankie blushed and looked around the room filled with women. "Who wouldn't? What time does the inside cop come on? It better be a man because this being outnumbered by women sucks." He reached for the remote and turned the TV on and ignored them. "She does have a nice ass though." He mumbled under his breath.

"Thank you for the compliment Frankie and thank you for giving up your free time to help take care of me." Maura walked over and kissed is cheek.

"Hey you're family, it's what we Rizzoli's do for each other." Jane watched the emotions flit across Maura's face and then watched it settle with a brilliant smile. Frankie had no idea what he just did but Jane knew how much it meant to Maura to feel a part of this family. Dysfunctional as it may be it's still a warm and loving family and like it or not Maura was stuck with us. "So I see Jane has showed you her spare piece, wait that's not what I meant."

"You two never really think before you speak do you?" Angela came up behind Frankie and lightly slapped him on the back of his head. "You have no idea how many times Jane's had put her foot in it without speaking."

"Put her foot in what?" Maura looked between the three in front of her with a confused look on her face.

"When people say something that means…forget it, it's too hard to explain right now. Frankie I want to take Maura to the firing range tomorrow can you set it up? I want you there too ok? Here are a couple of rules we need to abide by until we catch Ian. No takeout, Ma and Maura go nowhere alone and make sure there is one black and white with you at all times as backup, and Frankie make sure you know the cop. I got Maura covered, don't say a word, either of you." Maura looked at Frankie and Angela and couldn't understand why they were smiling. "Ma, Frankie will bring you to and from work every day." She turned to Frankie. "You're Ma's shadow until this is over. I know this is going to be very restricting but I do not want to give him a way to get to me or Maura and using my family would be one way to do it." She turned to Maura and took her hands. "He knows how much my family means to you and I don't think he would hesitate to use them to get to you." She stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. "Frankie have I missed anything? Can you think of anything else I need to do?"

"I think you have everything covered." He looked pointedly at Maura then back at Jane. "And I mean everything."

Jane couldn't help but smile at her brother. "Ok now that you got that out of your system can we get serious? Do we need to take shifts or can we rely on the cars outside?"

"I think we can sleep, we need to if we're going to be effective. The guys outside know the consequences so I don't think we have to worry about them not doing their job. So maybe we should just get comfortable and settle in for the night."

"I need to get some clothes from the guesthouse." Angela started walking towards the backdoor.

"Ma! Stop! Didn't you hear a thing I just said? You can't go out there alone." Jane stood there looking at her mother as if she just grew a second head. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not stupid Jane, I figured Frankie would follow me."

"No Ma it doesn't work that way. Frankie will call one of the patrols and they will watch as he checks the house then comes back here for you. Do you understand that?"

Angela saw how serious Jane was and fir the first time she thought she understood the gravity of the situation. She walked back to Jane and put her arms around her. "I'm sorry Jane, I promise I will do as you ask."

"Thanks Ma. Frankie find out who is on patrol tonight and give him a heads up that you're heading over to the guesthouse then do a walk through and come get Ma, then you two get your butts back here ok?"

Frankie stood up and talked into his microphone and walked towards the back door. He checked both directions then ran across the back yard to the guesthouse. He was back in a few minutes and grabbed Angela's hand. "Come on Ma let's see how fast you can run." Frankie took off and Jane and Maura heard Angela yelp as she ran across the yard.

"She's not very quiet is she?" Jane turned to Maura and had to laugh at the smile on her face.

"No Ma never was the quiet type. I'm sorry we're invading your house but I wasn't able to help you the first time I'm gonna make damn sure I do it this time."

Maura stood up and took Jane's face in her hands. "Jane you did nothing wrong, I don't blame you for anything that happened. It was Ian, all Ian. Yes I blamed you at first, I was so angry and I wanted to blame someone. I blamed Ian but when I couldn't find you is was so easy to blame you because it was convenient. But it was wrong, you were hurt and you did nothing wrong so there is no reason to blame you. Stop blaming yourself, please."

Jane could only stand there and look at her. "You don't blame me? You really don't?" Jane could not believe what Maura was saying. "How could you not?"

"Let's sit down ok? Jane I love you, more now than I did before. I stopped blaming you when I came to the realization that you could not have stopped Ian from taking me. He said it himself, he waited until he knew for sure you were gone before he came after me. He watched for a couple of days to make sure you weren't coming back then chose a time when my defenses were down and then came for me. When he knocked on the door I thought it was you and I didn't look, I just opened the door and he grabbed me. You could not have stopped it."

"I could have been here and he wouldn't have come for you. If I hadn't taken off he would not have gotten to you." Jane tried to convince Maura.

"You could not be with me 24 hours a day, you didn't know what he was going to do. You thought I chose him over you so why would you think he would attack me. Stop blaming yourself ok?"

"I'll try. It may take me awhile but I will try. Thank you. I love you Maura." She leaned over and kissed her gently.

"I love you too Jane."

Ian stood behind the house across the street and watched Jane's brother run across the backyard then run back and return with his mother. "So they're checking and double checking. At least I've got them paranoid." He watched the patrol car park in front of the guesthouse and realized he was going to have to take drastic measures. "So it looks like I'm going to have to take out that bitch Rizzoli if I want to get to Maura."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next morning Jane pulled Frankie aside to talk to him. "No Jane I'm not going to let you do that." Frankie's raised voice could be heard throughout the house.

"Frankie keep your voice down." Jane said in a whisper. "It's the only way but I need to wait until after the photos are taken tomorrow night. Just in case."

Frankie whispered back. "Why so that when you get your face smashed in it will be after the photos are already taken? You're crazy." Angela had told Frankie about Jane's modeling job.

"Can you think of a better idea? What other way can we put an end to this?" Jane was almost pleading with him.

"I don't know Jane but don't you think that would be dangerous?" Frankie looked over Jane's shoulder. "Jane I already said I'm not going to let you pay for it all by yourself." Jane looked at him with a confused expression until she turned around and saw Maura behind them and realized Frankie said that so that Maura wouldn't know what they were talking about.

"What won't you let her pay for?" Maura asked.

"Jane wants to by Ma a ticket to go on a Cruise and I said I wasn't going to let her do that. Ma gets seasick so she'd hate it."

Jane winked at Frankie over Maura's shoulder as she moved behind her to wrap her arms around her waist. "I forgot about that Frankie thanks for reminding me. We can talk about it later and see if we can come up with something else for her birthday. Thanks again. So what's for breakfast Ma?" Jane asked as they walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Just sit down and I'll serve then you'll know. Frankie we have to leave in about 20 minutes ok?" Angela said as she set the pan of scrambled eggs on the table with a plate of bacon and a stack of toast. She sat down and served herself and they started to eat. "So what are you girls going to do today?"

"I don't have any plans so maybe we'll just spend the day here. Do you and plans Jane?" Maura turned to her with a big smile.

"I suppose we can have a movie day or something." She reached over and squeezed Maura's hand.

"Or something. I can just imagine what the or something is. Ouch! What was that for Jane?" He was rubbing his head where Jane had slapped him.

"That's for making assumptions and for voicing them in front of my girlfriend." But she was smiling.

"Well you'll have the house to yourself so what else would you do?" Frankie was smiling as he stood up to take his dishes to the kitchen and also to stay out of Jane's reach.

"Not everyone has sex on the brain little brother. Some of know that we have to stay on our toes because there is someone out there wanted to get his hands on Maura so I plan to stay close to her."

"Oh I can imagine how close you are going to be."

"Ah come on not you too Ma. Can't a girl catch a break around here?" Jane stood up and followed Frankie out to the kitchen. "Frankie you're not going to be able to stop me so don't even think about it. I'm going to need for you and Ma to be out of the house or it will never happen. Maybe I can do it during the day on Friday. I'll have to come up with a reason to get rid of the units for a little while." They both turned as Angela walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're just finalizing plans for protecting you and Maura." Jane turned and walked out of the room.

Jane watched as Frankie checked outside before he and Ma took off for work. Jane checked to make sure the patrol was still making the rounds then she went and spoke to the officer currently residing in the foyer. "Hey McManus I want you to go out and let the patrol to keep the intervals different so if anyone is watching they won't be able to guess when the car will be around again. I noticed it was too regular last night. Why don't you take some time off and go home to see the wife." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you for doing this."

"Hey who wouldn't want to have to sit in a Beacon Hill house all day and watch after two beautiful women?" Jane knew there was not a sexist bone in his body and she had always respected him and she found herself blushing at the compliment. He smiled at Jane's blush. "Hey kiddo I watched you as Korsak's partner when you first started on the force and knew you were going places and your looks had nothing to do with it. You've always impressed me with your abilities to be a tough cop and get the job done. And being easy on the eyes never hurt either."

"Hey Mac if you weren't old enough to be my father I swear you were hitting on me." Jane laughed as he blushed this time.

"No way, I heard about you and the Doc and I'd never take the chance of pissing her off. She could probably dispose of my body in ways that would never allow them to find it. Not takin' any chances with that. I'll see you later when my shift starts later tonight." He laughed as he walked out the door.

Jane was shaking her head as she walked back into the living room where Maura sat reading a book. "Only you could make reading a book look sexy as hell." Jane walked over and kissed Maura's neck. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? You are so precious to me." She walked around to the front of the chair and squatted down in front of Maura. "Let me show you how much I adore you."

Maura swallowed hard because she had never heard Jane speak like this. She reached her hands out to place them on top of Jane's hands on her thighs. "What about the guard?"

"I sent him home for the day. We have the house to ourselves. Let me make love to you the way you deserve, I want to worship that beautiful body of yours." Jane stood up and offered her hand to Maura and gently pulled her up then bent down to pick her up. She carried her to their bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. She walked down to the end of the bed and removed Maura's heels. "I love your calves, those heels you always wear have done wonders for the musculature of your calves." She kissed her way up her legs to top of her nylons and slowly lowered them then placed them at the foot of the bed. "And these skirts you wear highlight the curvature of hips that I love to watch writhe beneath me when you are excited." Jane watched as Maura's breathing was becoming a bit ragged but she didn't say anything.

She reached up and ever so slowly lowered the zipper on the side of the skirt. "I find myself fantasizing about different ways I want to make love to you and how you would react. When you are ready I will tell you about some of my fantasies and see how many we can fulfill then we'll start on your. Do you have fantasies Maura?" Jane's voice was almost a whisper as she looked up at Maura. All Maura could do was nod as she was mesmerized by Jane. Jane lowered the skirt and folder it carefully and placed it on the chest at the end of the bed. "Good, that gives us something to look forward to." She reached up and unbuttoned the blouse Maura was wearing then pushed the sleeves down until Maura sat up just enough for Jane to pull it out from under her. She once again folder it and placed it on top of the skirt. All of this was done without losing eye contact with Maura.

Jane climbed back up from the bottom of the bed and sat on her haunches between Maura's legs. "My god you are a gorgeous creature. At times like this I wish I were an artist and I could capture this moment on canvas. Not that anyone else would ever see it, this is my moment. No matter how many times I take in this view it is still like the first time and it takes my breath away every time. You take my breath away Maura." Maura felt as if she were the one whose breath had been taken away. The look of adoration in Jane's eyes was almost enough to bring her to tears. The sight of Maura lying on the bed in nothing but matching black lace panties and bra made Jane want to take her right then and there but she wanted this moment to last. She leaned forward and released the front clasp of her bra and as always the sight of Maura's perfect breasts were awe inspiring. "Your breasts were made to be worshiped endlessly." Jane leaned forward and placed a reverent kiss on each breast. She reached for one end of the bra and once again Maura sat up just enough for Jane to remove it and it was added to the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. When she turned back around Maura hips were straining for Jane to touch her where she needed it most but Jane wasn't quite ready yet. Oh she was more than ready, her own jeans were drenched but she wanted Maura to feel loved and adored. Jane was surprised that Maura hadn't said anything yet but it was kind of sexy and sensual to be the one doing all the talking knowing that Maura was hearing everything she had to say and hopefully believing it.

While she was still sitting between her legs she reached up took the black lace panties in both hands and slowly lowered them inch by inch down Maura's legs and removed them. She turned back around and took her left ankle in her hand and while she lowered her head she raised the ankle to meet her lips. She felt the shiver course through Maura's body and she lowered that foot and did the same with the other one. She then kissed her way up one leg then down the other. She reached up at took Maura's hand in hers as she started her way back up the left leg again. Maura's grip on her hand was almost crushing her hand and still Maura said nothing. When Jane looked up Maura had her eyes closed and she had sucked her lips between her teeth and was biting down on it. "God just looking at you could make me come right now." Maura's eye flew open as she made eye contact with Jane and she could see the pure unadulterated passion in her eyes and her hips started to writhe even more.

"Touch me Jane. Please…I need you…to touch me. See what…you do to me." He breathing was so ragged she could hardly speak. "I need you Jane." Jane leaned forward and placed both hands on either side of Maura's head and without touching her body she kissed her deeply.

When Maura tried to pull her down she resisted. "Nope, this is my time, let me do this my way then I'm all yours ok?"

"No Jane I need you now! Please?" Maura was begging and Jane decided she would give in and she lowered herself so they were touching. "You've got too many clothes on. Take them off."

"This is about you Maura, right now I just want to make love to you. To show you how much you mean to me. Please." Jane kissed her neck then bit her earlobe and slowly started her way down Maura's body kissing then stopping to pay special attention to her delicious breasts. When she heard Maura moan deep in her throat she felt as if she were on top of the world. "God I love that I can do that to you."

"What's that Jane? Do what?" Maura was having problems getting the words out as Jane took hold of one of her nipples and twisted. "Oh god…that feels…so good Jane."

"Do that. Make you moan and talk in the deep sexier than sexy voice. It makes me want to stay here and keep doing it but I know better things wait." She moved down to Maura's well toned stomach. "Who knew that yoga could offer such luscious muscles but yet they're feminine at the same time." She licked and kissed her way back and forth across her stomach. Maura's hips were writhing so much Jane had to hold on to keep from be thrown to the side. "God you smell so good. Not just your essence but your sex smells so heady. I bet you're really wet down there aren't you?"

"Jane if you don't do something I'm going to take care of myself. I have never needed you as much as I need you right now. Please Jane, don't make me wait." She reached down and pushed Jane's head down to where she needed her most. "Please."

Jane finally gave in and decided to let both of them enjoy the moment. She lowered her body so she was now lying between Maura's legs and she reached up with one hand to separate her folds. "Oh my god you are so wet." She leaned forward and took Maura's throbbing clit in her mouth and she moaned in bliss. "You taste so good Maura, I could do this all night."

"Jane please I need you inside me." Maura was begging and her hips were pushing into Jane's face. Jane used one hand to hold her hips in place and the other reached down and slowly entered her with one finger. "Oh yeah that feels so good. Don't stop."

Jane added another finger and plunged them deep inside Maura. "I don't intend to stop anytime soon." She moved her mouth back to her clit and attacked it with her tongue. Her moan was music to Maura's ears and soon their mutual enjoyment was all that could be heard in the room. Jane brought her to the brink of orgasm then backed off in her ministrations to make the sweet torture last even longer. She wasn't even trying to still Maura's hips and they bucked in perfect rhythm with Jane's fingers. Jane added a third finger and Maura moaned so loud she swore the whole neighborhood could hear her. Jane went to her knees so she had a better angle and had a better angle to be able to plunge her fingers in and out of Maura at an almost frantic pace.

"God Jane I am so close. I love you Jane." Maura opened her eyes and watched Jane's face and smiled at the look of determination mixed with love there. She moved her hips to keep pace with Jane's hand and before she knew it felt her whole body begin to tremble then her orgasm hit with such force she thought she was going to pass out. "JANE!" Her back arched and then her body felt as if an electric shock coursed through it until she could stand it no more and she had to reach down to stop Jane's hand. "Honey you're going to kill me."

Jane slowly removed her fingers and felt Maura's body twitch then relax. She moved up beside Maura and took her in her arms and lay back then reached down and pulled the blanket up to cover both of them. She held Maura while she regained control of her body and breathing. She kissed the top of her head and rubbed up and down her arm to help her relax. "I love you." She whispered as she felt Maura's body finally relax.

"Mo god Jane how do you do that? I have never felt that much physically or emotionally before in my life. That was truly amazing." Maura tried to move her head to give Jane a kiss and found she didn't have enough energy.

"I just wanted to show you how much I really do love you. I'm not good with words like you are so all I can do is show you how I feel. I don't think I've ever told you, you complete me, you are the yin to my yang, my other half. I feel like you're the last piece of the puzzle that I'd been looking for for years. I always felt something was missing in my life and now I know it was you." She leaned down and kissed the top of Maura's head and heard a sniffle. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong. Are you ok?"

Maura lifted her head and Jane saw the tears flowing down her cheeks and she tenderly wiped them away. "You say you're not good with words then you say something as lovely as that. You don't give yourself enough credit Jane. You speak very eloquently when you try, or like now when you don't even try. You speak from your heart and it melts my heart. I love you Jane and you too are the piece that has always been missing. I love you so much." She reached around Jane and pulled her tight against her.

"Rest. I'll wake you in a couple of hours." Jane adjusted her body until she was comfortable then waited while Maura snuggled in.

"But what about you? And why are you still dressed?" Maura looked up at Jane with love in her eyes.

"Shhh go to sleep. I'm fine." Jane stifled a yawn of her own as she watched Maura close her eyes. These were the times she loved the most. When Maura gave herself over to sleep and Jane could just watch her. She finally closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Sorry it has taken so long for this update but work got in the way. Hope it was worth the wait.**

"That bitch never screamed like that for me." Ian was mumbling as he snuck back around the house and down the street so he could sneak into the house across the street from Maura's. He'd found out that the house was empty at the moment, it's funny how people advertise when they are going on vacation, they cancel their newspaper and mail and close up the house. The fact that it was the middle of one of the hottest summers in history and the air conditioner never went on once while he was watching across the street told him no one was home. Having lived in the jungle for the past 5 years the heat didn't bother him and the fact that the owners had shut all the curtains before they left, of course they didn't want anyone seeing that the house did not have any inhabitants at the moment, played into his hands. He could walk freely around the house and no one was the wiser. He could watch the comings and goings across the street and watch until they become complacent then make his move.

He watched Jane walk out and get the paper in the morning as if she owned the place. He watched as little brother and mom left the house and he could figure out the pattern of the patrol cars. He was surprised Jane let them patrol at such predictable intervals. Soon he'll put the second half of his plan into action. He just needed to figure out how to separate Jane from Maura.

He sat back on the couch and thought about when he would be able to catch Jane at her most vulnerable so as to catch her unaware and then get Maura. He'd watched their morning routine for two days and he thought he'd give it another day or two and see if the pattern changes. But the thought of her touching Maura was killing him and he was going to make sure she knew. When he finally got the chance he was going to make the bitch pay dearly.

Jane was sitting on the couch watching an afternoon red Sox game when Maura came walking out of the bedroom. Jane looked up and smiled. She decided this was the Maura she loved the most, the sleep tousled messy haired woman who could make Jane's old tattered flannel robe look elegant. She walked over and sat down next to Jane then snuggled in and wrapped Jane's arm around her. All without saying a word. Jane wasn't even sure if she was awake because she did all this with her eyes closed. "Are you awake?" Maura shook her head which caused Jane to laugh. "Well then you just lay there while I watch the game. Are you hungry?" Maura nodded. "Do you want me to get you something?"

Maura shook her head. "Don't wanna move."

"Did my Goggle mouth just say wanna?" All Maura did was slap her leg. "Ok let me know when you want me to get you something to eat."

"Who is winning? Did we get a touchdown?" Maura's face was buried in Jane shoulder so anything she said came out muffled but Jane could still make out what she said and she laughed.

"This is baseball Maura they get hits not touchdowns that's football. And we're winning." Jane couldn't help but love this woman when she let her guard down like this and was just a cute loveable mess.

"Yea!" Maura reached up with one hand and waved it back and forth as if she were waving a pennant then buried back under her body where it had been.

Jane leaned down and kissed the top of her head and laughed. "I love you."

"You too." Maura stretched her legs out and it looked like she was settling in for the long haul and Jane was perfectly content with that. She started running her fingers through Maura's hair and heard a sigh of contentment from beneath the pile of hair covering Maura's face. Jane settled back and watched the game and soon realized that Maura had fallen asleep again. Jane had to curb her usual exuberance during a game because she didn't want to wake Maura. There was one play when she forgot for a moment and heard a muffled "sit still" from Maura but other than that she didn't move.

About an hour later Jane had to go to the bathroom so she wiggled herself out from under Maura and made her way to the bathroom but when she came back the couch was empty. She walked out to the kitchen and stopped short when she entered the kitchen. There in front of her was a very delectable view of her perfectly rounded rear end sticking out of the refrigerator as she leaned over looking for something to eat. She stood up and turned and jumped. "Jane you should've let me know you were there you scared me."

"Ah but that would have ruined my view." She pointedly looked at Maura's ass.

"Well in that case…" Maura sashayed passed Jane with her arms laden with food and drink making sure her arm ran across Jane's chest as she did so. Then she looked over her shoulder at Jane. "Coming?" She turned back and walked into the living room.

"Not yet but a girl can hope." She mumbled to herself then ran after Maura.

"Could we just turn the TV on and snuggle for awhile?" Maura said as placed the food on the coffee table.

"If that's what you want to do then we sure can." Jane walked to her end of the couch and sat with her back to the arm of the couch and motioned for Maura to sit between her legs. When Maura sat down Jane wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her tight against her. "Are you ok?" Jane said as she placed a kiss on Maura's neck.

"I'm not sure. There's something wrong with us being trapped in here while he's out there doing as he pleases. I understand that there is a limit to his freedom but everywhere we go we are being watched. Either by the police or by Ian. I think we need to find a way to flush him out so we can get rid of him one way or the other."

"What do you mean when you say one way or the other? Do we arrest him or do we kill him?" Jane held her tighter to hopefully let her know she's behind her in whatever she wants.

"I want the son of a bitch out of my life. If he threatens me or you in any way then I will kill him if I have to. He took my self esteem, he took my confidence, and he took my life as it was and turned it into this." She waved her arms around the house. "Without even doing anything he's holding me captive again."

"Let's go out for lunch. I'll make sure we have a cop stay here so Ian can't get in the house while we're gone. We can even dress up and go fancy if that's what you want. I'll even wear my little black dress if that will cheer you up." Jane reached up and moved Maura's hair away from her neck and placed soft kisses on the exposed skin.

Maura turned around so she was lying on top of Jane and looking her in the eye. "While I certainly appreciate the offer, and the thought of you in that little black dress does wondrous things to my libido I think the smart thing to do is to just stay put unless we have to go somewhere. Speaking of going somewhere, are you looking forward to the photo shoot tomorrow. I certainly am."

"I guess it is kind of exciting. Why are you looking forward to it?" Jane leaned forward and gave Maura a quick kiss.

"To use a phrase from Giovanni, when you showed up in that Armani suit you looked hot and the thought of seeing you in more of those suits makes me hot."

"In that case I'll make sure they take a picture in every available suit they have then we'll come back here and make love like bunnies."

"Do bunnies do it different than were humans? Or is this a new position we haven't tried yet?" Maura pushed herself up so she could look at Jane.

Jane laughed as she looked at the confused look on Maura's face. "You mean that computer brain doesn't know how bunnies make love? It's not how they make love sweetie it's how often, this mean we come back here and make love all night long."

"But we won't be alone in the house, remember Frankie and your mother will both be here." Maura sighed in frustration.

"Let's get a room downtown and spend the night. We can get a nice room and just relax and do whatever we want." Maura jumped up and grabbed her phone and started dialing. "What are you doing?"

"Making reservations at the Ritz so that we can have a really nice night." She spoke into the then turned back to Jane with a satisfied grin on her face as she hung up her phone. "Done! We were lucky they had a cancellation and a suite is available. We can stay as long as we want and Ian wouldn't be able to get to us. We'd have the whole hotel and all of its amenities available to us." She sat back down on the couch and lifted Jane's feet onto her lap.

"Let's do the one night and take it from there. We have to find a way to get rid of Ian and hiding from him would not accomplish that." Jane reached out a hand for Maura and pulled her back on top of her. "I like you better here."

"I like the view from here too." Maura leaned down and kissed Jane's neck then took her earlobe between her teeth and bit down gently and was rewarded by a delightful moan from the Jane. "Mmmm you taste good too." She ran her tongue around her ear and Jane's hips rolled beneath her. "Oh you like that do you?"

"Oh yeah, that feels sooo good." Jane couldn't stop her hips from moving trying to rub against Maura. Maura's hand made it's way under Jane's shirt and slowly crawled up to her right breast and tweaked her hardening nipple. "Shit Maura I'm not going to last long."

"That's ok, we'll make up for that tomorrow night when we have a special night out just the two of us. Just lay back and enjoy." Maura mouth replaced her hand and Jane moaned even louder and watched Maura. The sight of her mouth on her breast almost put her over the edge but it wasn't quite enough. Maura's hand slowly worked it's was down to the waist band her shorts and pushed them down her legs until Jane kicked them off to give her better access. When her hand made contact with her already dripping folds and entered her with three fingers Jane didn't last long at all. Maura leaned down and kissed her when she felt her walls tightening around her fingers. She kissed Jane hard then whispered. "Come for me Jane."

"God Mau…ra." Jane screamed as her body almost left the couch with the force of her orgasm. "Fuck!" Her body convulsed with the last of her orgasm then she fell still as Maura's fingers finally stopped their attack on her body. "Shit that was almost too much."

"Just almost?" Maura looked down on her with a smile on her face. "Then I must have done something wrong."

Jane looked up at her and gave her a tender smile. "No you definitely did it right." Jane reached up and pulled her head down and when their lips met Jane put everything she could into it hoping to convey what she felt at that moment. "I love you Maura."

"And I love you too Jane. Very much." She smiled at Jane then laid her head on Jane's shoulder and snuggled in until she was comfortable. "This is one of my favorite spots." Jane just laughed and pulled her in tight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Jane woke when she heard Frankie and her mother come in the door. "Maura, we have to get up Ma and Frankie are home. We have to get dressed before Ma comes in looking for us. And you know she will."

"Ok if I have to." Jane leaned over and kissed her hard. "You keep that up and we'll never get out of here."

"You don't want Ma walking in with your cute little ass in the air do you? Come on let's go face the music."

"I don't hear any music, how do you face music?"

"I love it when your face scrunches up like that when you are trying to figure something out. Don't try so hard you might hurt something." Jane climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom. "Come on sweetie up and at 'em."

Maura walked into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush from Jane's hand after Jane put toothpaste on it. "Thank you."

Jane spit. "You're welcome." She slapped Maura's butt as she turned to walk out of the bathroom. "You're so cute when you wake up." Then hurried out and threw on a clean shirt and shorts..

"You're not too bad yourself." Maura said as she walked past Jane to find clean clothes. When they were both dressed they both headed out to the living room.

"It's about time you two made an appearance. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come out for dinner." Angela smiled knowingly at the two women.

"For your food Ma I would come out if I had one foot in the grave. Hey Frankie what's going on with the investigation?" Jane couldn't help but smile at the smirk on Frankie's face. "Get your mind out of the gutter and tell me what's happening."

"Well I definitely know what's happening here but as far as the case goes we're kind of at a standstill. We have no idea where Ian is hiding out or even if he's still here. There's been no activity on any of the credit cards, no sightings at the airports or border crossings or any other way out of the country."

"He told me once he had cash stashed here in the United States but he never said where. He made it sound like a large amount so there's no telling how long he could hold out." Maura sat on the couch next to Jane and when Jane heard the fear in Maura's voice she reached over and took her hand.

Jane looked up at Frankie and they exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. "Maura and I are going to be out of the house most of the day tomorrow and we are spending the night at the Ritz."

"Wow the Ritz!" Angela was impressed.

"Yes the Ritz. Maura made the arrangements. I would have been happy at that little motel down by the park but she called before I had a chance to say anything so I guess I'll have to find a way to muddle through the night." She feigned indifference but she was excited about having a glitzy night out with Maura. "I'll find a way to have fun I guess."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way, as hard as it may be." Frankie smiled at the two of them.

"While we're gone I want cops inside and outside the house at all times. I don't want to give Ian a chance to get in the house and surprise us. We have to find that bastard so we can get our lives back. We have to do something constructive to take back our control. Right now he's in control because we can't move of our own free will and that's ridiculous." She gave Frankie a look again then stood up and walked out to the kitchen.

Frankie followed her out to the kitchen and watched Jane as she stared out the window. "I can't let you do it alone."

Jane swung around and stared at Frankie. "I have to. If he sees any break in our routine then he'll know something is up. And it has to happen soon. I'm going crazy, I'm not the sedentary type you know that." She looked over Frankie's shoulder and was able to see Maura and her mother talking in the living. "We have to do something."

"I understand why you want to do this, I don't have to agree but I understand." Frankie still had his doubts but he knew it might be the only way to bring this to a head.

I want to try to take care of this myself without involving Maura but I think she'll be able to protect herself should anything happen. I just have to convince her that this is the only way we can do this." Jane continued to watch Maura over Frankie's shoulder. Maura glanced up and gave Jane a questioning look and Jane gave her what she hoped was a convincing smile. "I may have to wait until the very last minute and tell her my plans. That way she can't stop me."

"Are you sure there's no other way we can do this?" Frankie asked in desperation.

"If you can think of a better way I'm all ears little brother. You think I want to do this? I don't but I have to find a way to put an end to this." Jane said in exasperation.

"How long do I have to come up with an alternative plan?"

"I have no idea. I'm hoping it will be soon, maybe even Friday. We'll be gone most of the day tomorrow. Aw shit I forgot to take her to the firing range today. I guess we can do that tomorrow morning. I'm going to go talk to her now. Let me know if you come up with anything. But I don't want any extra police presence around the house on Friday, just the regular patrols." She walked over and gave Frankie a quick hug. "Thanks Frankie."

"No problem, I'll be around if you need me ok?" Frankie hugged her back.

"Sure. I'll let you know. I've been setting it up each morning hoping he'll take the bait but nothing so far. I'll call you if we need you." Jane turned and walked out to the living room. "Hey Maura we forgot to go to the firing range today. Why don't we do that first thing tomorrow morning? Then we can go to therapy and get something to eat before we go to the photo shoot. How does that sound?" Jane sat down next to her on the couch.

Maura turned to her with a slight smile. "Do we really have to go to the range?"

"I want you to know how to handle the gun a little more than to point and shoot. This situation may force you to use it and I don't want Ian to be able to turn it against you and in order to do that I need to know you can handle it. It will also make me feel better to know you've got my back and that you won't accidently shoot me in the back." She gave Maura a cheesy smile to break the tension.

"In that case by all means, I wouldn't want to be responsible for shooting you in the back since you've already shot yourself in the front." She smiled brazenly up at Jane.

"Oooh she's got you there Jane." Angela said from her chair across the room and her and Maura exchanged a look then they both laughed.

"Hey old lady don't you have some cooking or something to do in the kitchen?" Jane gave her Mom her best puppy dog eyes that melted Angela every time.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli do not use that look against me when I'm vulnerable like this. It's not fair." Angela stood up and started walking toward the kitchen. "And who are you calling old?"

"Ma you've never been vulnerable a day in your life, you're a fighter just like your kids are. Who do you think we learned it from?"

"Now you're just trying to butter me up so I'll cook for you."

"Is it working?" Jane gave Angela her best smirk.

"Oh you kids have had me wrapped around our finger since the day you were born. Now leave me alone so I can get dinner ready."

Jane jumped up and ran after Angela just before she got to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear. "I may not say it often enough but I appreciate all you've done for this family and I love you."

Jane heard her sniff before she pushed her arms out to break Jane's embrace and walked away but not before Jane heard her muttered under her breath. "Love you too ya brat."

Jane laughed and headed back to sit next to Maura. "So what's on TV that will be of interest to all of us?"

Maura leaned into Jane's side as she turned on the TV and brought upon the TV guide channel. "Oh look there's a documentary on the history of the dung beetle."

"Maura as interesting as the history of the dung beetle would be I don't think Ma and Frankie would think so. What else is there?"

"It's Shark Week on the Discovery Channel how about that? Do you think that would interest them?"

"Me and Frankie would probably get into that but I don't think Ma would like that." Jane smiled as Maura just kept going through the channels. "Give me the remote." Jane held out her hand and Maura placed the remote in her hand. Jane turned it toward the TV and changed the channel to ESPN and placed the remote on the coffee table then sat back.

"Why is it we always have to watch sports when you and Frankie get together?"

"Because without sports Frankie and I would either kill each other, go out and play basketball or talk about work. Now is that what you want?" She leaned over and gave Maura a quick kiss.

Maura gave Jane a megawatt smile and leaned back. "Sports it is." She looked over the back of the couch at Frankie and he winked at her. She turned to Jane and reached for her arm and placed it over her shoulder then snuggled in. "What are we watching?"

"Baseball sweetie." Frankie walked over and took the spot on the other side of Jane. "Move over Frankie you're taking up half the couch." She pushed him with her shoulder and he pushed back and she pushed him back again.

"Hey quit pushing." Frankie pushed her back again.

"Alright you two stop acting like a couple of kids and settle down before I send you to your rooms." Angela yelled from the kitchen.

"This is my room Ma." Frankie yelled over his shoulder.

"You want to sleep on the floor with me in my room? That can be arranged." Came Angela's response from the kitchen.

Maura sat back and watched the friendly bickering between the Rizzoli's and realized how much she missed as she was growing up as an only child. Next thing she knew Jane was pushing her the same way she had pushed Frankie and she laughed and pushed her back. "You sit there with this secret smile on your face and now you got me wondering what is going on in that computer brain of your. Maybe I'll tickle it out of you." Jane turned to Maura as if she were going to tickle her.

"No Jane! I can't take it. I'll tell you what I was thinking." She turned to Jane and her glance included Frankie.

"You're no fun." Jane sat back and pouted. "I wanted to tickle you." Maura leaned over and whispered something in Jane's ear that brought a big smile to Jane's face. "Oh I like that much better."

"Eww, Ma they're talking sex in secret out here is supper almost ready so we can eat?" Frankie stood up and walked out to the kitchen.

"Why don't you take the plates and silverware out and set the table. I'm almost done here." Angela wiped her hands on the towel she had over her shoulder then turned and turned the heat off under the pots on the stove. "Why don't you girls help Frankie with the table then we can eat."

"Can I help you carry anything Angela?" Maura offered as she dodged Jane's hands as she was still trying to tickle her.

"Sure you can strain the pasta then take it out to the table. Thank you." She followed Maura out to the table and they all sat down to eat. There was mild chaos as they served up their individual plates then settled back to eat.

Maura again couldn't help but compare this meal and all of the meals she has shared with the Rizzoli's to the quiet affairs she grew up with. There was an occasional question asked by someone but they were mostly quiet meals served up by solemn servants who stood by waiting to serve the family. "There's that smile again. What are you thinking about?"

"Well Jane I was comparing your family to my family." Jane snorted and Maura gave her a look. "I never realized what it was like to be a real family or what I missed growing up an only child. You have made me feel as if I really was a part of this family and I thank you."

Jane reached over and took her hand. "Maura you are a part of this family. Whether you want us or not you're stuck with us. I love you and that makes you part of this family. Even if we were still just friends you would be one of us because you have done so much for us. Hell, you opened your house to Ma when she needed it and didn't without a second thought. Bet you didn't know what you were in for did ya?" Jane squeezed her hand.

"I would do it all over again, even knowing what a crazy family you are. So Jane what are you and Frankie planning to draw Ian out?" Maura asked innocently.

Jane spit out the water she had been drinking and was lucky enough to have turned her head in time so that no one sitting at the table got wet. "What do you mean?"

"It's a little late to feign innocence because I've been watching the two of you and I deduced that could be the only thing you could be talking about. And judging from Frankie's reaction he doesn't like what you plan to do, which mean I won't either. So you may as well tell me the truth." Maura took a bite of her spaghetti as if she had just asked about the weather and Angela smirked across the table.

"I don't have a plan yet because I have no idea where the hell he is. Once I know where he is I plan on drawing him out and confronting him. I don't know how I'm going to do that so don't ask. Frankie doesn't like the idea that I want him and Ma to leave everyday as if nothing is wrong. They have to or Ian will not make a move because he'll smell a trap. That's why I want to take you to the range, I want you to be able to shoot that gun in case something happens to me." She held up her hand to stop the objections from everyone at the table. "I've already had this argument with Frankie and as I told him, if anyone can come up with a better idea I'm all ears." Jane took a bite of her food and looked around the table.

"Why don't you use me to lure him out? Aren't I the one he wants?" Maura asked curiously.

"I have no idea what he wants but I'm not going to put you at risk like that. Maybe he wants me for catching him and putting him behind bars. Maybe I humiliated him one too many times and he's pissed at me. Maybe he wants to get rid of me to get to you."

"I'm not going to let you do it Jane. Besides what makes you think he'll be coming after you?" Jane heard the anger beginning to build in Maura's voice as she looked at her.

"Because he knows he's going to have to go through me to get to you. He's been watching us for three days and he knows where you go I go. So it seems logical that he would want to get me out of the way first." Jane tried to grab Maura's hand but she pulled it away and stood up and started pacing.

"See that's what you do all the time. You forget about your own safety in favor of saving someone else. I hate it when you do that. You've almost died twice trying to save me and it's not going to happen this time. Let's just cut out the middle man, in this case middle woman, and put me out there and you can get him when he comes for me. That way you can save me without putting yourself at risk." She smiled as if she was very proud of herself.

"There's just oh so many things wrong with that plan but the main one being that you are not capable of defending yourself against someone of his size and stature. And even if you knew how to use a gun properly Ian is going to try to incapacitate you so you probably wouldn't be able to use it on him." Jane stood up and walked towards her but Maura held up her hand to stop her.

"And what makes you think he won't do the same to you?" Maura's pacing picked up speed.

"I'm counting on him trying to do just that because then you would already be prepared for him when he comes for you. You can either shoot to kill or shoot him in the arm or leg or where you mentioned before then call Frankie." Jane tried to smile at Maura but the look on Maura's face stopped her.

"All the while you are somewhere doing what? Bleeding or worse dead? In what world would that be a good idea Jane? Certainly not in my world. And you expect me to just sit back idly while you do this?" Maura was getting more and more agitated with every question she asked. "And I supposed you weren't going to tell me about this scheme until I couldn't do anything to stop you right?" Jane couldn't even muster up an answer that she knew would satisfy Maura at the moment so she just shrugged which seemed to anger Maura even more. "You once said I was the dumbest genius you'd ever met. Well you must think I'm really dumb if you think I'm going to just sit back and let you do this." Maura rounded on Jane and pointed a finger at her chest then poked her with it. "I will not, repeat, will not let you do something that would knowingly put your life at risk. If I have to have Frankie lock you up I will." She turned to Frankie.

"Hey keep me out of this. I already told her what I thought of this plan but I won't try to stop her from trying and I sure as hell ain't locking her up. That would be committing suicide." He looked at Jane as if she would save him from Maura's wrath.

"Thank you Frankie." Jane said as she turned to Maura. "Now just think about it for a minute Maura. I would wear a vest so if he tried to shoot me I would be protected. I'm going to be on alert anyway so I'll be ready for him and I'll know what to do." She walked over and took both of Maura's hands in hers. "Sweetie we have to draw him out and you know deep down this is the only way we can do it. Think about it rationally, use that scientific mind of yours and you'll come to the same conclusion."

Maura dropped her hands and walked away without saying a word. Jane started walking after her until Maura raised her hand to stop her. "I need to think, please leave me alone." Jane watched as Maura walked down the hallway and flinched when she heard the door slam shut.

Jane turned towards her mother and Frankie who were still sitting at the table with shocked looks on their faces. "Wow, she's hot when she gets mad."

"Not helping Frankie and what did I tell you about checking out my girlfriend? Ma what should I do?" Jane turned helplessly toward her mother.

"Leave me out of this. I agree with Maura. I think you're idea is stupid and you're going to get yourself killed. And on that note I'm going to my room." She stood up and walked over to Jane and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night dear. Hope you get a good night's sleep."

"Save room for me I may be joining you." Jane said to her retreating back.

Angela turned around. "You won't need that, she'll be out later. Now you and Frankie go clean up the dinner dishes and watch a game or something and wait for her to come to the same conclusion you did. I may think your idea is stupid but it may be the only way to get this done. Now go clean and relax." She kissed her again and walked away.

Jane turned back to Frankie and all she could do is shrug her shoulder and they both started cleaning the table. "You think she's mad or just thinking?"

"It's hard to tell, you may have but I've never seen her that mad before. But I've only ever seen her at work and there aren't many opportunities for her to lose it there." Frankie grabbed a load of dishes and walked out to the kitchen and started rinsing them.

Jane reached for the plate when he finished rinsing it and placed it in the dishwasher. They fell into a routine they had done most of their lives as they grew up. "You do realize this is the only way to do it right?"

"Yeah Jane it is. As I've said I don't have to like it and I wish you'd let me back you up but any other way he's going to smell a rat. Just make sure Maura can handle herself."

"That's why I plan to take her to the range tomorrow and by the time we're done she'll shoot as good as we do."

"As well. I'll shoot as well as you do." Both Jane and Frankie turned and saw Maura standing in the kitchen doorway.

"I guess I'll go watch a game on TV or something." Frankie smiled at Maura as he left the kitchen.

Jane turned to Maura but didn't know what to say so she waited for Maura to say something first. "I've given it some thought and as much as I hate to admit it you're right. Do you have any plan at all?"

"I'll let you know when I come up with one." She didn't say it to rile Maura up she said it because she meant it. "I'm not trying to be glib, I really don't know what I'm going to do but I want to make sure you are prepared. Tomorrow we'll work on a few scenarios and make sure you're prepared. Can we go to bed?"

"Please do, I want my bed back." Frankie said from behind the two of them.

Jane turned back to Frankie and smiled. "Yeah we'll let you get your beauty sleep." Jane took Maura's hand and led her down the hallway. Jane shut the bedroom door then turned to Maura."You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Maura reached up and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"I just want to make sure you know that. I love you so much and I hope we get this asshole and we can get back to living a normal life. Or as close to normal as our lives are." Jane pulled Maura as close as she could and rested her head on top of Maura's. "Let's go to bed early so we can get up and go to the firing range early."

"I'm going to lie in bed and read if you don't mind. You can watch TV if you'd like it won't bother me." She walked backwards with Jane still wrapped around her and they both fell on the bed with Jane on top. "Don't get any ideas, I would still like to talk about what your plans are for Ian once we get our hands on him."

"That's why I want to take you to the range so that I am sure you can handle the gun in case you have to use it." Jane rolled off of Maura and stood up to get ready for the night. "I'm going to use the bathroom and get ready for bed then we can discuss some scenarios ok?"

Maura spoke to her back as she walked away. "I'll get ready out here then use the bathroom when you've finished."

Jane stopped at the door and turned back to her. "You can come in if you want."

"I'll wait." Jane looked at her then smiled and went into the bathroom. Maura sat on the bed and thought about what she might have to do to rid them of Ian and wondered if she would be able to stop him if it came down to it. She stood up and changed into the shorts and tank top she had gotten used to wearing since Jane came back into her life. She thought of all of the changes she has been through since the fateful night that Ian showed up at her door. It was something she'd never want to experience again in her life and she wouldn't wish it upon anyone but it brought about some positive changes at the same time. She felt closer to Jane than she ever has and hoped Jane felt the same way. She was gaining a renewed confidence she never would have thought possible. But the big question was would she be able to do whatever necessary to stop Ian, if it came down to it would she be able to shoot him? She felt she could if it was a life or death decision but she thought she wouldn't know for sure until the moment presented itself.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear Jane come out of the bathroom. Jane leaned against the doorjamb and watched Maura. She knew what that thought meant. Maura was thinking about confronting Ian when the time came and Jane just watched the emotions flit across her face. They went from confident to a scared little kid but Jane didn't stop her. This was something that Maura had to go through and Jane was dying to comfort her but she waited until she saw that Maura took a deep resigned breath and seemed to make a decision. "Hey I thought you were going to use the bathroom?"

Maura jumped in surprise when she realized Jane was watching her. "I guess I got lost in my thoughts. Let me do it now and then we can talk." She stood and attempted to walk by Jane but Jane gently reached out and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Maura's ear then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be waiting." Jane said in almost a whisper and Maura just reached up and caressed her cheek then continued into the bathroom.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jane was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard watching TV when Maura came out of the bathroom. Jane watched her approach the bed and thought about how lucky she was that Maura gave her another chance. "You're beautiful."

Maura looked up and smiled at Jane. "How can you say that when I just removed my makeup and my hair is a mess?" She lay down next to Jane and smiled at her.

"Because I like you best when you look like this. I like that I'm the only one that gets to see you like this but whatever you're wearing you are always breathtaking."

Maura rose up on her knees then straddled Jane's hips. She leaned forward and gave Jane a quick kiss. "Now we need to talk about the plan to get rid of Ian." She rolled back over to her side of the bed and pulled Jane down so she was lying next to her. "How do you plan on drawing him out?"

Jane rolled over on her side so she was face to face with Maura. "I've already told you I don't know but we have to be prepared."

"How can we prepare for something if we don't know what's going to happen? That is illogical Jane?"

"It just means you are going to learn to use that gun as if it was an extension of your arm and then you are going to carry it wherever you go. We'll get you a permit tomorrow and even when you are just walking around the house you will carry it. You have to try to anticipate what Ian might do. If he somehow removes me from the picture you have to be ready for him. It could happen when I go out to get the morning paper. As a matter of fact that was one idea that came to mind. For some reason I have this feeling that he is somewhere nearby already watching us."

"Is this your intestines talking?" Maura asked seriously.

Jane laughed and reached up and lightly tapped Maura's nose with one finger in a very loving manner. "That's right Maura. It's a gut feeling I have every morning when I go out to pick the paper up from the driveway. If he's smart that's when he'll make his move. He's more than likely been watching the patrols and figuring out the best time to make his move. Who would think he'd be audacious enough to make a move in broad daylight? It's what I would do. He'll be bold because he'll be thinking we won't be expecting it. But we will be."

"Why do you have to be the one that puts yourself out there? Why do you have to take the risk? Why can't we assign someone else to be my guard and let him or her be the sacrifice?" Maura tried hard but failed to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"And what would you have me do sit in the house and twiddle my thumbs? Would you trust anyone to guard you like I do?" She saw the answer in Maura's eyes. "I didn't think so. Besides if we change the routine now Ian would know something is up. I've tried Maura, I've tried to find another way to do this and I can't think of any other way to draw him out. I may not be ready for everything but I'll be prepared for a sneak attack. Let's just lay here and snuggle ok? There's nothing we can do about it tonight. Besides, I need my beauty sleep so I look good for the photo shoot tomorrow night."

"Oh Jane you would look gorgeous in a gunnysack." Maura reached behind her for the TV remote and handed it to Jane then reached for her book and snuggled in next to Jane and waited until Jane had her arm around her and pulled her in tight before she opened her book. "Now let's try to relax. I love you Jane."

"I love you too Maura." She pointed the remote towards the TV and sat back to watch ESPN. Once again she felt so content but she was so afraid that it could all be taken from her in a heartbeat. She tried not to let on to Maura how scared she really was. She was terrified that somehow Ian was going to get past her and take Maura and knew if he did she'd never see Maura again. She had to make sure Maura was ready to either maim or kill him so that he could not get back up. She had to make sure she didn't let Ian take her out of the picture completely so that she would be able to help Maura when she needed her the most. She wouldn't let her down this time, now she just had to figure out a way to make sure she didn't. She reached up with the remote and turned the TV off the turned to Maura and took the book from her hands and marked her page with the card she always used as a bookmark. She reached over Maura and placed both the remote and the book on the bedside table.

"Are you Ok?" Maura looked up from beneath Jane.

"I want to make love to you. Slow sweet love. Will you let me do that?" She leaned down and kissed Maura's neck.

Maura noticed there was none of the playfulness that has accompanied their lovemaking as of late and she could tell this meant a lot to Jane. "I would like that very much." She answered with the same seriousness with which Jane had asked. "Very much."

Without saying anything Jane reached for the bottom of the shirt Maura was wearing and pulled it up over her head all the while kissing the bear skin as it was revealed to her. She kissed and sucked on her neck wanting, no needing to leave her mark there. She pulled her head back and looked at the mark there and smiled a little smile. She reached up with her left hand and took one of the voluminous breasts in her hand and gently kneading it. Maura's moan was music to her ears. She lowered her head and nipped at the nipple of the other breast and turned her head to watch Maura's face. "Oh god Jane that feels fantastic. More, I need more." Jane knew what she needed but she wasn't quite ready to give in yet. She reached down to the waistband of Maura's shorts and lowered them down her legs then dragged her nails all the way up her legs and stopped just short of where she knew Maura needed her most then reached down and did the same to the other leg. Maura's hips were trying to rub against Jane but Jane was having none of it. "Jane please, I need you inside me."

Jane moved up and whispered in Maura's ear. "Soon sweetie and I promise it will be worth the way. Please be patient and I will make it worth the wait." Once again she kissed her way down Maura's body and paid special attention to her stomach. "I love this little freckle right here." She kissed said freckle. "And this one here is special too." She kissed that one too. "Ah hell Maura I love everything about you." As she said that her hand had made it's way down to the dripping folds below the golden brown patch of curly hair. She slowly entered her with two fingers and just held them still until Maura looked up at her. "Look at me while I make love to you. I want you to watch and I want be able to look in your eyes. I love you so much Maura."

"I love you too Jane." Maura eyes were filled with so much love and Jane started to slowly move her fingers and Maura's hips moved in unison with Jane's movements. "Oh god faster Jane I need it faster." Jane slowly worked her way down until she was lying between Maura's legs and as her fingers began to move faster she lowered her head until she could take her clit into her mouth and she smiled when she heard a moan that came from deep in Maura's being. Jane moaned when she tasted Maura's juices and she started to pump her fingers faster and felt Maura's walls begin to close around her fingers. Maura's hips bucked then her back went rigid before her whole body began to writhe beneath Jane and she continued to pump her fingers and run her tongue furiously back and forth across Maura's engorged clit until Maura's body finally lay spent on the bed. "Stop! Please stop Jane I can't take anymore." She reached down and pulled Jane up for a searing kiss. "I love you so much Jane."

Jane lay down next to her and as usual pulled her close beside her. She kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Maura. I'll never be able to show you just how much I love you."

"Well if that was one way of showing me then I look forward to you trying to show me just how much." She smiled up at Jane and the look in her eyes melted Jane's heart even more than it usually did. Jane watched as Maura fought a yawn.

"Sleep sweetie we can talk more in the morning." Jane reached over and turned off the light then settled in next to an already sleeping Maura.

Jane woke the next morning in an empty bed but the great smell of coffee lured her to the kitchen and the beautiful sight of Maura making breakfast. Jane walked up behind her and rested her head on her shoulder. Maura turned her head and gave Jane a quick kiss. "Good morning Jane. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good how about you?" Jane nipped her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"Alright you two is breakfast getting made or should I take over?" Angela walked in and placed a kiss on the cheek of each woman. She looked at the stove then pushed them both out of the way. "Get out of here so I can finish this without it burning."

"Thanks Ma." Jane took Maura's hand and they both left the kitchen laughing.

Maura started folding the linen from the couch when Frankie walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Maura I can take care of that you don't have to clean up after me. You have to do that enough with Jane you don't have to do it for me." Jane picked up the pillow and threw it at him. "Hey what was that for? You know it's true."

"No it's not, I clean up after myself. Don't I Maura?" She turned to Maura.

Maura turned to Frankie. "She cleans up after herself. She keeps things very neat and tidy."

"Well then she's changed a lot because she used to be a slob. So when are you heading into the firing range today?" He took the blanket from Maura and stowed it away for later tonight.

"I plan on leaving as soon as we finish breakfast or as soon as Maura can get ready after we eat." She waited for Maura's response and was not disappointed.

"What's wrong with the way I look? My hair is in all the right places, my makeup is flawless as usual and this dress suits my mood. What else do I need to do?" Maura looked around the table as everybody took what has become their assigned seats.

"Nothing at all Maura if we were headed to the photo shoot. You look perfect as always but it's not exactly appropriate attire for the shooting range. You should probably wear flat shoes instead of those 3 inch heels. Although I love the way you look in those heels." Jane gave her a look that told her exactly how much she liked the way she looked in those shoes. "But we are not going to a photo shoot right now and you need to wear shoes that will help you maintain your balance. But you can certainly change back into that outfit when we finish at the range." She smiled again letting Maura know that she really wanted her to change back into the outfit when they were done on the range.

"Ok I will go change into something more suitable. Are we checking into the Ritz when we are done at the range?" She threw over her shoulder. Jane followed her back into the bedroom.

"I thought it would make more sense than coming back here and I was hoping Ian would be thinking we'll come back here and we could lose him downtown. I don't want him knowing where we'll be staying. I just want one night where we won't have to look over our shoulders and we can be ourselves. Think we can manage that?" Jane sat down on the bed and rested her head in her hands. Then looked back up at Maura.

It was at that moment that Maura realized how much of a toll this was taking on Jane. She took a good look at her for the first time in days. She saw the bags under her eyes and the inflamed conjunctiva making her eyes red and tired looking. She hadn't realized it then but now that she thought about it Jane had seemed tired all week. She walked over and sat down next to Jane on the bed and took her hand. "We will manage it Jane. We'll spend the next week at the Ritz if that's what you need. You look tired are you ok? Now that's a stupid question isn't it? Of course you're not ok. But you look as if you could sleep for three days straight. Have you not been sleeping well?" Jane lowered her head again but not before Maura caught a sheepish grin on her face. "Have you been staying up watching the house?"

Jane looked up at her again and gave her a tired smile. "I guess where you're concerned I've become a little OCD. I wake up a lot throughout the night and I get up and check the windows and doors then I lay and watch you sleep until I fall asleep. Then a few hours later I go through it all over again."

"How many times a night do you go through this routine?" Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek.

"A few times." Maura gave her the look that said that answer wasn't sufficient. "Ok 7 or 8 times. Ya happy?"

"Oh Jane I am so sorry to be putting you through this. When this is all over let's take some time off and go on vacation somewhere. Somewhere where no one can find us and there's no cell towers so no one can call us. You can sleep until noon every day. How does that sound? I think I know just the place."

"That sounds great Maura. I'll leave it in your capable hands to make that happen and I'll put myself in those same capable hands when this is all over with. I'll talk to Cavanaugh while we're at the precinct today and ask for the time off and as soon as we put Ian away we can take off. But today you will learn to use a gun and I will learn to be a model." She gave Maura her patented smirk the stood up and pulled Maura up with her. "Now get dressed so we can get out of here. I'm going to go get the paper since no one else seemed to think to do it." She pulled Maura in for a deep kiss before she left the room.

She walked out to the living room and saw the her Ma and Frankie had already left so she walked out the front door and down to the end of the driveway and picked up the paper and opened it up as she walked back to the house. She felt eyes on her but she did her best to ignore it as she walked back up the driveway and closed the door behind her. She met Maura at the kitchen counter and she handed Maura all but the sports page and took the coffee cup Maura handed her. Maura opened the paper and sat across from Jane and started to read the paper. She knew they'd be leaving shortly because it didn't take Jane long to read the sports page so s he started on the Lifestyles page because it was light reading and there wasn't much to it. She'd read the rest later. She watched Jane gulp down the last of her coffee and fold the paper and place it next to her on the counter. "So I guess it's time to go Detective Rizzoli. Shall we depart the premises?"

"Well Doctor Isles I guess now would be as good a time as any." She stood up and reached out her hand and Maura handed her her coffee cup and she walked over to the sink and rinsed them out and placed them in the dishwasher then reached up and grabbed two travel mugs and prepared coffee for both of them then handed one to Maura and walked out to the garage. She pulled her gun from its holster and opened the door to the garage. She pushed the button to open the garage door then carefully walked outside to make sure it was clear. She then motioned for Maura to get in the car as she walked backwards and got in the driver's seat. She watched the rearview mirror the whole time she backed out. She waved to the patrol car as it pulled in behind them. She let out the breath she had been holding and relaxed just a bit as they drove away.

Maura watched as some of the tension was released from Jane's shoulders and again she felt guilty for being the cause of all of this. Every day her anger towards Ian grew and she was getting to the point where she knew if it came down to it she wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger if Ian put her in the position to have to make a choice. She just prayed it didn't come down to that. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Jane's hand on the steering wheel and Jane wrapped her fingers around Maura's and lowered both of their hands to her lap. Jane pulled into Maura's parking spot at work and they both walked into the precinct hand in hand. When the elevator doors closed Maura turned to Jane and kissed her and soon the kiss became very heated. Maura pulled away just as the elevator dinged letting them know they were on the 3rd floor. They walked into the bullpen together and waited for the men to look up and notice them.

"Hey Jane, good to see you two." Korsak stood up and walked toward the two women. "What ya doin' here?"

"I thought I take Maura down to the firing range and teach her how to use my gun. I want her to be able to protect herself just in case." It went unsaid but they all knew the rest of the sentence was _'in case something happens to me.'_

"Feels like it's been forever since you've been around here. Hey Maura how are you holding up?"

"It's been rather tense but nothing a few days off won't fix." She turned to Jane. "Speaking of which."

"Yeah let's go talk to Cavanaugh."

"Talk to Cavanaugh about what?" Both women turned around to face their boss Sean Cavanaugh. "Let's go in my office." Both women smiled at their boss and followed him and to his office. "You look like crap Rizzoli."

"Don't beat around the bush Boss tell me how I really look." They all laughed because they were used to the Lieutenants straight forward attitude. At least you knew where you stood with him. "We were wondering if we could have some time off after all this is over with."

He turned towards Maura and although she was wore casual dress she still looked lovely but through the artfully applied makeup there was still a hint of darkness under her eyes showing how stressed she really was. "You too Doctor Isles?"

"Well I don't have a mouse in my pocket Sean, of course that means her." Jane spoke up while she stood next to Maura.

"Why would you have a mouse in your pocket Jane? Not only would that open you up to being bitten by said mouse, you could be asking…" Jane's hand over her mouth stopped her from saying anything more.

"Yes we are both asking for time off as soon as we deal with Ian." Jane removed her hand from Maura's mouth.

"At this moment Jane does speak for both of us. I feel that time away for about a week would be beneficial for both of us." Maura looked to Jane then back at Sean.

"I think that can be arranged. So is that all you wanted today?" He smiled at the two women.

"I'm going to take Maura down to the firing range to teach her to use my gun so she can protect herself. Then I want to get her a special permit to carry it while Ian is still out there."

"So Doc ya going be packing heat huh?"

"Heat cannot be packed in any way so how would I do that?" She looked confusedly back and forth between Jane and Sean.

"Jane can explain that later." He turned back to Jane. "Let me know if there is anything I can do for the two of you. Anything."

"Thanks Boss. Ready to go Maura?" Maura nodded and said goodbye to Sean.

"Vince, Barry we'll see you later." Maura rested her hand on Jane's arm as they turned to leave the bullpen.

"Hey Maura would you mind if we came down and watched?" Frost asked before they had a chance to leave.

"Sure Barry that would be fine. But if I do badly I want you to leave and not tell anyone." She placed herself between both men and took their arms and walked out of the office with Jane trailing behind.

Jane loved it when Maura was open and tactile like she was today. Maura wasn't a touchy feely person so when she was like this it was special. The three people walking ahead of her were three of the most important people in her life and she was glad they were friends. She if anything ever happened to her that Frost and Korsak would take care of Maura. They had already proven it time after time. "Guys you can come if you keep quiet. No laughing or picking on her ok?"

"Scouts honor." Korsak held up three fingers like the Boy Scouts do.

"Oh shove it I know you were never a scout so don't even try that crap on me." They were laughing as they stepped of the elevator on the lowest level of the police station. Most people weren't even aware that there was a shooting range within the building but it came in handy on days like today. "Hey Victor how ya doing today?" Jane said to one of the instructors.

"Hey Rizzoli what are the four of you up to today? Should I expect trouble?"

"Nah I'm just going to teach Maura how to shoot a gun."

"Well Doc you couldn't have picked a better teacher. She's one of the best shooters I've ever seen." He smiled at the look on Jane's face. "For a girl."

"Oh you didn't just say that. Tell me you did not just say that." Jane turned to him in mock anger. The two of them went through this routine whenever Jane came down to the range. "Well you're not bad for a girl yourself. Now leave us alone so I can teach my girlfriend to shoot so she can shoot you and get you out of my life. Come on Maura let's go." She took Maura's hand and led her to one of the free stations. She handed her a head set then leaned forward to talk over the shooting going on. "As you can tell it gets really loud in here put these on and we can start." She handed Maura the loaded gun then walked behind her to correct her stance and the way she was holding the gun then motioned for her to shoot.

The first shots went wide of the target so Jane walked up behind her again and reached out to hold her arms. There was not an inch to spare between the two bodies and she couldn't resist placing a kiss on her neck which drew some whistles from the men around them. She held Maura's hands and placed her finger over Maura's on the trigger and slowly pulled her finger back. The shot landed dead center of the silhouettes chest and Maura began to jump excitedly. "I did it! Look it hit right in the middle of his chest."

"Maura stop!" Jane grabbed her and turned her back towards the shooting range. "Don't ever turn away from the targets with a loaded gun like that. No matter how happy you are." Jane watched the elation drain from Maura's face and she felt a little bad but she had to take this serious. "You did good but there's a protocol we follow here. Never turn away from downrange with a loaded gun without putting the safety on first." Jane knew something was up when Maura gave her a sly smile.

"I did well Jane not good, well. And as you so diligently taught me one night…" She held up the gun. "I did put the safety on."

"Well at least one woman around here knows how to handle a gun." It was said good naturedly because almost everyone on the force knew how good Jane could shoot.

"Watch it Smith or that gun may end up somewhere the sun don't shine and you'll be walking rather strangely for weeks." More whoops and whistles come from the men around them.

"Hey Rizzoli can you show me how to hold my gun?" Jane recognized the voice and the smile disappeared from her face and then tension could be felt in the room.

"Crowe if you don't know how to do it yet I sure as hell can't help you nor do I want to. I try to refrain from touching another cop's gun if he fails to handle it properly. Maybe you should take some remedial classes." This garnered some oohs and ahs from the other cops but it was no longer good natured.

"Maybe it's because you don't know how to handle a man's gun." The menacing tone didn't stop Jane from walking right up in front of Crowe.

"I've never had any complaints in the past."

"And I have no complaints either." All eyes turned to the furthest stall from the group as Agent Dean turned to face the group. Jane couldn't believe Dean was here and heard all of this and the last thing she wanted was for him to come to her defense but apparently she didn't have a choice in the matter. "She's very good at what she does between the sheets." With that said he turned and walked out the door.

Crowe stood there with his mouth hanging open not having a quick comeback. Jane turned back to Maura. "Let's ignore the assholes in the room and continue with your training." They walked back to the station they had been using. "Now try keeping your arms levels and squeeze the trigger gently." She stood back as Maura took another shot and smiled when it hit just to the left of the shot they'd shot together. She leaned forward to lift one of the ear covers. "Great, just keep doing it just like that." She backed up again. Maura fired another couple of rounds then turned to Jane and smiled and all Jane could do was smile back and nod her approval. "Now fire off a bunch all at once."

Maura turned back around and took a deep breath then fired off all of the bullets that were left in the clip then placed the gun on the counter and pressed the button to bring the silhouette closer to them. She removed her headgear then took the target down and walked away from Jane. She tapped Crowe on the shoulder and showed him her target with almost every shot in the center of the chest and waited for Crowe to remove his headgear. "Now you have two women to worry about who both know how to fire a gun. But remember, if Jane and I put our heads together they would never be able to find your body." She turned with a smile and walked back to Jane.

The small group of men in the room began to applaud and Maura curtsied to acknowledge their applause. They all watched as Crowe holstered his gun and left the room and the applause increased in volume. "So let's shoot some more." Jane said as the applause died down. Maura took her place at their station and replaced her headset then picked up the gun. Jane showed her how to remove the clip and add another then turned her towards the target. Maura aimed downrange and she started slow but then picked up the speed at which she fired round after round until once again the clip was empty.

She turned to Jane with a huge grin on her face. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." She turned back and pushed the button and brought the silhouette to her and looked at the holes then handed it to Jane. "That's good right?"

"Yeah Maura that very good." She handed the target to Korsak and he whistled as he looked at the close grouping of hits on the target.

"I'm glad you're on our side Maura. That's really good shooting." Jane watched as Maura blushed under Korsak's praise.

"Damn remind me never to piss you off. She could do some real damage if she put her mind to it." Frost said with a note of awe in his voice.

"Well I think you're ready to take on the big bad wolf should he show up at our door. What do you think Maura? Feel ready?" Jane smiled at the look of pride on Maura's face, she'd been missing that look these past few weeks. It was just one more thing Ian took from her. Her pride. Jane was glad she could help put that look back.

"Yes Jane I think I am ready. Thanks to you." She walked up and placed her hand over Jane's heart. "Thank you so very much." She went up on tip toe and kissed her gently then pulled away.

"Ah hem…men still in the room, watching." Jane looked over Maura's shoulder at Frost and the men all lined up and watching them.

"What's the matter guys are you jealous cuz' I got her first? Well eat your hearts out she's all mine." Jane took Maura's hand and walked out of the room while the men just stared.

"That was hot." One of the cops said.

"Don't let Jane hear you say that, she would kill you." Korsak said to the group as a whole.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it wasn't hot."

Korsak turned and left the room shaking his head and Frost followed behind and they both laughed as they entered the elevator. "I sure would hate to be Ian if he comes face to face with Maura and she has that gun in her hand. He may lose something besides his life if he doesn't watch out."

"I hope she shoots to kill so we're done with that piece of crap Faulkner once and for all." Frost said as he exited the elevator and headed for the squad room.

When they walked into the squad room Cavanaugh was handing Maura a card. "This is a temporary conceal and carry permit, we can issue them for extraordinary reasons, and if this isn't extraordinary nothing is. This means you can carry a gun until a permanent permit is available in about three or four days."

"Thank you sir I really appreciate you doing this for me. I feel better already knowing I can protect myself and my family on my own." Maura reached out and shook his hand.

"Don't go shooting up the greater Boston area ok?" He smiled as he walked back into his office.

Maura turned and beamed at Frost, Korsak and Jane and looked as if she had just been awarded the highest prize in the country. "Thank you all for helping me with this I really appreciate it."

"Hey sweetie you did all the work. Remind me to never piss you off because you sure can shoot that thing." Jane smiled lovingly at Maura forgetting for a moment they weren't alone.

"Don't you just love it when she goes all goo goo eyed like that?" Frost walked up and batted his eyelashes at Maura pretending to imitate Jane's besotted look.

"Watch it Frost I might just sic my girlfriend on you, word is she's pretty handy to have around. I'd love to see what she could do to you." Jane said with a smile.

"Ooh I love to see what she could do too." Frost jumped back to avoid Jane's arm as she swung to hit him.

Maura took Jane's arm. "Don't worry Jane, he's not my type." With that she took Jane's arm and turned around and walked them both out of the room to the sound of laughing voices behind them. Jane turned to Maura and couldn't help laughing at the amused look on Maura's face.

"God I love it when you get all cave woman like that. You sure put Barry in his place."

"I did didn't I? It sure felt good." Maura reached down and took Jane's hand as they walked towards the back door. Maura started to reach for it and Jane stopped her with her hand on the knob.

"Let me check first, we can't become distracted like that again. I almost forgot and that could get us both killed. Let me go first. Stay back around the corner until I come for you. If I don't come for you in 5 minutes run back and get Frost and Korsak. I love you. Do not come out that door. Promise me you will not come out that door alone." Jane took her in her arms and kissed her. "Promise me."

Maura looked up at Jane with fear in her eyes and reluctantly answered her. "I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 This Chapter once again deals with the discussion of rape so you have been forwarned.**

Maura stood around the corner wringing her hands while she waited for Jane to come back and get her. She must have checked her watch a million times and could have sworn it stopped. Time seemed to have stopped and Maura's scientific mind knew that wasn't possible but it had to be the longest 5 minutes in her life. He heart was beating out of her chest when the door started to open and Maura peeked around the corner and saw Jane walk through the door. Maura ran and threw herself into Jane's arms and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I was so worried Jane. I can't stand this it's killing me. How many times am I going to have to watch you walk through a door not knowing if you'll be coming back or not? We have to do something and do it soon."

"I have a gut feeling that Ian is getting impatient and it won't be long before he makes his move and we'll be ready Maura. Let's go." She took one more quick look out the door and grabbed Maura's hand and they walked to the car together. Jane waited until Maura buckled her seat belt then ran around to the driver's side and pulled out of the spot and watched the patrol car pull in behind them and relaxed a bit as she drove them towards the Ritz. "Can we check in this early?"

"Of course we can Jane, we've got a few hours before I have to go to therapy we can take in a nice relaxing dip in the Jacuzzi if you would like." She gave Jane a knowing smile.

"Oh you vixen." Jane's foot pressed on the accelerator and they arrived at the Ritz in no time at all then she pulled all the way to the end of the driveway. "Stay in the car for a minute ok?" She got out of the car and walked back to the patrol car. She leaned down so she could talk to the officers inside. "I want you to keep your eyes open. One of you post yourself inside and the other out here in the drive. We'll be leaving in about three hours for the doctor's office. Keep on your toes ok? Thanks." Jane turned and walked towards the car and helped Maura out of the car and grabbed their bags from the back seat and threw the police placard in the window.

"Jane you can't do that." She pointed to the placard and was astonished that Jane would do that.

"This is police business. I do not want to park the car in the parking lot where anyone, including Ian, would have clear access to the car and be able to do whatever they wanted to it. And I cannot trust that the valet is clean. I want my car in the open at all times making it harder to do anything to it. My job is to protect you and if I have to bend a few rules I will." She turned and walked into the hotel then stopped and waited for Maura at the entrance. She whispered to Maura. "I've only been here in a professional capacity. No not in that capacity, I was on the job when I was pretending to be a hooker and you know that." She playfully answered when she saw the sparkle in Maura's eyes.

"You sure played the part well." Maura laughed as she walked by Jane to the reception desk and checked them into their suite. Jane watched as the bellboy took the one suitcase they had and led them to the elevator. He opened the door to the suite and Jane followed Maura in and could not believe the opulence of the room

"When you said we could take a dip in the Jacuzzi I didn't realize there would be one in our room and that it was larger than most pools I swim in." Jane walked over to the edge of the Jacuzzi. "Damn you can almost stand up in that thing it's so deep."

Maura gave the bellboy his tip then walked over beside Jane and wrapped her hands around Jane's arm. "That is deep isn't it?" She looked up at Jane and smiled a wicked smile.

"Oh you think so do you? You're not worried about the fact that other people may have done the same thing in there and we could come down with some skin eating bacteria and I would be skinless when I do my photo shoot tonight?" Jane turned and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"No I am not. I am close personal friends with the manager and I ask him to do a huge favor for me after the previous tenants left this morning. They drained the water, scrubbed the whole thing vigorously, sprayed it with a powerful disinfectant then refilled it."

"That must have cost a pretty penny." Jane kissed the top of her head.

"It was well worth it if we can do what I envisioned doing in it." Maura once again looked up at Jane with lust filled eyes. "I've never made love in a Jacuzzi before."

Jane reached up and took Maura's face between her hands. "God I love you." She leaned down and kissed her then deepened the kiss. Her hands slowly lowered to the top button on Maura's shirt and began to unbutton it. She kissed each patch of skin as it was revealed then went down on her knees and removed her shoes and stockings. She then reached up and snapped open the button at the top of her slacks and slowly lowered the slacks and panties together. She looked up at the curls at the apex of Maura's legs and could see that she was already as wet and Jane knew she herself was. She took one of Maura's legs and placed it up on a footstool beside the Jacuzzi giving her better access to what she truly wanted. She reached up and parted the folds then leaned forward and let her tongue lap up the juices that were now flowing freely.

Maura moaned and reached down and buried her fingers in Jane's dark tresses. Jane wasn't sure if it was because she wanted to make sure she stayed there or to help her maintain her balance but either way the hold was very tight but it didn't deter Jane in the least. She turned her head and nipped at the soft flesh of her thigh then did the same to the other thigh. She reached up and wrapped her right arm around Maura's hips and held tight while she plunged three fingers into her as deep as they would go. Maura's grip in her hair became painful but she decided it was a good thing so she pulled her fingers almost all of the way out and looked up at Maura's face and she slammed her fingers into her again. "Oh my god! Jane I'm not sure I can stand up much longer."

Jane's hand stopped just as she was about to enter her again and Maura groaned in frustration. "You can and you will Maura or I'll stop." Maura looked down at Jane in surprise. Ever since her rape Jane had been nothing but gentle and loving, it was as if she had given up on rough sex, but now it seemed as if that was exactly what Jane wanted and Maura welcomed it.

"I'll try." She said quietly as she looked down at Jane and smiled. She watched as Jane's eyes lit up and she entered her once again. Maura's hips began to rock forward to meet Jane's fingers each time she entered her and they developed a rhythm and moved with a fierceness that neither had felt since before Ian entered the picture and Maura was loving every minute of it. "Faster Jane, faster please. I'm almost there." Jane's fingers curled inside Maura and she reached with her thumb to rub it across her swollen clit and she felt Maura's legs begin to shake and soon her whole body was shaking with the force of her orgasm. "Hold me Jane." Jane held on and continued her ministrations until she felt a second orgasm course through Maura's body then she felt Maura's legs give out and she lowered her to the floor next to her then lay down next to her and pulled her close. Maura turned to Jane and smiled at her. "Welcome back."

Jane looked at her with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since Ian raped me you've been treating me with kid gloves. I've always wondered about that expression, what do they mean by…" Jane leaned down and kissed her to stop her mind from going where it was going. "Thank you. Thank you for coming back to me, the real Jane coming back. You've been so loving and gentle all this time and I was afraid I lost the real you. I've always loved the way we've been able to be open when it comes to our love making and since I was raped it was almost as if you've been afraid to be yourself because it would hurt me. It didn't hurt me and it didn't scare me. As a matter of fact…" She stopped and went up on one elbow so she could look down on Jane. She leaned forward and kissed Jane then started to unbutton the buttons on Jane's shirt. She maintained eye contact with Jane as she unbuttoned one button after another. She pushed the shirt off her shoulders and Jane sat up enough to enable her to push the shirt off completely. Maura watched as Jane's breath hitched when she touched her shoulder and moved her hand down her body to the buttons on her jeans. "Why do you have to wear jeans with buttons instead of a zipper?"

"To see how badly you want to get into my jeans." She smiled up at her then wiggled her eyebrows.

"You have no idea how bad I want to get into your jeans." She unbuttoned the last button then moved up so she was kneeling between Jane's legs. She reached up and roughly grabbed the waistband of the jeans and pulled them down along with her panties and threw them across the room. "Now you are mine." Jane loved the look of wanton desire on Maura's face. She reached up and released the front clasp on Jane's bra and pushed the straps down her arms and pulled it out from under Jane's torso. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are and how much I love that you are mine to love in any way I want?"

"Not in those words but I will never tire of hearing it." Jane's breath caught in her throat when Maura's oh so delectable mouth latched on to her breast and her hand took possession of the other one. "Aw shit! Maura that feels so damn good." She almost choked on her words when she felt Maura's fingers enter her without hesitation. "Maura! I'm not going to last long." Maura pulled her fingers almost all the way out then lowered her head as she plunged them back in at about the same time her lips made contact with her clit and Jane's hips flew off the floor trying to make even more contact when they were already as close as they could get. Maura curled then scissored her fingers inside Jane and it was enough to send Jane over the edge. Her back stiffened and arched then her whole body began to quake with the intensity of her orgasm. "Stop!" Maura slowed her tongue and fingers then stopped. She looked up at Jane who was looking down at her and they both smiled. "That was fantastic." Jane reached down and pulled Maura up so that she was lying on top of her then she pulled her head down so she could kiss her. "Hey as long as we're both naked why don't we utilize the Jacuzzi?"

Jane grabbed Maura around the shoulders and quickly rolled into the massive Jacuzzi. They both came up sputtering but laughing. Jane found one of the seats and pulled Maura with her so she was sitting on her lap. "Well that was refreshing." Maura reached out and pushed Jane's hair off of her face then did the same with her own. "You could have given me a little bit of a warning you know."

"But that wouldn't have been as fun." Jane leaned back against the wall of the Jacuzzi and Maura leaned into her. She looked up into Maura's smiling eyes and pulled her down for a kiss. "God this feel good. You should get one of these at your house."

"I had thought about it. If you want one we can get one. We could build a little deck area for it." She wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders and kissed her again.

"We need to make sure it's an enclosed area because I would not want Ma to catch us like this that would be seriously embarrassing." Maura wiggled on Jane's lap as she turned around so she was facing Jane. "You keep wiggling like that we'll never make it to your therapy appointment."

Maura giggled and leaned forward to kiss Jane. "I just wanted to be facing you. I may have a solution to the Jacuzzi problem. Why don't we add on to the house, we could build a gym? You could have any workout equipment you want and then we can have a Jacuzzi Hot Tub to relax in after a good workout." She watched Jane's eyes for her reaction and wasn't disappointed when a big smile broke out across her face.

"You mean I wouldn't have to hand a bag in the spare room to do my kickboxing? I could have a whole room? And you would work out with me in short shorts and tank tops?" Jane's grin turned positively lustful and she pulled Maura closer. "You'd add on just for me so I could work out?"

"Well it would be for both of us but yes mostly for you. I would build another complete house if it would make you happy." Maura felt the tension in Jane as soon as she mentioned another house. "What's the matter Jane? All I meant was if it took that to make you happy I would do it."

Jane reached up with one finger and placed it on Maura's lips to stop her. "It's not that Maura. You talk about it as if it was nothing to add on a whole room."

"It is nothing. I have money that's just sitting there waiting to be spent. I can only buy just so many shoes you know?" Maura smiled down at Jane but Jane didn't smiled back. "What is it?"

"Ok I'm just going to say it. Your money." Jane said as she lowered her head.

"What about my money?" Maura was confused.

"I don't have as much as you do and I don't want to be a kept woman. I want to contribute to this relationship but I know I can't beat you when it comes to money." The pout on Jane's face grew bigger.

"Oh Jane money isn't everything in a relationship. While I may be able to contribute more money you are the person who can fix just about anything around the house, you can contribute to my health and well being by making me feel safe. When your mother moves out you can contribute by cooking the meals you've told me so much about."

"When my mother moves out? Do you have something in mind?" Jane gave her an evil grin.

"I just thought that we could find her a nice home of her own somewhere close but not in the backyard. Or even a nice apartment somewhere close. I offered her the guesthouse because she had nowhere to go but if we are together we could explain that we need our privacy and we would put her up for life."

"Damn I love having a girlfriend with money. But are you sure you'd want to do that?" Jane asked to be sure she was serious.

"Of course I'm sure I would want you all to myself. As much as I love your family I want to be sure that should we feel the urge to make love sitting in front of the TV or in the kitchen or in the backyard that we would not be interrupted by your mother or one of your siblings."

"While all that is all well and very good, what I meant was would you really be willing to pay for that?" Jane looked at her with love in her eyes.

"Of course I would. She's like a mother to me already and she would be even more of one if we were together again so it would be as if I were doing it for family anyway." She leaned forward and gave Jane a very potent kiss.

"Maura if I thought you were ready I would marry you in a heartbeat and make my family your family but you still have things to work out with your therapist and we need to take care Ian first. But know that someday you will be my wife and warts and all my dysfunctional family will be your family too."

Maura looked at Jane with tears in her eyes. "You want to marry me?"

Jane took Maura's face between her hands and gently caressed her cheeks. "More than you will ever know. And I will ask you properly when all of this is over and done with."

"And I will say yes when you get around to asking me." Maura reached up and wiped the tears away.

"Aw you just took all of the surprise out of asking you." Jane pretended to pout.

Maura returned the pout. "You think after all we've been through that I would even consider saying no? We've been through so much but we keep coming back to each other. More than once you've almost died for me and when Doyle kidnapped me you were willing to give anything to get me back. Even when you shot Doyle I missed you terribly for the month we were apart. You've saved my life more than I can count and if that's not enough to convince me that we were meant to be together nothing ever will. I love you Jane Rizzoli and I will for the rest of my life."

Jane didn't even try to stop the tears that fell because of the words and the love in Maura's eyes. "Well than…" Jane stood up then turned around and gently placed Maura on the seat where she had just been sitting then climbed out of the Jacuzzi and ran into the other room. "Close your eyes." She yelled from the other room. Maura could hear her in the other room mumbling under her breath but she closed her eyes. "Keep them closed." Jane came back and jumped into the Jacuzzi and knelt down in front of Maura. "Maura Isles will you marry me?" She reached out with a ring and slipped it on her left ring finger.

Maura opened her eyes and looked into Jane's eyes and saw fear and doubt even though she already knew her answer. "Jane Rizzoli I would be honored to be your wife." She leaned down and pulled Jane back up so she could sit next to her.

"I know I said we should wait and we probably should have but I couldn't wait."

Maura looked down at the ring on her finger and could not believe how exquisite it was. There was an Aquamarine stone in the middle surrounded by six small diamonds. "How long have you been carrying this ring around with you? And where did you find such a beautiful ring?"

"I've been carrying it around for about a year now I was going to ask you before Ian made such an abrupt change in our relationship. I had a friend of mine make it for you. He makes annual trips abroad to find precious stones and when I told him I needed an Aquamarine for your birthstone he was in Mozambique and found this and then I gave him the design and he put it together. You like it?" Jane asked shyly.

Maura leaned forward and rested her forehead against Jane's. "No I don't like it." She watched Jane's smile fall. "I love it. I love the thought you put into it and I love the fact that you went to so much trouble to have it made. And I love you for thinking of it."

Jane's smile spread across her face again then reached up behind Maura's head. "Good because he made these too." Jane handed her a pair of earrings that matched the ring. "I thought they would look good on you too."

Maura lovingly took the earrings from Jane's hand then reached up and took out the pair she had in and replaced them with the new ones. "How do they look?"

Jane could just stare at Maura. The look of joy on her face made Jane's heart swell with love. "They look gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as the woman wearing them. You make them look better than I ever thought they could. So you're going to marry me huh?"

"Oh yes I am. The sooner the better. Well at least as soon as we are free to do so." Maura couldn't believe how happy she was and it was all because of the woman in front of her then she started laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Jane asked as she looked at Maura.

"I guess I pictured this moment taking place in a more traditional setting and both of us were fully dressed." She gestured between the two of them.

"Well at least when people ask where I proposed you won't have any problems remembering this moment. I know I sure won't." She gave Maura a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows letting Maura know just what she'll be thinking if anyone asked.

"So if anyone asks it will be ok to tell them we were naked in a Jacuzzi?" Maura watched Jane blush and laughed even more. "I still can't believe how much of a prude you are about sex."

"This isn't sex this is a private moment and you don't have to tell all of the details do you? Especially not to the guys at work. I'd never h ear the end of it."

"Well then you should have chosen a more appropriate place to propose if you didn't want people to know that we were stark

"So now it's not just naked it's stark naked. Don't embellish it Maura. We're just naked ok? Just naked."

Maura couldn't help but laugh even more at the flustered look on Jane's face. She decided to let Jane off the hook so she got serious. "Jane this is our moment. A moment not meant to be shared by anyone except us. If anyone asks I will say it was during a very special night at the Ritz and if they want any more details they can ask you."

"You don't have to add that last part because then they will come to me because they will know there's more to it than that. Oh hey look at the time. We have to get ready so you're not late for therapy." Jane stood up and reached for Maura's hands and pulled her up against her and kissed her lovingly. "My wife huh? That sounds nice." Jane smiled down at Maura.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her down for a blistering kiss. "Yes that does sound nice. Let's get dressed." She took Jane's hand and led her into the other room.

Of course Jane was ready before Maura so she took the time to explore their suite. The bar was stocked with her favorite brand of beer and a bottle of Maura favorite wine. There was an LCD TV bigger than the one in Maura's living room. She already decided that the bed was decadent in its size and thoughts of what she would like to do with Maura there were going through her mind when Maura came out of the bedroom. Jane turned and as always her breath hitch at the sight of Maura Isles in all her glory. "That's one sight I'll never get tired of."

"And what is that?" Maura asked innocently.

"The sight of you walking out of the bedroom looking as gorgeous as you always do." Jane walked up and kissed her g gently so as not to mess up her lipstick.

"Thank you very much, you don't look too bad yourself. Shall we go?"

Jane held out her arm for Maura to take then pulled out her phone and called the patrol downstairs to let them know they were on their way. "Now my lady we can safely depart the premises."

"So will you be sitting out in the parking lot again?" Maura asked as they entered the elevator but then stopped as a thought entered her mind. "What if he tries to take you out in the parking lot? With the patrol cars moving around he could easily take you by surprise and kill you before you know it."

"How often does it happen that I'm taken by surprise. I won't let it happen." They exited the elevator and Jane had Maura wait at the entrance. "Same thing applies here Maura. You wait until I come back for you. Stand right here with Office Grant and I'll be right back."

"Why can't Officer Grant take a look outside while you wait here with me, she knows what to look for?" Jane was having a problem resisting the pout on Maura's face but she did.

"Because if you want something done right you do it yourself. No offense Jacks." Jane said to the other woman.

"None taken Jane, if I had someone as lovely as Dr. Isles I sure wouldn't trust her with anyone else." She smiled at Jane.

"Hey Jackie do not make me regret asking for you on this detail. You try stealing my woman and I won't be responsible for my actions." Maura did a double take at the exchange between the two women and wondered about their relationship. She saw that they knew each other well enough to joke about the sexuality but how well did they know each other.

"There are two reasons I would never do that. First I can see how much she loves you and secondly I value my life too much to do something that stupid." Then she turned to Maura with a smile on her face. "But hey if you ever get tired of her you can always call me."

"Hey I'm still right here and you're still hitting on her? I thought you said you weren't stupid?" Jane asked incredulously but with a smile on her face.

"Hey I wasn't trying to steal her away I was just telling her that if you did anything stupid to make her change her mind then she could cry on my shoulder if she needed." Jackie said innocently.

Jane couldn't help but smile at her friend then she turned to Maura and was confused by the look on Maura's face. "Hey are you ok Maura?"

"We'll talk about it in the car ok? I'll wait here you go check the area." She kissed Jane then turned her around and gave her a small push and tried to smile.

"Ok Jacks you keep an eye on her until I get back. Just watch her don't do anything else." Jane turned and walked out the door and Maura felt the same fear she'd felt earlier in the day and could hardly breath.

"She'll be ok. My partner has already checked the area and we've been watching since we replaced Frank and Bennie about an hour ago. We're with you for the rest of the day." Maura wasn't sure how she felt about having someone who obviously knew Jane very well watching them but she didn't say anything.

Jane came back in and motioned for Maura to join her and took her arm and walked her towards the door. "You didn't try anything did ya Jacks?" Jane said over her shoulder.

"No I was a perfect gentlewoman. I know better Jane." Jackie laughed behind the two women. "But don't think the thought hadn't entered my mind. I wouldn't be human if I didn't at least think about it."

"Too true." Jane said as she opened the passenger door and helped Maura in then leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." She said it so earnestly that Maura almost forgot about Jane and Jackie. Almost. Jane ran around the other side of the car and got behind the wheel and pulled out of the driveway of the Ritz. She watched as the patrol car once again pulled in behind them then turned to Maura. "What's the matter?"

"Just a couple of things. How well do you know Jackie and how come I've never met her before?" Maura turned in her seat so she could watch Jane's reaction. She was relieved when Jane laughed instead of tensing up.

"Are you jealous?" Jane asked seriously after she finished laughing.

"I think that is what I am feeling. I've never felt this way before so I couldn't say for sure but I was a bit uncomfortable that she knew about your sexual orientation and that she felt comfortable enough to joke with you while she made passes at me." The pout returned to Maura's face.

Jane reached over and took hold of Maura's hand and brought it to her lips and kissed each finger. "Jackie and I went through the Academy together and she is happily married to the woman of her dreams. She is one of the biggest flirts I have ever met and her partner Patty takes it in stride. Patty is a gorgeous cop over at the 12th precinct and somehow they make it work. I've known Sandy almost since the first day I met Jacks. I would trust both of them with my life and therefore I trust them with yours. Do you feel better?"

"Yes much better thank you. Maybe we could have them over for dinner some night." Maura turned back to face forward and took a deep breath of relief.

"That would be nice. Patty took the detectives exam yesterday and she's waiting for the results so maybe we can make it a celebration dinner or something."

"That would be nice." Maura said as they pulled up in front of the office building where her doctor's office was. Jane parked the car and waited for the patrol car to pull in behind them.

"Stay here for a minute ok?" Jane got out of the car and leaned into the patrol car and spoke to Jackie and her partner then waited for the other patrol car to pull up then went and talked to them. She looked around the parking lot and the surrounding buildings before she walked to Maura's side of the car and opened her door and took her hand and walked her into the building.

"Aren't you going to check the building first?" Maura asked.

"The second patrol car has been here for an hour and they cleared the building already." Jane did check the elevator before they got in and check the hallway before they got out and escorted Maura to the Doctor's office.

Maura was surprised when Jane sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. "Are you staying here?"

"I thought I could wait for you here. Do you mind?" Maura sat down next to Jane and took her hand.

"Of course not." She noticed that Jane seemed a little less tense. "Are you conceding some of your control to the patrols?" Jane just nodded. "Good I thought you were taking on too much and it was causing you more tension. I'm proud of you." She leaned forward and kissed Jane thoroughly.

"This is getting to be a habit isn't it?" They both looked up and smiled at Brenda. "Do you want her to wait out here or if you want she can come in and sit in on the session."

Maura looked back and forth between Jane and the doctor trying to decide if she was ready for this. Then she looked down at the ring on her finger then back at Jane and smiled. She stood up and took Jane's hand then led her into the inner office and pushed her down on the couch then went over and poured Jane a cup of coffee and herself a cup of tea. "Here drink this it will help with the dazed look on your face. I've decided it's time to share some things with you and I think it would be easier for both of us if Brenda were here."

"You want me to talk about feelings in front of someone else. I have enough problems talking to just you now you want me to talk with an audience?" Jane looked scared to death.

Maura reached over and took Jane's hand. "I will be doing the talking, you will just listen. Unless you want to say something then you can but this is me needing to tell you what I went through in the woods with Ian."

"Are you sure? I do feel the need to know what he did so that when I face him again I can throw it in his face so he knows who's in charge and it sure ain't him." Jane took a sip of her coffee and closed her eyes and smiled at the perfect cup of coffee. She opened her eyes and smiled at Maura. "Thank you for this." She held up the coffee cup. "It's perfect as usual."

"You're welcome." Maura sat back and looked at Brenda who was just sitting there watching the two of them. "Are we ready to start?"

"This is your show so have at it." She liked the interaction between the two women. Jane was protective of Maura but not smothering. She sat back to watch as Maura prepared to bare her soul to the woman she loved.

Maura turned back to Jane and took her hand again. "Jane this is going to be hard enough but I would like to try and it would be easier if you didn't interrupt unless you have to. Do you understand?"

"Can I ask questions if I need to?" She looked more scared than Maura did.

"Of course you can. But first things first. You have to keep in mind that none of this was your fault. It rests solely on Ian's shoulders, he was the one that raped me and it would have happened whether you stayed that night or not. He would have found me later and done it anyway. He left that night after your mother threatened him with a baseball bat but her waited until she left for work the next morning saying he wanted to apologize. I was stupid enough to let him in and then he started slapping me then he punched me until I passed out. Then he tied me up and gagged me. He went out and pulled his car into the garage then placed me on the floor and pulled out as if nothing happened. I woke up in the cabin a few hours later. It turned out he injected me with ketamine so I was unconscious until after we got to the cabin. When I woke up I was chained to the bed in the other room but Ian was nowhere in sight. I got up off the bed and asked myself what you would do and I decided you would pull the damn chain out of the wall but it wouldn't budge." Maura smiled at Jane.

Maura took a sip of her tea and realized it had gone cold so she stood up to get another one. She turned back towards Jane and started pacing. "He told me he was going to take what was rightfully his and then kill you. I couldn't let him kill you so I fought to stay alive until you rescued me so he wouldn't come after you."

"You endured all of that so he wouldn't come after me?" Jane's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh don't Jane, it was worth it. You've endured far more for me, so I'm just trying to catch up." Maura smiled and reached up to wipe Jane's tears away.

"I've had years, you didn't have to try to catch up all at one time. Ok continue."

"There was one particularly brutal night." Maura took a deep breath and Jane reached over and took her hand again and squeezed it. "He was on top of me and I think I was making him angry by not responding to him but I couldn't respond with anything but disgust. He pulled out of me and turned me over and entered me again. The pain was unbelievable and he was almost laughing at me. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back and I could feel the tendons and muscles in my neck stretch in ways they were not meant to stretch. But he was taking a perverse pleasure in my pain, and the more pain he could cause the harder he would thrust into me. I think after a while I forced myself to think of something else. One thing that came to my mind was the last time we had made love and I was afraid it would be the last time, I didn't want it to be. I tried to fight him but I didn't have the strength."

She took a sip of her tea and felt Jane squeeze her hand again and she smiled at her. "I think her was counting on that because then he knew I wasn't a threat to him. He would come in and take me when he wanted over the three days he had me and some were more painful than others but I found if I concentrated on something else I could almost ignore it. But I still felt dread every time the door opened up and I would cringe when he touched me. I felt so dirty, so used so beaten down. I thought of myself as a strong person but he broke me on the first night." She held up her hand when she saw Jane was going to say something. "Anyone would have broken under those circumstances. That doesn't mean I haven't been on the road to being strong again. Being whole again. The first few weeks were the hardest, I blamed you, I blamed myself, I blamed Ian and then I blamed you again. You didn't deserve any blame for what happened, neither did I. It took me a long time to come to that conclusion but once I did the healing really started to begin. I was able to open myself up to you again and I think it has made us a couple stronger. So I guess in a nutshell that's what happened to me, there may be a few little things I left out but they are inconsequential at the moment. So is there anything you would like to say?"

Jane was still wiping the tears from her eyes and she knew there was more but she wasn't going to press the issue and the clinical way in which she'd told her was Maura's way of telling her so that emotions were left out of it. That does not mean that Jane didn't see the toll it took on Maura to tell he and she felt grateful that Maura felt good enough about them to tell her. "Thank you for telling me. While it makes me angry and should Ian materialize in front of me right know he'd be dead in a heartbeat I feel privileged that you would share it with me." She held up her hand as Maura had done to stop her from saying anything. "For the rest of my life I will do whatever I can to make sure nothing like this ever happens to you again. If I smother you I would hope you would tell me and I will try to back off. I still blame myself and nothing you can say will stop me from thinking that so get over it." She smiled at Maura to take the sting out of her words. "But this is not about me it's about you. If I ever do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable or brings back memories please stop me. I don't want to hurt you, especially not while we are making love, I want that to always be special. I know this will never go away and I more than anyone know about the dreams but I hope you'll allow me to help you through this." She hadn't meant to say so much but it just slipped out and when she realized she had she smiled sheepishly a t Maura then at Brenda. "Sorry I took up so much time."

"Oh don't worry about that. It's Maura's dime so she's in control." Brenda nodded at Maura then sat back to watch the play between the two women. She'd noticed the ring on Maura's finger and the matching earrings and assumed they were a gift from Jane but she wasn't sure what they meant.

Maura noticed Brenda looking at her ring and she smiled. "Jane gave me this ring and earrings about an hour ago. She'd been carrying them around for a year and today she finally brought them out and asked me to marry her and I said yes."

Brenda smiled at the look of pure joy on both women's faces. "Congratulations to both of you. I wish you all the best for the future. And from the looks of things you've made a good start on having a good future together." She looked down at her watch and saw that it was actually past their hour and Maura noticed the same thing.

"Oh I guess we'd better get going our hour is up." Maura stood up and prepared to leave. When Jane didn't stand up she turned to her and reached for her hands. "Jane are you ok?"

"I'm not sure. I just need to wrap my head around this." Jane stood up and took Maura's hand. "Thank you for telling me. Now I really want to kill that son of a bitch."

Maura smiled at Jane as they walked towards the door. "Get in line Detective." Maura turned to Brenda. "I will see you next week then."

"Yes you will. I hope the two of you have a good afternoon. Oh and Jane, good luck tonight with your photo shoot."

Jane shook her head as if she had been in a trance. "Thanks Doc." Jane turned and walked towards the door and reached back for Maura's hand without turning around. She stopped at the door before they exited and she opened it slowly and checked the hallway making sure it was clear before she led Maura to the elevator. She moved her to the side and pulled her gun so she was ready when the elevator door opened.

**I promise we'll get to Ian sooner or later ok?** **How else can I keep you reading?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

When the elevator opened Jane poked her head in very carefully and checked both sides before she motioned for Maura to follow her in. She dialed her phone and waited. "Hey Jacks I just wanted to let you know we're on our way down. Any action?" She listened then laughed. "Ok be ready." She turned to Maura and was surprised to see a somewhat angry look on her face. No wait it wasn't anger it was jealousy. She reached out and took Maura's hands. "You are my everything, the yin to my yang, my other half and I am helplessly in love with you."

"What did she say?" Maura still hadn't smiled or relaxed. She had no idea where these feelings of jealousy were coming from, she had never felt jealous with anyone she had ever been with and she didn't think it was possible for her to be jealous but Jane changed all of that.

"She said she looked forward to watching you sash shay to the car they way you sash shayed into the building. By the way she likes your ass." She pulled Maura closer. "But nobody likes as much as I do." Maura smiled up at her with a gleam in her eye. Jane called for the all clear and she laughed as she watched Maura put an extra swing in her hips as they walked to the car. "Oh you are an evil woman." Jane said as she shut Maura's door.

Maura waited for Jane to buckle her seatbelt before she spoke. "But I'm your woman."

Jane threw her head back and laughed. "Hell yeah." She started the car and drove off still laughing. She pulled into the driveway of the Ritz and once again threw her police placard on the dashboard then turned to Maura. "Don't say it. I already told you why I'm doing it and you won't talk me out of it. I'm not abusing my authority if it keeps you safer. Well maybe I am a little but it's for a good reason. The only other thing I could do is call in another patrol car to just sit and watch the car wherever I park it and that would be a waste of manpower. So this one will cost the taxpayer less so I'm doing a good thing sorta." Maura's expression still hadn't changed. "You're not buying one word of this are you? Well tough, it stays here."

Maura's face finally broke out in a grin. "I just wanted to see how creative you would be with your excuse this time. I don't mind you parking here and I can understand the reasoning behind it."

Jane got out of the car and ran to Maura's side of the car and opened the door. "Why is it I've never seen this evil side of you? In all the years we've known each other you've kept it well hidden. But I kind of like it." She smiled at Jacks as they passed by. "Yeah she's got a great ass and she's all mine." They heard laughing behind them as they entered the lobby. Jane made eye contact with the undercover cop and from the quick exchange she knew the building was secure.

The elevator doors closed behind them and Jane found herself up against the wall and Maura was kissing her. He tongue demanded entrance and Jane opened her mouth willingly. "I love you Jane." Maura said between breaths. "I want you right now." Before Jane could do anything she felt Maura reaching for the button on her jeans and felt the zipper being lowered and then Maura's hand slid inside and without hesitation entered her with three fingers. "God you're so wet."

"Just looking at you does that to me. That feels so damn good Maura." She spread her legs to give Maura better access. "Ah shit I'm so close."

"Come for me Jane. I want you to scream my name." Maura fingers started moving faster and Jane's hips moved in rhythm with her thrusts.

"Maura!" Jane's screamed as her body began to tremble and she could feel her legs beginning to give out until Maura thrust her leg between hers and curled her fingers inside her. "Damn!

Maura pulled out just as she heard the elevator ding for their floor and Jane hurried to button her jeans. "Good thing we're on the 18 floor or we may have been caught." Maura sauntered off the elevator and headed for their room. Jane finally recovered enough to stop Maura.

"Maura stop! Let me check the room first." She walked up to Maura and kissed her hard. "You're mine when we get inside that room."

"I look forward to it." Maura stood to the side and waited for Jane to return.

Jane did a quick walk through of the room making sure it was safe. She didn't want her need for Maura to override her need to keep Maura safe. She practically ran to the door and grabbed Maura's hand and pulled her into the room and headed for the bedroom. They were throwing clothes off as they walked through the room and were both naked by the time they made it to the bedroom. "God I've never want anyone as much as I want you right now." She waited for Maura to lay down on the bed and she crawled up from the foot of the bed until she was lying between Maura's open legs. She could see the fluid and didn't waste any time at all. She lowered her head and licked from one end to the other until her tongue reached her clit and she sucked it into her mouth and watched Maura's hips move to meet her mouth.

"God Jane that feels wonderful. I want you inside me now." She almost screamed when she felt Jane's fingers plunge deep inside her. "I'm so close Jane. Harder, faster." Her hips were rocking with the rhythm of Jane's fingers and she felt as if she couldn't get enough. The next thing she knew an orgasm unlike any she had felt before consumed her body and her hands just about ripped the sheets she was lying on. "Oh my god!" She screamed before her body finally felt back against the bed and she released her death grip on the sheets. "Jane come up here please. I need you."

"What is it? Are you alright?" Jane had never heard Maura use that tone of voice and she wasn't sure if she hurt something or not. "What's the matter?"

Maura waited until Jane settled in beside her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "This is what I like best about making love to you. The cuddling afterward. It always makes me feel safe and loved."

"You are loved. I love you very much. Are you ok?" Jane lifted up so she could look at Maura.

"More than you will ever know." The smile she gave Jane set her fears aside. "That was the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. And I thought I'd already experienced that with you before. That one actually took me by surprise. That was amazing."

"As was our elevator ride up. That was pretty amazing too. Guess we suit each other pretty good don't we." Jane couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"Yes Jane I think we are very well suited for each other." She snuggled into Jane's side and released a contented sigh.

"Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?"

"That was a very good sigh. That was the best sigh. I sometimes wish we could stay right here and shut out the rest of the world. Shut out the ugly things we see every day in our line of work. But alas the world still continues and we cannot ignore it." Maura said in a mock melodramatic voice.

"Alas reality sets in." Jane said in an equally dramatic way then looked down at Maura and they both started laughing. "Speaking of reality, I guess we should get ready to go to the photo shoot. She reached behind Maura and pinched her perfect ass then jumped out of the bed to avoid getting slapped by the hand that quickly came swinging at her.

"Oh you are a wiry one aren't you?" She jumped off the bed and ran after Jane as she ducked into the bathroom.

Jane squealed as Maura caught up to her. "We can't start anything or we'll be late."

"I know I just thought if we showered together we could get out of here faster. I promise to keep my hands to myself. As hard as it will be I promise." She crossed her heart.

"Did you just cross your heart. Did you say hope to die to yourself?" Jane asked with a grin on her face.

"Of course not why would I hope to die?" Maura looked astonished that Jane would even say that.

"Because that's what you're supposed to say when you make a promise and cross your heart." She mimicked Maura's motion of crossing her heart. "When we were kids we'd say cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye."

"Why ever would you say something like that?"

"It was to show how serious you were about keeping your promise. If you did all that then you knew you could trust them." Jane smiled as she turned on the water in the shower and climbed in.

Maura climbed in behind her still trying to figure things out. "Sometimes I'm glad I was sheltered from some of the basic rights of passage as a child." She reached around Jane for the soap and began to wash Jane's back.

Jane turned around to face her. "Oh I've only begun to teach you all there is to know about the rights of passage. There are so many of them and I look forward to showing you all of them as they enter into our lives. We'll have to be ready for when our children ask about them." She turned back around and put her head under the water to wet her hair.

Maura knew she looked like a fish standing there with her mouth wide open and a she couldn't believe Jane could say that and turn around as if it were nothing. "Jane, do you really want to have children with me?"

She was hoping Maura hadn't heard that because she didn't expect it to slip out. She had been thinking about it and had been meaning to talk to Maura about it but with everything going on she hadn't found the right time. She didn't know what to expect when she turned around but tears wasn't one of them. "Oh Maura don't cry. If you don't want kids that's ok. I've wanted to talk to you about it but if the idea upsets you this much and you don't want kids I can live without them."

"No Jane that's not why I'm crying. These are tears of joy because I'd love to have children with you. The idea of my house filled with little Rizzoli's is something I could definitely get used to it."

"What if I want little Isles' with golden curls running around?" Jane helped rinse the water out of Maura's hair. "The idea of you pregnant warms my heart."

"Are you saying you don't want to have the children? Because I can see you pregnant too." Maura reached around Jane and turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and held one out for Jane to walk into.

"I've thought about it and the idea doesn't completely turn me off. So yeah I guess it's possible. We can talk semantics at some other time but for right now know that I would love to raise a family with you. One boy I can teach all about sports and stuff and a little girl you can take shopping. Or maybe it will be the other way around, a little girl who will love baseball and other sports and a little boy who wants to go shopping with Mama." Jane followed behind Maura into the master suite.

"I like the sound of that." Maura said dreamily.

"What a little boy going shopping with you?" Jane said as she pulled on her jeans.

"No, the Mama part. I can be Mama and you can be Mom. Or we can work on that later." Maura was getting dressed and pacing at the same time until she came to a stop in front of Jane. "So you do want children?"

Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders and held her at arm's length so could watch her eyes. "Yes Maura I would love to have children with you. Not right away mind you but it is definitely in our future."

Maura jumped up as much as her dress would allow and wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and her arms around her neck and squealed in delight. "I never thought I could be happier than I've been in the last day or two but you just made me the happiest woman in the world. I love the idea of us raising children together." She finally dropped her legs and released Jane's neck reluctantly. "Let's finish getting ready for your photo shoot."

Jane grabbed her arm and pulled her back as she turned to walk away. She turned very serious before she spoke. "I love you Maura Isles. I have since the day I first laid eyes on you and I will until the day I die. And would you do me the honor of having my children?"

"It would be my pleasure and would you do me the honor of being the mother of my children also Jane Rizzoli?" Maura was just as serious as Jane was when she answered.

Jane finally smiled at Maura and pulled her tight against her. "I would love to. Now let's get out of here Sean and James must be about ready to have a fit." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and headed out of the room with a new bounce to her step. When they got in the elevator Jane made her call to Jackie to let her know they were headed down and she was waiting at the elevator door when they exited.

"Maura you are looking ravishing as usual. We've never been properly introduced." She gave Jane a knowing look and took Maura's hand. "My name is Jacqueline Alverez and I am one of Boston's finest, I think the finest of the finest. And it is my pleasure to be on this detail."

Jane wormed her way in between the two of them. "Hey Jacks how to you expect to watch for the bad guy if all you're doing is looking at her ass? I may have to take you off the detail and let you explain to Patty why you lost this cushy job."

"Ah Jane you take all the fun out of the job. But it's such a perfect…"

"Don't even go there. Let's get out of here." Jane turned and started to lead Maura out of the building until Maura pulled back and stopped.

"Jackie it's a pleasure to meet you. Jane has told me nothing about you and I look forward to getting to know you and hear some of the stories about Jane as a beat cop/"

"Oh can I tell you some stories…" Once again Jane cut her off and gently pulled Maura toward her.

"We'll have plenty of stories once we get rid of Ian once and for all. We'll all get together and you can tell Maura stories about me and I can tell Patty some of the things we did as rookies." Jane laughed at the terrified look on Jackie's face.

"You wouldn't! Ah come on you wouldn't tell her that." Jackie looked scared.

"Naw I wouldn't tell her that. But there are other things I could tell her that would embarrass the hell out of you."

"Ok I'll quit looking at Maura's ass." She looked around Jane. "It is a very nice one by the way."

"Why thank you." Maura had to laugh at her and she could see why she and Jane had become friends. They had the same sense of humor and Maura could see them as cops on the street. She took Jane's arm and the three of them headed out the door behind Jackie. Both Jackie and Jane immediately went into cop mode and were completely serious, eyes darting back and forth, seeing things the untrained eye would never see. Cars where cars shouldn't be, people looking suspicious or even cars looking suspicious, things Maura would never consider dangerous. Jane opened Maura's door and took her hand as she settled in her seat. Maura pulled her down to whisper. "I like you ass better than hers."

Jane leaned down and kissed her. "But yours beats both of ours hands down." She was laughing as she walked behind the car to the driver's side and got in behind the wheel.

"Only if they are your hands." She reached over and took Jane's hand after she started the car. "This ass wants only these hands touching it until they are old and knurled with arthritis."

"What your ass or my hands? I don't think and ass can get old and knurled with arthritis." She gave Maura a quick glance. "Honey that ass should be donated for research because I do believe when we are old and gray and ready to meet our maker it will still be the best one in all of Boston." Jane glanced up to the rearview mirror and checked the traffic then did a sweep of the cars around them.

"Thank you Jane I think that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me." She smiled at Jane innocently.

"Why thank you Ma'am I aim to please." She said back with an exaggerated southern drawl. "Let's get this show on the road." Ten minutes later they pulled up in front of the studio and both laughed when they saw Sean pacing up and down the sidewalk like an expectant father. Jane waited for the Jackie's patrol car to pull up behind them before she exited the car and ran around to Maura's side. "Hey Sean what's up?" She reached for Maura's hand and helped her from the car all the while scanning the street. She rushed them all inside the building.

"You two are almost late. What took you so long to get here?" Sean said as he watched Jane and the other woman cop take in the whole room in a glance. "What's going on?"

James came running in the room and came up to Jane and Maura and enveloped them in a hug. "Sean get off their case, not everyone shows up half an hour early for an appointment. Besides look at the two of them their glowing, I can guess what you were doing." He laughed and watched Jane blush. "What's with the cops?"

Jane explained the situation to the two of them then introduced them to Jackie. "Hey Jackie let's call in another unit to watch the back door while Cliff sits out front in your unit and you watch Maura." She turned back to Sean and James. "Is there a way to make sure the crew here are all supposed to be here?"

"Just a minute." Sean said as her scampered toward another room.

"Ooh this is exciting. I love a man in uniform." James looked around the room but all he saw was Jackie. "So where are the men in uniform?"

"He's outside in the car watching the front door and there will be another outside the back door." Jane watched as Sean came back with another man in tow.

"Jane this is Desmond and he owns the studio. I've already told him the situation and he's here to put your mind at ease." Sean walked over and wrapped an arm possessively around James' shoulder.

"Oh my god I can see it now. She's gorgeous and I can see the billboards now. She'll have them breaking down your door to look like her. But that can wait. I can assure you that everyone who will be here today has been with me for at least 10 years and if it will make you feel any better I can lock the doors while we take the pictures so no one will enter while we're busy. Most appointments are setup in advance so we have very few walk-ins."

"Thank you that's very reassuring. Locking the door won't be necessary. I don't want you to lose any business on my part. We'll just post another cop inside." She looked over his shoulder and signaled Jackie and she immediately called in for another cop.

"Alright then let's get started." He took Jane's hand and led the group into an interior room that was setup with lights and cameras. "Maura there's a chair for you over there and I welcome any ideas you may have. You know Jane and her body more than anyone here and if there is a pose that you think would help us sell J&S then let me know. I'm not a prima donna that has to have everything his way. But first I will start and give me time before you give me any suggestions ok?"

"Why thank you I never thought you'd ask for my input. I would be happy to just sit here and watch, you're the professional but rest assured I will add my two cents if I see anything." She shared a secret smile with Jane.

"Ok Jane we have this screen set up and you can change behind that for expediency."

"What! Behind that little thing while you all stand here knowing what I'm doing? You don't have a separate room I could use?" She looked around in desperation.

"Oh come on sweetie you can't be that shy?" Sean came up behind her smiling. "With a body like that you have to be used to people watching you."

"She has no idea that both men and women look her way whenever she walks by. I've been trying to convince her that she is a very beautiful woman. And yes she is that shy. When we first got together she would undress in the dark."

"Maura! They don't need to know all of our business. But you've got to have a room around her somewhere. Please." Jane was almost pleading.

"Ok we have a room that's behind the screen and you can use that." Desmond picked up one of his cameras and clicked a couple of candid shots of Jane and Maura before he got serious. "Ok Sean pick out the first outfit so we can get started. But take her to the makeup guys first."

"Let's start with the one you bought last week." He led her out of the room and about half an hour later when she came back everyone in the room stared.

"Damn Rizzoli you look hot."

"Shut up Jacks or Maura will have you on one of her table by morning." Jane looked to Maura and melted at the look on her face.

Maura walked up to her and went up on tip toe to whisper in her ear. "You are so mine later." She kissed her on the cheek and innocently walked over and sat in the chair they provided for her.

"James she will be a very worthwhile investment. That body and your clothes on a billboard will more than triple your present clientele." Desmond walked around Jane and took pictures and then directed her to stand in front of the wall.

"What investment? They aren't paying me a dime but if things work out as well as you think then I will make sure I get a few good suits out of this."

"Oh he hit you with that one did he? Well if you look this good in all of the suits then you'll probably have them eating out of your hands and giving you whatever you want. Make sure you make it worth your while. Now I want you to put your hands on your hips and push the jacket back, show off that slim waistline." Jane did as he asked and Maura thought she looked sexy as hell.

"Jane did you bring your gun and badge?"

"Yeah Sean why do you ask?" Jane looked at him while Desmond continued to take pictures.

"Would you mind if we took a couple of pictures with your gun and badge? Do you mind if people know you're a cop?" Sean asked hopefully because he thought she would look seriously good in one of their suits with her gun and badge and it would bring every lesbian from Boston into his shop.

"Ok let's get the gun and badge and see what effect they have on this suit then we'll change into the next one." Jane walked back into the room where she had changed and came back with her gun and badge positioned as she normally would. "Oh yeah, now I want you to remove the jacket and fling it over one shoulder and give the camera a sexy smile."

"I'm not sure how to…" She looked at Maura as she licked her lips and everyone else in the room disappeared. She watched as Maura squirmed in the chair and she knew exactly what she was trying to do because she was feeling the same wetness between her own legs. "Stop it Maura, you're making this hard enough as it is."

"What I'm not doing anything." Maura gave her an innocent smile that came off as anything but innocent. "You're doing great Jane."

"Jane look at me." Without thinking Jane turns to Desmond and he starts clicking as fast as he could. "Great just like that. Turn around and look back over your shoulder." She did as she was told and Desmond clicked away again. "Ok Sean give her the next outfit." He watched as Jane and Sean walked off towards the other room. "James she's a natural. She's almost better in candid shots. And Maura whatever you did to get her to look at you that way keep doing it." He turned as Jane came back out. "Oh my god!"

"Sean I want to buy that suit." Maura told Sean as soon as she saw Jane in the all white Tuxedo with a black tie.

"Girl if you like that one wait until you see the next one. If you're going to buy everything she looks good in then you better have deep pockets." Sean leaned an arm on the back of Maura's chair as he spoke.

"Sean my pockets are limitless but Jane doesn't like me to broadcast it. And if she looks this good in everything than I may very well buy everything. And we will be lifelong customers in your shop."

"I bet you would look good in a suit like that. My god I can imagine that heads would be turning if the two of you walked in looking like that." He gestured towards Jane. "I can guarantee there would be some cases of whiplash that night."

"Why would they have whiplash Sean?" She looked at Sean with a confused look on her face.

James came over and put his hand on Sean's shoulder. "Because you two are the hottest thing to hit Boston since the Tea Party honey. She's going to have both men and women falling at her feet." He saw the worried look cross Maura's face. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "But sweetie I bet she doesn't even notice them with you by her side."

"But what about when I'm not by her side? What will she do then?" Maura's smile disappeared as she thought about Jane having other men and women looking at her like that.

"Hold on a minute Desmond." Jane walked over to Maura and knelt down in front of her chair. "What's the matter Maura?"

Maura looked up at Jane and she had to try to shake off the feeling of Jane with someone else. "This is my fault." James looked down from behind Maura. "I told her that with you looking like that you are going to have both men and women falling at your feet."

"Ah and all of your insecurities are making themselves known right. Look at me Maura? I have never wanted or needed anyone as much as I want and need you and I know I will feel the same way next week, the week after that. And for the rest of my life I will be thanking the gods that have allowed me to share my life with you. The day you walked into my life you had my heart and it's yours for the rest of our days. They can fall at my feet all they want but as I am now I will be busy worshipping you at your feet." She took Maura's hand and kissed it gently. "I am yours heart and soul Maura."

Maura looked up at Jane with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much Jane and sometimes I'm so afraid that I won't be enough for you."

"God Maura you are just what I need and more. More than I can ever say but I will spend the rest of my life convincing you if that's what it takes." She leans forward and kisses Maura passionately. "See if I can do that in front of all these people I must really love you right? You are the only one for me." Jane looks up at James. "You!" She pointed at James. No more talking unless it's about baking or shopping or something mundane like that. Talk to her about shoes. She a big Jimmy Choo fan."

"Ooh Jimmy Choo I love Jimmy Choo."

Maura looked at Jane and smiled and Jane saw the old Maura. "I love you Maura and noting will ever change that."

"I know that Jane and I love you too. I hope you can put up with my insecurities."

"Gladly." She leaned forward and kissed her again then stood up. "You ok?" She looked down at Maura one last time and when Maura nodded she turned back to Desmond. "Ok back to work." She walked back to the wall and took up the same pose she'd been in before.

Desmond walked over to Jane and played with a strand of her hair even though every strand was in place. "She is going to have to beat them off of you, you know that don't you?"

"As I said, I'm a one woman woman and that's my woman." She smiled and pointed to Maura and winked at her. "Now let's get this over with so I can go show her how much she means to me." All the while she spoke she was looking at Maura

Desmond stepped back and started taking pictures again. Damn the two of them feed off each other and there is so much love there. I wonder if there's someone out there like that for everyone? Desmond was seeing something special through his lens and he hoped it came through in the pictures. Jane oozed sex and it was even stronger when she looked at Maura and after that conversation they were both fixated on each other and he was getting some of the best pictures he's ever taken. "Ok Jane time for a different suit. Sean do your thing."

Jane smiled at Maura as she followed Sean back to the other room again and Maura sat there anxiously waiting for the next outfit. There was a collective gasp when Jane walked back into the room. The look on Maura's face made it all worthwhile Jane thought as she walked over and stood under the lights for Desmond.

"Holy shit! If I weren't happily married to Patty I would definitely hit on her." She looked at Maura who gave her a glare that was meant to put her in her place. "Well wouldn't you?"

Maura finally smiled at Jackie then looked back at Jane. "I plan on doing much more than that later." Maura looked at Jane and they made eye contact once again and she could feel the sparks from across the room. She'd always thought that was a fallacy but it was different with Jane. The two of them have such a connection it was almost as if they were one person. "Sean I want two of those." She yelled across the room without breaking eye contact with Jane.

"Why two of them Maura?" Jackie asked from beside her.

"She's going to wear that back to the hotel tonight and I am going to rip it off of her. The second one is the one she will wear when we go out on a date so everyone else in the room will want to rip it off of her but they will all know she is mine."

"My god you're gorgeous, intelligent and evil all wrapped into a tidy little package aren't you?" Jackie laughed next to her.

Maura had known Jane was beautiful but with the makeup a Valentino little black dress and three inch stiletto heels she was drop dead gorgeous and she couldn't take her eyes off of her. At first Jane looked uncomfortable but soon she was moving to Desmond's directions and Maura realized Jane was a natural at this. She moved as if the camera was drawn to not the other way around. And she's all mine. Maura gave Jane a smile that told her exactly what she was thinking and Jane couldn't wait for this to be over. "How many more Desmond? I think I have plans for later tonight."

Desmond turned around and saw the raw hunger on Maura's face and looked back at Jane and saw the same hunger there. "Just one more outfit and then I think we will have enough for Sean and James to choose from."

"Desmond can I have a copy of every picture from this session?" She was still staring at Jane.

"You'll have to talk to James and Sean because technically they are their pictures." He turned back to Jane and took a few more pictures.

Maura turned to James and Sean. "I will pay you twice what you are paying Desmond for a copy of all of the pictures."

"I can't do that Maura." James said from behind Maura.

"Ok three times a much." Maura stood to face the two men.

"Whoa it's ok Maura I don't want your money. I already told Jane that she would get a copy because she still has final say on the pictures. She told me she wanted you to help her choose."

Mura turned back to Jane and smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry sweetie even I can see the appeal in a woman like that. I haven't looked at a woman in years but if there were one that would turn me it would be her." Sean gave him a look but he jumped to his own defense. "Tell me you wouldn't give her a second look on the street."

"I guess you got me there. She's even better than I thought she would be. She is going to have us raking in the dough. There will be women who want to look like her and there will be men that figure if we could make a woman look that good just think what we could do for them. Maybe that could be one of our slogans." They all stood there and watched Jane until it was time for another clothing change.

Maura turned to Sean. "I don't care how much it costs but I want her in that dress when we leave here tonight."

"I'll see what I can do. But now it's time for the last suit. This will be a bit of a letdown after that dress, I knew I should have saved it for last."

"I'm not too sure about that." Maura mumbled as she settled into her chair again.

"God she would look gorgeous in a gunnysack." Maura turned and looked the direction Jackie was looking and once again felt her heart do a flip, which of course was impossible but it best described what Jane did to her.

"Is that Yves Saint Laurent?" She looked over her shoulder at Sean.

"Yes it is. It's one of his more subtle designs. You have a good eye for design Maura."

"Of course she does she has a closet full of every named designer in the world." Jane said from her spot on the small stage she was standing on. She still had on the stilettos so she looked down on everyone in the room.

"Oh Jane don't exaggerate I do not own a piece from every designer. I do not own any Calvin Klein."

"That's because those are jeans and you do not own a pair of jeans. Can you believe she does not own one pair of jeans?"

"Jane I do have that one pair of jeans you bought me before the Red Sox game remember?" Maura sounded very proud of herself.

"Ladies, can we finish here so you two can go do what your eyes have been doing all day?"

"What are you talking about Desmond?" Maura asked innocently.

"You've been undressing each other all day so if we hurry this along you can get out of here and do the real thing."

Jane looked at Maura over his shoulder and she watched as she licked her lips in the way she knew drove her crazy. "Ok let's get this over with." She struck pose after pose and soon they we packing up and ready to go until Sean came back into the dressing room as she was pulling on her slacks. "Sean what are you doing in here I'm not even dressed." She tried to cover herself with what she could.

"Oh get over yourself you're not my type in case you didn't notice. But I just thought I let you know that Maura requested that you wear the little black dress when you leave here. She said it was her favorite. If you know what I mean."

Jane smiled a knowing smile. "Ok I guess I could indulge her for a change. Now get out of here so I can get dressed." She turned as he left t he room and reached for the dress. "Well Maura if this is what you want this is what you'll get." She walked to the door and picked up her bag and put an extra swing to her hips as she opened the door and approached Maura with a predatory gleam in her eye. Maura stood and found herself eye to eye with Jane's breast because of the heel she was wearing. "I heard you liked this dress." Jane's voice had dropped to a much deeper tone than her normally deep voice and Maura found it sexier than hell.

"Yes Jane I like it very much. Thank you for wearing it for me. I also like those heels they give me a very good view as I stand in front of you." Jane looked and saw Maura looking directly at her breasts and she could feel them harden even more than they already were.

"Ahem!" Jane looked up at Jackie as she cleared her throat. "Can we get out of here? You two have caused me to want to spend the evening with my wife doing more than watching the ball game so let's get out of here. By the way Rizzoli, you look hot."

"Are you going to let her get away with that Maura?" Jane looked down as she took Maura's arm and led her to the door.

"We've come to an agreement. If she does more than look I will kill her and they will never find her body."

Jackie laughed as she called the rest of the units to let them know they were coming out then led the three of them to Jane's waiting car. Jane heard a whistle and turned to see Cliff smiling from the squad car at the door. "You say one word and you're as dead as Jackie and your body would never be found either."

"Not a word Rizzoli but you look really good. Smokin'." He smiled as he started the car and prepared to leave.

Jane waited for the car from the back of the building to come around front then she pulled out behind it and began to follow it to the Ritz. The sexual tension in the car could be cut with a knife. Maura reached towards Jane but Jane cut her off. "Don't touch me! I am wound so tight right now and if you touched me there's no telling what might happen. This car cannot drive itself so I need both hands right now. Please just sit there." She turned to smile at Maura and knew it was a mistake, the look in Maura's eyes was enough to cause her foot to press on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward.

"Hurry Jane!" Maura sat back in her seat and stared out the front window. "Because if you don't hurry you are libel to pull up in front of the Ritz naked because that dress is coming off soon and I'm finding it very hard to be patient."

Jane pulled up in front of the Ritz and for the first time she put her trust in the cops around her and hoped it wouldn't backfire. She hopped out of the car and ran around to Maura's side and threw the door open as Maura threw the placard in the front window. She reached in and grabbed Maura's hand and practically pulled her out of the car but she heard no complaints from Maura who was trying to scramble out of the car as fast as she could. They burst through the doors to the Ritz and almost ran to the elevator and stood fidgeting waiting for the door to open. "Don't touch me until we get to the room ok Maura?" She was turned to Maura as she spoke and when the elevator door opened they came face to face with the last person they expected to see. "This is what happens when I let my guard down?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 **

"Korsak what the hell are you doing here?" She felt the high she had been on most of the day deflate in a matter of seconds.

"I just thought I'd let you know that you were right, Ian is still in town." He looked at Jane sheepishly.

Jane and Maura stepped into the elevator and Maura pushed the button for the 18th floor. "Did you have doubts Vincent?" Maura turned and asked him as she took Jane's hand.

"We didn't find anything that said he left but we haven't seen anything that said he was still here either and I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to stay around but it looks like he is. He was spotted at a small grocery store about a mile from Maura's house but he got away. Maybe he's getting sloppy."

"How is it he got away Vincent?" Jane asked with clenched teeth as she tried to keep her anger under control.

"He saw the patrol car and slipped out the back door." Korsak said as he checked the hallway when the doors opened on the 18th floor.

Jane led them to their room and opened the door and signaled for Korsak to watch Maura as she checked the room. "Ok come on in."

"Holy shit is this the way the other half lives?" Korsak took a quick look around the room then walked over to the Jacuzzi. "My god that's bigger than the Jacuzzi at my apartment complex. By the way Jane, you look great."

"Korsak, are you trying to avoid the issue? Did anyone see what direction her went? What store was it? Don't tell me I need to change first." She looked at Maura with a sympathetic smile knowing their plans were ruined. She walked in to the bedroom and slammed the door. "Damn this night was looking so promising." She muttered as she reached behind her to unzip the dress.

"Here let me." Jane turned around surprised when Maura's hands reached for the zipper and lowered it.

"I didn't hear you come in." Jane turned around when Maura finished unzipping the dress.

"You were too busy being angry." Maura knelt down in front of Jane and reached for the strap and slipped off one of her shoes then did the same for the other. "The night isn't over yet." Jane allowed the dress to drop to the floor as Maura was kissing her way up Jane's legs and stopped just shy of where they both thought they'd be by now. Maura stood up and smiled up at Jane. "To be continued. Get dressed and join us in the living room and I'll have drinks ready." She kissed Jane on the lips and turned and walked out of the room.

"She's going to be the death of me but what a way to go." Jane smiled and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and left the room barefooted. "Now tell me where was this store was." Maura handed Jane a beer and Jane grabbed her hand as she started to walk away then walked her to the couch and sat across from Korsak.

"It's right on the corner of Anderson and Myrtle." Korsak took a sip of his beer and watched the two women.

"The Beacon Hill Market? I shop there all the time." Jane felt Maura's hand clench tighter as she spoke. "We were in there just the other day Jane."

"Yeah that's the one." Korsak gave Jane a look.

"Well I guess we won't be shopping there for awhile. I didn't see him and trust me I was looking." She felt Maura relax next to her and realized she had been wondering the same thing. Had Ian been following them that day?

Maura stood up and started pacing then stopped at the refrigerator and grab a beer for Korsak and Jane and walked back to the couch. "I guess I should have asked if you were off duty before I offered you a beer Vince buy by virtue of the fact that you are drinking them I guess you are." She smiled as she handed him another beer and sat down next to Jane and handed the other one to her.

"Yeah I'm off duty and I thought it best to tell you this in person rather than call you." He looked back and forth between the two women. "Why don't you guys stay here for a couple more days?"

"No, I'm tired of running from this son of a bitch. I'm going back to our house and if he wants us he can come and get us." It was Jane's turn to get up and start pacing. "This has gone on long enough. If I have to stand out in the driveway and yell until the slime bag comes out from under the rock he's been hiding under I will. We have to draw him out somehow."

"Jane you are not going to take any unnecessary chances. I won't let you." Maura stood up so she was in Jane's path so she had to stop pacing. "I know we talked about this and we agreed to try to draw him out but can't we give it a couple more days?

"Sure we can Maura but I'm not going to hide. Although this is a nice place to hide." She smiled as she looked around the luxurious room. "We'll take tonight and enjoy ourselves but tomorrow we go back home and let him see he's not chasing us away." She turned to Korsak. "You tell the guys to keep their eyes open in the neighborhood, we'll be back in the morning as so far we don't have anything planned." She looked to Maura for confirmation and she nodded. "See just a dull old couple sitting at home doing nothing."

"Who are you calling old?" Maura tilted her head back and looked up at Jane with a huge smile on her face. "I'll have you know that I am 7 months younger than you so speak for yourself old lady."

Korsak watched the easy banter between the two women and smiled. "I guess I'll be taking off. I just wanted to let you know to be a bit more vigilant now that we know he is in your neighborhood ok?" Jane stood up and walked Korsak to the door. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here a little longer? I sure would." He took one more look around the room and shook his head.

Jane walked out in the hallway with Korsak. "I want to get Ian off our backs so life can return to normal. Chasing the bad guys instead of having them chase me. I really want him Korsak, so bad I can to taste it. I need to figure out a way to draw him out without Maura getting involved."

"Well I'll leave that up to you and get my butt out of here. By the way, you really did look great in that dress. I can't wait to see the ads if that's in there. I'm not joking and I'm not ribbing you. I sometimes forget that under that tough exterior really does reside a woman that likes to peak out once in awhile." He winked at her and rushed down the hallway before she could do anything.

Jane walked back into the room and saw Maura sitting on the couch deep in thought. "Hey I'm going to change for bed I'll be back in couple of minutes ok?" She leaned down over the back of the couch and kissed Maura's neck. She walked into the bedroom and took her time getting ready then walked back out to the living area. She watched as Maura looked up and her eyes went wide. "You like what you see Dr. Isles?"

Maura stood up from the couch but didn't make any moves to close the distance and Jane stood there and willingly endured her scrutiny. "Oh Detective Rizzoli I like what I see very much, very much indeed." She took in the sight of Jane standing there in the dress from the photo shoot and couldn't stop herself from licking her lips. She took a step towards Jane and watched as her `eyes changed to a darker shade and her breathing became labored. "You have no idea what that dress does to me Jane. Every woman should have one little black dress and now I know why. You look so damn sexy in that dress and at the same time you look confident as hell and those two in combination are dangerous. It makes you look dangerous." She took another step closer and never took her eyes off of Jane. "It really is too bad you can't dress like that for work, but then again they'd never get anything done around you because everyone would be staring at you. Maybe that wouldn't be a good idea, I wouldn't want to share this with anyone else." She took the last couple of steps that separated them and as much as she liked how Jane looked in the stilettos she was glad she wasn't wearing them because with Maura wearing hers and Jane sans shoes they were about the same height. "God you smell as good as you look." She leaned forward and took Jane's earlobe in her mouth and felt Jane shudder. "Thank you for wearing this."

"I thought you'd appreciate it since our plans were so rudely interrupted." Jane reached forward and took Maura's hands and started walking backwards towards the bedroom. "So did I hear you mention ripping an expensive dress or something to that effect?" Jane's voice dropped even deeper as she continued walking backward until they were in the bedroom a few feet from the bed.

"Yes Jane that is exactly what I've wanted to do since you walked out of that room at the studio." She walked up to Jane and pulled her away from the bed with more strength than Jane thought she possessed. She turned her around and pushed her backwards against the door she didn't even know Maura had closed. Maura placed both hands on either side of Jane's head and leaned forward and took her lips forcibly and moved her knee between Jane's legs.

Jane was not only surprised by Maura being the aggressor but she was also very turned on by it. "Damn Maura I like this side of you." Jane found herself turned around and she was being pushed up against the door again.

"Don't move." The command in Maura's voice left Jane no choice but to do what she said. "This is my night and I want to be in charge. Do you trust me?" Jane could only nod her head. She took Jane's hands and raised them above her head and spread them apart. "Keep them up there until I say otherwise ok?" Once again Jane nodded but this time a little more vigorously. Maura reached for the zipper and lowered it very slowly and kissed her way down Jane's back and smiled when she felt Jane shiver. She reached up and lowered Jane's hands long enough to push the top of the dress down then smiled again when Jane placed her hands back up without Maura saying anything.

"I thought you were going to rip it off?" Jane turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Shhh we'll save that for another night." She kissed Jane's bare back. "I like that this dress doesn't require a bra, less for me to remove." She pushed the dress the rest of the way down and watched as Jane stepped out of it. She picked it up and walked over to the closet and hung it up. When she walked out of the closet and looked at Jane she felt her heat do the same flip floppy thing it at the photo shoot. I'll have to do some research on the phenomenon later but right now she was intent on the woman who hadn't moved from her spot up against the door. "Don't turn around." Jane resisted the urge to turn around. Maura undressed quickly then walked up behind Jane and reached around to palm both of her small but perfect breasts.

Jane breath hitched when she felt Maura's naked body flush against her back. "God Maura you're killing me. I need to touch you."

"I haven't told you that you could move. If you do I stop." Maura gently pinched both breasts and Jane felt her legs almost give out under her. Maura reached up and locked her fingers with Jane's and pushed her pelvis into Jane's backside, they both moaned in pleasure. +"God I love your body, muscles in all the right places but still every bit a woman." She kissed Jane's neck and felt her look down and when she looked over her shoulder Maura smiled.

"I wondered how you could still be the same height as me. I don't think there is anything sexier than you wearing nothing but a pair of 3 inch heels." Jane felt Maura's foot between her legs only to have her kick one foot out as a cop would then do the same to the other. "Shit."

"How do you say it? Assume the position?" Jane nodded because at the moment she wasn't sure if she could trust her voice. Maura reached her hand down between their bodies and swiftly entered Jane's soaking wet folds. "Is that all for me?"

Jane cleared her throat. "Not only for you but because of you. This is what you do to me Maura it doesn't take much." Jane felt Maura pull out of her then slam her fingers in again. "Damn Maura I like this side of you." She felt Maura's knee between her legs and she added another finger then used her knee to push as deep as she possibly could inside Jane then she curled her fingers and hit Jane's G-spot. "Son of a bitch Maura I'm so close." She was riding Maura's fingers until she felt her world exploded. "Maura!" Jane's body stiffened just before the spasms shook her whole body until her legs gave out and she felt Maura's arms around her as they both slid down the door to the floor.

Maura held her until her breathing returned to normal. "That was amazing."

Jane turned her head and looked over her shoulder at the woman holding her. "Ditto." At Maura's confused expression Jane explained. "It means I feel the same way. I've never given up control like that, at first it was a little scary but then you had me so turned on that the control became a nonissue. That was fantastic." Jane finally felt strong enough to stand so she wiggled out of Maura's arms then stood up and reached for Maura's hand to help her up. She wrapped her arms around her then scooped her up.

"Jane put me down before you hurt yourself." All Jane did was swing her around in a circle and they both squealed with laughter. "Come on Jane put me down."

"Ow shit." She threw Maura down on the bed then grabbed her lower back.

Maura jumped up off the bed and reached Jane. "Are you alright? Where does it hurt? I told you to put me down, now you've hurt yourself."

Jane giggled and swept Maura up again. "I did not hurt myself, I just wanted you to know I can hold you like this without hurting anything. I've handled men bigger and heavier than you."

"And most of those times you've come home in pain needing me to fix you up now put me down." Maura started to wiggle to make it hard for Jane to hold her.

Jane walked over to the bed and instead of placing Maura on the bed she lifted her as high as she could and dropped her into the middle of the bed and jumped on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. Maura was giggling like a little girl and Jane loved that she could put that look of joy and wonderment on her face. "Now it's my turn."

"Jane I want you to do something for me." Her sudden seriousness had Jane lifting up so she could look her in the face.

"What is it Maura? You know I'd do anything for you. Are you ok? Why so serious?" Jane looked worried.

"Because it's something we've done before but I'm not sure if I can go through with it but I want to try. It may require patience and understanding on your part. Can you be that for me?" Maura reached up and caressed Jane's face.

"Sure I can. What is it?" Jane was getting worried.

"Sweetie it's nothing bad. Relax. I need to get up for this first." She gently pushed Jane to the side so she could get up from the bed. She walked over to where her suitcase was sitting on the rack and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for then turned around to face Jane with it in her hand.

"Are you sure you're ready for that? As much as I would love it we can wait until you know for sure." Jane stood up and walked over to Maura. She knelt down in front of Maura and reached for her left leg and undid the strap on her show the lifted Maura leg to remove it and did the same with the other then looked up at Maura. "I don't want to scare you."

"I think I'm ready for this step are you?" She smiled down at Jane.

Jane stood up and wrapped her arms around Maura. "I am if you are. You want to put it on me?"

Maura knelt down and held the harness out for Jane to step into then slipped it slowly up her legs. Jane inhaled quickly when Maura inserted the end of the artificial phallus inside Jane then secured the harness around her waist. She then took Jane's hand and led her to the bed and pushed her down on her back. She lay down next to Jane and kissed her passionately and reached for the dildo and started to stroke it and in doing so forced it in and out of Jane. Jane was trying hard not to move to quick because she didn't want to scare Maura. Maura went up on her knees then straddled Jane and without breaking eye contact with her she lowered herself on to the erect cock.

"You ok Maura?" Jane understood why Maura wanted to be on top, it gave her control of the situation and she knew she could stop it anytime she wanted to. Jane reached up and placed her hands on Maura's hips, not too tight but just enough for Maura to know she was there.

"God Jane that feels so good." Maura slowly started to move up and down. "Move with me Jane." Jane started moving her hips to match Maura's rhythm. "Touch me Jane." Maura reached down and moved Jane's hands to her breasts.

"God Maura I love you like this. You look so damn sexy." Jane kneaded both of Maura's breasts and tried to maintain the frantic rhythm Maura was setting. "Come with me Maura." Jane's hand moved between the two of them and rubbed Maura's clit.

"Jane, I'm so close." Maura laid down on top of Jane as her body started to shake, she felt Jane's arms envelope her as Jane's body also started to quake with her own orgasm. They both lay there spent waiting for their breathing to even out. "That was wonderful Jane. Thank you."

Jane reached over and pulled Maura close to her then smiled. "My pleasure completely. Anytime you want me to be at your mercy like that I am here for you. So how did it feel?"

"It felt great. Better than I thought it would. I was so afraid it would bring back memories of Ian but it was all you, nothing but you." She turned her head and kissed Jane's cheek. "How do you feel?" She asked as she turned so she was lying next to Jane.

"Like She-Hulk. Like I could take on the world single handedly." She turned on her side and rested her head on her hand so she was looking down at Maura.

"Who or what is She-Hulk?" Maura smiled up at Jane.

"Only the most awesome person in the world, who would be there to watch over you always. When I would feel threatened, I would turn into this indestructible being and take on anything that threatens me or those I love. The only drawback is that I would turn green." She gave Maura an impish smile.

"Why pray tell would you turn green?" She loved it when Jane was playful like this.

"Why good doctor you of all people should know what turns a person green. My cousin Dr. Bruce Banner, you haven't met him yet, was working on a gamma ray gun and it literally and figuratively backfired on him. Ever since then whenever he gets angry he turns into the Hulk and beats the crap out of whoever pissed him off and as he becomes the hulk he turns green." Jane gave her a smug smile.

"That still does not explain why you would turn green." She watched as Jane's mind whirled.

"A blood transfusion of course how else would it have happened? Duh! And you call yourself a doctor. What kind of doctor wouldn't know that? Oh that's right you're just a pathologist." Jane smiled at Maura.

Maura knew Jane was kidding about the last part so she took it with a grain of salt. "Why did you need this transfusion?"

"After I shot myself he came in and donated blood for me to use and now I have Hulk blood." She sat up and flexed her muscles then lay back down again.

"Why is it I've never seen your She-Hulk? You can trust me with your secret." Maura turned and forced Jane onto her back and lay on top of her.

"I hide it well. One thing I always wondered about Cousin Bruce is this. When he becomes the Hulk he is about three times bigger than normal but somehow his pants stretch to fit him when his shirt gets ripped and thrown away. When he calms down and becomes Bruce again the pants fit fine. Can your scientific mind explain that?" Jane reached down and cupped Maura's butt and pulled her close.

"Jane I do not have an answer to that. Does that happen to you too? Do you lose your clothes?" Maura smiled down at the woman below her.

"Yup and it's always bothered me." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her down for a kiss.

"I don't see a problem with that. I love you Jane Rizzoli." Maura laughed down at her.

"I love you too Maura Isles. Even if that vast mind of yours can't answer my question. It's kind of embarrassing to calm down and find yourself naked." She pulled Maura down again and kissed her soundly and raised her hips against Maura's. Maura reached down between their bodies past the harness and felt Jane's wetness. She slid down far enough to take one of Jane's breasts between her teeth and gently bit down. "Shit Maura!" Jane felt Maura's hand between her legs and wanted her now. She grabbed Maura's shoulders and flipped them over so she was on top. "I want you so bad."

"But Jane…Oh Jane." Maura moaned as Jane's hand moved down to her glistening curls and entered her without hesitation. She started out slow and added another finger and increased the pace. "Harder, faster." Jane pushed as deep as she could and took Maura's nipple into her mouth at the same time and Maura was writhing beneath her. Maura then reached down and took the tip of the phallus and moved it to where Jane's fingers were slamming into her. Jane stopped when she felt the dildo and she looked at Maura. She removed her fingers and allowed Maura to guide her inside then she slowly started to move her hips.

"Are you ok?" Jane watched as Maura opened her eyes and gave her the most beautiful smile.

Maura grabbed Jane's butt and pulled her in tight as she spread her legs further apart to take all of her in. "I am fantastic." Jane watched her eyes as she pulled almost all of the way out then slammed back in and moaned deep in her throat. Maura raised her hips to meet Jane's thrust and as usual they were in perfect sync. Jane set an almost frenzied pace but Maura kept up with her with no problems.

Soon they were both moaning loudly, bodies slapping together in perfect rhythm until Jane went rigid. "God Maura! I can't hold back."

"Don't hold back. Let go." She held Jane as her body let go but her movements also brought Maura to the edge and they both fell over that edge together. Maura waited for Jane to open her eyes and look at her before she smiled a smile that would light all of Boston.

"Other than my fantastic performance what has you smiling like that?" Maura playfully slapped her arm which caused Jane's arm to buckle and she fell on top of Maura. "See what you did, you made me fall."

"I kind of like you where you are." Maura held her tight.

"Let me take this thing off so we can snuggle." Maura released her and she watched as Jane stood up with her back to Maura and released the harness and let it drop to the floor. She then lowered herself back to the bed and pulled Maura close and wrapped her arms around her. "I love doing this. Snuggling. I never liked to snuggle before you but I love to snuggle with you."

"I love it when you are like this, you make me feel loved and safe. No one has ever done that before. No one has ever been able to make me feel like this before."

"Well Ma'am I aim to please and as long as you want I'm here to protect and serve. Especially to serve." Jane turned her head and kissed the top of Maura's head. Jane watched as Maura yawned. "Let's go to sleep ok?"

Maura lifted up and wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed her. "I love you Jane."

"I love you too now let's get some sleep." Jane moved until she was comfortable then pulled Maura into her arms and they both fell asleep.

Maura woke the next morning and stretched her arms and found the bed empty next to her. She sat up and looked around the suite and couldn't see or hear any sign of Jane. The was a moment of panic until see saw the note on the bedside table.

_Maura, _

_Ran out to get some breakfast be back soon._

_I love you bunches_

_Jane_

Maura lay back on the bed and smiled at Jane's thoughtfulness. She got up and showered and was drying her hair when she heard Jane come in the door. She walked out of the bathroom and smiled as Jane was unpacking the bags on the table. "What did you do buy out the restaurant?"

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made little a bit of few different things. What we don't eat we take home with us. You look great."

"Thank you." Maura actually blushed at Jane's compliment. "You said you made this did you go all the way home to do this?"

"No, they actually have a pretty good café downstairs but I went around the corner to one of my favorite places. First here's your coffee." She laughed as Maura grabbed it as if her life depended on it.

"Thank you so much." Maura took a sip. "Mmmm that's good. There's something different than what you regularly bring me, what is it?"

"I have no idea because Francesco will not reveal it. I always make sure I stop in whenever I'm in the neighborhood and he's shared a lot of his recipes with me but that taste is one thing he said he'll never reveal. I've tried to duplicate it and I never can." Jane prepared a plate and handed it to Maura. She watched as Maura took her first bite of the egg.

"Oh my god these are wonderful. What did you add to make them taste so good?" She took another bite and savored the flavor.

"Francesco has more spices than you have so I was able to try some different things."

"How long have you been gone?" Maura looked at her watch and saw that it was only 8:00 a.m.

"I knew Francesco would be open early so I got there at about 6:00. He lets me cook whenever I want so I threw this together for us. I asked him if I could have a bag of his coffee and he said no. He thought I would have the guys in the lab analyze it and figure out the special ingredient. What a distrusting soul. Like I would do anything like that." She feigned innocence.

"I would have done the tests myself to be able to have a cup of this every day." She lifted the cup to her lips again and sighed in complete pleasure.

"Can we analyze the coffee itself?" Jane grabbed her own cup and replaced the cover. "We can take this back to the lab and have Suzie break it down and tell us the ingredients."

"That might work." She took another sip of hers. "Let's make sure we keep that safe so it doesn't get contaminated."

"Hey wait a minute why my coffee and not yours?" She pointed Maura's cup as she removed the cover and took another sip of hers. "You're the scientist, maybe you should make the sacrifice."

Maura gulped down the last of her coffee. "Ouch that's still hot!"

"That's what you get for being selfish and not wanting to aid in the betterment of coffee. Just think what it would do at Stanley's place at work."

"You've apparently tried this coffee before and this was my first cup so it is only fair that you make the ultimate sacrifice by using your coffee." She smiled up at Jane as she took a bite of one of the other items on her plate. "Oh what is this it is wonderful?" She smiled over at Jane as she watched her take another sip of her coffee.

"So how much coffee do they need to make a good analysis?" Jane held the cup up to Maura. Maura pointed to about a ¼ of an inch from the bottom of the cup. "Good, what you are eating right now is Francesco's famous Monkey Bread. Isn't it great?" Jane tore off a piece of the sugary bread and popped it in her mouth. "I didn't make this but I got it fresh out of the oven."

"You're too good to me Jane." Maura reached across the table and caressed her cheek.

"Never. You deserve so much more than I can give you but I'll always give you as much as I can." Jane reached up and held Maura's hand against her cheek. "If something as little as this makes you happy then my job should be easy." She leaned forward and gave Maura a kiss.

"You keep doing thing like this and you'll be stuck with me for life." Maura returned the kiss with fervor.

"That's my game plan. I want you for life Maura, I will love you and protect you for the rest of your life. I promise." Jane gave her a smile that was reserved for her. "I hate to break the spell but I think it's time we got ourselves packed up and return to the reality that is our lives. I really want to thank you for this." She gestured around the room. "It was nice to see how the other side lives for a change."

"We can come back any time you like." Maura started to clean up the table and then went to repack her suitcase. She had to smile as she watched Jane through her clothes into her duffle bag and zip it up in a matter of seconds. "Jane is that how you always pack?"

"Only when they've been used and I know I have to wash them. If I'm just going to throw them in the clothes hamper why fold them?" She picked up both of their bags and follow Maura out the door. "Have I told you lately how much I like your tight little tush? Oh I so like walking behind you." She laughed out loud as Maura put and extra sway to her hips and gave Jane a saucy smile over her shoulder. "Oh you are a vixen." Jane took the extra steps necessary to wrap her arms around Maura's waist and she kissed her neck. "God I love you woman."

"I love you too Jane." She said as she turned around to kiss Jane. "Now let's get home so we can carry on with this."

"You're insatiable. Just what I want in a partner." Jane picked up the bags again as the elevator door opened up. 'Damn you're a distraction." She pulled out her phone and called downstairs to let the other cops know they were on their way down. "I didn't even check the elevator when it opened. "Its things like that that could get us in trouble. Stop distracting me until we're home ok?"

"I'll do my best." Maura smiled up at her.

"You have to be serious Maura, our lives depend on it." Jane stood over Maura to get her point across.

"I promise I'll behave." She crossed her heart.

When the door opened Jane stretched out her arm to stop Maura from moving . "Let me check." Jane carefully looked both ways and she made eye contact with the cop at the door and smiled when she saw Frankie standing at the door. She grabbed Maura's hand and almost dragged her to the door. "Frankie what are you doing here? Who's watching Ma?"

"Korsak volunteered to spend the day in the diner and keep an eye on her. Ma was bringing him a plate of hash browns when I left and he had a huge smile on his face. Janie I had to get away from her for a couple of hours. She's driving me crazy."

"I guess it's ok as long as Korsak keeps his mind on the job and not on Ma. You the lead car or follower?" Jane escorted Maura to the car and made sure she was buckled in then ran around to the driver's side. She fell in behind the lead car and watched as Frankie got in the car behind her and their little entourage drove towards Beacon Hill and Maura's house. When they pulled into the garage Jane turned to Maura. "Now just sit here and wait promise you'll call Frankie or somebody if I don't come back right away. Can you do that?"

"I can certainly try Jane." She leaned in to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now sit tight and I'll be right back." Jane got out of the car and headed into the house. Maura sat there and waited for Jane and tried not to be impatient but she hated this part. Not knowing what Jane might be walking into. "Maura run! Get the hell out of here!" She heard Jane yell from the house and she had just second to think before she opened her door and ran into the house. What she saw in the living room made her heart sink to her stomach. Ian stood there with a knife at Jane's throat. "Damn it Maura you were supposed to run the other way not come in the house. Now he's got both of us." She looked behind Maura as Frankie came running in.

"He doesn't have anyone." Jane looked at Maura and just about lost it when she saw the gun in her hand. "Ian let her go before I put a hole in that head of yours."

"You won't shoot me Maura, deep down you still love me and I'm here to take you back." Ian's grip tightened on Jane and she felt the knife at her throat pierce the skin.

"In what world are you living in Ian. You kidnapped me, you raped me repeatedly and know you are holding a knife to the neck of the woman I love and you think I'll just forget all of that and come with you willingly? If you do you are sadly mistaken. Release her now Ian."

Even Jane took note of the power behind Maura's words but Ian was stupid enough to persist. "Maura you do not have it in you to kill another human being. What about your Hippocratic Oath? I will never do harm to anyone." He pressed the knife to Jane's throat and Maura watched as blood seeped down Jane's neck and inside her blouse.

"I can ask you the same thing Ian. It seems you've given up on the Oath completely, or is it mankind you've given up on? How silly of you to bring a knife to a gunfight." She pulled the trigger and watched as his eyes registered that fact just as the bullet struck him in the middle of his forehead. She lowered the gun to her side and just stared at Jane.

**For those of you who are not aware of it, Angie Harmon wants to play the She-Hulk in the worst way so I thought it would be fun to incorporate it in this chapter. In case you were wondering why I went off on that little tangent in the bedroom.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Jane ran to her and hurried her out of the house. On the way out she gave Frankie a look that told him to take charge. She walked Maura out to the back deck and forced her to sit down. She knelt down in front of her and took her hands in hers. "Maura look at me." Maura looked up at her and for a moment Jane wasn't sure she was there until she raised her head and Jane saw the tears streaming down her face. She reached up and wiped the tears away but as soon as she did others took their place. "Ah Maura I'm so sorry you had to do that."

"I'm not upset about that, I'm upset because I came close to losing you again. The bastard was going to make me watch him kill you. I couldn't do that. I just couldn't do that Jane." She reached out and pulled Jane to her and kissed her fervently and she never wanted to stop. She pulled back and stared at Jane. "I'd do it again if I had to too." She smiled at Jane.

"I'm glad I took you to the range yesterday. God was it just yesterday? It seems like a lifetime ago but I sure am glad I did. Frankie never would have taken that shot."

"You got that right." They both spun around to see Frankie leaning against the doorframe. "Hell of a shot Maura. Are you ok?" He looked at Maura's tear streaked face and was surprised when she smiled.

"Yes Frankie I do believe I am. I understand there will be feelings that come later but right now all I feel is relief that this is all over. I also realize there will be repercussions but I will own up to what did." She looked back to Jane and shrugged her shoulders in a perfect imitation of Jane and held out her hands for Jane to take. "Will you take me in yourself Jane?"

"What are you talking about. That man invaded your home, kidnapped you, made threats and has made your life a living hell for the last week. It was a clear cut case of self defense. I doubt they'll even charge you. Besides you have a houseful of cops as witnesses what more do you need."

Maura reached up and inadvertently touched Jane's neck and saw her flinch. "Oh Jane we need to get you to the hospital I think that will need stitches."

"Can't you just do it here? You have before." Jane asked hopefully.

"No Jane I will not sew you up this time. This is going to require more than just a couple of stitches and you know I don't have anything for the pain."

Jane looked up at Frankie. "Did you call an ambulance?" She watched him nod. "Are they here yet?"

"Yeah they arrived a couple of minutes ago, you want me to send someone back?" Frankie started walking away.

"Yes."

"No." Maura and Jane said at the same time. Jane stood up and took Maura's hand and walked around the side of the house to the driveway where she saw the ambulance sitting in the driveway. "They should have something for the pain. Shit Maura I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. If you're not up to it I can have one of the EMT do it here. I just don't want to spend the night waiting at the hospital. I want to be here for you."

One of the EMT's walked up to Jane and Maura. "Damn Rizzoli what happened this time? Hi Dr. Isles." He smiled at Jane and Maura. "You want me to take care of that cut or do you want to?" He directed the question to Maura.

"We have to stop meeting like this Charles. Can you give me a number three needle and sutures? What don't you give her a shot to numb it a little." Maura took a good look at Jane's neck and cringed. Ian knew what he was doing, the cut was less than an 1/8 of an inch from her jugular and had he pressed any harder he would have transected the jugular and Jane could very well be dead before she could have done anything

Jane sat on the back of the ambulance and waited for the anesthetic to kick in. She looked up when she heard a commotion at the end of the driveway. Not only was Lt. Cavanaugh walking up the driveway but the Commissioner of Police was walking next to him. Jane stood up a little too fast and she found herself reaching out for something to hold on to and Maura's hand stopped her from falling. "As you were Detective Rizzoli, besides you look as if you should be lying on that gurney instead of sitting there." The Commissioner took her other side and helped her sit.

"No disrespect intended sir but what are you doing here?" She heard a gasp from the crowd of policemen around her but the Commissioner threw his head back and laughed.

"That's one thing I've always liked about you Detective Rizzoli, you don't beat around the bush. I'm here because one of my officers and the Medical Examiner were in a life threatening position and they removed that threat by themselves." He looked at Maura. "From what I heard Dr. Isles you conducted yourself admirably."

Maura blushed and looked at Jane before she answered. "Thank you very much sir. Detective Rizzoli was threatened and I found a way to diffuse the situation, unfortunately someone lost their life but someone else was saved." She smiled at Jane.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Maura. I heard you have been dealing with this man stalking you for the last week or so and when he came into your home you defended yourself and Detective Rizzoli after only one day of small arms training." He smiled at Maura. "Won't that be something to talk about at our next board meeting?"

Maura smiled up at him. "Don't you dare Charles. I would much rather forget about this day."

"You're on a first name basis with the Police Commissioner? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jane gave Maura her best smirk.

"Has the anesthetic kicked in yet?" Maura turned back towards Jane.

"Yeah I think it has." Jane smiled at her.

"Well I can see that Detective Rizzoli is in good hands so I will return to my duties." Jane tried to stand up again and he held out his hand to stop her. "Don't, just let the good doctor take care of you."

"Thank you for stopping by sir, I appreciate it." Jane reached out her hand and he shook it.

"No problem." He turned and walked away.

"Hey Rizzoli?" She looked up at Lt. Cavanaugh. "You two take a few days off and we'll see you back in the office next Tuesday." He turned and walked away.

Maura moved closer to Jane and started to stitch her neck. "Are you really ok Maura? You just shot a man, a man you once loved, you have to be feeling something."

"Oh Jane I didn't say I wasn't feeling anything, I'm overwhelmed with feelings, both negative and positive and we will surely discuss them later but now is not the time. Let me finish this so we can get to the paperwork I know we'll need to fill out."

"Hey are you two ok?" Jane looked up as Korsak and Frost came running up the driveway.

"Yes Vincent we're fine, Jane's got a cut on her throat and once I stitch it she'll be fine." Maura turned back towards Jane to finish the stitches. All of this was said with no emotion at all.

Korsak looked at Jane over Maura's shoulder and Jane could only shrug at his questioning look. She was worried about how well Maura was taking all of this. She'd just shot a man, not just any man a former lover and she's acting as if nothing was wrong. Jane knew that sooner or later the reality would hit her and the flood gates would open. Emotions Maura had never felt before will assail her and Jane planned on being there to pick up the pieces. "We're just going to kick everybody out of here so we can finally relax. I haven't relaxed in over a week. We can open the curtains and let the sun in without worrying about someone taking a shot at us. We can sit out on the deck and drink Mint Juleps if we want to." Maura smiled at the thought of Jane drinking a Mint Julep.

"Do you even know what a Mint Julep is Jane?" Maura asked as she handed everything back to Charles. "Thank you Charles."

"No Maura I do not know what a Mint Julep is but now we can sit out on your deck and have one if we want. Do you know how to make them? Stupid question of course you know how to make them you know everything." Jane stood up and steadied herself by resting her hand on Maura's shoulder.

"Are you ok Jane?" Frost walked up next to her in case she needed help.

"Yeah I'm fine as long as you don't move too fast. Turning my head hurts and if you guys keep moving around things will get worse." Jane looked at Korsak. "Does Ma know about this? Ah shit she's gonna kill me."

"No she won't Jane." Maura turned slowly and they headed back into the house. "So which one of you is going to take our statements?" She said over her shoulder to Korsak and Frost.

"We thought if we each took one of you we could get it over with faster." Korsak said as they followed the two women into the house.

"Maura Ma always gets mad at me when I get hurt. She uses it as her opportunity to tell me I chose the wrong profession. At least she's stopped saying I should quit because no nice young man would like a wife that does what do. You still like me even if I'm a cop Maura?"

"I love you because you are a cop Jane. Now can we let Barry and Vince take our statements so we can be alone?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Jane.

"Sure, you guys want some juice or water or something?" Jane headed out to the kitchen and Korsak followed her.

"Jane is she ok?" Korsak asked in a whisper.

"I don't know Korsak. She's acting as if nothing happened." She looked out into the living room and saw Maura writing her statement. "I'm worried about her. I'm waiting for reality to hit her, I'm not sure how she'll handle it. I'm worried she's going to try to deal with this scientifically and not emotionally. She might close up and I won't know how to help her."

"Just be there for her Jane. You've been there, use that knowledge."

"Thanks Korsak, now let me write my statement so I can get rid of the two of you." She clapped him on the shoulder as she headed out with water for everyone. She and Korsak sat at the table while Maura was at her desk in the corner leaving Frost sitting on the couch. Jane took a good look at Maura, looking for signs of stress and she couldn't see any. She started writing her statement and when she was finished she handed her statement to Korsak and noticed that Maura had finished writing but was still sitting at the desk. Jane stood up and walked over to her and squatted down beside her. "Are you done Maura?"

Maura turned to Jane but her eyes were blank. "Here's my statement." She handed Jane the piece of paper and Jane looked down at her neat and precise script and held it up and Korsak walked over and took it from her hand. Jane took Maura's hand and maintained eye contact with her as she helped her to stand. She gave Korsak and Frost a quick wave as she led Maura to the stairs that led to their bedroom. She gently pushed Maura down on to the bed then lay down beside her and pulled her close.

Jane heard her sniffle and she pulled her tighter to let her know she was there for her. "Let it out Maura, it's ok. When you're ready we can talk about it." She felt Maura's shake with wracking sobs, she didn't offer and empty platitudes because Maura knew they'd be lies. Nothing would ever be the same again and it was not going to be ok. Shooting someone was not something you get over overnight. She usually got as drunk as possible and stayed that way for a couple of days but that was not going to work with Maura.

Maura took a deep breath and looked up at Jane with sad eyes. "I shot him Jane. I killed Ian." Her grip on Jane's hand was deathlike but Jane didn't care, if that's what Maura needed she would gladly deal with the pain.

"You didn't have a choice Maura. I know that doesn't make it any easier but he gave you no choice. What can I do for you Maura?"

"Just hold me. Please hold me." Maura turned on her side and buried her face into Jane's shoulder. Once again her body shook with the strength of her sobs and Jane felt helpless. "Is this how you feel when you shoot someone?" She mumbled into Jane's shoulder.

"Probably not as bad as you do right now but yeah this is how I feel most of the time." Jane stroked her hair as she spoke.

"How do you handle it?" Maura sniffled as she looked up at Jane. The lost look on her face was almost more than Jane could handle.

"I usually go up on the roof of the police station and scream my head off, kick the air conditioner housing a few times then I go home and get drunk and stay drunk for about two days. You've seen me in the latter stages a few times. Then I convince myself I'm ok because it's what I do for a living but it stays with me for a long time. I don't know if you ever really get over it, it just gets easier. I know the names of those I've shot and I know all the dates and I'll never forget them." She kissed the top of Maura's head. "It will get better, I can't tell you when but it will. One day you'll wake up and realize it doesn't hurt as much, you don't feel like crying when you think about it and you can smile again without feeling guilty."

"When will that happen?" Maura wiped her nose on Jane's shirt.

"Did you just use my shirt as a kleenex?" Maura looked up at her with a small sheepish smile and nodded. "Well I guess under the circumstances I can let it slide this time. To answer your question I can't tell you when you'll feel better about it. It's different tomorrow. Do you want me to call for you?"

"Can you do it from here?" Maura pulled her tighter afraid she was going to leave.

"Do you have her phone number?"

"It's programmed into my phone"

"Ok now the obvious finish to that statement would be 'and my phone is'…and you would then tell me where your phone is." Jane said with only a percentage of her usual sarcasm.

Maura went up on her elbow so she could look down at Jane and she smiled. "Thank you for that Jane. I'm going to need your sense of humor to help me get through this. My phone is in my purse but I'm not sure where it is. I remember takin t he gun out of it when I was still in the car but I don't remember if I brought it in with me or left it in the car."

"Can I leave you long enough to find it or do you want to come with me?"

"I think that I will be able to live without you for the short time it should take you to locate my phone." She watched as Jane pulled her own phone from her hip and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?"

"You." Jane looked at her as if calling her were the most natural thing to do under the circumstances.

"But Jane I don't have my phone so I can't answer it."

"Ah that my good doctor is why you are the doctor and I am the detective. See by calling your phone I can listen for the ringing and locate the phone. Hear that?" She pointed towards the living room and extricated herself from Maura's arms then ran out the door. She was back in less than a minute with Maura's phone in her hand and she lay back down beside her. "Do you want me to call her?"

"No I'll call her." Maura took the phone from Jane's hand but held her hand and brought it to her lips and kissed it. "Thank you Jane."

"No thanks are necessary Maura. I love you and I know what you are going through right now and I want to help you through this in any way I possibly can. I think this is a good first step and we'll deal with whatever comes next and we'll do it together." She took Maura's face gently between her hands and kissed her gently. "We'll get through this."

"I do believe we will." She dialed Brenda's number and when she answered she explained what happened and asked when she could see her.

"Would you be adverse to me making a house call? I don't usually do this but this is anything but usual." Brenda asked carefully not wanting to invade Maura's privacy.

"You would do that?" Maura looked up at Jane with tears in her eyes.

"Under the circumstances I will make an exception. Would you like me to come over now?" Maura heard the note of sympathy in her voice.

"If you would it would be greatly appreciated. I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone and looked at Jane. "She's coming over here."

"Good. I'll stay out of your way but I'll be here if you need me." Just then Jane's phone rang.

"Jane it's Sean I just wanted to let you know that Desmond sent me the pictures, if you give me and email address I can send them to you." She could hear the satisfaction and excitement in his voice.

"That good huh?" Jane tried to sound happy but it was hard.

"Hell yeah they're better than good. I need your input so we can move on this right away." Jane tried but she just couldn't share in his excitement.

She gave him her email address and told him to send the pictures and she and Maura would look at them when they got the chance.

"Ok Rizzoli what's up? This afternoon you and Maura were over the moon about this and now you can't even muster up an ounce of excitement. So spit it out sweetie."

"We came home a few hours ago and Ian was in the house and Maura ended up shooting him. So things are pretty intense right now."

"Oh baby why didn't you say anything when I was gushing about the pictures? Why don't I hold off on sending them and you can call me when you're ready?"

"No Sean there's no need to do that. I can look at them while Maura talks to her shrink." Maura slapped her on the arm for calling Brenda a shrink. "Ouch!" She turned and smiled at Maura. "Just go ahead and send them, maybe they'll cheer us up a little bit." She hung up the phone and turned to Maura and gathered her in her arms and Maura rested her head on her chest, Jane spoke over the top of her head. "Sean's emailing me the pictures. I'll take a look while Brenda is here and pick the ones I like then you can do the same later and we can compare our choices. There's no rush so don't worry."

"Oh Jane I wish we could look at them now. I really am excited about this despite what happened today. I'll look as soon as Brenda leaves." She looks up at Jane and smiles. "We can still be happy about this right?"

"God Maura you can be happy about whatever you want whenever you want. There are no rules on how to handle things like this. If something makes you happy then enjoy the moment. You don't have to stop living or feeling. Take your time with Brenda, do what you need to do to take care of yourself, that's what's important. The pictures can wait." Just then the doorbell rang and Jane's protective instincts kicked in, she held Maura back and went to answer the door. She looked through the window and saw Brenda then opened the door. "Hey Doc, the other Doc awaits you." As she turned around to face Maura she realized what she had done and the smile on Maura's face confirmed it. "Sorry, I guess I don't have to do that anymore do I?"

Maura walked over and kissed her check. "I love it when you are protective of me. But now you can just go and relax."

She turned and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and left the room. She shut the door to the study and opened her computer and brought up her email. There was the email from Sean and she opened it and smiled at Sean's message.

_Hey butch lady,_

_I'm sorry Maura had to be the one to shoot Ian but I'm glad he's gone. I know it's not nice to say and Maura will never hear me say it but the son of a bitch deserved it. Now that I got that out of my system your mission, should you decide to accept it, is to look at the pictures, pick the one's you like then destroy this email. Save the pictures to your hard drive then delete this message so Maura never knows what I said. _

_We should celebrate your freedom._

_Love ya sweetie._

_Sean_

Jane copied the pictures to another folder then deleted the email. She went back to the folder and looked at the pictures. To her surprise they were all good, not just good they were excellent. I guess it's true that the clothes do make the person. She hardly recognized herself in some of the pictures, she saw a confidence that she didn't remember feeling at the time. "I wonder if it's always there. Maybe it's Maura that gives me the confidence because when I'm with her I feel like I can do anything." She went through the pictures and renamed them with numbers then wrote the numbers of the ones she liked on a piece of paper. She knew all of them would work and she was going to tell Sean that but she was curious which ones Maura would pick. She grabbed the laptop, left the room and went out on the back deck and sat in the sunshine waiting for Maura to finish with Brenda.

Maura stood at the back door and took in the sight of Jane sleeping on one of the chairs on the deck and realized how beautiful she was and how special it made her feel to know she was all hers. She quietly pulled up a chair next to her and for a moment just watched her sleep. "You going to stare at me all day or are you going to come over here and give me a kiss?" She finally opened her eyes and smiled at Maura. Maura stood up and straddled Jane's legs then lay down on top of her. "You ok? How did things go with Brenda?"

Maura nodded her head. "She helped a lot. I may not be ok now but I will be. Did you look at the pictures?"

"Yeah they're really good. You want to look at them?" Jane tried not to sound too excited.

Maura pushed up so she could look down at Jane. "They must be good if you're saying they are. You never like pictures of yourself."

Jane sat up so Maura was now sitting on her lap and she reached for the computer on the table. "Um as much as I enjoy this position I think you're going to have to turn around so you can look at them." Jane kissed her deeply before she allowed her to turn around. Maura moved as slow as she could as she lifted one leg up over Jane's head and ground herself into Jane's lap and she twisted around so that her back was not tight against Jane's breast. "Oh you are not playing fair Maura." Jane growled as she bit down on Maura's shoulder. "I'll get you back later."

Maura looked over her shoulder. "Promise?" The saucy smiled told Jane everything she needed to know. She turned back around as Jane reached around her and opened the files that held the pictures. "Oh Jane they're wonderful. You're beautiful. They really caught the essence of you." She opened Jane's favorite picture and she almost jumped up from Jane's lap. "Oh I want this one, this is the best one." The picture she was looking at was the one in which Jane had the Jacket slung over her shoulder and she had her hand on her hip her badge and gun we visible. "This is going to be my new desktop picture on my computer at work. You ooze sex appeal and confidence." She looked over her shoulder again. "You're hot." She said in her best imitation Giovanni. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her tighter against her and laughed. Maura looked through the rest of the pictures. "They're all good enough to use."

Jane reached up to the table again and handed Maura the pen and paper. "Write down the top five and we'll compare notes." Jane watched as Maura went through the pictures again and again and on her third time threw Jane got impatient. "Come on already Maura, it's not rocket science and there are no wrong answers."

"Ok I think I'm ready." She wrote down her five numbers then handed the paper to Jane. Jane reached in her pocket and pulled out her numbers then held them up side by side in front of Maura. "Oh look we chose the same ones." Maura returned the computer to the table and threw the paper and pen on the deck and turned around to face Jane again. "I think we should call James and Sean right away so they can get started on this."

Jane looked up at the woman on her lap and couldn't help but smile up at her. "Why don't you do that?" She pulled out her phone, opened it and redialed Sean's number and handed the phone to Maura. "It should be Sean answering." She leaned back in the chair and watched Maura. "Tell him the numbers are in the order he sent them to me."

"Sean, it's Maura." Jane watched her listen for awhile and watched Maura's smile falter a little bit. "Thank you for that, we'll get through it I'm sure. Jane and I thought we would let you know which pictures we like the best. All of them are fantastic but Jane numbered them in the order you sent them and these are our favorites. She gave him the numbers then turned to Jane as she spoke again. "I would like to see those five used but if you need more pictures than that any of them would work." Jane nodded her agreement and was happy to see the smile back in full bloom again. "Do you know when we might start seeing some of these ads?" She listened and laughed at something Sean said. "That would be wonderful, let's do that. We're not going back to work for a few days so maybe in a day or so we can do that. Thank you very much and say hi to James for us will you? Ok good bye." She hung up the phone and placed it on the table next to the computer and looked down at Jane.

"So what dubious plans are you and Sean making?" Jane kissed her bare shoulder where her blouse opened at the top.

"We're doing dinner with the two of them before we go back to work." She wiggled against Jane trying to get comfortable.

"You keep wiggling that sweet ass of yours and we may give your neighbors a show they've never seen before." Jane wiggled a little to show Maura what she meant.

Maura reached down and hit the lever that lowered the back of the chair so they were lying flat. "Maybe we can do it in a way they won't know what we're doing." She reached between their bodies and undid the top button of Jane's jeans and lowered the zipper. Jane lifted up so Maura could lower the jeans enough to get her hand inside.

"Have you ever done this before? Out here on the deck in full view of the neighborhood?" Jane felt her hand work it's way into her panties and past the curls to her already wet center. Maura held herself up and away from Jane so she would have more room but would still hide what she was doing.

Maura was breathing as heavy as Jane was when she felt Jane's hand under her skirt make it's way inside her panties so they both entered the other at the same time. "No! I have never done this before." She tried to control her moans but Jane was not holding back. "God Jane that feels sooo good."

"I think I…can say…the same…thing about…what you're doing." Jane could hardly talk because Maura was setting a mind numbing pace wither fingers.

"Jane I'm not going to last long. Come with me." She looked down into Jane's eyes and saw the same passion she was feeling. "Keep your eyes open for me."

"I'll try." Jane couldn't help but stare back. Maura at the height of passion was a glorious sight to see. Jane curled her fingers inside Maura and used her thumb to rub her clit and when Maura did the same thing they both felt how close they were. Jane reached up with her free hand and pulled Maura down for a kiss that also smothered Maura's screams as her orgasm overtook her whole body and Jane followed her over the edge. Their hands kept pumping until the last shiver subsided then Maura fell on top of Jane and laid there until their breathing returned to normal. "God you're beautiful." Jane whispered then kissed the top of Maura's head. "So do you think the neighbors know what we're doing."

"Who cares." Maura lifted her arm and let it drop down again. "I don't have enough strength to care." Maura slowly pulled her fingers from Jane and Jane did the same and as if it was scripted they both brought them to their lips and licked them. "Mmmm you taste good."

"Not as good as you do." Jane held her fingers up to Maura's mouth and watched as she licked them.

"Nope you taste better." Maura rested one of her fingers on Jane's lips and watched as her tongue slithered out and took a taste.

"Have to disagree with you Maura, although we both apparently taste good, I like the way you taste the most. I would trade a gourmet meal for the taste of you any day."

"Well considering your idea of a gourmet meal is a burger from the Dirty Robber I don't know how I should take that." Maura finally pushed herself up so she could look down on Jane and smiled.

"Well you know how much I like my burgers right? Well I like you better." She gave Maura an impish smile. "I better get buttoned up before Ma comes home and finds us out here." Maura raised up so Jane could button her jeans. "Want to take a shower?" Jane smiled and wiggled her eyebrows at Maura.

"Hell Yeah!" Maura jumped up and grabbed Jane's hand and almost ran into the house.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

They never made it to the shower. "Now you can tell me exactly what happened and why I found out about it through someone at the diner?

"Ma relax, it's not like we didn't plan on telling you we just haven't had the chance. We had the paperwork then Maura's therapist came over and then we just needed to spend some time together. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did but we didn't intentionally not tell you. We just didn't have the time alone before we dealt with this. Now that we are somewhat ready to deal with this you are the first one on our list of people to tell. I was just telling Maura that you were going to kill me for not telling you about this."

"So is it true is Ian dead?" She looked back and forth between the two women.

Jane looked at Maura then turned back to her mother. "Yeah Ma Ian is dead. Maura had to shoot him and she's having problems dealing with it."

"Maybe I should cook you both a nice dinner." Angela headed towards the kitchen.

"No Ma I don't think food is going to fix this." She stopped when Maura's hand tightened on her hand.

"That would be great Angela maybe some good food and even better conversation would be a good distraction."

"Food always helps." Angela gave Jane her '_I told you so look."_ As she turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Ok Ma I got it. Guilt factor rising, you made your point." She said to her mother's retreating back. She turned back to Maura. "It seems the mutual shower will have to wait. I'm going to use the guest bathroom and I'll see you in a few."

"In a few what? You didn't finish your sentence. You have a tendency to do that you know?"

Jane walked up and kissed Maura. "Go take a shower Maura and I'll meet you back out here." Jane ran into their room to get a change of clothes then headed for the guest bathroom. "I bet I get done before you do." She yelled to no one in particular.

"Jane don't yell in the house." Came Angela's voice from the kitchen.

"You're yelling Ma so why can't I." Maura heard the smile in Jane's voice.

"Because I'm the mother." Angela used the age old excuse.

"Oh that is so not fair Ma." Jane muttered as she shut the bathroom door. "She does not play fair." Jane stripped down and jumped into the shower and went through her routine in a matter of minutes. She dried off and changed into the clothes she brought with her and was back in the living room before Maura even finished her shower. "Hey Ma can I help you with anything?"

"You want to fill the manicotti?" Angela asked without turning from the stove.

""Sure." She started stuffing the shells the way she had been taught so many years ago. They worked in silence for about ½ an hour and that was how Maura found them when she was done with her shower and preparations. Jane looked up and did a double take. "Damn Maura you look good. I thought we were eating here. Did I miss something?"

"No Jane you did not miss anything I just felt like dressing up. I wanted to look good for you and it pleases me to dress well."

Jane picked up a towel and wiped her hands before she walked over to Maura. "And it definitely pleases me when you dress well. You would look gorgeous in a gunny sack but right now you are simply stunning." She leaned forward and kissed Maura being careful not to mess up her lipstick. "I feel underdressed."

"While I love it when you are dressed to the nines I liked you just as much when you look as you do right now. You are at home in your own body and jeans suit you just fine."

Neither woman saw the smile on Angela's face a she prepared the sauce for the manicotti. "Jane these manicotti shells aren't going to stuff themselves."

"Sorry Ma I'm on it." She leaned forward again and kissed Maura before she went back around the counter and started to stuff the shells again. Maura loved times like this when the three women were alone and happy. She loved to watch Jane as she worked like this in the kitchen, she was so comfortable moving around with her mother and it was something that had to have been perfected over the years. Jane and her mother may act as if they didn't get along but the love was there.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Maura said as she watched the two of them dance around each other as Jane handed Angela a pan of stuffed shells.

"How about you pick out the wine. And would you mind getting me a beer?" Jane looked up and smiled at Maura.

"Sure I can do that but I meant can I help with preparing dinner." She said as she moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer for Jane then went to the back room and came back with a bottle of La Massa Giorgio Primo Super Tuscan Duo. She opened it and left it on the counter to breath and walked over to hand the opened beer to Jane. She leaned in and kissed Jane then whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too. Why don't you sit here and keep us company. Right now I'm enjoying the view too much for you to sit anywhere but where you are right now." She said as Maura took a seat on the other side of the kitchen counter. "Sometimes I forget how beautiful you are, not that you aren't always looking great because you are but there are times like now that I am completely blown away by your beauty. You take my breath away."

"Thank you Jane, you're not so bad yourself." Maura and Jane both leaned forward and exchanged a very loving kiss that slowly began to deepen.

"Ummm ladies, mother still in the room. As much as I love to watch the two of you when you are this romantic I don't care to see more of you." Both women parted and smiled over at Angela.

"Sorry Ma." Jane didn't sound the least bit sorry.

"So how did the photo shoot go yesterday? When can we expect to see the advertising start to appear?" Angela stirred her sauce and took a spoonful and brought over it to Jane to test.

She watched as Jane let the sauce sit on her tongue for a few extra seconds. She knew exactly what was needed but she wanted to see how well Jane knew her sauce. Jane smiled up at her, she was used to this little game her mother played and it took her a few minutes to figure out what was missing. "Needs more oregano."

"Very good Jane. Soon you'll be as good as me and you won't need your old mother around anymore." Maura and Jane exchanged a look then Jane stood up and hugged her mother.

"Ma, I'll always need you around and there's always something more I can learn from you." Jane kissed her cheek before she sat down again.

"This is the part where you say 'you're not old'." Angela looked at her.

"Oh you are old and getting older every day. Soon you'll need a walker to help you get around and then it will be a wheelchair and you'll be drooling and all you'll be able to eat is soft foods because all your teeth will fall out. Ma you're not old, you're still in your prime and you have a lot of good years left. And I will always need you."

"Oh Janie thank you for saying that. I love you too."

"Wait I never said that." She turned to Maura. "Did you hear me say I love you anywhere in that statement?" Maura shook her head and Jane turned back to Angela. "See I never said I love you."

Angela tried hard to hold back her smile. "So Maura is the only one you get sappy with?" She knew that would get a rise out of Jane.

"I am not sappy!" Jane said adamantly. "I do not get sappy." She looked back and forth between the two women. "I'm not a sappy person."

Maura walked around the counter and leaned her head on Jane's shoulder and gave her her best puppy dog look. "Just accept it Jane, you are a sappy person. Will it make you feel better if we promise not to tell anyone else? Especially the guys in the department." She looked to Angela for her agreement.

"Yeah I promise not to say anything unless you give me reason to." Angela got a glare from Maura. "Ok I agree not to tell anyone else."

"Feel better?" Maura asked again from her position on Jane's shoulder.

"Ok I may be a little sappy when it comes to you." Jane turned her head and looked into Maura's hazel eyes. "But that's all I'm copping to."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli it is not a weakness to love someone. Besides the guys already know when it comes to Maura you'd do anything and it was Korsak that mentioned you become mush whenever Maura is around."

"Are you saying Korsak thinks I'm sappy. I'll kill him." Maura put her hand on Jane's hand and she immediately calmed down.

"Frost thinks so too." Maura whispered into her ear.

Jane felt a shiver run down her spine she didn't know which emotion was the strongest, the urge to attack Maura right here in front of her mother or the urge to kill her ex and present partner. "Are they talking behind my back?"

"Give it up Jane. Help me bring this out to the table. Maura will you set the table please. Jane grab the wine glasses."

"Ma I only have two hands and right now they are carrying the manicotti so could you please grab them?" Jane walked out to the dining room and placed the hot pan on the table then took her seat next to Maura. Jane looked up as her mother sat down at the table and started dishing out the manicotti and handing the plates around.

Maura poured the wine and handed each woman a glass and then held her glass up for a toast. "I just want to thank the two of you for all of the support you have given me throughout this ordeal with Ian. I've never liked to depend on other people for support I've always been alone but it felt nice to have you both here when I needed you the most. So I guess this it to good friends."

"Maura we're not friends, well we are friends but it's more than that, we're family. You're like a second daughter to me."

"You're the daughter she always wanted. You wear dresses and make up and hell you're a doctor." She smiled at Angela to let her know she was kidding. "So I agree with Ma, you're family. And what we did is what family does for each other. So get used to it." Jane leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Besides I think we're more than friends." She whispered to Maura and watched her shiver. "You do the same to me." She whispered before she took another bite of her food. "Ma the manicotti is great, as usual."

"Thank you Jane." Angela turned to Maura. "You have a big heart Maura and it's a shame you keep it so closed to other people. Most people are not going to hurt you, most people are going to be there for you when you need them and most people are not your mother."

"I know you're right Angela. I just keep hoping she'll come around and be the kind of mother that you are but I know that will never happen and it's hard to break old habits."

Jane reached over and touched Maura's knee. "That's ok, you've got time to get used to it. Ma's a hugger in case you didn't notice. I don't care much for hugs and you see where that gets me so you may as well give in and deal with it." She smiled as she squeezed Maura's knee and went back to her meal.

"Well if that's the case I guess I don't have much of a choice do I?" She looked back and forth between the two women knowing she was a lost cause. "You two really do not play fair."

"All's fair in love and war." Jane gave her a cheesy smile

"Oh you did not just say that. Is that the best you can come up with?" Maura gave her a challenging look.

"If you can't beat 'em join em." Jane smiled again. Angela was thoroughly enjoying the playful banter between the two of them. It was a welcome change from the way things had been over the past month or so. "Don't even go there Maura I could keep it up all night if need be."

Maura held up her hands in surrender. "Ok I give up." She was smiling from ear to ear for the first time since she first opened the door to Ian and it felt good to laugh. "You win."

"What do I win?" Jane smiled suggestively at Maura.

"Ok that's my signal to leave." Angela stood up to leave. "I trust you two can manage to clean the table and save the leftovers. Jane why don't you bring some to work for Frankie tomorrow?" Angela walked over and kissed Jane's cheek then did the same thing with Maura. "Enjoy your evening girls." She smiled and walked towards the back door and left.

"So Maura I guess you're stuck with the Rizzoli clan, how does that make you feel?" Jane stood up and started clearing the table.

"Good, really good. I always wanted a big family as I was growing up but can you imagine my mother with more than one child. She can't even find the time for the one she has let alone others." She said it matter of factly but Jane knew how much it hurt her.

"Well can you imagine Constance sitting down to a dinner with Frankie and Tommy? If you think I was a mess at your fancy dinner they would have been sword fighting with the many knives and poking each other with the forks. You've eaten with them, do you think your mother could handle that? I don't think she would but you do it now without a second thought, as if you are a part of this family."

Maura looked up at Jane with a silly grin on her face. "Well if you put it that way I guess you are right. I have become more comfortable with dinner and your family than in a formal situation with my parents."

"But I have noticed you have no problems falling right back into that mode when the need arises. The Fairfields as an example. One minute we are…" Jane had to stop talking as Maura's lips took possession of hers.

"Can we just forget about that. I was wrong and I came to my senses, maybe too late to avoid hurting you but I did nonetheless remember who my true friends were."

"Even though we weren't together yet it drove me crazy to see you with Garret. It made me realize how out of your league I really was. I'm glad you came back to your senses and came slumming back to us blue collar people." Jane smiled to take some of the sting out of her words but Maura could hear the underlying tone of self depreciation as she placed the last dish in the dishwasher.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch and I will start these dishes then I'll be right in." She started the dishwasher then placed the last of the leftovers in the refrigerator and poured another glass of wine for herself and grabbed another beer for Jane. She walked in and saw that Jane was deep in thought on the couch. She tucked her foot underneath her and she sat down close to Jane and handed her the beer. She placed her hand on the back of the couch and started running her hand through Jane's hair. "Do you still have problems with the fact that I have money?"

Jane's head snapped around to face Maura and almost denied it but couldn't when she saw the love and understanding in Maura's eyes. She smiled at Maura. "Do you remember the night we first talked about what would happen if we were attracted to each other and you said I wasn't your type. I said I would definitely be the guy right?" Maura nodded because she would always remember that night as the night she first started thinking about Jane as a possible partner. "Well how can I be the guy if you're the one with all the money and we live in your house and drive your car and my Ma lives in your guesthouse?"

"Oh Jane I would give all my money away if that was what I think would make you happy but don't you think that would be a little extreme? We can find a way to deal with this ok? I love to buy things for you because I love the look on your face when you receive my gifts and I love that I can do that. Would you deny me that joy?"

Jane turned so she was facing Maura. "Oh you think you're sly don't you? You think you can make me feel guilty? I do love the childlike joy on your face whenever you buy me something but I feel bad that I can't do the same thing for you. I want to buy you meaningful things but I can't afford to buy you the things you deserve."

"Jane I do not want expensive gifts from you, I just want you." She looks down at the ring on her left hand and smiles. "Take this ring for instance. I know you had to have saved for a long time to be able to pay for it but I would have been happy with a pop top tab because it came from you. I don't want baubles from you I just want you. Sit back and enjoy being a kept woman."

"But the guys at work are saying things about it. Frost told me that Crowe already calls me a mooch."

"Since when did you worry about what Crowe says? Besides he's jealous because he hit on me when I first started there and I turned him down flat." Maura laced her fingers in Jane's hair and started massaging her scalp.

Jane thought she could really let herself get lost in the feel of Maura's impromptu massage but she needed to say her piece before she gave in because she knew she would give in eventually. "He hit on you? That creep actually hit on you?" Jane shuddered at the thought of his hands on Maura. "Maura I love you and I love that you enjoy giving me presents and sooner or later I will get used to it but give me time ok?"

"Jane I will give you all the time in the world, but I will not stop buying things for you if I see something I think you will would like. You can still be the guy as much as you like, especially in the bedroom, if you know what I mean." She gave Jane a very suggestive look.

"Oh you like that do you?" Maura nodded vigorously. "You like it when I take control or just when I take you?" Jane watched Maura's breath hitch as she spoke. "We never did get that shower did we?" This time Maura didn't say anything she just stood up and grabbed Jane's hand and almost dragged her down the hallway to their bedroom. She shut the door and locked it then slammed Jane up against it and took her mouth almost savagely. "I guess there's something to be said about letting you take control once in awhile too." Jane said between ragged breaths.

Maura reached up and ripped Jane's shirt open and pushed it off her shoulders. "Thank you but I want you naked and in the shower now." She reached for the belt around Jane's waist and pulled it through the loops.

Jane finally found the use of her hands and reached behind Maura and unzipped the zipper of her dress and lowered the dress to the floor and watched as Maura stepped out of it but left it on the floor. "No bra, naught girl."

"I just thought maybe it would expedite things." Maura said as she lowered Jane's jeans to the floor.

"Oh I'm all for being expeditious." Jane took the opportunity to lower Maura's panties to the floor then looked at Maura in all her glory. "You are definitely a glorious sight."

Maura finally had Jane naked standing before her and she took the opportunity to look as if it were the first time she'd seen her naked. "You Jane Rizzoli are a sight to behold. As I've said before you are gorgeous." She leaned forward and pushed Jane against the wall and kissed her senseless then turned around and turned the water on in the shower and checked the temperature until it was just right and stepped in the stall.

Jane finally recovered from the kiss and stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around Maura from behind and kissed her shoulder. The feel of the shower jets coming for all angles felt good on her body and even better as she watched the water slide down Maura's back. "I love your body, it's soft in all the right places and hard where it needs to be hard. You're as close to perfection as anyone can ever get." She kissed her way down her back and pushed her up against the wall and when she heard Maura moan she felt the wetness between her own legs intensify. "God Maura you are so sexy."

Mura looked over her shoulder and gave Jane a smile that told Jane she knew exactly how sexy she was. "You make me feel sexy Jane." She spread her legs further apart when she felt Jane's hand on her lower back. She turned her head back around and leaned her head against the wall. "Please Jane touch me. I need to feel you inside me."

Jane leaned against Maura and both women moaned at the feel of wet naked skin against wet naked skin. Jane rubbed up and down the complete length of Maura's body. "God you feel sooo good." She reached around and pinched an already taut nipple and felt a shiver course through Maura's body. Jane's hand slowly inched up and down Maura's back then worked its way between her legs and entered her so slowly and she could hear a frustrated groan from Maura. "Patience Maura, patience." Jane whispered against her ear.

"Jane I can't wait I want it now. Please." Jane loved it when Maura begged and she usually gave in but not this time. She pulled her fingers almost all the way out then back in at the same slow pace. Maura reached down between her legs and tried to grab Jane's hand but she found her hand being moved then placed above her head with Jane's free hand. "Come on Jane, you're killing me. I need you inside me."

"I am inside you Maura. You're so wet and ready for me. I just want it to last. I want you to last long into the night. I want to love you in ways you've only dreamed of, as a matter of fact I want you to tell me what you've dreamt of me doing to you and I want to do it. I want to fulfill your fantasies. Can you do that Maura?"

Maura felt her legs go weak at the thought of Jane fulfilling her dreams. "You've already fulfilled a number of them and this is one of the ones that occurred quite frequently. But your hand was moving much faster, please Jane." Maura actually felt her body being lifted with the force of the first thrust of Jane's fingers. She lifted one legs up and rested it on the side of the bench in the shower which gave Jane better access. "Oh god yes Jane, faster, harder."

Jane continued to pound into her and she reached around with her other hand and began to rub her engorged clit. "Come for me Maura, I want to see you fall apart so I can put you back together again." And fall apart she did. Her legs gave out and she found herself on the floor of the shower totally spent as the last spasm left her body. Before she knew what was happening she felt Jane's tongue licking at her folds and dinking in her very essence. Her fingers were still inside her and soon she felt them starting to move again and Jane's tongue and mouth took possession of her clit.

"Jane I don't think…oh god." She found her hips starting to move to the rhythm Jane's fingers were setting. "God Jane that feels so damn good." Jane placed her free arm on Maura's lower stomach so she didn't lose contact with Maura and she pressed her tongue harder against her clit and her fingers found her g-spot at the same time and Maura's hips rose up so high the lower half of her body was off the floor. Jane went up on her knees and lifted Maura even higher which changed the angle of Jane's hand as it continued to plunge in and out in an almost frenzied pace. Jane was able to look down on Maura and what she saw almost put her over the edge herself. Maura's eyes were wide open and she was staring intently at Jane biting her lower lip. She watched as her tongue came out to wet her lips. "Damn Maura you have no idea what you do to me."

"Jane I'm so close…don't stop." Maura's moans and whimpers turned Jane on so much she was almost dripping between her own legs.

"Come for me Maura." Jane renewed her efforts with her tongue on Maura's clit and soon she felt Maura's inner walls tightening on her fingers and watched as Maura's eyes clamped shut and her body began to convulse in a way Jane had never seen before.

"Jane! Hold me Jane. Oh God!"

Jane continued her ministrations until Maura's body stilled then she gently lowered Maura to the shower floor and brushed the wet hair out of her eyes and smiled down at her. "Hey you ok?"

Maura finally opened her eyes and looked up at Jane. Her breathing slowed to a normal rate and her face broke out in a huge smile. She reached up and caressed Jane's cheek. "You my love are a wonderful lover. That was beyond anything I have ever felt before." She shivered and realized the water was getting cold. "Why don't we finish this shower and retire to the other room?" She turned around and turned the water on full hot and they quickly finished their shower and then she led Jane to the bedroom then promptly fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"I guess the only one I can blame is myself." Jane looked down at Maura and thought she looked like an angel with her hair flowing around her head on the pillow. She pulled the covers up over both of them and rested her head on her hand and just laid there looking at her and fell in love all over again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Jane was still sleeping when Maura woke the next morning then she remembered their shower last night. "Oh I fell asleep on her." She reached over and caressed her cheek and wrapped a wayward wisp of hair behind her ear. Jane reached up and slapped her hand away as if it were a fly that was bothering her. Maura laughed and lightly touched her nose and her hand was slapped away again. Maura got up and used the bathroom then headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them. She loaded everything on a tray and brought it back to the bedroom. Jane was still sleeping when she walked in and placed the tray on the small table beside the bed. She crawled back onto the bed and kissed Jane until she woke up.

"Hey you. Good morning. You fell asleep on me last night." She said it in a way that told Maura it was ok. "Do I smell coffee? I'll forgive you for last night if you brought me coffee."

"I did better than that." She walked over and picked up the tray and waited for Jane to sit up then placed it across her lap. "Croissants, butter, scrambled eggs, and coffee. Oh and juice too." She handed Jane a glass of juice then took the other one for herself. She sat up against the headboard and smiled at Jane. Jane looked up at her and smiled. Maura watched as her eyes misted over. "Jane what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

Jane sniffled. "No one has ever served me breakfast in bed before." She leaned over and kissed Maura. "Thank you for this, it's great."

"It's the least I can do after what you did for me last night. I am so sorry I fell asleep on you." She gave Jane an apologetic smile.

"I have no one but myself to blame. I just wanted to make you feel good and I guess I got carried away. And given the chance I'd do it all over again." She said as she reached for one of the croissants and popped a piece into her mouth with a satisfied smile. "Yup I would do it all over again in a heartbeat."

"Did you notice your mother didn't say anything about the ring?" She said as she once again admired the ring on her finger.

"Probably because all through the meal it was under the table playing with by thigh or any other part of my body it could touch. You're lucky we made it through the meal at all." She watched Maura looking at the ring and knew she'd never stop loving this woman. "So what should we do today? Anything you want to do that we couldn't do before?" She said as she got up to put the tray back on the bedside table before she jumped back on the bed.

"The first thing I would like to do is go buy some groceries so I can restock the house then I would like to snuggle with you all day long. We can watch whatever you want to watch on TV as long as we don't have to go anywhere else. We can order a movie from TV or watch the shows on the DVR that you haven't watched yet or do nothing at all."

"Are saying you want to be lazy and do nothing all day long? Did I hear you right?" She giggled as Maura straddled her stomach and started to tickle her. "Stop." She held up her hands trying to stop Maura but she didn't struggle too hard because she loved watching Maura being totally 'not Maura' for a change. She loved that she was the only one that got to see this side of her. "Please Maura stop or I'm going to pee all over your bed." That stopped her cold but she didn't move off of Jane's lap. "Maura you have to let me up so I can use the bathroom. I promise I'll be right back."

"Ok but hurry back." Maura rolled off of her and laid back on her side of the bed and watched as Jane shamelessly sauntered to the bathroom. She placed her hands behind her head and waited for Jane to come back and was pleasantly surprised when Jane came back wearing the harness and double dildo. She looked into Jane's eyes and saw the predatory look on Jane's face and she immediately felt a wetness flood between her legs but she had other plans. She waited for Jane to begin to crawl up from the bottom of the bed and when she was hovering over Maura she made her move. She wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders and flipped her over so that Jane was the one on the bottom and Maura was once again straddling her stomach.

"What are you doing? I want to please you." Jane looked only slightly perturbed.

"Oh I will be pleased but so will you." Maura reached behind her to where the dildo was resting on Jane's stomach while the other end was buried inside Jane. She took hold of the dildo and started to push it deeper in then pulled it almost all the way before she slowly pushed it back in again.

"Is this payback for me going slow last night because this pace is killing me?" Jane's hips were moving trying to get more friction from the toy between her legs. "Come on Maura, please."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Maura's grip on the dildo started moving to keep pace with Jane's hips until she felt Jane's walls clench around the dildo before her whole body stilled completely then convulsed with the power of her orgasm. Maura waited for the spasms to subside before she rose up and impaled herself on the dildo and started to move up and down to try to relieve the ache between her own legs. Her hands went to Jane's breasts and she pinched them until Jane's hips once again rose up and down in perfect harmony with Maura's. Maura leaned down and captured Jane's mouth in a toe curling kiss before they both exploded at the same time. Instead of slowing her hips Maura increased the pace and watched as Jane body stilled then started shaking again. "You are absolutely beautiful." Maura finally stopped moving and fell on top of Jane exhausted."

They both lay there for minutes before either one moved. Maura felt Jane's arms enfold her and she tried to snuggle closer until she realized the dildo was still inside her. She carefully reached down and unhooked the harness and removed it from both of them. They both moaned as she slowly pulled the shaft out of them at the same time. She threw everything on the floor before she tried to lie down next to Jane but Jane pulled her on top of her again. "I like you on top of me." Maura turned her head so she was face t face with Jane and kissed her gently. "Now that's what I call a wakeup call. I don't think that's ever happened to me before. I usually have one and then I'm done."

Maura watched as Jane blushed. She was always surprised at how Jane could take on a man twice her size without a second thought but was embarrassed to talk about sex. She found it kind of cute. "So are you saying you've never had multiple orgasms before?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying. Now I know why you fell asleep last night, I'm exhausted but it was exhilarating at the same time. I've had maybe two in one night, with recovery time in between, but I just had three in a row. That I can guarantee has never happened before." She looked at Maura who had a slightly smug look on her face. "Well aren't you proud of yourself. As well you should."

"I am rather proud of myself. But rest assured I felt as much pleasure as you did and I am glad that I am the only one that has ever had the pleasure to do that for you. Now why don't we just rest?" Maura laid her head on Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm good idea." Jane said as she fell asleep as fast as Maura did the night before and Maura followed soon after that.

Jane woke a couple of hours later and smiled when she felt the comfortable weight of Maura still resting on top of her. She wrapped her arms around her but not tight enough to wake her. She looked at Maura's peaceful face and realized that at that moment right now she was more content than she'd ever been in her life. She could die right now and she would have no regrets. She also realized that this was how she wanted to wake up for the rest of her life. Well maybe not with Maura on top of her, although she wouldn't argue with that, but she wanted to wake up next to this extraordinary woman for the rest of her life. She felt a feather light kiss on her cheek.

"Mmmm this is nice." Maura mumbled in her ear.

"You read my mind. I was just thinking that this is the way I want every morning to start for the rest of my life." Jane looked up at Maura afraid that she may have gone too far too soon.

"That's a great idea. Let's take this time off to move you in here." Maura sat up excitedly. "We could find another place for your mother to stay or ask that she not come over without calling first. We wouldn't want her to catch us doing something in the kitchen that might scar her for the rest of her life."

"Nothing would affect Ma that way. Me maybe but not Ma. Are you sure this is what you want and it's not just because of Ian and what happened yesterday." Jane could have slapped herself as she watched the smile disappear from Maura's face.

Maura moved off of Jane and walked to the bathroom when she came back she stood at the end of the bed and looked down at Jane. "I can understand why you would think that but this has nothing to do with that but everything to do with how much I love you and want this every morning too. Yes you represent security to me but you also represent love, understanding and comfort." She walked around to her side of the bed and sat on the edge and took Jane's hand. "You my friend and lover are my rock and I would like you here so I can lean on you when I need you and I would like to be there for you when you need me. So will you move in with me? Although a lot of your things are already here I still feel as if it's only temporary because you can always run when you feel trapped."

"I never feel trapped with you it's Ma that makes me feel trapped. If we can find a way to get her and the rest of my family to give me, give us the privacy we need then moving in here will be a snap." She pulled Maura back down next to her and pulled her in tight. "I know you have reason to believe that I would run after what I did with Ian but I will never doubt you again. You've come a long way since then and you've convinced me that you love me and I know I love you more than enough to make this work. Got anymore boyfriends that might show up at your door?" She gave Maura her patented smirk.

"None that would take me away from you. I will watch ESPN every night, I will buy season tickets to the Red Sox if that's what it will take to keep you here."

"Box seats?" Jane smiled down at Maura. "Just kidding. They don't have to be box seats. You do not have to bribe me to stay here. I want nothing more than to move in here and be here every morning. Now about those season tickets." She yelled when Maura started to tickle her again then they both fell into a fit of giggles.

They spent the day at Jane's apartment packing her things into boxes and figuring out what to keep and what to donate. "Jane I can buy you new baseballs, these are old and tattered so why don't we just throw them away."

"No Maura! You cannot throw them away." She grabbed the three balls Maura was holding in her hands. "These are balls I caught myself."

"So I'll throw some new ones at you and then you can keep those." Maura was even more confused than she was before.

"These are not just any balls." She held one up and looked at the date she had written on it. "This one was a home run hit by David Ortiz himself, the Big Papi. Someday he'll be in the Baseball Hall o f Fame."

"Why would they call him that?"

"He once said he was bad at remembering names so he called everyone Papi so people started calling him that and it stuck. Now this one." She picked up another ball. "This one was a line drive home run hit by John Lackey, one of the ace pitchers and they never hit home runs so it was special and I was in the right place at the right time."

"Why don't pitchers hit home runs?" Maura asked as she wrapped glasses in newspaper.

"Because they are wimps that are hired to pitch not hit." Jane picked up the last ball and smile wistfully. "This one is from a game that Pop took me to when he still acted like the father he'd been our whole lives not the creep he turned out to be. We went to the game early and somehow Pop got us down on the field while the guys were taking hitting practice and I got a lot of them to sign the ball. Some of these guys are baseball's best players and will someday be in the Hall of Fame but it has sentimental value because Pop was a real father then."

"Ok we'll keep the ratty old baseballs. Who would have ever pegged you as the sentimental type. Now start packing, the movers will be here tomorrow and we need to decide what to do with everything. What about the couch?" Maura sat down on the uncomfortable couch and looked up at Jane.

Jane laughed at the look of total discomfort on Maura's face. "We can leave that here for the next tenant or take it to the trash. Why don't we just put it out on the sidewalk and let someone take it."

"We can't just put it on the sidewalk, that's unsanitary."

"Maura honey, it won't be out there long enough. Someone always needs stuff. I bet you if we put it out there now it will be gone before we leave here. Come on help me get it downstairs. Trust me someone else will benefit from this." Between the two of them they were able to get it down the stairs, mostly by just letting it bounce down the stairs and they set it out on the sidewalk.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Maura asked as they headed back up the stairs.

"Did you just ask a cop if what we are doing is legal? Really?" She shook her head as she walked past Maura to the bedroom and started throwing things in boxes.

"Jane you have to wrap things so they don't break." Maura leaned against the bedroom doorframe.

Jane held up a stuffed animal. "I really think Teddy will be ok if we don't wrap him. And if you tell any of the guys that I have a stuffed bear I'll deny it with my dying breath." She smiled at Maura as she hugged the bear that had seen better days.

Maura walked over and placed her hands on Jane's shoulders and kissed her. "This is the side of you that only I get to see and I don't want to share that with anyone so your secret is safe with me as usual. I'm going to head to the kitchen and start there ok?"

"Sure that would probably be a good idea because if you stand there looking all sweaty and sexy I may not be taking this bed apart because I'm tempted to throw you down on it and have my way with you."

Maura went up on her tip toes and kissed her chastely. "Keep that thought for later and you can have your way with me at home." She smiled and left the room with an extra sway to her hips.

"Keep that up and we won't need the bed I'll take you up against the wall." She yelled after Maura's retreating form.

"Promises, promises." Maura laughed as she yelled back.

Jane growled and went back to work packing. They both worked tirelessly for about 4 hours when Jane walked into the kitchen to see Maura up on a step stool reaching for the last items in the back of the cupboards. Jane had a great view of her perfect butt and the patch of skin peaking out where her shirt road up. While she was staring Maura lost her balance and started to fall off the stool and Jane rushed forward and caught her. "Are you ok Maura?" Jane asked worriedly. "You didn't hurt anything did you?"

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and smiled up at her. "My hero. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I think it's time we head home and get cleaned up. We can come back tomorrow and finish, there's not much left. What time will the movers be here?" She carried Maura out to the living room intent on sitting down until she remembered she no longer had a couch. She walked back to the kitchen and sat her down on the counter.

"The appointment is for 4:00 p.m. so we'll have most of the day. We need to talk to your mother tonight about the new arraignment." Maura leaned down from her perch on the counter and kissed her.

"Maybe we should take her out to dinner so she won't be able to make a scene. Oh wait we're talking about my mother, she'll make a scene no matter where we are so let's do it at home. We can order in so she won't have to cook. Ma loves Chinese so why don't you call that place we all like and order so it will be there just after we get home." Jane pulled her so she was flush against her. "We better get out of here before we start something because you are far too tempting sitting up there." She wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and lifted her from the counter and walked to the door. "Should I carry you out to the car?"

"No I think I can walk and I wouldn't want to risk you getting hurt on the stairs. Put me down." They were both laughing as Jane allowed her legs to drop to the floor but she still held her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want me to move in with you?" Jane asked as she dropped her head.

Maura placed one finger under her chin and raised her head. She wasn't used to a Jane with no confidence. She reached up with both hands and held Jane's face gently. "I want nothing more than to have your face be the last one I see every night when I close my eyes and be the first thing I see when they open again in the morning. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. You are my best friend and my lover and we belong together, so yes I am sure I want you to move in with me."

"Well as long as you put it that way." She said shyly as she leaned down and kissed Maura. "Thank you. Other than my family I've never lived with anyone before. Be patient with me because I'm bound to make mistakes ok?"

"I will wait a lifetime for you to adjust if that's what it takes. Hopefully it won't take that long but if that's what it takes that's what you'll get. You do realize that for the past month we've already been living together and we were together almost 24 hours a day before Ian showed up. I don't think you'll need to make much of an adjustment. I'll have to make more room in my closet for your things I suppose."

"I could just keep my clothes in the spare room, that way you won't have to move anything. Besides I think your clothes would rebel if mine were to join them. Can't let t he lowly cops suits mingle with the designer clothes." They were walking out of the apartment and Maura turned on the stairs to see if Jane was serious or not and when she saw the smile on her face she relaxed and turned back around and continued down the stairs.

"You may have a point I have heard some grumblings from your end of the closet maybe they are arguing with my clothes telling them they are good enough to share the space." Maura had a secret smile on her face.

"We are still talking about clothes right?" Jane grabbed her from behind and pulled her against her. "I've already said I'll move in so you don't have to pretend your clothes are talking to you. I'm convinced it's the right thing to do ok?"

Maura turned in her arms at the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her. "I don't want you to have some things in one room and some in another. I will move some of my clothes into the spare room and make enough room for your things. There are many dresses that I haven't worn in ages and some I only wear on special occasions, those can be moved. I want you to feel our room is yours too." She took Jane's hand and led her to the car. "Let's go home so I can get started on that right away." They both looked at the empty space on the sidewalk where the couch had been earlier and Jane gave her an 'I told you so look' as she opened the car door for Maura.

"I think that is going to take more than one night for you to make a decision about your clothes." Jane leaned in to where Maura was sitting in the passenger seat and kissed her before she shut the door and ran around to the driver's side.

"Why would you say it would take more than one night?" Maura asked as Jane started the car and pulled out in to the street.

"You have more clothes than Macy's and it's hard enough watching you decide what to wear for a date let alone watching you try to decide which ones you want to keep in your closet and which ones will go in the spare room. I'd rather watch paint dry."

"What would be the purpose of watching paint dry that would be very boring?"

"Duh?" Jane turned to Maura and smiled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I love you dearly but sitting and watching you agonize over which clothes to move and which ones to keep in your closet could take two or three days and that I will not watch."

"Oh Jane don't be silly it will not take me that long, you're being overly dramatic. I'm going to order dinner why don't you call your mother to let her know she doesn't have to worry about dinner." Maura dug her phone out of her purse and made her call while Jane made hers.

"Ma wants to make sure you order that Moo Goo Gai Pan we had the last time." Jane said before Maura finished the order.

"I did." Maura said while she covered the phone.

"Got it Ma, see you soon, bye." Jane hung up her phone as she headed towards Maura's house. They were both quiet the rest of the way home but as it always was it was a comfortable silence. Jane knew Maura was already going through her closet in her head and she couldn't help but smile at the stern look on her face. She reached over and rubbed one finger between her eyebrows. "Don't worry so much you'll get lines."

Maura quickly flipped down the mirror on the visor and checked her forehead. "Do I have lines already?" Jane started laughing. "What are you laughing at? This is serious Jane."

"No Maura you do not have any lines and you probably won't have any lines when you are 90 years old. You have flawless skin as I've told you on many occasions and I was just kidding about you getting lines."

"No Jane there have been numerous studies done about the fact that lines can form on a person's brow if they worry too much. Do I worry too much Jane? I think I do worry too much. I need to meditate when I get home, that always relaxes me." Jane watched as she reached up and tried to smooth imaginary lines between her brows.

Jane reached over and placed her hand on Maura's knee. "Relax Maura, you'll be fine. I think you'll live." Jane left her hand on Maura's knee and soon Maura reached down and interlocked her fingers with Jane's.

"You know you can be evil when you want to."

Jane turned and gave her a cheesy smile. "I know but you love me anyway don't you?"

"Keep your eyes on the road and yes despite your obvious flaws I still love you." Maura turned her head away from Jane so she couldn't see the smile on her face.

"Flaws? Are you saying I have flaws? What flaws?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer."

Jane turned down Maura's street and then pushed the button to open the garage door. Out of habit she checked for anything out of place in the garage before they got out of the car. "I guess I don't have to check things anymore do I?" She asked as she opened the car door for Maura.

"No but I love that you do it anyway. It makes me feel protected and safe even if no one is there to threaten us." She took Jane's arm and they walked together into the house.

"I'm going to take a quick shower ok?" Jane kissed her cheek as she headed towards the spare bathroom.

"You can use the shower in the master suite you know. You don't have to use the spare one. It's your now too."

"You mean I can play with the settings and everything?" Jane looked like a kid in a candy shop. "You won't get mad if I change things?"

"I have my own program and all I have to do is enter my code and it will return to my settings. Do you want me to show you how to set your own settings?" She gave Jane a suggestive look.

"Somebody has to be out here and dressed when the food comes and if you get anywhere near the shower with me we may have a repeat of yesterday. I know I would love to have you greet me at the door naked as a jaybird and I'm sure Hector the delivery guy wouldn't complain at all but I don't think it would be a very good idea. Maybe next time you can show me how to set it up but you need to stay out here and pay for dinner." She kissed Maura and headed up stairs to the shower.

Maura sat in the living room with a glass of wine and couldn't help thinking about Jane upstairs in the shower and she was finding it very hard to sit still and wait for the food. She knew she had always had an active libido but with Jane it was insatiable. She wanted her all the time, she'd never felt this way with anyone else and she wondered if it would last or would it burn out because of it's intensity. She hoped not. When the doorbell rang she grabbed her purse and went to the door. She had just finished setting the table when Jane came out of the shower in a tank top and shorts and Angela came in the door.

"Mmmm something smells good. So what have the two of you been up to all day?" Angela walked over to the table and started looking into the open containers. "Oh thank you Maura you got the Moo Goo Gai Pan."

"And thank you Jane for telling her to order it." Jane said to herself as she walked past the two of them to get a beer from the kitchen. "You're welcome Ma it's the least I can do for a wonderful mother like you." She deadpanned as she sat down at the table and started to dish out her food. "You're the best daughter a mother could ever ask for." Angela reached over and slapped Jane's arm.

Maura laughed at Jane's antics and looked between the two women. She'd always wondered why Angela couldn't see Jane for who she was. A beautiful woman who had made a place for herself in a man's world without losing herself. She never gave Jane the credit she deserved. I guess that's what happens when you worry too much that something is going to happen, you forget about the good that does happen. She was glad that she was able to put her fear aside and allow Jane to do her job to the best of her ability. She was amazing to watch when she was doing her job and Angela has missed out on seeing her daughter at her best. "Angela, have you ever watched Jane during an interrogation?"

Jane's head swing around so fast she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. "No why?" Angela asked just as surprised as Jane was of the question.

"Jane is in her element when she is doing her job and I think you should follow her around some day on the job. I think you would gain a new appreciation of her and it may even lay to rest some of the fears you have of her being a police officer. She is very confident and strong when she is in charge. I once watched her reduce a man twice her size to tears during her interrogation." She watched as Angela looked at Jane in surprise. "You should see her workout routine she is in better shape than any police officer walking the street and she can hold her own in any fight."

"Maura what are you doing?" Jane finally asked her when she could get a word in.

Maura ignored Jane's question. "Angela don't take this the wrong way but you never give Jane the credit she deserves. You came in tonight and thanked me for ordering the food you wanted but Jane was the one who made sure I ordered it. You tell her she should be more like me, wear dresses and make up and things like that, but that's not Jane. This is Jane, comfortable enough in her femininity to dress in a natty pair of shorts and a tank top."

"Hey these aren't natty." Jane said in defense of her shorts.

"You see it as a flaw, I see it as strength. Any man who isn't attracted to that is not comfortable enough in his own masculinity. And thankfully no one saw that but me. I love Jane just the way she is, the feminine side, the tomboy side and every other side she has. You should too and you should be glad that she can take care of herself." Maura stood up to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Ma I have no idea what she's talking about." Maura walked back in and took more dishes and acted as if she hadn't said a word. When she did come back she had the coffee pot and three cups and poured a cup for each of them and sat back down in her spot. "What brought this on Maura?"

"Because I don't think your mother really knows how good you are at your job and how on most days you do everything you can to stay safe." She turned back to Angela. "She is in better shape than most of the male police officers. You should see her workout routine, she beats the crap out of the punching bag downstairs."

"Have you seen the workout room Maura had built downstairs Ma?" Jane was trying to deflect Maura's conversation. "When I was living here the first time she had it built so I could work out and also teach her some self defense. It has everything you need to keep in shape."

"Jane, she's constantly worried about you maybe if she knew more about you and how good you are at your job she wouldn't worry so much. Angela, the few times Jane has gotten seriously hurt were the exception to the rule. How many days does she come home safe compared to the times she gets injured? You have tunnel vision when it comes to Jane you only see the injuries and not the triumphs. There have even been times when she was hurt because of me."

"What do you mean Maura?" Angela asked with a worried look on her face.

"Maura don't go there." Jane said with a warning in her voice.

Maura spoke as if Jane hadn't said a word. "When she shot herself she did it because Bobby had told her that he knew I would follow them out the building and he was going to shoot me as soon as I walked out the door. Jane shot herself so he wouldn't shoot me." She turned and gave Jane a loving look.

Angela turned to Jane. "Why didn't you tell me? What else haven't you told me?"

"You already know she killed Hoyt but she did it because he was going to rape me and make her watch. When she was abducted by Hoyt and his apprentice she beat the odds by being smart. Think about it Angela. She beat two men, one a trained soldier, with her hands and feet tied. How man women do you know could do that? There aren't many men that could do that."

"That's enough Maura." Jane said gently, no longer angry with her. She sat and watched in awe as the woman she loved fought for her. No one had ever done that for her. "Maura let's just put this to rest ok." Jane turned to Angela. "I don't go looking for trouble Ma it just seems to follow me around." She smirked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Jane why don't you show your mother what you do downstairs. Show her your routine." Maura suggested with a hopeful smile. She was bound and determined that Angela see that Jane was in excellent condition and really could take care of herself. As they all stood up and headed for the basement the doorbell rang. Maura answered the door as they passed it and when she saw it was Frankie she smiled and reached for his arm. "Come in Frankie. Jane is going to show your mother her workout routine, now that you are here she has a sparring partner."

Frankie held up his hands in surrender. "No way, she beat the shit out of me last time." He turned to Angela. "You don't want to see this pretty face beat to a pulp do ya?"

Angela reached up and patted his cheek. "You wouldn't let a girl beat you would you Frankie?"

"She's not just any girl. She scares me Ma. She works out like a maniac and can kick some serious butt. She'd have me flat on my back in seconds." Frankie may have been afraid of sparring with Jane but he followed them down the stairs.

When they entered the room Angela let out a gasp of surprise. "I didn't even know this room existed." She walked over to Maura and gave her a hug. "You are so good to this family."

"I've profited from it too. Jane has taught me how to protect myself in ways I never thought possible." Maura watched as Jane walked over and wrapped her hands to protect them. She enjoyed watching Jane work out. For some reason she found it sexy as hell to watch her work up a sweat and be dripping wet by the time she was done.

Jane went through her warm up routine and before she knew it she was punching and kicking the bag as if she were alone in the room. She always got lost in herself when she was working out, she knew they were all watching but she just ignored them. "Hey Frankie get the gloves ok? I'll go easy on you." She said without breaking from her routine.

"I'm not sure I want to get beat up tonight." He said as he pulled on boxing gloves and when Jane turned towards him he threw her a pair of gloves. "Go easy, I already know you can beat me so there's no need to prove it ok?"

Jane pulled the gloves on and started to dance around Frankie on her tip toes with a smile on her face. "Sure Frankie I'll go easy on you. We're just trying to convince Ma that I can take care of myself."

Frankie turned towards Angela. "Ma believe me, Jane's in better shape than more than half the force and she can take care of herself." Frankie turned back to Jane just in time to deflect a punch to his midsection. The two of them threw punches for the next 30 minutes, some making contact some missing their mark. Both were sweating profusely by the time Frankie finally gave in and stepped back from Jane. "Ok that's enough." He walked over and grabbed a towel from t he pile Maura kept there and wiped his face. He was sucking wind but Jane still looked as if she could go another 10 rounds. "See Ma, she can take care of herself."

"Maybe I should worry about you if a girl can beat you like that." She was smiling so Frankie knew she was kidding.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

By the end of the week Jane was all moved in and Maura had moved some of her dresses into the spare room but she still had more to move. Jane still had clothes in both rooms and she was fine with that but Maura wasn't. "Maura why can't we just leave it like this? We can both have clothes in each room, I'm fine with that."

"Maybe we can hire a contractor to make the closet bigger." Jane turned so Maura wouldn't see that she was trying not to laugh. It was even more painful than Jane had thought it would be to watch Maura try to figure out which clothes to move. Jane had suggested she keep work clothes in the bedroom closet and 'other' clothes in the spare room and Maura asked her what she meant by other.

"Clothes you don't wear to work would be classified as other Maura." Jane said in her usual sarcastic manner.

"But Jane there are clothes I wear to work that I also use for other occasions and there are just too many to choose from."

Jane walked over to the closet and pulled out a dress she had never seen Maura wear. "What about this one? You've never worn this one to work or anywhere else."

"I bought that a few weeks ago and I plan on wearing it to work." Maura looked a Jane wondering what she was up to.

Jane carefully placed it on the bed and pulled out another dress, this one a little more upscale. "How about this one? I think this is a little too much for work so it goes in this pile." She placed it on the other side of the bed. "See how easy that is? Just pick one ok?" Jane sat down in a chair across the room. "Then hold it up for me." Maura picked one of her favorite dresses one she knew Jane loved too and held it up for Jane. Jane pointed to the work pile then pointed to the closet again. They continued this for about an hour until there were two complete piles on the bed. Jane smiled up at her with satisfaction. "Now without thinking about it we take the 'other' pile to the spare bedroom and hang them up."

"Why do you say we do it without thinking about it?"

"I know from experience that if you start thinking about it you'll make excuses for why it should stay then you'll find excuses to leave them here. You have no idea how many times I've cleaned my closets out then looked at a particular shirt that I hadn't worn in a long time and found a reason to keep it then did the same with other things too. Let's just take these dresses to the other room now before you change your mind." Jane walked over and picked up half of the pile and started to straighten up.

"Stop!" Maura almost screamed.

Jane stopped dead in her tracks. "What?"

"You can't carry them like that it will wrinkle them." Maura walked over and picked up on dress in each hand and sauntered out of the room.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jane muttered under her breath as she picked up three dresses in each hand. "Maura if we do it at your pace we'll be here all night. We both have to go back to work in the morning and I don't know about you but I plan on sleeping sometime tonight. And we still have to eat dinner. You stay here and hang them up and I'll to the transferring." Jane dropped the dresses on the bed and headed back to the bedroom. It took her about 4 trips but she had moved all of them. Maura had removed Jane's suits from the closet and piled them on the end of the bed and Jane reached down and picked up the whole pile and walked back to the other room and threw them down on the bed. She picked up 4 suits and hung them up in no apparent order then did the same with the rest of them. She was finished in a matter of minutes then she headed back to the spare room. "What have you been doing you've barely made a dent in the pile."

"I'm checking them for wrinkles then arranging them by color and season." Maura hardly even glanced up at Jane she was so intent on what she was doing.

"By season? What do you mean by season? If it gets cold you throw on a jacket to stay warm what difference does it make which dress you wear under it?" Jane couldn't believe Maura was still separating the dresses on the bed.

"Jane I know you can probably close your eyes and pick out your suit and they would look great on you as always but every season has a different color scheme. In the winter you wear darker colors and a heavier cloth. Fall is warm or neutral colors and longer skirts are the norm. In the spring you bring out the lighter colors and lighter weight clothing, I wear mostly pastels or sometimes brighter colors. And summer you bring out the primary colors and white and open toed shoes. And I find it more efficient to separate them in the closet so I don't have to go through them every time to try to pick something out. This way I just go to the appropriate section of the closet for the clothes for that season."

"My god woman is there a science to everything you do? What would happen if you wore a bright colored dress in the winter? Would the fashion police lock you up or something? Would the world come to an end?" Jane sat in the chair and watched Maura seriously think about the question.

"Jane there's no such thing as fashion police, at least I don't think so. And it would take much more than a fashion faux paux for the world to come to an end but I don't wish to tempt fate and I never will." Maura continued sorting the clothes then started hanging them up in the closet.

"Are you seriously telling me that you've never worn a dark color in the summer time or a bright color in winter?" Jane stood up to hand Maura clothes from the pile she had started on.

"Thank you Jane." Maura said as she took the dresses from Jane. "I may wear a dark color in the summer but I offset it with something bright but I try to avoid light colors in the fall and winter."

"Oh stop I'm getting a headache. Why do you have so many rules and etiquette about everything in your life? Can't you just for once do something without thinking about it first?" She smiled to take the sting out of what she said. But she smiled when Maura smiled back fully understanding her.

"Jane as you already know we were raised differently. I was raised with nothing but rules and etiquette. It was drummed into me from the moment I was born. Mother made sure I did not embarrass her or the family and the only way to do that was to make sure I knew how to act in every social situation. Dressing for the occasion was very important to my mother and once again she taught me there was a reason for everything we do. Since I met you I've broken a few of those rules, I wear boots more frequently than I've ever done before, boots that don't even match my outfit."

"Oh my don't let the fashion police hear you say that." Jane sat on the bed and laughed.

"There you go with the fashion police again. Jane I always thought you loved the way I dress." Maura asked in a low sexy voice.

"Oh I do love the way you dress, especially those skirts that hug that perfect ass of yours. It drives me crazy when were at a crime scene and I can't touch you. And it pisses me off when all those guys look at you as if you're a piece of meat." Jane stood up and grabbed Maura's shoulders, roughly. "They're such pigs."

"Especially since most of them know I'm your piece of meat." Maura looked up at Jane and loved the look of surprise on Jane's face then watched it disappear into a smile.

"Yeah you're my piece of meat and nobody should look at you like that if I can't. Maybe I should give them the evil eye or pull my gun on them." Jane said with mock fierceness.

"My hero." Maura batted her eyelashes at Jane. "You'd do that for me? I feel the same way when I watch the hungry eyes that follow you across a room and they do. Even in those suits that do nothing for you, you are gorgeous." Jane gave her a surprised look. "Oh my god you still don't know do you? Jane men fall over themselves to please you. Have you ever noticed Jack, down in forensics, he jumps whenever you enter the lab and all I have to say is that it's for you and he puts everything else aside and does your work. Even though he knows we're together. You have that effect on people Jane."

"No I don't Maura, he does it because he knows our cases are important."

"Jane there are more homicide detectives than you and believe it or not all of your cases are more important than every other one." Jane gave her a hurt look and Maura laughed. "Jack has been half in love with you for years and if you even looked at him the right way he'd probably faint. But I'd kill you if you looked at him that way. So keep that in mind." She went up on tip toe and gave Jane a kiss. Jane tried to deepen the kiss but they were interrupted.

"Are you two planning on eating tonight? I've got lasagna coming out of the oven right now and I could use some help." Angela yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Argh. Talk about ruining a perfect moment. She's better than a cold shower. Are you ready to take a break and eat some of Ma's great lasagna?"

"I think I've gained weight ever since she moved in here and took over the cooking." Maura started walking ahead of Jane.

"No Maura I don't think you've gained a pound, if you have it's definitely in all the right places. I love you just the way you are." Maura turned around in front of her.

"You are so full of it Jane but I love you for saying it anyway. I know I don't work out as much as I should and there are a few places I need to work on." She turned back around and started down the stairs again.

"No Maura I really mean it. I love you just that way you are which is perfect in every way." She stepped down to the same step Maura was on so she could wrap her arms around Maura from behind and they walked into the dining room that way. "Hey Ma Maura thinks she's getting fat, we need to stop feeding her." Maura slapped her hands and pushed her way out of her arms.

"Oh Maura you're not getting fat. You look wonderful." Jane watched as Maura actually blushed when Angela walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Angela but I feel my clothes are getting a little tighter so I had better watch out before I started splitting the seams." She made the mistake of looking at Jane at that precise moment and had to laugh at the lustful look on Jane's face and she slapped her on the arm.

"What? All I was doing is picturing you at a crime scene and your clothes starting to fall apart at the seams. And I liked what I imagined." She leered at Maura as they sat at the table to eat. "Hey Ma you made the table and everything, thanks."

Maura reached for the pan of lasagna and Angela screamed loud enough for Maura to almost drop the pan. "What? Is something wrong Angela?"

"No everything is great." She said as she reached for Maura's left hand. "You two are getting married? When did this happen? Jane it's a lovely ring."

"Thanks Ma. At least I know I didn't get my detecting skills from you. She's been wearing it for over a week and you just now noticed it. Maura do you really think we should leave our children with someone who doesn't notice things?"

Both Maura and Angela turned to Jane. Maura with a mixed expression and Angela with a big smile. Jane winked at Maura before Angela jumped up and ran around the table to hug Jane. "Oh now I'll have twice as many grandbabies with you two getting married." Jane watched as Maura's face changed from mixed to almost dreamy.

"Yes Angela you'll have babies running all over the place, so many you'll have to quit working at the diner so you can take care of them." She looked up and smiled at Jane and Jane smiled back.

"Oh we have to celebrate." Angela said as she ran out the back door.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drop that on you like that. I meant it as a joke but now I'm not sure if it's a joke anymore. I guess I should have said something to you first. How do you feel about having kids with me?" Jane ran around the table and knelt in front of Maura.

Maura reached down and took Jane's face between her hands gently. "I think I would love to have children with you and we can discuss this in greater depth later ok?" She leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

Angela came running back in with a bottle in her hand. "I've been saving this for a special occasion and it doesn't look like Sean Cavanaugh is going to man up and admit that we could be good together so this is a good time to open this bottle." She presented the bottle of Caymus Special Selection Cabernet Sauvignon 2010 to Maura.

Maura looked at the label. "Oh Angela you should save this for a special occasion for yourself." She tried to hand the bottle back but Angela pushed it back.

"My only daughter and the woman I already think of as my daughter getting married is as special as it gets. Jane can you get the corkscrew so we can open this?"

Jane stood up from her kneeling position and went out to the kitchen and returned with the corkscrew and glasses then handed the corkscrew to Maura. Maura opened the bottle and smelled the cork like she always did with a good bottle of wine and Jane watched her eyes light up with pleasure. "That good huh?"

"Mmmm." Maura almost hummed in pleasure. "Yes it is good. Thank you Angela." Maura smiled warmly at Angela then poured three glasses of wine.

Angela held up her glass. "To the two of you and may you give me many grandbabies." They all laughed and sipped their wine.

"Damn! This is good." Jane in her usual way praised the wine. "Can we eat now I'm starving?" She reached for the pan of lasagna until Maura stopped her.

"Wait." Jane watched her as she stood up and walked over so she was standing next to Jane. Maura reached into the pocket of the dress she was wearing and presented Jane with a small box. "Jane will you marry me?"

Jane looked up with tears in her eyes and smiled at Maura. She then opened the box and gasped in surprise as she looked at the ring. "When did you have a chance to do this?" She looked down at the ring that was an exact replica of the one on Maura's finger.

Maura reached and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Jane's finger. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will but how did you do this?" Angela watched the play between the two women and knew the bond was special.

"I am friends with an artist and I sent him a close up picture of the ring and he made it for me. Do you remember that package I received the other day? Well that was the ring. I wanted you to have the same ring because it was so beautiful. Do you like it?"

Jane looked up at Maura and saw a sliver of doubt in her eyes. She stood up and took her in her arms. "No, I love it! And I love that you would go to such lengths to have it made. Thank you." Jane leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Maura leaned back and saw the truth in Jane's eyes and knew she had done the right thing. "I'm glad you like it. Now we can eat." She walked back to her side of the table and instead of sitting down she picked up her plate and silverware and walked back over and placed them next to Jane and sat down then pulled her chair closer to Jane. "This is where I want to be from here on out. By your side." She turned and smiled at Angela who had tears in her eyes then dished out lasagna for everyone. "Now let's eat while the food is still somewhat hot." They all dug into their food and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"You two are just so cute together. I'm going to love watching as you grow into a family." Angela wiped away a tear as she looked between the two women.

"Ah come on Ma you're going to get me crying again then I'll get indigestion and I'll be up all night and won't be worth shit tomorrow at work."

"Language Jane." Maura and Angela said in unison and they all laughed and continued eating. When they finished eating Jane and Maura cleared the table and Angela decided to leave the two of them alone so she went back to the guesthouse.

When they had finished cleaning up and all the leftover were put away Jane and Maura sat down on the couch and cuddled together. Jane held up her hand for what had to have been the 20th time and looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. "Do you really like it?"

Jane pulled Maura tighter against her side. "I love it Maura and I love you." Jane said solemnly. "Do you really want children?"

"Not only do I want children but I looked forward to seeing you pregnant with our child." She kissed Jane's neck.

"And I look forward to seeing you fat with our child too." Jane prepared herself for the slap she knew would be forthcoming and she wasn't disappointed when Maura slapped her arm playfully.

"See I told you I was getting fat." She turned her head and rested it on Jane's shoulder and sighed contentedly. "Let's go to bed." They both stood up and hand in hand walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

"What about your dresses?" Jane asked as they walked past the spare bedroom.

"They can wait. I want to snuggle with my fiancé before reality hits and we have to go back to work in the morning." And that was what they did, they snuggled and talked about their future before they fell asleep.

Reality hit with the ringing of both of their phones at 5:00 am and they both jumped up and dressed and left together. Jane heard mumbling as they approached the crime scene but thought nothing of it. When they stopped at the body she heard Detective Crowe whispering with another cop at the perimeter of the crime scene. "You got something to say Crowe?"

"Yeah. Are you going to keep your day job?" He snickered as he walked away". Jane looked around the crime scene and realized everyone was looking at her and not at the body or gathering evidence.

Maura was oblivious of what was going on as she knelt next to the body, as she usually was until she gathered all the evidence she needed but when she looked up she realized something was wrong. She watched Jane look around the crowd of police officers and stood up. "Jane what's the matter?"

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." She walked over to Frost and Korsak who were avoiding making eye contact. "Ok guys spit it out. What was Crowe talking about?" Frost held up his small laptop and showed Jane the advertisement. "Damn that was fast." She said as she looked at the ad for J&S. She watched the complete add and smiled. "That's not half bad." She looked up and both Frost and Korsak released the breath they had been holding.

"Jane I'm your partner and friend and I say this as such but you're hot. You're going to have men and women falling all over you. The ad is really good." Frost blushed and turned away.

Jane threw back her head and laughed. "What are you laughing about Jane?" Maura asked as she walked over to them. Jane handed her the laptop and started the ad again and watched Maura as she watched the ad.

When she looked back up at Jane her eyes were dark with desire and Jane felt her stomach do that flippy thing it did when Maura looked at her like that. She grabbed Maura by the arm and pulled her aside. "That is so not fair Maura. You can't look at me like that at a crime scene." She looked over Maura's shoulder and watched both Korsak and Frost look away quickly but not before she saw the knowing smiles on their faces.

"How am I looking at you Jane?" Maura asked not so innocently.

"Like you could devour me right now." Jane said through clenched teeth, holding in her own desire.

"That ad was so sensual, I could see it in your eyes and I do want to devour you right now." She looked at Jane the same way again.

"Well you have to stop or I won't get anything done around here and the guys won't let up." Jane thought about the ad again. "That picture was taken while I was looking at you and you were looking at me much the same way you are now." Jane smiled down at her and smiled. "Now behave yourself so we can get some work done." She kissed her quickly then walked away towards Frost and Korsak then held up a finger when she got close to them. "Not one word." She didn't see the confused yet happy look on Maura's face. Jane walked into the house to check out the primary crime scene. As she rounded the corner into the kitchen she ran into Crowe.

"Hey Rizzoli you sure look hot in that video." He said with a sneer.

"Keep talking and you'll find my boot up your ass and a harassment charge right up there next to it." She walked by with a satisfying smile on her face when she heard Crowe sputtering behind her. She followed the drops of blood around the corner and walked into the living room and watched the CSU dusting for prints and gathering evidence. She saw the large pool of blood on the carpet and knew she had found the primary crime scene. "So how did he get from here to outside?"

"Talking to yourself Jane?" Jane spun around and smiled at Korsak.

"From the blood trail he was hurt pretty bad so why did he go outside? The blood pool in here is fairly large and he had to have been pretty weak so why did we find him outside?" Jane walked carefully around the room looking for anything that would tell about the victim. "There are no pictures of him or anyone else. Nothing that tells us what kind of person he was." She turned as Frost walked into the room. "Hey Frost can you check his financials, we need to find out something about this guy that would warrant someone stabbing him to death.

"I'm on it." He turned and left the room.

Korsak cleared his throat not sure what he wanted to say or should say. "Ok Korsak spit it out."

"Janie, that ad was good, you looked real nice. More than nice, you looked beautiful." Jane watched him lower his head as he blushed. "Be prepared for more ribbing from the guys because I'm sure most of them have never seen that side of you or even know you have that side."

She laughed at Korsak's clumsiness at trying to express himself. "Thanks Korsak. I know the guys are going to have a field day with this hopefully it won't get too bad."

"Oh Jane you should know better than that. They are going to make your life hell for the next couple of days."

"Shit you're right I guess I didn't think about that angle. Do you think it will last long?" Jane asked hopefully.

"I guess we'll see what happens once they see the billboard." Korsak and Frost exchanged a glance.

"What billboard?" Jane asked skeptically. "What are you talking about?" She walked over to Korsak and gave him a menacing look. "Tell me everything. Right now."

"They put up one of those new billboards on the turnpike. You know the ones that are electric and the picture changes every few minutes? Good pictures Jane."

Oh My God! I'm never going to live this down." Jane sat back down in her chair and placed her head in her hands.

"Nice ad Rizzoli." A detective from vice said as he walked into the room..

"Don't start Baker." Jane warned without raising her head.

"What? I was complimenting you on a good ad you don't need to bite my head off."

Jane lifted her head and looked up at him and the sincerity in his face made her regret what she'd said. "Sorry Baker I forgot that you're one of the good guys and not a creep like Crowe. Thanks."

"No problem. It is a really good ad and I think those guys who own that store are going to be turning people away at the door because you'll bring in lots of customers." He smiled and turned towards the window.

"See it's not all bad." Frost said from behind Jane. "Crowe is an ass and he's jealous."

"What's he got to be jealous of?"

Korsak walked over to her. "Jane you are a very beautiful woman and it definitely comes out in these ads and Crowe has always been jealous of you. You're the best cop in homicide, you have the highest solve rate and you could outrun Crowe in a heartbeat and you do it in heels."

They all laughed and it broke the tension. "Hey Baker why is vice at a murder scene?"

"His name is David Rodriguez was an undercover cop, deep undercover. We were trying to bust a drug runner and Dave was getting closer to finding out where the runner was getting his supply. He called me last night and said he knew who it was and wanted me to meet him this morning. When he didn't show up at our designated spot I came looking for him and that's when I found this." He gestured around the house.

"Man that sucks." Jane said with sincerity. "So I guess it would be a good bet that he got made and whoever he was getting ready to turn over to you took him out. Any idea who it might have been?"

"Dave mentioned Joaquin Gomez the last time we talked so I think he would be a good place to start. He was checking out Roxbury so it has to be one of the gangs down there. Can we work together on this?" He wanted this guy bad and Jane understood.

"As long as you know we're in charge because right now it's a homicide before it's vice."

"Hey that's no problem as long as we catch the bastard I don't care who's in charge. I'd work with Crowe if it got me the son of a bitch that did that to Dave."

Jane laughed. "I won't make it that bad for you. I will welcome any help I can. You get the files you've got on Rodriguez and meet me back at homicide and we can get started on this." She reached out and shook his hand and turned back to Frost and Korsak. "You guys heard that right? Either of you have a problem with him working with us?"

"Naw he's one of the good guys, he'll work with us and help us as much as he can and not get in the way. Besides this is a cop killer we're talking about and we'll need all the help we can get." Frost spoke up first and Korsak just nodded in agreement.

"Good because I didn't want to have to kick your butts if you didn't agree. So Frost dig up what you can on Joaquin Gomez that you can so we have a place to start. Anymore we can do here?" Both men shook their heads. "Let's head back and get this son of a bitch." Jane walked back out and looked around for Maura and spotted her by the Coroner's van and walked towards her. Maura turned and smiled when she heard Jane approach. She could tell that heavy step anywhere.

"Jane I'm heading back to the station to start the autopsy. I'll get back with you when I find out anything ok?"

"Maura the guy was an undercover cop and we think he was ready to turn in the name of a drug dealer and that is why he was killed. We think its gang related so anything you can give us will help. I'll see ya later ok?" She leaned forward and gave Maura a quick kiss then walked away.

Once again Maura was taken by surprise by Jane's actions. Jane never displayed any affection the first time they were dating so she was surprised she was doing it now. She loved that she wasn't afraid to show that they were together it just surprised her. She made a mental note to talk to her about it later. She climbed into the van with the body smiling.

Jane, Frost, Korsak and Josh Baker sat in the squad room eating pizza mulling over the evidence that Dave Rodriguez had unearthed about El Perdido. "The name of the gang, El Perdido, means the lost in Spanish and it sure looks like these guys intend to stay lost. They were hard to pin down." Baker said as he leaned back and grabbed another slice of pizza from the box. "A few years back there was a meeting between the cops and the gangs and we told them that we knew who they were and one way or the other they needed to stop the violence. Things seemed to calm down for awhile, there was less violence and fewer murders but then they seemed to go back to their old ways. El Perdido seems to be one of the more violent gangs and that was why Dave wanted to get inside to try to bust up the gang."

"Well let's get the bastards who did this so Dave's death will at least have some meaning." Jane said as she grabbed another file and started reading the notes Dave Rodriguez kept on his undercover assignment. "He sure was meticulous with his notes."

"He emailed me every day from a coffee shop across town with those notes. He made sure no one knew he was talking to me. He set up a yahoo account under an assumed name so he could access his email from anywhere but he never used a traceable computer. He would delete the browsing history on any computer he'd used and he was very careful to make sure he was never followed to any of the coffee shops. He was one of the best cops I knew and he didn't deserve to die the way he did."

"We'll get him Baker." Jane said as she looked up from the file she was reading. "Did you say the gang hung out in Roxbury?" Baker nodded his head. "Here's an address in Roxbury did you ever check it out?"

"No Dave said he was going to and that he'd get back to me if it was anything. He never said anything so I let it go."

"This was only a week ago, do you know for sure he was able to check it out? Maybe we should drive by the neighborhood and see if there's anything of importance there." Jane stood up and grabber her coat from the back of the chair and headed for the door with Frost and Baker in tow. She stopped and turned when Korsak didn't follow. "You coming with us?"

"I'm going to keep reading these files in case you don't find anything. Be careful." He went back to the file he had been reading.

Jane threw the keys to Frost as they approached the car and Frost looked up surprised. "You want me to drive? Since when do you let someone else drive?"

"Since I want to keep reading these files to see if we can get more info." She slipped into the front passenger seat as Baker slid in the back. "Let's head towards Roxbury at Westminster and Walnut, the file says El Perdido hung out at the Crawford Street Playground. Maybe we can catch our boys playing on the swing set." She said with her usual sarcastic tone. Things we quiet in the car as both Jane and Baker were busy reading files and Frost was concentrating on driving. They entered the Roxbury neighborhood from the north and they all started paying attention to their surroundings knowing they probably stood out like a sore thumb. Everybody in the area knew an unmarked police car when they saw one and the three of them all knew these streets were controlled by the gangs and they felt vulnerable. Frost turned left off of Washington onto Westminster and all hell broke loose.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33** **This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Korsak was sitting at his desk when he heard the frantic call over the radio and recognized Jane's voice as the caller.

"Shots fired! Shots Fired! Officer down! Send everything you got to Washington & Westminster in Roxbury. Fast!"

Korsak jumped up from his desk and hit the elevator down button and was running when the doors opened. He slammed through the morgue doors not caring if he almost shattered the glass in the doors.

"Detective Korsak have some…" She stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What is it? Is Jane ok?"

"Grab your bag and come with me. Jane and Frost are in trouble." He waited while she grabbed her medical bag from her office and came running back out. He turned when he saw her following and ran out the back door to his squad car. He waited just long enough for Maura to get in the car before he pulled out.

"Sergeant Korsak it's not safe to…"

"Maura Jane called in and from the sounds in the background they are involved in a shootout in Roxbury." He took the corner at 50 miles an hour as Maura finally got her seatbelt fastened. Korsak turned the radio up so he could hear the calls coming through. Maura started to say something until she heard Jane's voice on the radio and heard gunshots in the background.

"We're taking heavy fire from the abandoned building at 7 Westminster Ave. It's a low brick building and I'm running out of shotgun shells and it's the only thing that will penetrate this building. We need S.W.A.T. so we can make entry and at least one ambulance."

"She sounds calm under the circumstance doesn't she?" Maura asked hopefully from the passenger seat.

"It's what she's trained to do but inside she's scared out of her wits, we all are in that position. When we get there you stay in the car until the shooting is over or until one of us comes to get you. You will not leave the car, you got that?" He glanced over to her quickly to make sure she took him seriously. "I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"Ok Vince I will stay in the car." She listened to all of the activity on the radio hoping to hear Jane's voice again but there were so many other units responding that she couldn't hear Jane. At least she knew Jane was getting all the help she needed.

"This is Squad 51 we're coming in from east and we'll be on scene in 2 minutes S.W.A.T is 10 minutes out."

Maura was so intent on listening to the squads reporting in that she was thrown forward when Korsak came to a stop about 2 blocks away from all of the activity. The police tape was already set up and 2 police cars blocked the entrance to Westminster from the west at Washington and Cobden where Korsak stopped the car. He turned to Maura and she held up her hands in surrender. "I'll stay right here as long as you leave the radio on so I can hear what's going on?"

"Sure and I'll send Jane as soon as I can ok?" He got out of the car and walked to the trunk and pulled out his shotgun and all of the shell and headed for the tape. The building was surrounded by more cops than he had seen in a very long time. He looked up the street and saw Jane's car, her and Frost were taking cover on the side of the car keeping it between them and the brick building. At least he knew they were ok so it must be Baker that was shot. He took a moment to thank the powers that be that it wasn't Frost or Jane then he snuck down Cobden. He knew he was going to get his ass chewed out when this was all over but he couldn't leave them alone. He cut through behind the day care center and came out right behind Jane's car. He lowered his head and took off for the car and came to a stop beside a very surprised Jane and Frost.

"What the hell are you doing here Korsak?" Jane asked holding in her anger.

Korsak gave her a tight smile. "Bringing you more shells." He handed her a bag of shotgun shells and loaded his own gun. "So where are the shots coming from?"

They all squatted down with their backs against the car. "This must be their headquarters because they have the perfect setup. They have spots where the bricks have been removed and they've created an almost impenetrable fortress. Whenever we pop up they start shooting and we can't get a good enough shot to do any damage."

"How's Baker doing?" Korsak looked through the back window to the cop lying on the backseat.

"He took one in the shoulder and passed out a couple of minutes ago. We need to get him out of here."

"The building is surrounded and there's no way they are getting out of there unless they have a secret exit."

"This is the Boston S.W.A.T and we have the building surrounded. I'm giving you 5 minutes to give up and come out with your hands in the air. If you do not comply we will be forced to enter the building and take you by force. " The only answer they received was gunfire from the holes. "Ok if that's your answer we'll come in now." As he said that a flash grenade went off at the back of the building followed by one from each end, these were followed by gas grenades and soon smoke was seen coming out of the holes and the roof of the building.

"God I am so glad to see those guys." Frost said from his spot beside Jane. "You too Korsak."

"Aw shit they aren't giving up." Jane pushed up and little so she could look through the car window as more shot rang out from within the building. She watched as somebody came running through the door with his hands in the air.

"Don't shoot I'm unarmed."

"Lie down on the street and don't move." Jane yelled from behind the car and she saw him hit the ground. "Spread your arms out to the side and do not move.

"I'm not moving. Don't shoot."

One by one the gang members exited the building and lay down on the street but one ran out the door with a gun in each hand, he shot towards Jane's car and Jane stood up and watched as shots came from every direction and he was dead before he hit the ground. "How stupid can you be? Jane said as she stood behind her car. She watched as S.W.A.T. members came out the front door.

"All clear." Jane finally walked out from behind her car and walked over to the dead gang member. She pulled a picture out of her pocket and looked down at the body. "It's Gomez. Guess that's saves the taxpayers having to pay for a trial."

Korsak walked up beside Jane. "Maura's waiting in my car around the corner and I'm sure she's worried about you." He pointed towards where his car was parked.

"You brought her with you?" Jane asked incredulously.

"You think I could have left her and lived to see the end of day?" Jane smiled and took off in the direction of the car with a smile on her face.

Jane walked around the corner just as Maura looked up from inside Korsak's car and she knew she'd never seen a more beautiful sight as the smile that lit up Maura's face. Maura hurried out of the car and ran towards Jane and threw herself into her arms when she was close enough. "Jane I was so scared. Don't you ever do that again." She leaned back so she could look up at Jane. She ran her hands up and down Jane's body looking for injuries. "Are you ok? You don't seem to be injured anywhere."

Jane leaned down and kissed Maura. "I'm fine, Baker got hit in the shoulder but he should be ok. But I'm fine." She walked over to one of the officers standing by his car with her arm wrapped around Maura's shoulder. "Can we get a ride back to Boston PD? M y car is out of commission, too many bullet holes in it." Jane smile at him and he smiled back.

"Sure Detective Rizzoli my pleasure." He actually opened the back door for the two of them as if he were their chauffeur. Then he shut the door behind them and almost ran around the door to the driver's side. He pulled out then looked in the rearview mirror and smiled when he saw the two women kissing in the backseat. "So I guess you had a rough day huh?"

Jane turned and smiled at him in the mirror. "I guess you could say that."

"I saw your billboard this morning. Not bad for a cop. You going to give up your day job for the safety of modeling? You could make good money doing that?"

"Naw I like my day job." She looked at Maura and smiled.

"Even after today?"

"Especially after today. We got a cop killer off the street and we have enough evidence on the rest of the gang to put them away for a good many years. Makes it all worthwhile."

"How do you feel about that Dr. Isles?"

"I'll always worry about her but after seeing the response from the other police departments and seeing how many turned out to help I'll worry just a little less. Is there any chance we can drive by that billboard on the way back to the city?"

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?" He watched as both women shook their heads. "Then by all means we'll check it out." He adjusted his route so they could drive by the sign. As they got closer the encountered cars pulled over to the side of the road and people standing beside their cars. "I wonder what all this is about?"

They pulled up to the front of the line and that's when they saw the billboard. Maura gasped from the backseat when she saw it and Jane felt Maura's nails dig into her thigh. "Oh my god that's hot!" Jane laughed at Maura's response and opened the car door and stepped out. She stood there and looked up at her image and had to admit that it was good.

"It's her." Jane heard voices behind her.

Jane turned around when she heard the voices behind her and that was when she realized that the cars were pulled over watching the electronic billboard change from picture to picture. Soon a small crowd had gathered around her. "Why are you all sitting here?"

A girl about 20 years old answered her. "I wanted to see all the pictures of you and I got tired of driving around the block so I pulled over and then others started doing the same thing. You're even more beautiful close up. Although you look a little messed up right now but that adds to your mystique."

Jane threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah I guess I do look a little messed up. We can't all look like that all day right?" She gestured towards the billboard. The girl got closer to Jane and took her arm and gave her a look that told Jane she'd like nothing more than to be the one going home with her. That's when Jane smelled the all too familiar scent of the woman of her dreams and she looked over the young girls shoulder and smiled at Maura and Maura gave her a smile that melted her heart. She disentangled herself from the girl without taking her eyes off of Maura and walked up to her. She took her face between her hands and leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Wanna go home and make out?" Then she kissed her soundly on the mouth.

Maura grabbed her hand and led her away from the crowd back to the police car. "Officer Andrews can we get out of here now?"

"We sure can ladies it will be my pleasure. Gee Detective Rizzoli it looks like you're going to be the precinct celebrity for awhile."

"Naw this will all blow over in a day or two and everything will be back to normal. You'll see." Jane sat back in the backseat and took Maura's hand and held it until they got back to the precinct. "Sorry we can't go home right now but I have to do the report for the shooting and then I guess I should requisition a new car." They walked into the precinct together and headed for the elevator.

"Jane!" Jane groaned when she heard her mother's voice. Angela came running up and stood in front of Jane. "Why didn't you tell me about the ad on the internet? You look so beautiful. It's a wonderful and very tasteful ad."

"Thank you Ma. I didn't tell you because I didn't know. I just found out myself this morning." Jane sat down at one of the tables and Maura brought them both a cup of coffee.

"I always knew you were beautiful but that suit not only made you look beautiful but when you are beautiful and confident you're a deadly combination. And that suit was beautiful, you should dress like that more often."

"I can't exactly wear something like that to work Ma, those suits cost a fortune."

"And she does dress like that when we go out. You should have seen the heads turn when she walked into the restaurant wearing that suit. Men and women alike looked as if they wanted to devour her right then and there. I was the envy of every person in that place." She reached over and placed her hand over Jane's when she saw her blushing. "It's true Jane."

"Aw shucks ma'am you're going to give me a big head." Jane smiled at the two most important women in her life.

"Angela you have to see the billboard. If you think the internet ad was good wait until you see the billboard. We drove by it today on the way back from the shootout Jane was involved in and there were cars pulled over to the side of the road looking at it. A group of people, most of them young girls almost accosted Jane when we stepped out of the police car."

Jane watched her mother hoping she had missed the part about the shootout but luck was against her. "You were involved in a shootout? Why didn't you say anything? Are you ok?"

"Yeah Ma I'm fine, I spent most of the time ducked down behind my car. The S.W.A.T. finally came in and saved my butt." When Jane saw that Maura was going to say something she squeezed her hand and distracted her by kissing her.

"You know you could give up being a cop and model. You would be safe and make better money." Angela knew it was a lost argument but she had to try. "And you sure as hell wouldn't be involved in any shootouts as a model."

Jane took a deep breath before she spoke. She looked up at her mother and saw there was no fight in her eyes. "Yeah Ma I could make big bucks as a model, and be safe doing it but it's just not me. I would be so bored and then I would come home to my wife and mother and be a cranky bitch. I would start drinking and would spend all my money on booze. I'd have men and women throwing themselves at my feet all day long." She turned to Maura. "How would that make you feel?" She turned back to Angela. "My wife would get jealous and then I would have to drink more because I'd come home to a jealous wife every night. Then you would have to come over and break up the fights we would have because of her jealousy." She turned and winked at Maura and saw the smile in her eyes. "Then Maura would kick me out and I'd have to move in with you and you'd get tired of me bringing my groupies home with me and sleeping with a different woman every night."

"Every night Jane? You'd bed a different woman every night?" Maura tried to keep a straight face as she asked the question.

"Well I'd have to keep my groupies happy or they might give up on me and then I'd become a has been. I would be out of a job and sit home and live off of Ma. I'd think about all I gave to become a model and drink even more to drown my sorrows. Frost and Korsak would stop coming over because they would get tired of me being so pathetic. That would bother me so much so I'd drink even more, if that is possible. It would become a vicious cycle. Could you live with that guilt Ma because I gave up the job I love to make you happy?"

"Oh quit being such a drama queen Jane." Angela smiled indulgently at Jane before they all started laughing.

Jane stood up and leaned over and gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've got a report to write up before I can go home and I really want to go home." She smiled as she gave Maura a knowing smile. "So I'll leave you two ladies alone to talk about me behind my back." She gave Maura a quick kiss and left.

Angela looked at the smile on Maura's lips and reached over and patted her hand. "I've never seen her be this demonstrative with anyone ever before. Especially the kissing. Even when she went out with men she never displayed affection in public like she does with you. You're good for her."

"I noticed this morning that she was more affectionate than she had been before. I've decided that I like it. She's also very possessive and gets jealous very easy. I kind of like that too, it shows how much she loves me."

"Oh I can see that in her eyes, she loves you very much. So how big is this billboard?" Angela leaned in towards Maura as if they were sharing a secret.

Maura's eyes lit up with excitement. "The average billboard is 14 feet by 48 feet and I would say that this sign is about average so I would say 14 by 48 feet. It's the new electronic billboard so the picture changes every few minutes. And it lights up. The pictures were fantastic when we looked at them on the computer but that was nothing compared to what the billboard does for her. You have got to see it Angela. I've got to go, they are bringing in a body from the scene and I have to do the autopsy. Good bye."

Maura was in the morgue waiting for the body when Jane bursts through the doors in her usual style. Maura looked up from the table where she had been laying out her tools and smiled at Jane. "Must you do everything with a flourish?"

Jane walked over and kissed Maura soundly then pulled back with a smile on her face. "Of course. Cavanaugh is sending me home while they investigate the shooting. Want to play hooky and sneak out with me so I can make out?" Jane smiled like a kid with a new toy as she took Maura's hand and headed for the door.

Maura stopped and pulled on Jane's arm and Jane was pulled around to face her. "Jane I can't just walk out of here on my first day back?"

"We can tell Cavanaugh you came back too soon, you aren't quite ready. Call Pike, he'll be glad to come in and rearrange all your cute little instruments." Jane pulled on her hand again to try to leave.

"Cute little instruments? Did you call my state of the art instruments cute? I'll have you know I paid top dollar for those instruments and Pike will never touch them." She started to roll her instruments up in the specially made pouch she'd had made when she graduated from Medical school. They were her first investment and her special gift to herself and meant to last a lifetime. "I bought these for myself as a gift when I graduated from Medical school and I am the only ones who will ever use these." She tucked the pouch under her arm then called one of the lab techs over. "If there are any calls today call Dr. Pike to cover. Don't let him sit in my chair." She turned to Jane with a smile. "I'm all yours."

Jane leaned forward so only Maura could hear her. "You bet your sweet beautiful perfect ass you are." Jane grabbed her hand and hurried them out the back door to Maura's car. Both women were giggling by the time Jane started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you need to drive by the billboard to put you in the mood you were in earlier?"

"As much as I would love to see the billboard I want to see the real thing more so let's go home." Maura bit her bottom lip and thought about what she wanted when they got home. "Jane can we use the strap?" Maura watched as Jane's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Maura that is not something you ask someone while they are driving." Jane chanced a quick glance at Maura.

"Why not Jane?" Maura asked in complete innocence.

"You honestly have no idea what the idea of using that on you does to me do you? The idea of you on all fours on the bed begging for me to enter you is kind of distracting. So distracting that I almost had to pull over just to gather my thoughts enough to drive."

"Who said anything about using it on me?" This time Maura was teasing her but she still enjoyed the look of shock on Jane's face but she didn't say anything.

"You want to use it on me?" Jane asked with a bit of a squeak in her voice.

"I was just teasing Jane. As you so artfully put it one night years ago, you are the man in this relationship." Maura reached over and squeezed Jane's hand.

"Damn right I am." Jane squeezed back and released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"And I like it that way. Actually I love it that way." Just then a commercial came on the radio and Maura turned the radio up when she recognized Jane's voice in an ad for J&S. She listened to the complete ad before she turned to Jane. "When did you make that commercial? We've been together 24 hours a day since you were offered the modeling job."

Jane looked over to see if Maura was angry but all she saw was the smile on her face. "We actually did it over the internet one night while you were sleeping. I wanted to surprise you. Surprise! James has this really neat computer program. They emailed me a couple of scripts so I could practice. Then while we were talking on the phone we practiced them a little more until I got them right then he recorded them. Then he took out the any background noise and static and that's one of the finished products." She pointed to the radio.

"What were you thinking about as you spoke?" Maura asked very quietly.

"The look in your eyes when we were making the commercial, the same look that was in your eyes when you saw the billboard today, the same look that's in your eyes right now." Jane's voice dropped to what Maura referred to as her bedroom voice and it turned Maura on even m0pre than she already was.

"Jane, drive faster." Maura's hands were gripped in her lap, so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"But Maura there's a speed limit and as law abiding citizen's we must obey the law." Jane turned her head so she couldn't see the smirk on her face.

"Screw the speed limit Jane, you're a police officer and I am the Medical Examiner and we are have the right to speed. There's an emergency Jane."

"And what might that emergency be Maura?" This time Jane turned towards Maura.

"If you don't get me home fast I am going to rip your clothes off right here and now and you will be driving through the streets of Boston buck naked. Try explaining that to your fellow police officers." Maura felt the car lurch forward and she smiled. "Hurry!"

"Maura if I go any faster we will get pulled over and then we'd have to explain and then it would take even longer to get home." Jane reached over and took Maura's hand. "Besides we're already on your block."

Maura looked up surprised. "I hadn't realized we'd already come this far. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry I thought it was kind of funny so I let you go on." Jane pulled into the driveway and pushed the button to open the garage door. She pulled the car in and shut the door behind them and almost before the door was closed Maura was on top of her. She reached down and pulled the lever to push the seat all the way back. As she brought her hand up she reached the button on Jane's jeans and unbuttoned them and lowered the zipper. Jane's hips rose up as Maura lowered the jeans. "Can we go inside?"

"Takes too long I want you now." Maura's hand found Jane's wetness and they both moaned when she entered her with two fingers. "God you're so wet for me Jane."

"Always Maura. It's what…you do…to me. God Maura…that feels…so damn good." Jane's hips were moving to match the rhythm that Maura's fingers were setting.

"God your voice is so sexy." Jane reached down to the hem of Maura's skirt and lifted it up so she could touch Maura. She reached for the top of her panties and ripped them off of her. She entered her with two fingers and watched as Maura rode her fingers. Both of them were breathing heavy and moaning loudly. Maura found the lever on the side of the seat and the seat fell all the way back and Jane was almost lying down. Maura leaned down and bit Jane's earlobe then whispered. "Jane I'm so close, come with me."

"Won't be long. I'm so close." Jane felt Maura's walls closing around her fingers and she knew she was almost there and when she felt Maura thumb on her clit she felt herself crash over the edge at the same time Maura's body started to quake with her own orgasm.

"Jane, I love you!" Maura said as the last tremors shook her body.

Jane carefully removed her fingers and wrapped her arms around Maura. "I love you too." She laughed under Maura.

"What's so funny?" Maura raised up enough for her to be able to look down at Jane.

"Two things. I haven't made out in a car since high school. And this is usually done in the back seat not the front."

"Well since this is another rite of passage I missed we can set our own rules right? Who says it has to be the back seat? Granted there may be more room back there but I think we made good use of the features that make the Prius one of America's top selling cars."

"Sometimes I just can't believe you. We just made passionate love in the front seat of your car and her you are extolling the virtues of your car. You just can't turn that brain of yours off can you?"

"Of course you can't turn a brain off you would die Jane. Oh you're being facetious are you?"

Jane pulled Maura down and kissed her until they were both breathless. "Let's go in the house. I'm ready for round two." She wiggled out from under Maura and stood up and held her hand out to Maura. Maura grabbed her hand and they ran into the house together and straight upstairs to their bedroom. Jane turned so quickly when they entered the room that Maura ran into her. "I want you so bad Maura." She pushed Maura up against the closed door and kissed her passionately.

"Jane Stop." Maura said when she was able to catch her breath.

"What? Don't tell me you changed your mind. Because I'm too far gone to stop."

Maura laughed. "Oh no, there is no way I'm going to let you stop. But can we use the bed? My legs already got a workout in the car."

Jane picked her up and turned towards the bed and unceremoniously dropped her on the bed and stood there smiling down at her. She reached for the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it and removed it. All the while maintaining eye contact with Maura. She then removed her bra and stood before Maura totally naked. She watched as Maura licked her lips and rose up on her knees in front of Jane and took one of her hardened nipple between her teeth and gently bit down. "You are absolutely stunning. I could look at you all night just standing there." She reached up with one hand and pinched and rubbed one breast while her mouth took possession of the other one. She heard and felt the quick intake of breath from Jane rose up even higher to bite and lick her way to Jane's ear. "But I don't want to look at you I want to watch you taking me hard and fast with the strap on."

Jane's knee almost gave out when she heard Maura's word. She reached behind Maura and lowered the zipper on her dress and pulled it up over her head. She knew Maura's mind was elsewhere when she didn't say anything when Jane dropped the dress on the floor and reached for her bra. "Did I ever tell you how much I like these front clasp bras? They make things so much easier to divest you of this offending garment that keeps those gorgeous breast hidden from me." Jane removed the bra and it joined the dress on the floor.

Jane reached into the bottom drawer beside the bed and removed the strap on. Once again she maintained eye contact with Maura as she stepped into the harness and tightened it around her hips. She reached down to insert one end into herself but Maura's hand stopped her. "Let me." Once again Jane's legs became wobbly because Maura's voice was lower than she had ever heard it before and it was so sexy. Maura reached down and took hold of the phallus and maintained eye contact with Jane as she slowly inserted one end into her then lay back on the bed and pulled Jane on top of her.

Jane held herself up and looked down at Maura lying beneath her. "God you are so beautiful." She reached down and tucked some errant hair behind her ear. "I want you so bad but I also want to go slow and easy. Make it last. I love you so much."

"Show me how much." She reached down between the two of them and inserted the other end of the dildo into herself and raised her hips to meet Jane's hips. "Show me now Jane."

"God woman you are so sexy right now." Jane moved her hips back until the tip of the toy was almost out then she slammed it back in and Maura's hips rose to meet her. They set a pace that Jane knew should would not be able to maintain for very long but she also knew from Maura's response that is wouldn't take very long. Jane's hips were moving faster and harder with every plunge of the dildo.

"Damn Jane that feels so good. Harder." Maura's hips rose to meet Jane's movements perfectly. Jane amped up her movements as much as she could and felt Maura's body go still before she felt the slow tremors course through her body. Jane reached down with one hand and found Maura's swollen clit and rubber her fingers all around it. "Jane!" Maura screamed before her body finally crashed over the edge in one of the most intense orgasms she had ever experienced. Jane slowed her movements but didn't pull out right away. She always loved to watch Maura just after she had an orgasm, she looked so calm and serene. She leaned down an kissed Maura's brow and pushed that same stubborn piece of hair behind her ear. Maura opened her eyes and smiled up at Jane. "Did you experience an orgasm?"

"No but don't worry about me. It was worth it to watch you." Jane found herself being pushed down on the bed and Maura was sitting on her lap, the phallus still inside her. "You just lay there and let me do the work this time." She smiled down at Jane as she reached for her breasts. "I love your breasts, they fit perfectly in my hands."

"They're too small. I've always been told they were too small." That was one thing that Jane disliked about her body.

"What did they know. I think they're perfect. Look how nicely they fit in my hands." Jane looked down as Maura's hands began to caress her breast and she felt it all the way to her core.

"Oh my god Maura. I should call you magic fingers. I can't believe you can do to me with such a small touch." Maura leaned forward to kiss Jane and in so doing lifted her hips then lowered herself again. She sat back up and looked down at Jane as she used her legs to raise up again and started riding the toy that connected the two of them. Jane reached up and held on to Maura's hips and controlled the pace Maura was setting, or so she thought.

Maura felt Jane's hands on her hips trying to slow her down but she had ideas of her own. "Let me do the work Jane, just enjoy it."

Jane looked up and watched as Maura began to set a frenetic pace. She reached up at took both breasts in her hands and watched Maura throw her head back in ecstasy. She felt the plastic toy being pushed and pulled deep inside her and it was rubbing her clit every time Maura moved and knew she wouldn't last long. "Fuck Maura you have no idea how sexy you look right now and it's doing so many things to my libido. I'm so close so don't stop."

Maura looked down at Jane who had her eyes closed. "Open your eyes Jane. Watch as you fuck me better than I have ever been fucked before. I'm close too Jane." She said in a smoky voice.

Jane looked up at her and saw a satisfied smile on Maura lips. "Aw shit, you are the sexiest woman I have ever met." That was the last thing either said before both bodies began to shake out of control as their orgasms overtook their bodies. Maura finally fell on top of Jane and Jane just laid there waiting for her breathing to slow. "You swore." Jane whispered and she felt Maura laugh from above her. "What are you laughing about?" Jane's voice was still barely above a whisper because she was still recovery.

"I have never sworn like that in my life. I think you bring out the baser side of me that I never knew existed." Maura said into Jane's hair where her head was resting.

"If baser means showing me that you could make a sailor blush with the language you just used then I would welcome the baser side anytime. To imagine that I could bring the genius who uses $50 dollar words to the point where profanity is the only thing she can think of makes me feel great." Jane puffed out her chest, proud of herself.

Maura didn't even have the strength to slap her playfully like she want to, her hand just fell on her chest. Maura slowly raised her hips then turned and help remove the hardness from Jane's hips. Those same hips rose up enough for Maura to slide it off and she dropped it on the floor then snuggled into Jane's side. "I'm not sure why that was so much different than any other time we've use it but it was. It was more intense. And it was very satisfying."

"I have to agree it was pretty intense. Have I told you lately that I love you?" Jane reached down and pulled the blankets over both of them and pulled Maura tight against her.

"I do believe I heard you mention it a little while ago but I'll never tire of hearing it." Maura turned her head up and kissed her.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Jane leaned down and returned the kiss.

"Not at all. Don't take too long ok?" Maura moved so Jane could get up.

"I'll be back before you know it." She climbed out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

Just as she heard the shower start Jane's phone rang and she picked it up to check the caller ID and did something she had never done before. She answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hey it's Shannon, from the Bed and Breakfast about a month or so ago. Don't know how things worked out with you and Maura but I saw your ad online and thought I'd let you know you looked as hot as you did on the beach. If things don't work out for the two of you give me a call you've got my number."

"I don't think she'll be calling." Maura said as she hung up the phone. She was sitting on the bed fully clothed when Jane came out of the shower.

Jane smiled at Maura but the smiled dropped as soon as she saw the look on Maura's face. "Maura what is it? What's the matter?"

"Who is Shannon?" Maura asked in a very calm voice.

"Who?" Jane asked completely confused.

"She called and said she'd seen your ad online and that you looked as hot as you did on the beach."

"You answered my phone?" Jane regretted the question as soon as she asked it. "I'm sorry Maura that's not the question I should have asked."

"You shouldn't be asking any questions at all, you should be answering mine. Do you need me to ask it again?" Maura watched as Jane squirmed. "She said you have her number and to give her a call if things don't work out between the two of us." Maura watched as Jane face went from confused to almost laughing.

Jane sat down on the end of the bed not sure Maura would welcome her next to her. "Shannon is someone I met when I ran away from you when you needed me the most. She spent two days listening to me telling her that I should have stayed and fought for you and what a fool I was for running away from you. She kept making passes at me but all I could think about was how bad I felt without you. I threw her number away before I ever left the beach with Ma."

"Good answer Jane." Is what Maura said.

**THE END. I hope I did it justice and I hope you enjoyed the story. Stay tuned for more stories, I have a few thoughts rolling around in my head.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, it's what kept me going.**


End file.
